slaymaids season 1
by hvj
Summary: a remake about h2o just add water, where the girls have to fight demons and stuff like in charmed and buffy
1. Extreme methamorphis

This is how h2o just add water could be if the girls also had to fight evil

I also made an intro on youtube:

.com/watch?v=p07yI4VnhZc

***

Cleo is making her way over to Emma, who asked her to help her train, when she bumps in to Lewis.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry Lewis, you know how clumsy I can be sometimes"

"Relax Cleo, it's alright, I was actually looking for you"

"Oh yeah, for what?"

"I was working on that assignment for history …"

Cleo moans thinking about the fact that she still has to make that one

"… You know, then one about myths and legends …"

(More moaning) "Yeah I do"

"Well, I found an interesting legend about Mako"

"Mako Island?"

"No, the other Mako, of course Mako island" says Lewis, making Cleo smile.

She asks, more interested now, "What about Mako, Lewis?"

"Well there is this legend about three mermaids, who had powers and used them to protect the innocent against demons and evil beings."

"What happened to them?"

"That's the thing that's so interesting, Cleo. Normally legends always have an ending, good or bad, but this legend doesn't have one. No one knows what happened to the mermaids."

"Wow that's really interesting Lewis, who knows, maybe they are still out there fighting evil as we speak." Looking thoughtful.

"Cleo, it's just a fairytale, remember"

"Off course" still thinking about the mermaids. "But I have to go now, Lewis. Emma asked me to help her train and she is probably already waiting. And you know how Emma gets when she has to wait"

"Yes we do, and we don't want to let that happen"

They both say their byes and turn around, not noticing the other one blushing.

Once at the pool, Cleo founds Emma indeed waiting. After a long speech of how important it is to be on time, Emma starts training.

***

At the boats Rikki is wandering around, getting to know the place a little, since she just moved here with her dad. When suddenly she is interrupted by a whistle.

"Hey you, did it hurt badly when you fell from heaven"

As Rikki turned around she saw a good looking guy staring at her. She was a little dazzled but quickly recovered "wow, did you work hard on finding that phrase, because I got to tell you, that's one of the lamest introductions I ever heard"

"Wow, don't need to shoot me, I only wanted to introduce myself, I'm Zane and you are, let me guess" he said, while faking to think" you are … my date this evening"

"Yeah you're right … in your dreams tonight. I must say that I hate players"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you at school with Miriam"

"That, pfff, she is nothing, she is just something fancy to wear"

She couldn't believe this guy and started moving away from him

"I know that we will be together soon, we both know it so why don't we just skip all the chit-chat and …"

"And I must say that I hate spoiled, rich boys even more" Rikki says, while walking away faster from this uptight pig. She couldn't believe that se found him even a little attractive.

***

Back at the swimming pool, Emma just swam a really good lap.

"Awesome that's point two off my personal best"

"Emma you were really motoring out there"

"I'll do better than that tomorrow give me two weeks and I'll be ready for Regional's"

"This is so cool" wishing she could also swim like that, or maybe even swim at all.

***

After the training Cleo wonders where Lewis would be and decides to go and check if he is on his boat. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't find Lewis, but Zane instead. And to make matters worse he has to call her.

"Cleo, hey Cleo, yes that Cleo I'm having some trouble here can you help"

"I don't think so"

"Come on, please the zodiac wont go and all I need you to do is pass me the tools"

"I'm not good with boats" Thinking that in fact she is not good at anything involving water.

"You'll be fine." He says, while she makes her way over and steps in the boat.

"It took me a while to realize that someone took my sparkplug"

"So does it work without one?"

"No, no spark plug no spark." And with that Cleo feels a movement and suddenly she is floating away from Zane

"I was getting sick of that thing anyway"

"Why me, I didn't steal your spark plug"

"Because you're here Cleo, my dad will buy me another boat anyway. I tell you what, if you get it going you can keep it."

"This isn't funny" shouts Cleo back, while she is getting really nervous.

"Are you kidding it works for me right Nate" and they both start laughing

"Zane" getting more and more scared, why did she always have to be so naïve?

"Looks like you'll have to swim for it Cleo" and Nate and Zane start laughing again

"This isn't happening"

Suddenly Cleo sees a movement on the left and screams terribly when someone jumps in the boat. It was that new girl staring arrogant at her. Cleo couldn't believe that now she was stuck on that little boat, with a complete stranger sailing of to God knows where.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue because there's a fatal flaw here, I don't mean to state the obvious but were just floating out to sea, both of us"

The girl doesn't even take the time to answer her, but just shows Cleo the spark plug.

She wanted to scream and yell at the new girl, because she was the reason she was floating out to the sea, but all she said was: "you took that"

"Zane Bennett's a pig anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing, now can it"

And the girl starts repairing the boat, which sets Cleo calm enough to say: "cool thanks Rikki"

At what she gets a strange eye from Rikki "you know my name"

"Yah well, I've seen you around school since you arrived. Oh I mean, I meant to say hello and everything …" says Cleo quickly, feeling a little ashamed of herself

But before Cleo could finish her rambling, Rikki interrupted her with "hold on" and she started the boat, moving over to where Zane stands, making him al wet.

Both Cleo and Nate start to laugh, but Nate quickly stops, when he gets the dirt look from Zane. Zane was furious, what did he do to deserve such a treatment from that Rikki-girl. But he must admit to himself, she was going to be hard to get, what just made him want her more.

***

After a half-hour on the Zodiac, Cleo sees Emma walking

"Hey Emma, want a ride"

Emma who is always very precocious, quickly asks the new girl if she is licensed?

At which the girl replays "are you my mother?"

***

After a while Rikki asks the girls if they want to go out to sea.

At which Emma directly responds "isn't that dangerous in a boat this sized"

"Chill out" was the only response that Emma got.

***

But of course, like the law of Murphy prophesied, there had to happen something. The boat runs out of fuel.

"Are we chilled out yet?"

"So were floating its not like were sinking"

"Not yet"

"I think were out of fuel, feel like paddling to that island"

"Mako Island forget it"

"No one goes there it's surrounded by sharks and reefs and mangroves. And Lewis even says that there is a legend who says that there are demons and stuff"

"Well it's all we've got"

***

At Mako Cleo gets really worried "how are we ever going to get back home"

"Good question Cleo, ask your friend"

"Don't put this on me"

"Oh it was someone else's fault, someone else took this thing miles off shore, you two are lucky I've got this" she shows the girls her mobile.

"Emma's always really prepared"

"Oh I'm so happy for her" at what Rikki receives a dirty look from Emma

"I'm not getting any signal we should get to higher ground" at what Emma starts leaving and is quickly followed by an anxious Cleo and a grumpy Rikki.

***

Little while later.

Rikki can't take the silence no more, so she starts a conversation "do you have any idea where you're going"

"Just up, I'm still not getting a signal"

"Maybe we won't get a signal, what then and what if we can't call anyone and what if nobody finds us, what then?"

"We'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us the others will eat"

"That's not funny"

"I'm relieving the tension"

"You're making it worse"

Emma warns them to mind their step and starts to go in a cave

At which Rikki gets a little anxious "why do we have to go in to that cave, isn't there another way"

Emma can't believe it, that Rikki was the one who just asked that, maybe that though girl appearance is just an act "what, are you scared of little places?"

"Of course not" Rikki responds angry, but Rikki was too late to hide her face of fear.

"Fine, I think it is a pass-through to up there" Emma quickly responds, not wanting to embarrass Rikki and she points the volcano.

But luckily for Rikki, the girls find themselves in a large room. Suddenly Cleo trips and falls in a small hole. As Cleo finds herself alone, she starts getting scared. Emma and Rikki start yelling her name, afraid of where she has gone.

"I'm ok, I'm fine"

"Can you climb up?"

"No"

"Are you sure, come on just try?"

"I cant, there's no way, it's too steep"

"We have got to get her out, I will go back to the boat, I saw that there was a rope in it. You stay here and hold Cleo company"

"Fine, just be quick"

"See you later" and Emma starts to make her way over to the tiny tunnel they came trough before.

***

Not much later, Emma is back.

"All right, now tie the rope to ourselves, so that we don't fall in, as we try to save Cleo."

While Rikki throws the one end to Cleo. Emma starts to tie herself and Rikki to the rope.

"Alright Cleo, bind the rope around your waist. We'll try to pull you up, but you still have to climb. Alright Cleo, start climbing. Rikki, pull." And they all start moving as Emma is giving orders.

Once Cleo is up, Emma starts examining her "are you ok?"

"My leg hurts a little"

"It's probably just sprained"

While Emma is examining Cleo, Rikki is examining the little box Cleo brought up. "Hey, what's this?"

"I found it on the bottom, I don't know what's in it?"

"Well there is only one way to find out"

"Rikki wait, …" But it was pointless of Emma to try and stop her, because she already opened it and millions of little black flies started to fly out of it.

"Close it, close it!!"

"I'm trying"

A minute later all the flies are gone. And with them the exit.

"Where did they go? Scratch that one how is it possible to fit so many of them in such a little box?"

"I really don't want to know, what was that?"

Cleo couldn't believe how the other could stay so calm about it. "I don't care but I think we should concentrate on getting out of here and then we can talk as long as you like about flies, because I'm getting pretty sick of this cave."

"I second you on that one"

"I see no way out"

"There's no way out"

"Guys stop with the drama, lets try here"

As soon the girls leave the room, an earthquake begins and where the room was, there is only a wall.

"Alright this is getting freakier by the minute"

"I second you on that"

Emma starts wondering what happened between Cleo and Rikki, when she was off to the boat to get them so one-minded.

The path leads them to another big cave.

"Wow this is like the cone of a, volcano"

"It's, eum, not going to erupt is it?"

"It's been dormant for 20 thousand years, I think were safe"

'Look little rings the level of the pool rises and falls" as she points to the water.

"So?"

"So it's connected to the ocean, there might be a way out"

"I'm not going to like this" Cleo really started to hate this day even more

***

A minute after Emma jumped in to the water, to go and see if it's connected to the ocean, Cleo starts getting worried. "Emma, Emma"

"Relax, just give her a minute"

Right at the moment Rikki says it, Emma comes back up with the good news "I was right it's about a twenty second swim to the reef outside straight through, plenty of room, we can all fit"

"Through there, no way"

"Come on Cleo, there's no other way out, you can do it" and Rikki starts undoing her shoes.

"I can't do it and besides I can't swim"

***

Several minutes later both Rikki and Emma are in the water, still trying to convince Cleo.

"Everything will be fine"

"How can you be sure?"

"Listen to her Cleo, what alterative do we have stay stuck down here forever"

At Rikki her words Cleo let herself slide in to the water, at which Emma starts wondering again about the band between Cleo and Rikki. When suddenly the pool begins to arise.

"Wow"

"Spooky"

But Emma also sees the moon that is already up, which means that it's already very late. So no more time for patience. "Ok, now take a deep breath"

And as everyone starts to dive, they don't notice the creature staring at them.

***

Half a minute later, they come outside.

"That was more than twenty seconds"

"Relax, we made it, didn't we?"

"I'm proud of you Cleo. I know you could do it"

"This is the water police, please make your way to the forty ladder at the rear of the vessel"

"Come on"

***

The next morning, Emma decides to take a quick dip in the sea, she really needed stress relieve. How could she know the swim would only make it worse, because a couple of minutes after she touched water, she grew an enormous tail. She couldn't believe it, she must be dreaming. She quickly swam to her towel, and she must admit that was really fast. As soon she was dry, the tail disappeared, alright she really needed to get some sleep.

***

At the Sertori household, Cleo decided to practice her hobby a little and take a long, long, really long bad. She had the time, she was only meeting Lewis at nine, oh yeah and Rikki. She was also going to help her with biology, because she apparently was very good at it and she could also be really funny and already proved to be a great help back at Mako. And as her mother always said, 'you can't have to many friends'. As soon she was settled in the tub, she thought that her day would be just perfect in comparison to yesterday. And then an enormous tail grew out of nowhere.

***

Cleo had problems with biology and that happened to be Rikki's best, and only, good course. So Rikki was making her way over to Cleo at a quarter to nine, when suddenly she got water all over her from the sprinkles. As she started to shake the water of her, she turned into water and she had a tail.

***

At the Sertori house, the girls were talking about what just happened to them.

"It was orange and covered with scales"

"The minute I hit water …"

"I was water for a second"

"I was a fish"

"What's going on?"

"Yah, that's what I want to know" suddenly Rikki started to look around "is there anyone else here?"

"No, my dad is at work and my sister and mom are shopping"

"Ok, what happened to us?"

"About ten seconds after we touch water we grow these …"

"… and it vanishes when were dry and that's the same for you two, right?"

"The tails are like …"

"… exactly like …"

"We look like mermaids"

"I told you before your not funny, mermaids don't exist, that's just too weird"

"Oh no, it's Lewis he's helping me with biology today"

"I thought I was going to help you"

"When you're as hopeless as me, all the help is welcome" as she moved to open the door

"Cleo, Cle-o oh do I got the time wrong"

"No, I said nine, but sorry something has come up"

"Like what?"

"Just something important" she started, but quickly stopped when she saw Emma's and Rikki's looks. "but not so important that you need to know about it, sorry Lewis I have to cancel"

"Oh maybe some other time"

"Lewis, that assignment of you, what do you know about mermaids?"

"Cleo, I already told you it was a legend"

"Oh ok sorry bye, what?" she saw the dirty looks from Emma and Rikki.

Rikki doing a pretty good impression of Cleo "do you know anything about mermaids, are you crazy?"

"Cleo this is really serious, something strange has happened to us and we don't know how and we certainly don't know why"

"There is a way for us to find out more"

"How?" Cleo said quickly

"We get back in the water"

"No way, not me"

"I'm going, I just don't think I should go alone. Any volunteers?" as she looked at Emma

***

At a privet part of the beach, Cleo at least helped them with that.

"I'm not so sure about this"

"It's alright, I am"

"That gives me not confidence what-so-ever"

"About ten seconds right" as they walk into the water

"Yep"

They started counting together"one, two, three, four, five, …"

And that was as far they got before turning. They soon found out how to use the tail and had a lot of fun discovering the sea.

***

Cleo decided to go to the Juice Net Café, while Emma and Rikki were going 'to found out more about their situation'. When she arrived she soon noticed Lewis at one of the computers. He was looking at a site about mermaids. Oh no.

"Lewis what are you doing?"

"Well you asked, so I thought I do some research"

"That's really nice it's just you didn't need to do that"

"I know but I've got way too much time on my hands, hey look I found some really cool stuff. Let's go take a walk then I can tell everything about it."

***

At the park.

"Mermaid myths have been around for at least three thousand"

"… and people really believe in that stuff"

"Yah, sometimes they were good almonds and sometimes they brought trouble with them"

"What kind of trouble, oh no" as she saw a motorcycle that looked really familiar.

"Just ignore him"

"Let's go back"

Lewis barely had the time to yell watch out, when Zane drove the motorcycle right at them.

Zane stepped from his cycle "nervous?"

"What do you want Zane?"

"My father didn't appreciate having the water police nock on his door"

"Well you shouldn't have told me to keep the zodiac"

"I don't like people making me look bad Cleo, especially chicks like you"

"In front of your dad you mean, Zane, sounds like your scared of him"

"You think your better than me Lewis, is that it?"

"Almost everyone's better than you Zane, live with it"

Zane started making his way over to Cleo, when Lewis put himself in front of Cleo. Cleo barely noticed, she was way to occupied with the hydrant.

"Tough guy, got yourself a protector have you Cleo, you and whose army. Its not going to do you any good, you know, one of these days, with or without Lewis, something really bad might happen to you …"

Suddenly the water from the hydrant began to spray, letting Zane fall in the water. When Lewis turned around to ask Cleo what just happened, there was no one anymore.

***

Rikki and Emma were making their way over to Emma's house.

"So we come out of the water and everything is back to normal when were dry, like nothing ever happened"

"But it did, ahh this is the best experience of my life I mean are there even words for that?"

"I don't think so"

When they hear Cleo calling them.

"Wait, you'll never believe what just happened"

"Let me guess, you controlled water?"

A man answered.

"What?"

"Oh, so you are the new mermaids, oh yeah and the ones that freed me?"

"Who are you?" Rikki dared to ask

"I'm Arnon, and I sensed your powers, as I don't want to hurt you, I will only ask it once, give me your powers.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor, because we don't know what you are talking about." Emma took the lead, and Cleo and Rikki hid themselves behind her.

"Fine" and he started to make a strange motion with his hand, like he was strangling the air. When Emma and Cleo suddenly heard Rikki gasp for air. He was straggling her without touching her.

"What the hell"

"You want my power, you can have it." Cleo said braver then she felt. She then used her powers to form a water ball, from the puddle in front of the house, and lets it fall on top of the demon's head. As a result he lost his concentration and stopped choking Rikki. Cleo quickly ran over to check on her friend, while Emma stood before them, protecting them. As the demon was over the shock, he moved over to Emma. Emma held her hands protectively in front of her, and the demon froze.

"What the hell" Cleo said at the same time Rikki said "Kill it!

"What I can't kill a human"

"That isn't a human and he tried to kill me!" Rikki stated the obvious.

"But how??"

Rikki took a big rock and throw it at the demon, who shattered in the flies they saw before. But they didn't fly away like before, but changed into smoke.

"What the hell"

"Cleo you are repeating yourself, snap out of it"

"All right, but what just happened"

"I guess that the legend about the three mermaids is true."

***

"Ok why don't I get do cool stuff" Rikki says, while she was making strange movements with her hands.

"Don't worry, the legend says that every mermaid had a power, you will discover yours eventually"

"Hopefully, before the next one attacks."

"Hopefully there won't be a next one."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" and Cleo makes a huge water pipe.

"Where's the extra water coming from?"

"I don't know"

"This isn't funny we've got to keep this a secret from every one, we could end up dissected or in the circus or something"

"So this secret is just between the three of us"

"Our secret, our responsibility what ever happens, were in this together"

"It doesn't mean were married does it?"

"Now that was actually funny"

And they all start laughing and continue their way to Emma's house.


	2. Wet dog

For the link to the video on youtube, you have to put before the .com...

Please comment, so I know if this is any good and if I should continue the story.

**

nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to the right full owners

**

On with the story:

Emma still couldn't believe she was a mermaid, everything involving water had become a challenge, even a single bath. Oh, how she didn't like it.

And with Cleo, it wasn't much better. She couldn't even take care of her fish properly. Oh, how she hated it.

And with Rikki. She was swimming and exploring the seas every time she could. Oh, how she loved it.

**

At the Sertori's Rikki is dreaming about her life as a mermaid, Cleo is panicking about her life as a mermaid.

"This is a catastrophe of the highest order. Moisturizing is mainly water."

"If dolphins could swim for miles, so can we."

"We can't moisturize ever again."

"We could swim all the way to Fiji. Could you imagine that?"

"Our skin will be dry and wrinkly. We'll be Geriatrics by the time we're 21."

Enough of all the pointless squabbling between Cleo and Rikki, Emma decides to interrupt "I missed training today. The first time in 6 years."

"See. See how bad this is. We have to tell somebody: our parents, a doctor, the police, …"

"And then end up a mermaid in a straight jacket with moisturized skin. Forget it."

"Rikki is right, Cleo. We can't tell anyone."

"Not even mum?"

"No, no parents."

"But I tell mum everything."

"Well not this time. It's to dangerous, people just won't understand. We could be locked up."

"Why would we be locked up?"

"Because we're different, because we can do things that other girls can't do; because they're scared of us."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. Except Lewis."

Rikki decided this was the time to interrupt, since Emma's soft approach didn't seem to work on Cleo.

"No Cleo, not Lewis, not anyone."

"Ok, don't worry, I'm really good at keeping secrets."

She starts to smile and turns around, not noticing the looks Emma and Rikki give each other. Then Cleo thinks about something.

"What about the demons?"

"What about them?" Rikki says nonchalant.

"What if they try to attack again?"

"We'll just do what we did last time, you make them wet, I freeze them and then we break them."

"What if we're not together?"

"Then you use that thing they call mobiles"

"We'll just have to try to stay together as much as possible and then everything will be al right Cleo. "Remember, you at least have a power" looking at Rikki.

"Yeah I do", moving water right at Rikki's side.

"That's so not fair, you two are working together. But wait till I have my power, then we'll see who will laugh."

And they all start laughing.

**

That night Rikki comes back from a late night swim, when she suddenly hears a girl scream, she quickly rans over to the sound. Once there she sees some sort of dog chasing a girl in a bikini. She grabs a wooden stick that still lays there, yells duck and then hits the creature in the face.

"Run."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now run!"

The girl does as Rikki tells and starts running.

Rikki, now alone with the thing, starts beating the monster like hell, until the dog flees.

"Wow, that really was a beast that looked like hell."

**

Next day at school Miriam is giving her invitations for her pool party.

"Party time, people. No excuses. In honour of our very own surfing god, the beautiful Byron for winning his special price."

"What price?" Cleo wonders.

"Whatever it is they give out for surfing."

"The coast surf classic. He won by a mile." Emma smiles thinking about Byron.

"I was having a spray-taint, but I'm sure he was amazing. Rikki, I'm sure, I might have a blank."

"Sorry, I'll be flossing my teeth that day."

Miriam gives her a quick smile, before walking away. Which gives Lewis the space to go to Cleo.

"Hey, Cleo."

"Oh hay, Lewis" spontaneously beginning to smile. "Nothing much have been happening to me, nothing at all. Just the same old thing."

"Cleo, euh, are you, euh, are you going to Miriam's party?"

"Off course I'm going."

"And don't forget girls, bring your best bikinis, it's a pool party."

"Right, euh, well, the thing is that you are going …"

"I've changed my mind, I'm not going."

Cleo walks away, leaving a disappointed Lewis.

**

After school, the girls walk together to Emma's place and Rikki and Cleo are disagreeing again.

"It's so uncool to miss one of Miriam's party's. She won't ask us ever again."

"So. That's a plus."

"It's a pool party. I know it's dangerous. But maybe if I told Lewis about us, he could look out for us?"

"No, you did the right thing, Cleo. None of us are going."

"No wait, I think we should go. For Byron, not for Miriam. Surfing is just like swimming, it takes a lot of hard work and training. He needs to know everyone is supporting him." And Emma starts to smile again.

"You like Byron, don't you?"

"Hah, no way."

"Well you sound like an ad for breakfast cereal."

Emma changes the subject. "Well if we learned more about what's happening to us, we might be better at controlling it enough to go to the party."

"Really." Cleo really starts to hope Emma will be right.

"What's to learn? We touch water and ten seconds later we grow tails."

"Well, maybe it's about building some discipline. Exercising some control."

"That would be perfect. That's great. Control. Then we could go to the party. I'll text Lewis" and she starts texting, but is quickly stopped by Rikki.

"You do realise that you'll have to swim to test this theory."

"What? No way. Forget it."

**

At the privet beach, Rikki tries to convince Cleo to come along.

"Come on, it's not even deep here."

"No."

"Please Cleo"

"No… No." Repeating herself to make it clear.

Emma has enough of Cleo's stubbornness. "Fine, come on Rikki."

"Control and discipline starts with the mind, so concentrate." And she starts chanting "no tail" over and over and is followed by Rikki. But it has no effect, because ten minutes after they touched the water, they grow tails. And to make matters worse they see Lewis arriving.

"Who gave the information? This is my secret high classified fishing spot. Someone must have blabbed." Looking at Cleo.

"Sorry." Cleo says, feeling guilty.

"It's fine. Hey I got your message about going to the party."

"Oh, that was an old message. I'm not going anymore. Too muck homework."

"Fine… well, I might join you all for a swim then." And he starts untying his shirt.

The girl start to panic, but luckily Rikki comes whit a solution. "We're naked, Lewis." And Emma quickly goes along.

"Just a quick dip then?"

"Goodbye Lewis."

"The offer was there."

**

Emma, Cleo and Rikki make their way over to Emma's house.

"We're never going to be invited for something cool ever again. And why, because we got tails."

"My swimming career is over."

"I just have one question, why me? I didn't ask for any of this to happen." While speaking she makes a water bubble and brings it to her mouth and drinks it like it is the most normal thing in the world.

"You think you have problems. I've been training to be a swimmer since I was six months old." And makes a water lolly of her juice.

"Well, say goodbye to that dream, because we're merfreaks now."

Rikki just can't stand their negativity anymore. "You two are unbelievable. Look at yourselves. You're drinking water from mid air" while looking at Cleo. "And Emma, you've just made an instant icy pop. Anybody else would love to do that, you both got this amazing powers and all you do is whinge, whinge, whinge. I don't even have a power, do you hear me complaining? No. Well I had enough. I don't want to hang around with whinges." And she walks out on them.

Emma and Cleo look embarrassed at each other and Cleo even ads "I know how she feels, sometimes I don't even want to hang around with me."

**

Rikki never saw the chance to inform the others about the beast from last night. They were both to busy, trying not to be a mermaid that they didn't have the time to listen to her. She decided to take care of the beast on her on. So she went to the place where she met the beast, to investigate it. Once there, she found a broken iron leash. So that meant that the creature was set lose by someone.

**

At the juice net café, Lewis was talking to Cleo.

"Lewis, what do you think about Rikki?"

"You know those stone fish that kinda look like a rock, that can shoot enough poison to kill an entire football team in half a second? She kinda reminds me of one of those."

Before Cleo could react to the strange comparison, Bryon came in and she joined everyone at congratulating him.

"Congratulations Byron, what's your ranking now? You must be getting up there."

Unluckily Zane intervenes before Byron could answer. "Control yourself."

Lewis shot in defence mode. "Ooh Zane, you're dry. That must feel different." Reminding Zane about the hydrant incident.

Zane promptly walked up to Lewis. "Lewis, … I don't know what happened with that fire hydrant. But if you, so much as mention it again, I'll remove your head from your shoulders."

When Zane tried to back away, Lewis took his shoulder. Cleo quickly intervened.

"Let it go, Lewis."

She got help from Byron. "She's right, he is not worth it mate. And will it change him? No."

Everything went back to normal after that.

"Byron is just a nice guy. Emma's right, we should go to Miriam's party to show some support for him. I mean, what a hero."

"Great, so we go."

"You think?"

"Yeah, whatever blows your hair back."

Cleo looks at him not understanding what he means by that.

"Cleo, I don't get you, one minute you're going and then you're not and then you're going again."

He just couldn't take it anymore, so he took his juice and left, leaving a sad Cleo behind.

**

The next morning, Emma is eating her breakfast, when her parents arrive from their jogging. When her mum sees her sitting, she gets worried. "Are you sure you can afford to miss training again?"

"Aren't the regional's coming up?"

"You trained when you had the flue, even when you broke your wrist, you swam with one arm."

"If she is that bad, she should see a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Sweetheart, you have been spending an awful lot of time in your bedroom lately and locked up in the bathroom. Is there anything we need to talk about?"

"It's nothing."

"It's alright to feel moody. You at an age where you go to a lot of changes and …"

"Exactly, mum. So I'm in one."

**

In the meanwhile, Cleo is trying to find a way to stay dry at the party by testing a wet suit.

"Hay Miriam, I was just calling to say I'll definitely be at your party. Probably. … Well I just thought I let you know. … What I'll be wearing, Something appropriate. "Looking at her wet suit.

Then the training began, whit little result as she still gets a tail when she gets wet in the wet suit.

**

Lewis couldn't take Cleo's behaviour anymore, he had to talk to someone about it. Just then he saw Rikki reading in an old book. He discreetly tapped her on the shoulder. "Rikki, can I sit."

"I certainly hope so, just not with me."

Ignoring her request, Lewis sits down. Rikki shoves the book of the table, so Lewis couldn't see what she was reading. Lewis not paying attention to Rikki's arrogant look. "I know we had our differences. Euh, thanks" that was to the waitress that brought him his drink. "Euh … I wanna know what's wrong with Cleo."

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"I've asked her to go to Miriam's party like a hundred times and every time she changes her mind."

"Maybe she doesn't like you, did you think about that?"

"Yes, it actually did cross my mind. But then I thought, oh no, no, she hangs around with you, her standards must be pretty low."

"Goodbye Lewis." This guy was really starting to piss her off. "Look, can you tell me what's wrong or not?" "Not." She had more important things to think about, like hellhounds. "Please, I know there is." "Look, I'm not even speaking to her at the moment, okay?" And that thing still is running around. "I'm just trying to be alone right." Attacking God knows who... "You think you could just …" She stopped in midsentence when Lewis' drink started to boil.

"What the … Ouch it's hot, is this somebody's idea of a joke." Rikki, not paying attention anymore at Lewis, could only stare at her hand and smile. She found her power. Only one thing to do now, to go and test it properly.

**

"I'm glad you called" Emma said as soon as she saw Rikki. "I'm sorry I was talking about all that negative stuff before. I'm not normally like that, it's just that I was …"

"Em, it's cool, do you know where Cleo is, I need to show you guys something."

"Probably at home and what it is?"

"Before I show it, there is something else you should know. I have to tell you something about last night."

"Oh no."

"I went swimming yesterday and …"

"Rikki, do you know how dangerous that is? You don't even have powers."

"Yeah I remember, I was the one being choked."

Emma looks ashamed forgetting it. Rikki, seeing that Emma will be silent, continues her story.

"But that doesn't matter now. Last night when I came back form my swim, I heard a girl screaming, so I went over. She was being attacked by some kind of animal, a supernatural animal, so I started to hit it with a stick until it fled. I want over a couple of books all day and found a mythological creature that just looks like it, a hellhound. People trained it to attack a certain type of look and then eats their brain."

"We have to find this thing and make sure that it doesn't hurt anyone else."

"Don't worry it doesn't like mornings, so we'll have to wait.'

"Now come come on, I wanted to show you something."

**

Lewis decides to go and fish a little, but when he arrives at his private beach he soon hears Emma and Rikki talk.

"Ok, ok, I'm officially curious. What did you want to show me?"

"Is that you guys? Are you naked again?"

"Euhm, we're having a bit of a girl talk, Lewis."

"Yes, but are you naked?"

"Go Lewis."

"No, no, I'm here to fish. I'm having withdrawals, I need the relaxation. If anyone is going, it's you guys."

"Don't push it, Lewis"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be following Cleo around?"

"No, no way, I'm totally over that, trust me. I don't know what's going on with Cleo lately, she can't make up her mind." Ring, ring. "You see what I mean. It's Cleo, she is going to the party again. I give up."

Emma and Rikki exchange worried looks.

"Lewis, you got to do us a favour. Make sure Cleo doesn't go to the party on her own. Call her back."

"Nah, I'm here to fish."

"Lewis, this is important, she could be in trouble."

While taking his phone. "I'm not some lackey, I'm not some servant, you really think you can tell me what do to and I'll jump and her phone is off."

"She could be in big trouble, Lewis. You like her, don't you?"

"Well, in a friendship kind of way."

"Well."

He takes his gear and turns around.

"Alright, time to show you." And Rikki starts boiling their tails.

"Wait a minute, you said that the hellhounds were trained to attack people with a certain look, right?"

"Yeah, what …"

"And the girl that was attacked was only wearing a swimming suit?"

"Yeah, but what … Oh no, it can't be."

"Whoever it was, he trained the hellhounds to go after people in bathing suits, which means …"

"We really have to hurry."

**

At the party, Miriam opens the door, to find Cleo in the most ridiculous outfit she could find for this party. "It's a pool party, remember?"

"I remember it, it's just that I got a terrible cold, so I won't be swimming. At all. So where is Byron?"

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute. You really are keeping that one?"

"Oh yeah. You can't be too careful with a cold."

And to make her words stronger, she fakes a sneeze. Miriam, who is disgusted "I don't think it's a good idea that you're here. Sick people make me feel … sick."

Tiffany backs her friend up "You should go."

"No, I'm fine. Really it's nothing. I can still party."

"Whatever, just go outside and don't touch anything. And don't try any drinks. Better yet, just stay away from everybody."

"You got it." And she walks to the garden, not hearing Miriam saying loser and Tiffany laughing.

**

Once outside, Cleo can only see the pool and how much space it takes in from the garden. She doesn't even see Zane.

"Look who's here. Just when we wanted a bit of fun."

"No, get back."

"I hope you like that, Cleo. You had a good laugh when I got soaked last week. Now it's your turn."

"I have a cold. I can't go in the water. It's the flue actually and it's catching."

"Come on, swim time. You're going in."

"It could even be ammonia."

The guys start chanting Cleo and surround her.

**

Right at that moment, Lewis arrives at the party, still armed with his fishing gear

Miriam, always ready to talk to guys. "Lewis, I didn't think you were coming."

"Oh no, just cruising by, I thought I drop in."

"What's with the fishing gear?"

"I never leave home without it. Oh, have you seen Cleo?"

"She is around by the pool, spreading disease."

**

In the meantime Cleo, has been picked up by Zane and Nate.

"No, please stop, please."

"What you reckon, Nate."

"On tree?"

"One, two, …"

Just then Lewis intervenes, making Cleo relax a little. "Let her go, Zane."

"If you insist."

And then he and Nate throw her in the pool.

"Do you have a brain?"

"You told me to let her go. I let her go. Let's go and have a drink, boys"

And everyone starts to go inside.

Lewis walks over to Cleo. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Lewis, there is something you should know."

"No, no, you don't have to say anything."

"No, I really do." And the water starts to blur.

"You know how I've been acting strange, don't freak out, but …" and then the tail is clearly shown. Lewis just looked dazzled at the tail, unable to think.

"Lewis, you have to help me."

He backs away.

"Don't leave me. I really need your help." And she shows her hand. "Lewis, please." And then he takes her hand.

At that moment, Rikki and Emma arrive. But not only they arrive, but also the hellhound. Rikki quickly yells to Lewis "Where is everyone?"

"They're inside."

"Em, go and try to lock them up, Lewis try to get Cleo out of that people, I'll handle this one." While she takes a barbeque poke.

**

Emma runs to the back door, luckily the door is wet, so she uses her powers to freeze the lock.

**

Back at the pool, Rikki just knocked the animal unconscious. Lewis has less success.

"Can you guys help me a hand? She weighs a ton."

"We can't."

"If we get wet, we grow tails to. Is that what you want?"

"Both of you? All of you? Seriously?"

With a large amount of force, Lewis succeeds in pulling Cleo on land. Just when he got a breath, the hellhound wakes up and to make matters worse, two others join him.

"Oh no."

"Alright, what are those, your sea puppies?"

"No, they would be the evil of your legend."

"You mean, that's real? Attack them then, with your powers." While searching for cover and finding only a chair.

The girls decide to take one each.

**

Rikki took the one she already fought twice. She used the poke, she was still holding, to trow over a bucket full of water, which made him wet. She then started to boil it, until it went totally up in flames. Seeing that Cleo had hers under control, she went over to help Emma.

**

Cleo used her powers to make water balls and started shooting the hellhound. The thing was starting to back up, until it fell from the balcony and hit the ground hard enough, to burst in flames.

**

Emma wanted to freeze it and then realized, he wasn't wet. He then jumped on her and they both fall over. Just when he tried to bite her, he stopped and burst into flames. This left Emma, who now could see Rikki still holding the poke in her direction.

"That was close."

"A little bit too close, if you ask me"

"Welcome to the club, who barely survived."

"Euh guys, I don't want to wine, but I'm still in mermaid form over here and I think I hear noises."

Rikki quickly dried Cleo's tail and they all started to run. Rikki turned around and boiled the pool enjoying her new power.

"I never liked pool parties anyway."

**

On their way to the private beach, Lewis notices Byron.

"Hey Byron."

"Hey guys."

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"Huh?"

"The pool party, the one Miriam's is putting on for you."

"Miriam, she is the blond one, right? Parties aren't really my thing. See you guys."

"Nice board."

"Nice pecks."

"Nice attitude."

**

"I bet this goes without saying, but if you tell, we maim you."

"I'm not that stupid, if anyone found out, you'll end up as science experiments."

"I quit the swim team today."

"Oh Emma, I know how much that means to you."

"Still, what could I do?"

"This whole thing is just out of control. It's just too big."

"Let me get this straight: you freeze things, you explode things and you boil things and you all grow tails. It's just too bizarre."

"Bizarre yep. But still sometimes it's good" Emma says looking at Rikki. "And sometimes it's not so good." Looking at Cleo.

"It's … it's … I don't have a word for it."

"I do. Three of them: totally, absolutely awesome."

"And what about that thing."

"Well that's just something that comes along with the package, but you should feel how good it feels when you save someone. Oh yeah, and with that demon of today, that makes my total of slaying up to three."

"Slaying? Is that how you call it?"

"Lewis, didn't you figure it out, we're not mermaids." Everyone just looked strange at Rikki. "We're slaymaids." She says in an obvious tone, making everyone, except Cleo, laugh.


	3. Catch of the day

So this is the third episode in my series.

please comment, so I know if it's any good

you can also always give some help for demons in episodes

and you also may find already some Clewis in this story.

greetz and enjoy

**

Lewis just entered the Juice net café, when he was called by Emma, to sit with them.

"You won't believe it. Guess how long we can hold our breaths?"

"Euhm."

"15 minutes."

"That's impressive."

"Yep, it's pretty cool."

"We could probably stay down longer, if we really tried."

"You're on."

"You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can, bring it on."

"You guys must be jumping out of your skin about this."

"Yeah, well two of us are." While watching at Cleo who, just arrived. Lewis really wanted to make her more happy about the whole fish-thing.

"Hey Cleo, guess what? These guys can hold their breaths for 15 minutes."

"Lewis" Rikki and Emma shout, thinking that everyone in the café must have heard him saying it.

'What's going on?"

"We've been, you know, swimming."

"The best thing. The riff is out of this world."

"That's great. So is anyone been able to finish that calculus homework? Question 7 is a nightmare."

"We missed you this morning. Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"And that project on Geography …" Cleo continues, pretending not to hear Emma. " … that's to Thursday. We really should get together on that one."

"Listen Cleo. Whatever has happened to us is incredible. You've got to come out with us, the water is amazing."

'I'm not doing it, ok. I didn't ask for any of this to happen to us. Two of us even got almost killed. So stop bugging me about it, ok?" And with that, she left for school.

**

Lewis soon sees her at her locker.

"Hey Cleo, you wanna go and hang out at the mall later?"

"Busy, sorry."

"Cleo look. I know this recent developments have hit you pretty hard, but you can't hide forever just because you're a mermaid."

"I'm not one of those things. I've never liked the water and I never will."

"What are you gonna do? Hide for water the rest of your live?"

But it didn't matter what she said or did, no one understood what was really bothering her.

**

"Cleo?"

Now it was Rikki's and Emma's time to convince her to change her mind about the water thing.

"About this whole mermaid business." Emma began.

"There are more important things than seeing how long you can hold your breath for and frolicking with the dolphins. "  
"I don't frolic! I glide! "Rikki immediately commented.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."

"How can you say that? This is the most amazing thing that ever happened to us. Probably the most amazing thing that happened to anybody."

"Well, what about the turtles?"

"Turtles?"

"Apparently a sea turtle got caught in a net this morning. That's important"

"I don't believe this. You're such a hypocrite."

"Why?"

"Cleo, your dad is a fisherman. His nets are the ones trapping the turtles."

"That's not true. My dad would never do that."

"Really?"

And with a disbelieving look on her face towards Rikki, Cleo leaves again.

"You know what we have to do right?"

"What?" Rikki almost shouts at Emma, still blaming herself for her stupidity to attack Cleo like that.

"Saving the turtles."

"Right, part of the mermaid/hero package."

**

So the next morning, Rikki and Emma are on their way to save the day. They don't have to look far to find a turtle in a net. But they can't do much, when they hear voices on the boat.

"Come on Jake. We won't leave quarter if we don't move it."

While Jake is going in the cabinet, Rikki sees her chance to grab a knife. While Jake starts pulling the net up, she quickly puts the knife back. When they see the turtle swimming away, they can't help but smile.

**

But they soon discover their actions have consequences, when the local news is all about a shark that ripped a net from some fisherman. Rikki and Emma are so caught up in the program, that they hardly notice Cleo walking in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hey Cleo, your dad is on TV."

"_I'm fishing __these waters already for a very long time and there is only one thing that can cause damage like that: a huge rogue shark."_

"Poor dad."

"Sorry, I have to this Cleo, but your dad didn't catch a shark. It was a turtle. We cut the net to set it free."

"No way. My dad wouldn't catch turtles."

Emma backs Rikki up. "It's true Cleo, I'm sorry."

**

Cleo came back to the café, after she had talked to her dad.

"He denied everything, it's really awful. I mean, what could I say? "I know you're laying dad, 'cause my mermaid friends saw you fishing close to the nesting beach.""  
"He was using illegal nets too."  
"It's true, and they didn't have those grid things in them."  
"This just gets worse and worse. My dad."

"Well to be honest. We didn't actually see your dad."

"But it was his boat. Right?"

The only thing that Rikki and Emma could do was nod at that one, making Cleo leave once again.

"Something isn't right here"

"I know what you feel, wanna figure what?"

"Yeah, let's head over to the docks."

**

They didn't really have to search far for something suspicious, when they saw the man from the boat sneaking in some isolated alley. When they came closer they heard a deep voice and when they looked into the alley, they just couldn't believe their eyes. There was a man with a shark's head standing over there, talking!

"Well Eddy, you promised me three turtles and I only got one. Where are the others?"

"You will get them, Mister Teeth."

"I hope so for you, because do you know what I do to the people that don't pay back their loans?"

He suddenly lashed and almost bit Eddy's head off.

"So be warned. You have only two days left and fleeing has no point, 'cause I will find you sooner or later."

**

When they backed away from the alley, Emma was the first that began to talk.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should help this guy."

"Yeah, it really looked like Eddy had a little problem."

"And we are the only ones who can help him with this little problem."

"I do think we should leave Cleo out of this one, she already has a hard time copying with the mermaid thing, let alone the demon thing."

"It doesn't feel right to leave her out of this. We are in this together, our secret, our responsibility, remember?"

"Yeah I do. And she may be ready for secret part, but she is definitely not ready for the responsibility part."

"You're probably right, so what should we do now."

"Call Lewis, maybe he can help us in looking things up and stuff."

**

But when they arrived at the juice net, Lewis was already there, sitting at a table, with Cleo.

"I guess we have to tell her then." Emma said with a content look on her face.

"I believe we do." Rikki said with a discontent look on her face.

"Hey guys, over here" Cleo yelled, when she saw Rikki and Emma standing there, looking a bit strange.

"Hey Cleo."

"Oh, I found some info on shark-guy."

"Oh no, don't tell me there is another demon."

"See that we had to keep her out of it." Rikki whispered to Emma.

"I can't think of this right now, I have to focus on saving the turtles."

"Cleo, if you would let us explain …"

But Emma didn't get the time to finish her sentence, because Cleo had already turned around.

"It's really time for her to change her attitude."

"Come on Rikki, it's not easy for her."

"Well it's also not easy for us to and if you haven't noticed, we already have been nearly dead. She never even got a single scratch. But we can't focus on her right now, there is a guy out there that actually really needs our help, so what have you found for us Lewis."

"Alright, this shark man is called a loan-shark demon, and this in particular Teeth for the friends, if I have your story correctly. He loans money to unsuspecting humans but he asks huge paybacks."

"So this Eddy guy must has asked a loan, which he had to pay back in turtles."

"That is quiet possible, turtles are really expensive."

"So any ideas where to find him?"

"Probably nearby that alley, whit a face like that, you can't really go unnoticed, so I suspect he will have a home nearby."

"Thanks Lewis, you're the best."

"Come on Em, we have a fish to fry."

**

Lewis wanted to find Cleo and it must have been his lucky day, because he saw her leaning against a pillar.

"I know what you're thinking. Rikki and Emma told me about your dad."

"Great so now the whole world knows my dad is a criminal. What would you do Lewis?"  
"I'd change my name and move to the country, but that's just me."  
"You're no help."

"Oh come on, at least it takes your mind of the whole mermaid thing."

"Okay, I'm scared of it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Cleo tried to escape from him, because tears were starting to come up, but Lewis wouldn't let her. She tried to escape from him but his' grip was to strong.

"Let go Lewis, please."

But his grip only went tighter and suddenly he hugged her. Cleo pushed him of and she yelled "I'm afraid of dying, alright?" The tears now started to run down her cheeks and she didn't even try to hide them anymore. "Rikki and Emma both nearly died. And they are so much more powerful and stronger then me, so I'm scared that the next demon will be my last. So that's why I don't want to have anything to do with the mermaid thing. And I know it's selfish of me to leave Emma and Rikki of to face this demon on their own, but I just don't have the courage or strength, Lewis, I wish I had, but I haven't."

When Lewis was over his first shock of hearing her confession, he quickly went over to Cleo and hugged her again. But this time she didn't push him away.

"Everything will be alright."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Cleo, everybody is scared of something. But you're amazing, you can do anything."

"Just because I have these powers, doesn't mean I'm amazing." She managed to say between tears.

"I didn't mean your powers and you know it. The powers only make you more special than you already are. Think about, you were the first to attack Arnon, without even thinking about what he might be able to do to you."

"I just wanted to let him stop hurting Rikki."

"That's right. You cared more for her then you did about yourself. So maybe you aren't the strongest, so maybe you don't have the most powerful power, you are still more special than anyone else, including Rikki and Emma. Because you are the most caring, sweetest, beautiful girl I know."

"You don't mean that, you just say that to calm me down."

"Hey, have I ever lied to you?"

She started to smile.

"See, now that is the Cleo I kn..."

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, when Cleo looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He pulled a hair from her face and dried her cheeks with his hands. And before he even realized it, Cleo was kissing him. But it didn't take him that long, before he replied her kiss. But after a couple of seconds he pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you're vulnerable right now and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Before Cleo could reply, he already had walked away.

**

In the meanwhile Rikki and Emma had found the layer of the demon. It wasn't an actual layer; it was more of an old, unused warehouse.

"Hey this thing has a glassed ceiling, why don't you go up and check what we are facing inside."

"Why not you?"

"I'm terrible at climbing, and besides someone has to stay down here and watch these buckets." Emma pointed at the buckets of water she was holding.

"Alright, alright, just don't do anything reckless while I'm op there."

"Me, doing something reckless. It's you who does all …"

"Emma, chill. I was joking to release the tension."

"You got to stop doing that, because you only make it worse, every time."

So Rikki started climbing, luckily for her it was only two metres high.

"And can you see anything."

"I don't see anything act…"

The next thing Emma heard was glass breaking, she quickly ran inside. She saw Rikki who apparently hadn't fallen so hard, because she could stand immediately.

"Rikki, are you alright?"

"A couple of bruises, a few scratches, a soar ankle, but for the rest, I'm fine."

"But not for long, you will."

As they looked around, they saw the shark guy coming around the corner.

"So what do two young girls in my warehouse, if I may ask?"

And he sniffed in the air.

"Or should I say two young mermaids."

"We know who you are and we will stop letting you use poor people to your advantage."

"You and what's army."

"I've had it with this guy, let's cool him down Em, … Em, … Emma!"

As Rikki looked at Emma, she saw a guilty look on her face on no bucket in her hand.

"Oh no, you didn't."

"I'm sorry ok, I just was so worried about you that I ran in without thinking about the buckets."

"Wait a minute, so you two are telling me you are mermaids but can't use your powers without water. Well you must be the most pathetic mermaids I've ever met."

"Rikki, get the water" She quickly whispers.

"But Em."

"I got us in this trouble, I will get us out, but we can't do anything without it, so go. I will keep him busy."

"So how many mermaids have you actually met then?" Emma starts walking in one direction, keeping his eyes on her, so Rikki has the chance to sneak out.

"Well, if you're already as long as me swimming around, you meet a few. They actually taste really good, a combination of human and fish, even better then sushi." And he started telling about his conquest not noticing Rikki coming up beside him. But when she throws the water in the air, the demon moves aside and Emma quickly freezes the water while it's still in the air. So he doesn't notice anything. Rikki decides it's about time the start moving. So she yells "barbecue time." At which Emma pushes him into the ice and Rikki starts unfreezing it. Which makes the area around the shark really hot and he suddenly explodes in water, making the girls all wet.

"You know, if we had known he was all water from the inside, the vanquish would have been a lot easier."

"Hey don't look at me. You have to yell at Lewis for that one."

**

At dinner that night, Cleo is finding it difficult not to yell at her dad.

"What's the matter Cleo?"

"Not hungry."

"It's fish. Come on, eat."

"Like I said, I'm not hungry."

"I caught it this morning fresh from the Esmeralda."

"The Esmeralda. I thought you were on your own boat this morning?"

"When you own three boats, you've got to be flexible. Gus is in the hospital, I'm skippering the Esmeralda until he is back on net."

"So you weren't on your own boat this morning?"

"I've just explained."

"So you don't really know what it's been catching or where it's been fishing?"

"Eddy is skippering for me, I trust his judgement, he wouldn't do anything wrong."

**

Cleo decided she should listen to Lewis and trust in herself, but she could start little. Spying on Eddy is the perfect beginning. She could hear him shouting from metres away.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be the last to leave again. We've got to make up for the catch we lost yesterday so we have a big day a head of us. We headed to Penseas beach"

"Penseas beach is a no go zone."

"We're using the old nets to, you got an opinion on that?"

"Yeah, the boss won't like that."

"There is only one boss on this boat, and that boss is me."

And with that the boat leaves. Cleo just couldn't let them leave. Lewis was coming towards her.

"Cleo, about yesterday… What's wrong?"

"They're using the wrong nets and going to the wrong place. I'm gonna stop them, go and tell the others… Oh and Lewis thanks for yesterday."

Before she jumps in the water, she quickly gives him a kiss on the lips.

**

Once in the water, she realises that she doesn't know how to swim and starts to panic. She even starts more to panic, when she thinks she needs air. But suddenly she realises she doesn't need air and that it's easy to move her tail. Emma and Rikki were right, it's even fun.

Cleo is so caught up in finding the boat and seeing if the turtles are okay, she doesn't even sees the net that's closing in her but the last second, when it's already to late. And she then gets caught in it.

**

At Emma's, Lewis just storms trough the door.

"Guys. Guys, Cleo …"

"Well, where is she?"

"She is … she is … in the water."

"At last."

"No."

"Lewis. Speak, like a normal person."

But all he does then, is turn around and start running. Emma and Rikki soon follow.

**

At the boat, Cleo is still fighting against the net, but she is getting more exhausted by the minute. And the men soon start to pull the net in. Luckily for her Rikki and Emma arrive soon. They try to get a response, but she doesn't react. Emma then freezes the machine that is pulling the net up, so Rikki has the time to get Cleo out of it. Once they reach the surface, Cleo wakes up.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I panicked. I didn't know you got hold your breath in so long. But then I remembered what you guys said and you know what, I lasted 16,5 minutes."

"Later, guys."

**

Cleo decided she had to tell her dad about Eddy. He was maybe being pushed in pursuing the turtles, but it was still wrong of him to agree whit the loan conditions.

"Cleo, what are you doing here?"

"Dad, I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

**

"You got rid of the net?"

"What net, Eddy? Didn't you hear me, Eddy? I said 'what net?'"

"The euhm … the net that …"

"Jake, why don't you tell me what's happening here?"

"Happy to, boss."

**

The next morning, Lewis was digging up some turtle eggs. When the others arrived.

"Guys, look turtle eggs."

"Ohh, little turtles are so cute. I hope they will make it"

"At least you guys made sure, the parents made it. So you wanted to show me something." While looking at Cleo.

"Yes, I do. Ready?"

And they ran off in the sea, ready to swim for a long time.


	4. Past party girls

Because a couple of reviewers asked, I put a little Zikki in this story to.

This story may be confussing, so if you have any questions, just ask, I'm all ears

loads of fun reading

**

Lewis is once again reading up about demons. He wants to know as much about them as is possible, to be able to help the girls more. He is so caught up in the chapter about ghosts, that he startles when his phone rings. The boat comes dangerously close to falling over, but he manages to stay straight.

"Hello … Yeah, just a second. It's for you." He holds the cell phone above the water.

Emma comes up.

**

Cleo is on the other side.

"So have you decided what time for the party tonight? … Emma this is a tradition we're talking about."

**

"I know, but I just don't see how I can have the party this year. Not with the recent developments. … Your new job? … The dolphin tank at the marine park."

"The what?" Lewis can't help himself to eavesdrop.

**

"Yes of course the tank is full of water Emma. They're aquatic mammals ... Yes I do remember what water does to me, but I'm not gonna let that run my life."

Cleo bosses walks in.

"Look Emma, I really want to make this work."

"Cleo" Her boss warns her.

"I got to go. Say hay to Lewis."

Cleo puts a hairnet on. Her boss stops and looks at her strangely. "Cleo, are you alright?"

"Yep, ready when you are."

**

Back at the boat, Emma gives Lewis his mobile back.

"She can be so stubborn sometimes. So do you really think that will tell us something useful." Pointing at the book.

"It already told me about those hellhounds. Look." He goes back a few chapters and shows it to her.

"Yep, that is one of them."

"Lucky for you guys, that there are a couple of books about it, so you know what they are. Hey, maybe that's an idea. I can make a book about all demons and stuff you guy's face, so that is much easier to find when you have to face them again."

"What, you think there are a lot more of those creatures running around?"

"Yes, I actually think they are a lot of evil things out there, otherwise there wouldn't be so many books about it, right? But the big question is why you became mermaids."

"There is only one place where we'll find answers to that." And she looks at Mako. "There is where it happened, there is where the answers are."

"Well I just go with my boat and …"

"No, not you Lewis. I will go on my own."

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?"

But Emma is already gone.

**

Cleo is getting more and more worried if this new job was really good for her as she has to feed the dolphins. But like Lewis said, she had to be courageous, so here she goes. Suddenly she feels terribly sad. She starts to cry like her life depends on it. And even suddenly as it came, it disappeared again.

**

In the meantime, Emma is looking for the underwater entrance to the volcano. She meats a couple of dolphins that help her finding it by showing the way. At the bottom of the pool, there lies something shinny. When Emma comes closer, she sees it's a locket, a beautiful locket.

**

At the Marine Park, a dolphin show is going on and Cleo has to help with the feeding. In the crowd sits an elderly woman, that notices something out of the ordinary with Cleo. When Cleo is back backstage, she drops some water on herself. But the towel is already wet. The woman throws her a dry towel. "Try this. Timed well, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah thanks, nearly got saltwater in my eye. It would have stung."

"It does stings, doesn't it? But not when you're actually under water. Why is that I wonder."

"I don't know."

"Lots of things are a mystery, still you've got time to learn. Stay dry, always keep one eye open and don't tell anyone your biggest secret. That are the big ones. Oh yeah one last thing, beware of the past."

Just then, Cleo's boss enters.

"Cleo" Making a sign, that she has to come.

When Cleo looks back at where the woman stood, she was gone.

**

Lewis is looking at the locket. "Looks like a normal necklace to me." He hands it back to Emma.

"Whatever was in it is long gone. But I found it at the bottom of the Moon pool. It's got to be important."

"Maybe there are some earrings that suppose to match with it." Rikki comments.

"I'm trying to find answers here."

"Settle ladies. Emma, it still doesn't explain why you guys are mermaids."

"See."

"However, I think I just found out which liquids will and won't turn you into a fish." He looks thoughtful and suddenly sprays some on Rikki.

"Lewis, what are you … Do you think you're funny? Uhh, what is that stuff?"

Lewis not paying attention to Rikki, starts to count down. "4,3,2,1."

And Rikki doesn't change.

"Mostly vegetable oil, no change, interesting."

Emma gets a phone call, Rikki starts painting her nails and Lewis continues investigating the liquids.

**

A couple of minutes later, Emma hangs up.

"Is that the party again?" Lewis asks.

"A party?" Rikki immediately responses.

"Every year my mum throws this party for me, only this year it's not happening. Can't have heaps of people and drink spilling and tails appearing …"

"When is this party supposed to be?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight, I hope I would be invited."

"It's not really your scene."

'Party. Me. We grew up together. … Oh you don't want me there, is that it?"

"Of course I do."

"So, the party is on?"

"No, it's not."

"Pity, would have been great. Boys, dancing, boys."

"It's not really that type of party, Rikki."

"What do you mean?"

Because Emma wouldn't answer Lewis does. "It's a sleepover."

Due to the diversion he just set up, he gets the chance to spray them again.

"Lewis" And Emma uses a towel to dry it off.

"So a sleepover. Wow, that is so neat. Wish I didn't have paint my nails, we could have painted it together. And then we could have a pillow fight and play with each others …" She changes in to a mermaid. "… hair."

"That one had a 32% water content."

"You're ok?"

"Fine, thanks Lewis."

**

Cleo just told the others about the mystery woman. Rikki is the first to ask questions.

"She knows something, like what?"

"I don't know, but she knew it was dangerous for me to get water on myself."

"You got water on yourself. I knew it."

"One drop. I whipped it straight of. Nothing happened. I took precautions. I can do this job."

"And I told you we should have discussed this further."

"What would that prove? You're just scarred."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Scarred for me and you're scarred to have your own party. Well I'm not living like that anymore, Emma. I'm not going to be scarred of every drop of water I see."

"As crazy as its sounds, I agree with Cleo, just this once."

Cleo notices Emma's necklace. "Wow, where did you get that?"

"The moon pool at Mako Island."

"It's beautiful."

Emma gets her phone and starts calling.

"Hay mum. I need you to start texting the invitations. Yeah all the girls from the list plus Rikki."

"Cleo's right, if I don't put up this party, it's like I'm not even putting on a fight."

Zane suddenly delivers three drinks.

"Three frozen cola's."

"What about them?" Rikki comments.

"You looked thirsty. Enjoy."

Cleo drinks it, but spits it back out immediately.

"Prune juice?" Emma asks. Cleo nods.

"Mature Zane, real mature." Rikki shouts to Zane who's sitting with Tiffany and Miriam.

"Anything to get your attention, Rikki."

Suddenly all the girls' phones in the café start peeping.

"Emma's sleepover is on."

"Hey, party at Emma's, did you get one?"

The only girl in the café not getting a message is Miriam.

"Party then?" Zane says to Miriam.

"Like I would go to that stupid party anyway."

"Why don't we go? You and me."

"Euhm, I don't think we're invited, surprise."

"Oh come on, who needs an invitation?"

**

That afternoon at Emma's, Rikki and Cleo are helping putting things up.

"Cleo, you don't look so well, is there something?"

"Yeah, you do look a little pale."

"I don't know, I do have it a little cold."

"Come on, that can't be. It's hot in here."

"I don't know, I just."

And then suddenly she faints.

**

"Lewis, do something, she's not waking up and Rikki can't heat her up forever."

"Cleo, Cleo, can you hear me?"

Then she wakes up, with the cold all gone.

"What happened?"

"You fainted and got freezing cold, Rikki had to warm you up, to make sure you didn't under cool."

"I got this weird dream, I was in the twenties at a funeral, and suddenly someone called her, but when she looked back, she got attacked and froze up. But I woke up before I could see how attacked her. It was so sad, I think that funeral was about someone very close to her because I really felt the pain and the sadness of losing someone you love."

"Cleo were you this person, or were you looking at the party from the outside?"

"I was the person, but I couldn't control anything she said or did, I just looked trough her eyes and felt everything she felt. She was called Cloey, I think."

"And did you ever have a dream like this before?"

"No, but at the Marine Park I suddenly got really sad and as quick as it came it was also gone. It was the same pain that I felt in the dream."

"Yes it all fits. I've read about this in the ghost chapter. It seems to me that your past life is trying to tell you something."

"My past life, I've got a past life?"

"Yeah, we all do apparently."

"But what is it trying to tell me, it looks like it is trying to kill me."

"I don't know, I guess you could fall asleep again, maybe you will dream again about it."

"Oh no, I don't want to go back there Lewis, I won't."

"It's alright, than you won't."

He gives her a soft kiss, to calm her down.

"I'll be fine, just let's get this party going."

**

Soon the house is packed with girls. After an hour the doorbell rings and Zane with a lot of food and Miriam enter.

"I don't know which one of my numbers you sent the invitation to, but it managed to get lost."

"So how about ignoring it?"

"Glad you could make it." Emma says before the fight between Miriam and Rikki could get out of hand.

**

"Well this is boring, everyone is just talking to Zane."

"He is up to something."

"He's taking over my party. Zane I need to speak with you. Now."

"Sorry Emma, can't, the girls need me."

"Zane."

"Emma, really. I would be letting them down."

"They'll cope."

"Excuse me ladies, Emma and I need a moment in private."

**

At Emma's room, Zane is looking at the pictures.

"Check this. Our old primary school photo."

"Whatever you're trying to pull Zane, forget it."

"Hey, I'm just here with Miriam."

"Oh really and what does your girlfriend think about you flirting with everyone else?"

"Girlfriend, I don't think so. Miriam is the girl I like to fool around whenever it suits me."

"You're such a user."

"Me! I bought her a new outfit for tonight, she got a good deal. Ahh Rikki, as beautiful as ever."

Emma leaves, thinking that if Rikki could handle a demon, she could definitely handle Zane.

"Pastry Zane?"

"I really shouldn't dare. A gift for you and your guests."

"Ohh, but you are a guest Zane. Go on. Go ahead!"

He takes one.

"Hmm, how about that one?"

"Alright because you ask it so friendly." He takes it and bites in it seductively.

"Mmm, delicious. Perhaps I'll eat them all myself. What you didn't think I would be so immature to put prunes in them or something?"

"Oh please, like you wouldn't, you would give anything to ruin this party. You even keep all the girls occupied with all you're flirting"

"What, jealous? I can give you the same treatment if you want, Rikki and even more."

"Yeah, you wish."

"No, you wish, but you don't dare to say it out loud. But don't worry, you'll get used to the idea after a while and then you will come running in to my arms. Mark my words."

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and leaves before she can do anything back.

She just stares at where he stood and touches her lips gently.

When Emma runs in, a few seconds later, Rikki is still just standing there.

"Rikki, we need your help, it's Cleo."

**

They run of to the bathroom where Cleo is laying on the floor soaking in sweat. Lewis is sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Cleo, can you hear me? You need to fall back asleep, so you can see what is causing this, so we can stop this. Alright? Emma try to cool her down a bit and you Rikki, try to keep the people out."

Cleo is not even hearing Lewis anymore, she is already sleeping and dreaming.

**

_It's the roaring twenties and Cl__oey is making her way over to a coffee table. When she enters she looks in the mirror right in front of her and sees her own reflection only in a twenties outfit and a little bit older then she is right now. She also sees that she is wearing a necklace that looks a lot like Emma's. Suddenly she feels a cold shill on her back. A girl, who looked a lot like Emma, just tried to freeze her, unlucky for the girl._

"_To bad Amelia, you don't get to freeze me again like you tried at the funeral. I got something to protect me from both you and Erica, the amulet protect me against mermaid magic. Why the trouble anyway? Everyone is going to know soon enough about mermaids, because I'm done with all these secrecy. It did enough damage."_

"_Look Cloey, I know that you're hurt."_

"_You know nothing about hurt. You are still together with Jacob and Erica is also living in a perfect paradise with her Zayne because they know about all the evil, Zayne even belongs with the evil. But Louis didn't know anything, he was innocent, he didn't deserve to … "_

"_I know, that's why I'm keeping the coffee table at my house. __But I think it's better you go home, before you do something you will regret. Because you can't think straight now."_

"_Yes I can. I wanted to tell him all along, but you and Erica wouldn't let me. Well you two can't stop me anymore."_

"_Ooh, but that's where you're wrong."_

_A girl who looks like Rikki comes around the corner, she must be Erica. __"See the thing is that the amulet will keep you safe from mermaid magic, but stays the amulet also on when you're a mermaid?"_

"_What are you guys doing?"_

"_We can't let you tell the world our secret Cloey. The chosen three are a secret for ages and you are not going to spoil it for us or the next generations."_

"_We just can't let you do it, so here is your last chance. Go home and we'll forget all about this."_

"_No, you guys can't stop me."_

"_Too bad."_

_Amelia__ throws a bucket of water at Cloey, but Cloey changes herself into water and the water from the bucket goes straight trough._

"_You know you would miss, why try?"_

"_Of course we knew." Cloey turns around to see Erica blowing hot air above her, when she turns back around Amelia starts blowing ice above Cloey and the ice melts as soon it hits the hot air, making Cloey all wet and she turns into a mermaid. With the change, the amulet is gone to. _

"_Now." Erica yells. And while Erica blows hot air towards Cloey, Amelia starts chanting."_ _The mermaid in my sight, that wanted to bring our secret to daylight. We other two along with the heat, will make a merit, that no other with your spirit or yourself will cheat."_

_When Amelia was done with her incantation, Erica stopped blowing the heat and Cloey started to burn up from the inside out._

**

Cleo woke back up, moving away from Rikki and Emma.

"What happened?"

"I was killed."

"How?"

"By you two?"

"Cleo, that's insane we will never kill you, you know that."

"Cleo, they are right."

"Then why did they kill me in my past life?"

"That was them as hard as you where your past life. It doesn't mean that if they tried to kill you then, they want to do it again."

"No, we won't."

"We want to help you."

"But you got to tell us how."

"The locket, in my dream, they told that mermaid magic couldn't hurt me when I wore the locket."

"Alright, Emma, give her the … Where is your locket?"

"I gave it to the girls, they wanted to see it."

"Don't worry, you'll stay here trying to keep her from burning up, I will get the locket."

**

Rikki just saw Miriam taking the necklace.

"Give it back."

"Give what back?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Get out of my way."

But Rikki took her arm, the necklace dropped.

"I've got better things to do with my time. Ciao."

"Thief."

"Get over it. It's your word against mine and no one is gonna believe you. Hey, some people might think you took it. See ya."

**

Rikki put the locket around Cleo. The heat disappeared and she turned back to normal.

"Thank god, it worked."

Lewis gave Cleo a big hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, alright?"

"Do you guys mind if I go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Sure, we'll talk in the morning."

**

The next morning when all the girls are gone, the guys go up to Emma's bedroom, to see if Cleo's up. Just when they open the door she wakes up.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey guys."

"Do you wanna talk about last night?"

"Yeah actually I do have a couple of questions for you Lewis."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you read about all about past lives, right?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why did the persons in my past life look so much like Emma and Rikki?"

"Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls...We all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. And that's why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That's what soul mates mean."

"Can I ever take this necklace off or will I burn if I do?"

"Of course you can take it of, the magic is gone, and it won't come back."

"Alright, so I guess you'll want this back." She takes it of and gives it to Emma.

"No way, anyone who can hide the reliving off her past life's death on a party is definitely worth it. Besides you like it more than I do anyway."

"Thanks Em. Hey, I've also discovered some things in my dreams about why we became mermaids. Apparently we are the chosen three and there were many generations of mermaids before us and there will also be after us. That's probably why the locket was in the moon pool. There are also more powers than we have. Emma you could blow ice, Rikki you could blow hot air and I could turn into water for a short time."

"Lewis, I think it is maybe a good idea to make a book about everything we face, then at least we can give something to the next generations, so they don't start like we did, barely surviving.

**

The next day Cleo saw the mystery woman again at the Marine Park. She walked towards her and the woman stared at the locket.

"You found it. In the pool, didn't you? On Mako Island. That's were Gracie lost it. Fifty years ago."

"So you mean you're …"

"I'm 65 years old, yes. But I don't look any older then 68, right?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean. Even if you don't. What's your name again?"

"Cleo."

"Originates from Cloey I presume. Well you've got spirit Cleo, enjoy it. Enjoy it as long as you can. You and your friends. Maybe you will be alright."

"Wait don't go, what do you mean?"


	5. Something sticky

First of all, I like to say thank you to all the reviewers. you guys really want to make me keep on publishing this story. But I do have to disappoint you guys, there is not going to be any Zikki in this chapter, but I hope you'll still like this chapter. and there's going to be definetly Zikki further in the story. Now all is said, on to the story.

EVerything belongs to the rightfull owners, made for fun not profit.

**

Lewis and Emma are investigating Mako Island.

"So, this is the place that turned you into a fish."

"A mermaid, Lewis."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. I don't know, I expected something a little more Club Med."

"See that volcano, the caves are up there."

"Way up there?"

"I want to found out what has happened. That takes hard work, Lewis. Come on."

**

"I found another entrance when I was in the moon pool recently. It is over there by the waterfall. I can't get any closer or, I will …"

"Yeah I know, the whole beached whale thing."

"Mermaid, Lewis."

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

"So how do you get in?"

"Swim. There is an underwater entrance."

"Swim, so the hike was optional. I've could have swum?"

"Fifty metres, without coming up for air?"

"Right point taken, air is good."

"Just be careful you don't …"

"Emma, please. I'm a scientist and I know exactly what I'm doing. Whoa." Right when he finishes his sentence, he falls down the hole.

"I'll meet you down there."

**

Rikki and Cleo are in the café. Rikki finds a folder about the miss sea pageant.

"The miss sea pageant, how sick is that? Who would enter something like this?"

Miriam snatches the paper out of Rikki's hand.

"You're not thinking about entering the sea pageant?"

"I rather drop death."

"It's just because I'm entering. Oh and if you think of entering Cleo, a word of advice: don't bother."

"That's two. Cleo wouldn't be interested in parading on stage in a clean dress."

"It's a costume, actually."

"With sea motive."

"I've always felt infinity with the sea."

"You, that's a joke. I'm the one with the infinity, I'm the one who is a m… ouch."

Cleo looks angrily at Rikki, who just gave her a kick. She realizes she almost blabbed their secret.

**

In the Marine Park, a girl just entered the pageant. A good looking guy comes up to her.

"So you've entered the pageant?"

"Yes, I did."

"I think you have a good chance at winning, a fine looking girl like you."

The girl laughs, she doesn't get a lot of compliments from handsome guys.

"Oh, I forgot my manners, my name is Finn."

"I'm Eliza, nice to meet you."

"Say, I'm new around here, could you maybe show me around?"

"Yeah sure."

**

Cleo had to work again, this time she has to sell ice creams. Miriam and Tiffany come up to her.

"Give me your least expensive low fat ice cream. Oh it's you."

"Flavours?"

"Oh, you choose, I'm feeling spontaneous and very confident. I finished my preparations for the contest. My costume is to die for."

"To die for." Tiffany repeats.

"And I've seen the contestants, not a chance."

"What about Tiffany?"

"Oh yeah, you'll be the winner up. But the rest wallflowers, kind of like you."

Cleo really had it with Miriam. Her boss comes over.

"Hay Cleo, we're short staff for the Miss Queen pageant. Can you work from 9 to 4?"

"Actually, I can't work that day. I like to help but I've decided to enter the pageant."

"Oh lovely and it comes in handy."

"Why?"

"Two of the girls who entered, didn't show up for the information day. It looks like they disappeared. Oh well, they'll show up eventually."

But Cleo didn't hear it anymore. All she heard was missing girls.

**

"Hey guys, glad you could come. I've heard from my boss that two girls who entered the pageant, disappeared. What do you think?"

"I think they've got some common sense and decided to withdraw."

"Rikki, this isn't the time for jokes. Do you know anything else, Cleo?"

"No. I think my boss wouldn't like me to disturb the customers so maybe you guys can ask around."

"Alright, see you later."

**

Cleo decided to clean her fish tank, otherwise she would feel too worried and their tank really need a clean up. But her annoying sister had to bug her again.

"Why are you always shutting you door?"

"To keep you out. Did I say come in?"

"Well, why do you need to keep me out?"

"Because you're annoying, goodbye."

"What did you do with your fish?"

"They're in the bath."

Kim went over to check the bath, but she founds nothing in it. When she enters Cleo's room again, the fish are back in the tank.

"How did you do that? There is nothing in the bath."

"Did I say bath, I meant bucket."

**

Later on something strange happened to Elliot. The water in the shower turned to ice and Emma stood there looking innocent. Kim was right about the mermaid thing. He quickly phoned her to meet.

**

"One minute, I'm having a normal shower, the next thing it's haggling."

"Okay calm down, we have to find out how to handle this probably."

"Maybe we should talk to them?"

"What for, are you insane?"

"Well, I was taught to solve conflict with communication."

"Communication is for humans. They're not humans, they're like witches, vampires, they can't be reasoned. They have to be stopped."

"How?"

"They take their true form when they're wet. I say, we expose them."

**

So as Kim tells, so does Elliot. He goes over to Emma with a glass of water, but she turns around.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Thirsty?"

"No thanks."

"I'm happy to share. Because you're my sister and I share everything with you. And what do I get in return? Secret and lies."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me I you were a mermaid."

"Why do you think I was a mermaid?"

**

At the Sertori's.

"Are you crazy, you kept a diary."

"Just a little one."

"With every little detail about our mermaidness."

"I'd never let anyone see it."

She goes over to her closet to get the diary, but she doesn't find it.

"It's gone."

**

The girls think it's time to meet Rikki.

"I found the diary, it was on Kim's pillow."

"Look who's here."

Kim and Elliot walk in.

"I'm gonna mame her."

"Just ignore them."

Miriam comes over to them.

"Have you guys seen Tiffany, she is no where to be found and she needs to help me rehearsing my winning speech."

"No sorry."

"You guys are no help."

She walks off.

"That is already three girls missing..."

"While you two were busy with the family, I've been searching for the missing girls. The first two were both seen last in the Marine Park right after they entered the pageant. One of them, Eliza, went away with a guy. His name is Finn. I've been looking for addresses and I found out there are about nine Finn's in this area."

"Good work Rikki."

"Yeah well done, I'd say we do each three houses and call each other when we found the right house. Do not go in alone." Emma says looking strictly at Rikki.

"What me, I wouldn't dare."

"Guys before we go, we should get rid of them." Pointing at Elliot and Kim.

"They are not going to let things go."

"Then we should do something about it."

"Lewis."

**

"How much do they know?"

"About everything."

"We've got to get them thinking the diary is about someone else, to put them on the wrong track."

"Like who?"

They see Miriam sitting. They go over.

"Hey Miriam."

"Why are you talking to me? You never talk to me."

"That's silly Miriam, we like you."

"Don't think I don't know you've entered the contest, Cleo. I know everything."

"You do?"

And they leave.

**

The girls start investigating. Cleo and Emma don't have much luck. Rikki on the other hand, is already lucky at her first house. Right when she wants to phone the others, a cute looking guy comes around the corner. He introduces himself and asks Rikki in. She decides to go in. Taking a look can't hurt, can it? As she walks in to the living room, the door closes behind her and before her stands an old man. Before she can react, he points a wand at her and she starts to shrink until she is no longer than a finger.

**

"What's taking Rikki so long?"

"I don't know, you don't think she would go in without us, do you?"

"Let's go."

**

When Emma and Cleo arrive at the house, they want to go in but Finn stops them.

"Don't go in there, it's not safe for you."

"Oh why's that? What did you do with the girls?"

"Me, I don't do anything with them. I have to bring them here, so my maker can collect them."

"What do you mean by collecting?"

"And what do you mean by maker?"

"Gamill has a collection of clay figurines. Only they weren't always figurines. He shrinks girls with his wand, to put them in clay, and then he puts them into an oven to harden and kill them. Thirty years ago, a witch cursed him so that he was as ugly on the outside as on the inside. That's when he made me so I could get girls to the house."

"What do you mean by "made you'?"

"He made me out of clay. Look." He showed his belly where a belly button is missing. "I'm starting to feel guilty, so I'm done with it, I don't want to be part of it anymore, and that's why you have to go. Now."

"Alright, we'll go."

"Emma, we can't leave."

"No, Finn asked us to leave, so…"

She turns around and walks away, followed by an unbelieving Cleo.

**

"Emma, what were you thinking, we shouldn't leave Rikki?"

"We aren't, but we can't go through the front door, Finn will make sure of that."

"Oohh."

Emma finds a little window, leading to the basement. The girls entry and quickly find the living room. They see two clay figures standing on the table. One looks like Tiffany and the other looks exactly like Rikki. They run over to the table but they both suddenly start shrinking.

**

In the meanwhile, Kim and Elliot are back at the café, wondering were the girls went. They stopped following Miriam, because she scared them off.

"We're never going to find them again now."

"Wait, I've seen Rikki searching for something on the computer."

"Found it. She searched for a Finn."

"They probably want another merman. We'll have to protect him Elliot. Let's go, we have a huge list."

**

The three girls are standing in clay on the table, the clay hasn't completely dried yet, so they can still talk.

"Alright, great idea, guys."

"We, you were the one who entered first."

"Emma, Rikki, stop fighting. How is Tiffany doing?"

"Stiff, she can't talk anymore, nor can she hear us. But she is not the girl we have to worry about. A half-hour ago, Eliza and another girl also stood here, but Gamill took them away. I don't know where they are."

"We do, Finn told us, Gamill heats you up once you're clay is dry to make it stick."

"We have to get out here, we can't just watch them die and do nothing."

"Alright, who haves an idea?"

"I have one, Cleo do you see that little wet spot next to you?"

"Yes."

"Make yourself wet, so you'll turn into a mermaid, that will make your clay burst, because our tails are too big for this clay."

Gamill entered again, holding two clay figures. He started the fire of the oven.

"C'mon Cleo, you can do it."

"I'm trying."

**

Finn came in to stop Gamill from hurting another girl.

"You foolish boy, I guess I don't need you anymore then." With that he points his wand at Finn and a beam comes out, burning Finn up. He lays his wand on the table.

**

The water becomes bigger and bigger, making Cleo all wet. Ten seconds later, she turns and the clay cracks, like Rikki said.

"Great."

"Ceo." Rikki barely could get out.

"Oh yeah."

She kicks against their clay and they burst open too. Tiffany is unconscious.

"Alright Cleo, move that water over there to oven, to make it go out."

"I can't. My tiny magic is not strong enough to move that far."

"We'll have to get his wand."

**

They move to the other side of the table to get the wand. They hold the wand together and point it at Gamill. He starts to shrink and lets the girls fall, making their clay burst. Once he is little, the girls point the other side of the wand at themselves and they turn big again.

"What shall we do with him?"

"Throw him in the oven."

"Great, I can still get to the pageant in time."

**

Right after they got Tiffany, Eliza and Rose, the other girl, back to their normal size, Elliot and Kim knock on the door.

"What shall we do, they can't find us here."

"Let's go trough the back, help the others."

**

"Elliot, this isn't the place. We checked all the places on the list and they were never there. But there is still the pageant, we'll expose them there."

**

In the afternoon the girls go to the pageant. Cleo to enter and Rikki and Emma for support.

"Who are this people?"

"Rikki, at least pretend you're having fun."

"But I'm not."

**

"Our next jewel of the sea, is Cleo Sertori. And Cleo has come dressed as a … Give us a hint."

"I'm a Portuguese meme of war. It's a jellyfish."

"Last but by no means least. Please give a very warm welcome to Miriam Kent. Ooh Miriam is a mermaid."

Suddenly water begins to fall upon the stage. Cleo uses her power to make sure she doesn't get wet. When the water stops, Kim comes on stage.

"I knew it. There are mermaids on the Gold Coast. And Miriam is their evil leader. My sister is one of them to."

A security guard brings Elliot on stage.

"She made me do it."

"They're evil and dangerous. Look."

Kim starts pulling on Miriam's tail.

"Get away from me."

"It's real… Why is your tail tearing?"

"Because it's a custom you moron. I'm gonna get you. Come here."

Miriam starts chasing Kim, but falls of the stage. Everyone laughs at her.

After the contest, Tiffany is the one getting the prize.

**

Later at Mako, the girls are telling Lewis about their latest adventure.

"Luckily, Tiffany, Rose and Eliza don't remember anything of it due to dehydration."

"So Lewis, did you find anything out of the ordinary in here?"

"The story is, I've tested everything: the water, the rocks, the sand even the dust."

"And what did you find?"

"Everything is normal."

"So that's it, you're done?"

"Hey, I've been putting myself in 100%."

"So Cleo, what did you do with your diary?"

"Don't worry, I took care of it. No one is ever going to find it again."


	6. Young love

Thanks to all my reviewers and a special thanks to zikkigurl207454, the demon of this chapter was her idea.

Do you guys als find it sucks that season 3 is done? Yf anyone knows something about the fourth season, can you please inform me.

Everything belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

This place is cool."

Elliot is talking about Lewis' brother's shop, packed with palm trees. Rikki and Emma took him along when they had to bring some stuff for Lewis. But he is pretty hard to find.

"Lewis, where are you?"

All of a sudden Emma feels a hand on her shoulder and was already ready to protect herself. But it was only Lewis' brother. Fighting demons all the time is good for your reflexes, but dangerous when someone tries to surprise you.

"You must be Lewis' friend, Emma, right? This way."

"This way, Rikki."

**

"Guys you're here and you brought the stuff."

"Yes so I was hoping you would pay us for all of this, Lewis."

"Only with my firm friendship."

"Is this going to work, Lewis?" Lewis' brother really hadn't time for childish behaviour, he had a shop to keep open.

"Sure it is Lenny, of course."

"This is Lenny?"

"Oh you haven't met. Lenny, the guys, guys Lenny, my brother, the fourth oldest."

"How many brothers do you got?"

"Seven, but only one who would own a plant nursery."

"And only one who would hire Lewis to fix the watering system."

"Hey, you're doing a good deal here Lenny…"

But the girls weren't listening anymore as the looked around and saw water pipes all over the place.

"Um okay, it looks like the two of you got a lot to talk about, so we'll be heading off."

**

While Emma was saying goodbye, Rikki started the search for her little brother.

"Elliot, where are you?"

"You could hide in here forever."

"Maybe you should."

"C'mon Elliot, we've got to get you to the surfing practice."

Before they left, Rikki took Emma aside.

"Wait a minute, did you say surfing?"

"Yeah, Byron is teaching him and he is doing it very well."

"That's great, but euhm, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Relax I'm not going near the water and neither is he. The first few lessons are on the sand, no chance of getting wet."

**

The girls sit down on the beach, when Byron arrives holding plastic junk.

"Revolting, hey Emma, the cleaning-up-the-beach-rally is starting. Are you gonna come?"

"I forgot, wait a sec." (To Rikki.) "Can you do me a really big favour? Watch Elliot for me."

"No way, it's not going to happen."

"Please."

"Sorry, I don't do kids. Just take him with you."

Byron interferes. "He needs to practice."

"Maybe you wanna come to the cleaning-up-the-beach-rally?"

"No thanks."

"Great, that's settled. Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Emma, I'm not taking any responsibility for what may or may not happen to him."

"I trust you."

And with that Emma and Byron walk off.

"Do you know I'm gonna be a pro surfer?"

"No one said I had to talk to you."

Elliot sees his chance of finally going in to the water. "Watch, I'll show you."

"Elliot, quit showing off." She gets up. "Elliot, come back here. I mean it Elliot. I'll leave you here." All of a sudden Rikki sees something moving in the water. "Elliot get back now." She sees it getting closer to Elliot. "I'm not joking. Get back here this instant." But it is to late, Elliot falls of his board and the thing starts drowning him. After a quick look she dives into the water and to save Elliot. She uses her powers to slay the water thing, but before she can do any harm, it fleets. Remembering Elliot, she goes back to him. She takes his board and goes up to him. Elliot climbs on board.

"How did you do that?"

"Get on and shut up. Keep your eyes closed."

She pushes him off right before the beach and sees him healthy and well on shore. When Elliot turns around, Rikki is nowhere to be found.

**

That evening, Elliot does his story for his parents.

"It's like the wave came out of nowhere. I thought I would end up in New-Zealand or something. And then she was there. She saved me."

"Wait a second. You saw Rikki in the water?" Emma begins to panic.

"Yeah, it was unbelievable."

"Really, why?"

"Because she is the fastest swimmer I've ever seen. She could beat anything, even a dolphin."

"A dolphin, Elliot what exactly did you see out there?"

Their father didn't give Elliot the time to answer Emma. "What I want to know is what were you doing in the water in the first place?"

"Well I …" The door rings. "I'll get it." Saved by the bell.

**

"Rikki. Where did you go? You saved me and then disappeared. How did you do that?"

"Good at holding my breath."

"Good, you were awesome. No wait you were great, no wait you were incredible."

"Do me a favour."

"Anything."

"Let me in."

"You got it." He took her by the hand and led her to the dining room. "Rikki is here."

"C'mon in hero."

"I believe we owe you our thanks of gratitude."

"I was just telling them how you saved me."

"I wouldn't call it saving."

"Modest as well as brave."

"She is the fastest swimmer in the world."

"He's exaggerating."

"Nonsense, what you did was nothing shorter than a brave thing."

Emma had enough of all the praising. "Rikki can I talk to you, in private."

**

"Thank God, they were suffocating me. What?"

"You take a swim and ask me not."

"You let me to babysit, I did the job. Next time let someone else clean the world, while you look out for your brother."

"Don't worry, I will. Did he see anything?"

"Other then when I flashed him? Lighten up, he doesn't expect a thing."

"Look, Elliot couldn't handle it if he discovered we're mermaids, we never had secrets for each other."

"Funny, people who grow up in perfect families, seem to have that problem. They can't handle anything. There is something else we have to worry about."

"What?"

"I think we better call Cleo for this."

**

"Why did I had to come? Lewis and I watching Titanic."

"Elliot almost drowned."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but something in the water pulled Elliot down, something unnatural."

"Oh please, you probably just making an excuse for diving in. You probably just saw a dolphin or a wave that had a strange form."

"It wasn't like that."

"Then why didn't you use your powers, if it was made out of water, you could have boiled it."

"I tried, but he got away before I could finish it. I say, we go out and hunt this thing down, before it hurts somebody else."

"And I say, we should stay here."

"But Emma, if Rikki says that there is …"

"Cleo, you shouldn't believe everything. She just saw an animal and scared it off when she used her power. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Fine, if that's the way it's going to be." And with that, Rikki took off, almost running over Elliot who stood by the door holding a pink card and a box of chocolate. "Get out of my way."

"Stop Rikki, this are for you."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going? Can't you come and play my new game?"

"Sorry I have to go."

Oh please, don't let him have a crush on me, was the last thought Rikki had when she took of the beach.

**

Rikki was walking down the beach when Elliot caught up with her.

"Hey Rikki."

"Elliot, what a surprise."

"I bought you something."

"Look Elliot, no more presents, alright?"

"Okay. Hey, I was thinking that you and I could maybe catch a movie?"

"No thanks."

"We can see anything you like." He continues and takes her hand. Rikki pulls herself lose immediately, she had enough of this puppy love.

"I know you have a crush on me, but I'm not interested."

"Did you know I'm going to be a professional surfer?"

"Elliot, the fact is I'm not a girlfriend type of girl. I'm an loner, that's how I like it."

"What if I became a loner to, then we could both be a loner, together."

"Look, even if you were four years older, two feet taller and a whole lot less squeaky clean, I still wouldn't be interested. In the real world no means no, so back off."

She walks off, but in the distance she sees him throwing something in the sea and that creature just popped back up. She needed to do some thinking on how to destroy this thing.

**

The next morning Emma and Cleo are looking for Elliot, who is missing. They are meeting back at the café, when Rikki shows up, wanting to let the guys know she figured out how to kill the water demon.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"We can't find Elliot."

"He is probably around, just relax. About that water …"

"He is not Rikki, we looked all over and he isn't anywhere. It's not like him to just disappear."

"Have you told your parents?"

"No way. It's like he ran away. You know he was acting all weird last night. Not his usual happy self. What?" Rikki is trying to avoid Emma's look.

"Oh no, it's probably just nothing."

"Rikki!"

"Okay, I told him that I wasn't interested, but I think I was gentle." Emma and Cleo look unbelieving at her. "Okay I told him that even if he was older, taller and I think the words were less squeaky clean, I still wouldn't be interested and that he just had to back off."

"Rikki."

"He is just a kid."

"He kept on bugging me."

"You keep on acting like he committed a crime for having a crush on you. We have to find him before my parents find out, but if anything happens to him, it will be your fault."

They leave. Rikki takes a moment to sit down. Now she didn't only had to worry about the water demon but also about Elliot. Lewis walks in sits down next to her.

"Hey, why the long face?"

"There is a water demon out there, drowning people."

"Well where are the troops?"

"Elliot."

"Oh let me guess. You tried to let him down easily and now he is morally crushed."

"He is gone missing Lewis. This is serious. Have you seen him anywhere."

"No, not since Lenny's. Maybe you should try to think like a little kid."

"Easier said than done. Where would you hide, when you were a little kid?"

"Somewhere, you would never find me."

Rikki thinks back to the plant shop of Lenny '_"You could hide in here forever." "Maybe you should."_'. "That's it, Lewis you're a genius." She kisses him on the cheek and heads off the plant nursery.

"You're welcome."

**

"Elliot, Elliot. I know you're in here. Please come out. I'm sorry. It's nearly closing time." Then she discovers him. "I remember you saying you could hide in here forever." She sits down next to him. "Elliot are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Listen Elliot, I'm sorry about all that stuff I said yesterday. It's just that… Ever since I was little… I'm used to people not liking me. But when people like me, it's not so easy. It makes me feel like… I don't even think I could explain it… It makes me feel like I'm fenced in and I don't handle it very well. I'm sorry Elliot. Maybe you could try to understand?"

"Can we still hang out sometimes?"

Rikki smiles and stands up, reaching her hand out so she Elliot could get up. They make their way to the exit, when Rikki hears the water in the pipes.

**

Lewis is on his way to fish when he gets a call. It's Rikki.

"Hello… The water system starts at five. Why?… What?... You what?... Oh I'm calling Emma and Cleo and I'll be on my way."

**

"Elliot run."

"Why are we running?"

"This way. Right, so this is section 2."

"What's wrong? Why are we running?"

"What did Lewis say. What was the time between watering every section?"

"You're asking me? I don't know."

"I think it was a minute, sorry Elliot run." The second section starts to water. "I think it was this way."

**

Cleo and Emma arrive at the plantation, but only find the door locked.

"Oh no?"

"Lenny are you there?"

**

"I don't get it, what's the big deal? Is something chasing us?"

They find the exit, but still locked.

"It's locked. Lewis installed this yesterday, unbreakable."

"I guess we're stuck here for a while."

"We only got twenty seconds left before the sprinkles start."

"So we get wet, what's the big deal?"

"Cleo." Pointing to a bucket of water. She turns around to distract Elliot. "Is that a lizard?" In the meanwhile Cleo makes the lock wet and Emma freezes it until it breaks open. "Elliot." Right when the sprinklers turn on, Rikki and Elliot escape.

"Don't you ever run away again and…" Emma starts her speech, but she is interrupted when her phone rings.

"… Lewis, where are you? Your lock almost… What? We're on our way. Elliot get home now, no buts, or I'll tell our parents you ran off." When Elliot is out of sight she turns her attention at Rikki. "You were right about this water demon. Lewis says someone is pulled under."

"Let's go."

**

When they reach the private beach, Lewis is already wet.

"Finally, your guys are here. A surfer is taking under, when I tried to save him, the waves hit me and pushed me back on the beach."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but this guy isn't. That thing already started drowning him."

"C'mon, girls. We can beat this, I have a plan. Cleo, you hold the waves still so Emma and I can go in. When we are there, Emma you freeze him and I will get the guy out of there and push him on his board towards the beach. Lewis you will get him out the water. While Emma is still freezing him I will boil him up from the inside."

"But Rikki, we've never tried to combine our powers, who knows if it's going to work?"

"We'll just have to trust our mermaid powers."

Cleo tries to control the waves, but she gives up after a few seconds. "I can't do this, he's to powerful."

"Cleo, you have the most important role. If you don't hold the waves still, we will be pushed out like Lewis, so keep focusing."

Lewis goes to stand behind her and puts his arms around her. "Alright Cleo, you can do this. Remember, trust your power, don't fight it."

She gives Lewis a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Right. Well maybe if I'll make new waves against his, the waves will become less strong and I could control them."

"See that's the Cleo I know."

He kisses her neck.

"Get a room."

"Alright, guys, can you maybe save that for later. We have someone to save."

Cleo begins to make waves and she was right because the water demon's waves became much weaker. Now she could control them enough to give Emma and Rikki the time to save this guy.

**

Once in the water, it wasn't very hard to find the demon as he smelled awful. When Rikki and Emma arrive, Emma sees the guy is Byron. When she would usually hesitate a little before going to action, she now immediately freezes the demon. Rikki takes Byron out of the demon hands. She wanted to ask Emma if she could handle it alone, but Emma's face of determination was enough as answer. A minute later Rikki is back. Now the hard part started. Rikki concentrated and started to boil the demon from the inside. After a couple of stressful seconds the ice brakes and the demon is gone. When Rikki turned around to see how Emma is doing, Emma is already off to see how Byron is doing, swimming faster then ever.

**

The minute she hits the shore, she crawls to Byron's side. "How is he?"

"I don't know. He got a lot of water in."

"He is not breathing." Emma gets worried when she doesn't sees him moving. In the meanwhile Rikki also hit the shore and started to dry herself, Emma and Byron off.

"Alright, I know first aid. Rikki dry me off."

"Emma, I am. If I do it any quicker you will get burns."

"It doesn't matter, Byron needs me, I mean he needs first aid."

Rikki start concentrating harder on Emma, until she doesn't has a tail anymore. Emma immediately starts CPR. After another couple of stressful seconds Byron coughs up water, Emma quickly gets out of the way to make sure she doesn't get any on her.

"Emma?"

"Yes Byron, it's me."

"What happened?"

"You almost drowned, but it's okay, we saved you. You'll be just great."

**

In Mako, the guys are discussing their latest demon.

"There is one thing I don't get. Rikki said that Emma would get burned, but she doesn't even has a sunburn."

"I guess, you guys are immune to each others powers. Oh and guess what, the book is done."

"What book?"

"The book about all the evil you came across."

He shows it to them.

"Yep they are all in here: Arnon, the hellhounds, Teeth, past lives, Gammil, Finn and now also the water demon. Wow Lewis, you really did a good job here.""

"Are it already that many. It only seems yesterday we got out powers."

"I know what you mean. Alright we know you two are in love but you don't have to prove it all the time. How are we going to call the book?"

"What do you guys think of book of water shadows?"

"Great, hey, where are you going?"

"There is something I have to find."

**

Rikki swims off and quickly finds the dolphin Elliot bought for her. She smiles, thinking it's not that bad to get presents.


	7. Double moon spell

Hey, I'm back again after a long time away. Sorry about that, but my pc crashed, so it had to be fixed and it took a couple of days.

First of all I want to say thank you for all the nice reviews.

Secondly, I also want to thank lalarono221, zikkigurl207454 and lovezikki2.0clewis for some great ideas. You won't find it in these chapter because I already had some ideas for this one, but I'll try to use them in next chapters.

Thirdly, due to the many request I put back some Zikki in it.

On to the story.

It's already night when Miriam is on her way home. She could see that tomorrow would be a full moon. Looking at the moon she starts rethinking her night. She just had a date with Zane and he asked her to go to … She suddenly hears a scream. She stands still for a minute, but doesn't hear anything else. It was probably a bird. Alright, of what was she thinking again? Oh yeah Zane, he asked her to Emma's dad party. He is so great. Obviously Zane, not Emma's dad. I just wished he … She hears a noise again. But this was more of a growl. What is that? Out of nowhere a hairy beast appears, running towards her. Miriam also starts running. The beast catches up with her. He launches one of his claws, but gets struck in her dress, that consists most of pallets and buttons.

"Hey, that dress is design."

Miriam couldn't help herself and let the phrase slip out of habit. During the struggle and with some help of the dress, Miriam got away from the beast. She was away before the beast got his claws free of the pallets. The only thing she left with was a huge scratch on her arm and a ripped dress.

The next morning, Rikki is on her way to the café to meet Cleo, when Zane interrupts her thoughts.

"Hey beautiful, long time no see."

"I almost forgot you existed, thanks for ruining my perfect state of mine."

"Oh right, I remember why I like you so much again. When I need a laugh, you are the right person."

She can't help but smile, but hides it from him.

"I actually have a question for you."

"Oh and what's that. Do you need someone to strike your ego?"

"No, that's not it, but if you want …"

"Thanks, but no thanks. So what do you want to ask?"

"Oh, are you free tomorrow night."

"No sorry, got plans. Have to go to the party of Emma's dad."

"Great, that's excellent. I'll take you."

"No wait, Zane …"

"See you tomorrow at eight right here."

"But Zane …"

"Bye."

He walks of before she could object.

"Why does he always have to be just a prig."

Still thinking of avoiding the café tomorrow at eight at all times, Rikki enters it finding Cleo and Lewis in a passionate kiss. "Get a room." She sits down but the turtledoves were to busy to notice her. "Hello, planet to Lewis and Cleo." They break up. "Finally, it looked like you were devouring each other."

"Hey Rikki, didn't see you there."

"Right, how could that be?"

"Hey, now that already two of you here, I can tell you the latest news. They found a body without a heart. He was killed last night."

"Ugh, who would that?"

"I think, 'what would do that?' would be a better question."

"I don't know, I'll see what I can find. I had to leave you two anyway."

Lewis tries to get up, but is hold down by Cleo.

"Oh, no why?"

"I have to get Byron to come to the party tonight, remember that you asked me that."

"Alright then. If it's for Emma's sake." She lets go off Lewis, but not with pleasure. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you to."

They start kissing again. And what should have been a short goodbye kiss, became a long departure of many 'I'll miss you's and 'I love you's.

"Thank god, he's gone, I couldn't have stand it any longer."

"Oh shut up, it's all part of the first steps of the relationship. You'll find it yourself one day."

"I've got a question. How long do this first steps last?"

They start laughing.

"Alright, we'll try to keep it down a little in the future."

"Thank you. So where is Emma, I'm up to a morning swim."

"Probably home, let's go and see her."

Outside the café they see a couple of people standing around Miriam. She is showing them a huge scratch on her arm.

"Hey Nate, what's going on with Miriam?"

"It's gruesome. A giant beast attacked her. Luckily she managed to escape, but not after a huge struggle. The only thing she left with is that scratch on her arm."

Nate walks back to Miriam.

"What do you think, that thing Lewis was talking about?"

"No, Miriam doesn't have a heart so the thing wouldn't be interested."

"Rikki!"

"Relax, she has just a scratch. There is probably just a frightened little puppy running around."

Cleo giggles.

"Come on, time for some exercise."

They arrive at Emma's, that is filled with balloons. Emma is just scowling Elliot for to much black balloons.

"Welcome to my gothic world."

"That's not funny. It's my dad's birthday so an important night."

"I can't believe you are organizing this whole thing by yourself. It's very … efficient."

Ignoring Rikki, she turns her attention to Cleo.

"Have I told you about the fish?"

"Only 25 times."

"Tell your dad, it has to be fresh and good stuff. We need to have it here by 7.45. Better right that down." Cleo starts writing on her hand, with lack of notepad.

"You seem a bit tense."

"I'm not tense."

"You're curling your teeth."

"It's called a smile Rikki. Elliot don't do just yellow and black, get some other colours."

"Alright, alright, gee."

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Emma hands them a paper and starts reciting the time schedule and her speech. After a few lines she stops, waiting for the first impressions.

"It's beautiful."

"It needs some editing. Hey, up for a swim?"

"No, I've got to go shopping, I need new shoes for my new dress."

"I've got to go to the Marine Park."

"Fine, then it will be two mermaids shopping."

That strange woman is again at the Marine Park.

"I've come to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Don't ever talk to sea parch, you can't trust those fish."

"Why would I talk to fish?"

"Listen carefully, it's very important. You must not look at the moon's eye."

"The moon's …"

"The full moon. It's dangerous, do not look at it or it's reflection. And when it's out do not touch water whatever you do."

"But …"

She gets interrupted by Emma's call. When she turns around again, the woman is gone.

"Did you see that? That old woman, she was standing just there."

"What old woman?"

"She knows about us. She said something about the full moon being dangerous."

"I didn't see anyone."

"Me neither."

"She told me not to talk to sea parch and reflections and beware of the full moon."

"Sounds like she had a bit to much sun."

"There is something different about her."

"But not as different as these, gorgeous aren't they?"

Emma pulls out her shoes.

"They are really nice."

Byron walks past them.

"Hey Em."

"Oh hey Byron." While throwing her hair back.

"What's all this about?" Rikki imitates Emma.

"Don't be stupid, there is nothing going on. Byron forget it."

Later on, Rikki, Cleo and Emma are on door watch.

"I can't stop thinking about what that old woman said."

"We're mermaids, not werewolves."

The Bennet's arrive.

"Doctor Bennet, it's nice from you to come."

"I don't believe you met Candy."

"Hey Candy, love your dress."

They walk on and Zane comes in with Miriam following. Rikki looks toward Miriam and tries to ignore Zane's sight. She notices a bandage on Miriam's arm, when the walk on, Rikki pulls Cleo apart, while Emma changes door watch with Lewis.

"Why is Miriam wearing a bandage on her arm. I mean, she was showing it off this morning and now when there is a huge crowd, she is wearing a bandage? Strange, don't you think?"

"Yeah, strange."

Cleo answers without really paying attention, she is too occupied looking at Lewis.

"Cleo."

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll go see myself."

When Zane is off to get Miriam some drinks, Rikki corners her.

"Hey Miriam, heard a lot about your scratch, can I take a look at it?"

"Morbid much. No that wouldn't be hygienic."

"C'mon, I couldn't get a good look this morning."

She starts to pull Miriam's arm closer, while Miriam's tries to pull it away.

"Hey what are you doing."

With a loud rip, the bandage comes off and Miriam hurries herself to the ladies room. The only glimpse Rikki could get of the arm was that it is all hairy. To hairy to be human. So supernatural after all. When Rikki turns back around to find one of the guys, she bumps into someone, not noticing it's Zane.

"Sorry, I'm … Oh it's you."

"Yeah it's me. Like it was me at the café at eight, so where were you?"

"I was here. By the way, I never agreed to the date."

Zane starts to walk forward, making Rikki walk backwards. "I don't like people making me look bad, but I can make an exception for you." Rikki hits the wall and Zane puts his arms against the wall so she can't escape. "So how do you want to repay me for that embarrassment?"

"Hello, what embarrassment, you have a date, remember Miriam, blond, not very clever."

"What, jealous again?"

Rikki realises how close their faces are, she had to swallow before she could answer.

"You wish. I would …"

Zane interrupts her by a kiss. The last time they kissed, it was more a soft kiss, barely touching lips, but now it was full on. He pulled away after a few seconds. He shows his signature smile. "I'll make you wish at the end." He walks of.

Rikki was so startled, that she forgot all about Miriam, the only thing she could think of was that she already had kissed Zane twice in the past three weeks. He is such a pain in the ass. All of a sudden she remembers the beast and starts to make her way over to Cleo. She really has to stop Zane, before it gets any worse. She spots Cleo and Lewis, both looking a bit panicked. On her way over, Rikki tried to block one question in her mind the whole time: Why did she almost kiss him back in the end?

"Rikki, finally we found you. Something happened … so terrible … and Lewis thinks that beast … oh and Emma?"

"Cleo calm down, what happened?"

"Emma was doing really strange, so I put her outside, but when I went back to check up on her, she was gone. And Lewis found a couple of beasts that matched the description, what if one of those got to Emma? Then that's my fault."

"Cleo, nothing is your fault alright, we're just going to find her, alright?" After a nod from Cleo, she continues to Lewis. "Lewis, Miriam's arm became all hairy. So try to narrow your list down. It probably has something to do with the full moon, because that old lady warned Cleo about it. Alright let's go."

But before they have time to go outside, they are interrupted by Zane's father.

"Hey girls, have you seen Candy anywhere?"

"No sorry, doctor Bennet."

"Never mind, carry on."

Once outside, they find Emma's shoes on the dock.

"Emma's shoes."

"There is something not right about this."

"That's the understatement off the year."

Lewis comes up to them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys, have you found Emma?"

"We've find these." Cleo shows him the shoes. "And there …" The full moon comes out and the girls start staring at it.

"Are they Emma's?... Cleo, are they Emma's?" He snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Rikki?" The same reaction. Right when he tries to hit Rikki, clouds come before the moon. She stops him before he has the chance of hitting her. "That would be a big mistake."

"I'm sorry, but you guys did extremely weird when that moon came out."

"That's what the old woman meant, she was trying to warn us."

"What old woman?"

"That first night at the moon pool, was a full moon as well. But other things first. Have you found anything Lewis."

"I had more luck then you, that's for sure. Alright, I managed to narrow it down to two, the werewolf and a wendigo. But the werewolf only transports his beastiness trough biting, so it must be the wendigo. I recite: _The Wendigo is a non-dead creature that roams the earth destroying the good-hearted and those in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by her sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery, she slew his love and ate his heart. Rather than savour the warmth of revenge, her heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the phases of the moon, the Wendigo looks as you or I. Beware the Wendigo on the three days of the full moon when his strength and appetite are greatest. Beware being attacked and injured. He duplicates himself by slashing, but not killing his prey._"

"Great, so how do we kill it?"

"That, I don't know."

"Lewis … "

Emma comes to the surface interrupting Rikki.

"You guys have got to come in. Mako Island is amazing at night, you've never seen anything like it."

"Lewis, pull her out, now."

"Me, why does it have to be me?"

"Well it's obvious, we can't get wet. We would fall under the same moon spell, and you had to pull us all out."

After a few nonsense talk of Emma, Lewis finally gets her out and they put her into the Jacuzzi.

But a few minutes later, when they come back out, Emma is kissing with Byron.

"Alright, that's it."

They stop "This party is great." and Byron makes his way inside.

"We don't have time for this, we've got to get her to her bedroom and lock her in."

"We can't exactly take her past everyone on a sun launch."

Lewis comes around the corner with a wheelchair.

"We could use this."

They got without problems to the stairs, but then Emma's mum notices them.

"Emma, Emma, it's time for your speech."

Cleo interferes. "Emma asked me to do it. She is a bit nervous."

"Really, that's not like Em."

"She begged me."

"Well I suppose."

While Cleo is busy with the speech, Lewis and Rikki got Emma successfully in her bedroom.

Back downstairs, Cleo is struggling with her speech when suddenly a big beast appears. Everyone starts screaming and running away.

Rikki and Lewis hear the noise and hurry downstairs to find an empty room with only the beast and Cleo being pushed away. Lewis immediately runs over to her, while Rikki tries to distract to beast from Cleo, by throwing things at it.

"Cleo. Are you alright? Answer me. Rikki, she is not answering."

"She isn't …?"

"No, I think she is just unconscious."

"I guess it's up to us then. So, how do we kill it?"

Rikki is able to yell, while trying to avoid the claws.

"I don't kn… Oh wait, his heart is of ice, so what if we melt it?"

"That could actually work. Get some water."

Lewis runs to the kitchen. When he comes back he is holding a bucket of ice, used for champagne.

"Lewis, behind you."

Lewis ducks right in time to miss the claws of a second beast.

"This can't be right, wendigo's don't travel in groups."

"Then I guess that one of them is Miriam."

"The question is which one."

"We can't kill Miriam, can we?"

"No."

"Alright, I think it's the right one."

"Are you sure?"

"Lewis, if we wait any longer, we're all toast."

Lewis throws the bucket at the right one and Rikki starts the steam dry. After a couple of seconds, the beast turns into flames, but not before they get some glimpse of the mortal side of the beast, it was Candy. The other beast turns into Miriam. She falls down unconscious.

"Great, now we have two unconscious girls and one moonstruck mermaid."

"On the upside, we probably saved doctor Bennet too."

"If that's the upside …"

Cleo wakes up and Lewis runs over to her. "I guess, we have one problem less to worry about." He says smiling. "Alright, let's get Miriam on the bench and Emma to the café."

The next morning, Rikki and Cleo are the first to wake up.

"Did you get much sleep?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"What if she is stuck like this forever, what if her tail never goes away?"

"There is always the circus."

Lewis responds, showing that he is also awake. Suddenly Emma also wakes, with no tail.

"I had the best sleep. … What am I doing here guys? … What happened?"

"It's a long story."

A couple of hours later, when they changed back to not-party clothes, they are drinking a juice.

"I never want to go trough another night like that."

"Neither do we, believe me."

"Hey, at least you got a time out from the slaying."

"And the worst thing is not knowing exactly what I did."

"It's probably best you don't know."

Byron walks up to her.

"Hey Emma, thanks for last night, just wanna say you have the world's best lips. See ya."

"Lips, my lips, what is he talking about? Guys, guys?"


	8. The fairy 'Denman' tale

I'm not quite happy how this story turned out, but I hope you like it anyway.

I also have to say that updating will become slower the next two months, because I've got exams soon. So please don't panic if my updates are a little later.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

The story begins with a once upon a time in an old castle where an old man is cleaning a mirror. Suddenly a lady's face appears in the mirror behind him.

"Aren't you dead yet?"

"Ha, still so bitter after all these centuries. Some things never change." He turns to another guy that is cleaning glass slippers. "Careful, my boy, those are not just symbols, they're pieces of history."

"I understand."

He puts the slipper back on a stand above a sign saying 'Cinderella'.

"Never forget the power of every fairy tale emanates from each of these." The nail holding up the magic mirror starts to come loose, but the old man is so occupied he doesn't notice. "Their magic continues to shape every child born, even to this day. Which makes the task of preserving and protecting them much greater. No, the mirror! Don't let it fall!" But it's too late. The magic mirror falls from the wall. It smashes and a white mist floats out of it. The mist forms into the lady.

"Thanks so much. I thought I'd never get out of there." She grabs the old man by the neck and chokes him to death. "This is the way to begin a story." The old man drops to the floor. The wicked witch turns to the apprentice.

"Who are you?"

"Little rusty on your fairy tales, I see. Evil witch, magic mirror, speaks only the truth. Perhaps this would help. 'Freedoms lost must be unwitting, into the glass to do my bidding.'" The apprentice is sucked into the mirror. The wicked witch uses her power and the mirror slides back up the wall and into its place. "Now, amuse me. Not that you have any choice. 'Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the most powerful magical being of all?'"

"You're much stronger than all I see, yet truth be told there are three almost as powerful than thee."

Images of Emma, Cleo and Rikki show in the mirror.

"We'll see about that."

The gang is walking down the beach early in the morning.

"I've been working all day for weeks and I think I finally am close to figure out what your transformation is about."

"Lewis, we already figured it out on ourselves."

"Yeah, for me it was the tails, what was it for you Cleo?"

"Ease up on Lewis, he is trying to help." She really doesn't like it when someone tries to mess with her boyfriend. Although she also hates it when he talks about science, she just never understands any of it. Science is her worst course at school for a reason.

"Pfff, you're no more fun since you became a couple with Lewis."

"Yeah, you always team up."

"That's love."

"That's evil."

They walk on laughing, having no idea that the real evil is yet to come.

Back at the castle the wicked witch is looking at images of Emma, Rikki and Cleo in the mirror. The images disappear and the apprentice appears.

"Wanna see more?"

"No, I think I've seen enough to know how to kill them."

"Powerful though you are, I doubt it can be done. For good magic protects the mermaid ones."

"Still, I wonder if it can protect them against such powerful magic as we have here. Certainly worth a try."

"But using the props for evil could..."

"Change the meaning of fairy tales? Shift them away from good? So be it." She opens a large fairy tale book. "Let's begin with Snow White. She was easy prey. Woodsman, come forth." The picture of a woodsman in the book glows and a real life woodsman appears in the room. "Bring me the heart of the mermaid which is white as snow." She picks up an axe off a stand and hands it to the Woodsman.

"As you wish."

"Now, mirror, mirror, show me the girl who's been falling in love."

That afternoon Cleo is taking Lewis to the Marine Park to meet a certain dr. Denman. A beautiful girl walks in.

"Can I help you?"

Lewis is so taken away that he is unable to speak normally, to Cleo's dismay.

"You've seen dr. Denman?"

"Yes, I'm dr. Denman."

"I'm Lewis McCarthny. Who is McCarthny?"

"Lewis McCarthny. Are you the one who sent me forty-eight emails about the research assistant position?"

"Yes I am."

"You must be very keen. Either that or a stalker."

"A stalker? … This is Cleo and this is my résumé if you would like to …"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Cleo. Lewis, let me say I found your attitude admirable. Science is the key that unlocks the mystery's of life."

Cleo had enough of Lewis' drooling.

"So mind if we take a look at what you're up to."

"I'm sorry, I'm actually at a crucial stage at the moment, but I'll take a look at your résumé. Okay?"

"Okay."

At the same time, Rikki and Emma are walking down the beach when the woodsman appears in front of them. He comes towards Rikki, having no eye for Emma at all, which gives her the time to think of a plan. While Rikki tries to avoid his axe, Emma uses all her might to push him in the water.

"Rikki, boil his axe."

The axe becomes so hot, that the woodsmen can't hold it any longer. Now it was Emma's turn, who turned him into ice. At which Rikki used the axe, to smash him into pieces.

"Why do I always have to be the one being attacked?"

"I guess you have that effect on people. But I must say, we're getting pretty good at this, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we are called the slaymaids for a reason."

"Rikki, nobody calls us that."

"Emma, when are you gonna except what you're really are? You're not just a mermaid, you're a slaymaid."

The Wicked Witch was watching the two girls through the magic mirror. The apprentice appears back in the mirror.

"Try as you might. Fairy tale magic runs out at midnight."

"There's still plenty of time." She picks up a red apple. "The Woodsman failed, but I won't. I'll split the mermaids up and make sure none of them live happily ever after."

She tucks the apple into her coat and walks over to a locket. She picks it up and smokes out.

"Dr. Denman. Ha, just a Baywatch babe. What does she know anyway?"

"Well, I googled her, she wrote some important papers. Mutations in aquatic mammals."

"She got lucky. I bet she is not even a real blond. What?"

"I think you are jealous."

"What, no. I'm just concerned about Lewis and how he is feeling right now."

"Cleo, he loves you, there is no need to worry."

"You should have seen him before, what if he gets so influenced that he tells her about us. I want to talk to him, but I think I shouldn't be alone."

"We'll go with you."

"And what are you going to say to her Lewis?"

"Have a little faith please. All I want is access to her lab. That's it"

"Oh c'mon, you were all over her."

"Cleo, please. That's so not true. I'm a scientist. Besides she wasn't that special anyway." His phone rings. "ohh it's her." He runs off.

"He got her number programmed into his phone already."

"There is laughter, not good."

"Is he twirling his hair?"

"We're in big trouble."

Lewis hangs up and wants to sit down again next to Cleo, but she just runs off.

"What's with her?"

"What's with her? Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"Boys."

"I got to go."

Emma and Rikki also get up. While Emma leaves, Rikki's attention is drawn by a red apple that is lying nearby. Zane comes up to her, but she just passes him, without noticing him. She picks the red apple up and takes a bite. She immediately loses conscience. Lucky for her, Zane was there to catch her.

"Rikki, Rikki, are you alright?"

Emma just came out of the bath still in mermaid form, when she notices a locket. She puts it on and suddenly her tail turns shorter and green, her hair red and her top purple. She is still trying to dry herself off when Cleo enters.

"Emma, you've got to hear … what happened to you?"

"I don't know. I put on this locket and suddenly I turn into the little mermaid."

"Emma, you're not wearing a locket."

"I know, it disappeared after the change."

They hear the bell ring.

"Cleo, can you open the door, please."

"Why, it's probably Lewis."

"Cleo, we need his help."

"Alright, alright."

Cleo opens the door and sees Zane holding an unconscious Rikki in his arms.

"Make way."

He comes in, and gets Rikki to Emma's bedroom.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she ate an apple and suddenly she fainted. I thought I bring her here."

"Thanks Zane… you can go now."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She is going to be fine. Bye."

"Bye."

After she closes the door, she goes back to Rikki, right in time to see her hair turning black and her clothes into a long white dress.

"Emma, something freaky is going on. Rikki is unconscious and her hair turned black and she is wearing suddenly medieval clothes."

"Oh my, how?"

"Zane said she ate an apple."

"Wait a minute, I'm turning into the little mermaid, Rikki eats an apple and turns into Snow White?"

"You aren't saying that … ?"

"We are living in fairy tales."

Out of a sudden Emma turns pale.

"Emma."

"I need water, I'm a real mermaid now and I think I need water."

"But how am I going to get you in the sea?"

The door rings once again and when Cleo opens it, she sees seven little men.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here for Snow White."

"Great."

While the seven dwarfs watch after Rikki, she puts Emma once again in a wheelchair and helps her to the sea.

"Thanks Cleo."

"But what now?"

"Well if I'm really the little mermaid, I will find the sea witch, so I can get my legs back and then I will help you."

"But what do I do in the meanwhile?"

"Try not to get eaten by the big bad wolf."

She saw Emma disappear and started to walk back to her house, when Byron crossed her, probably on his way for a swim.

Emma was not long gone when she heard somebody scream. It was Byron and he was drowning. She quickly swam over and got him to the beach. He was unconscious and Emma got somehow the strange desire to sing. So she started to sing and that's how Byron woke up. But the only thing he could see of his savour was red hair and then she was gone. She really needed to find this witch, because the fairy tale was starting to take over.

In the meanwhile, Lewis was having the best time with Linda, as he could call dr. Denman now. They were exploring the sea. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move, but when he turned to look, there was nothing there. Although he couldn't get the idea out of his head, that he was being watched.

The door of Emma's house rang once again and Cleo went down to open it. Lewis stormed in.

"You guys think, I wouldn't notice you spying on me? I mean where is the trust?"

"You've gone too far Lewis."

"You don't trust me? After everything we been trough. I've been working so hard trying to solve basic questions about why you guys are the way you are and this is how it comes down to? What's with the dwarfs?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, everything is turning into a fairytale. Emma changed into the little mermaid and Rikki into Snow White and I have no idea what do?"

"What do you mean, you should find the wicked witch and kill her."

"How do you know it's a wicked witch?"

"It's almost always a wicked witch."

"Great and how do I have to kill her. I mean, Rikki and Emma are the super mermaids, I usually just run around after them, throwing water so they can do their thing."

"Cleo, we already talked about it, everything will be fine. Get a closer look at Rikki -, maybe you'll find a hint. But I got to go again, see you later?"

"Great."

While Lewis went back to 'Linda' Cleo went back up to Rikki, when she notices Emma's closet open.

"Did one of you opened that?"

"What? We don't steal if that's what you think."

"Never mind."

She looks in the closet and sees a red hood hanging.

"This can't be?"

The doorbell rang again and Cleo went down to open it. Miss Chatham is standing outside.

"Finally, you've got to help, I've got no one else to turn too."

"What is it my dear."

"Well it all started with …"

And she and Miss Chatham went up. One of the dwarfs noticed something strange.

"You think she knows that's a wolf?"

"Not our business."

A little longer they heard a scream and a wolf comes down the stairs and runs out of the door.

The Wicked Witch watched everything through the mirror.

"The end."

Emma finally found another sea creature, who had to be the sea witch because she was all tentacly. The creature immediately spoke to her.

"Do you want legs, my dear."

"Yes I do."

Emma already found out she could also talk under water now.

"Then we will trade. You're beautiful voice against a pair of legs. What do you say?"

"Alright."

Suddenly Emma was in the castle with legs and the locket. She found she couldn't talk but she did hear a lady talking to a mirror.

"Why won't you answer my question? Why won't you tell me what I want to hear?"

"You know as well as I, that I cannot tell a lie."

"Damn it. Well then, if I'm not the most powerful one in the land who is?"

Emma thinks it's about time to make herself known and throws down the locket, which gives her her voice back.

"Take a wild guess."

"You? That's not possible. You swam off. I saw it!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't agree with you." She opens an oven, that starts to burn immediately. "See if this agrees with you." She throws the witch in the oven.

"No, I'm melting! I'm melting! I'm melting!"

The Wicked Witch melts and disappears. The apprentice is freed from the mirror and the apple, axe and locket appear back on their stands.

"You saved me."

"Are you the Keeper?"

"No, his Apprentice. Or..." He looks at the Keepers body on the floor. "At least I was."

"Oh, no. Wait, if he didn't come back to life does that mean my sisters won't either?"

"No, no, they were victims of fairy tale magic so when you saved the fairy tales, you saved them too." He looks over at the red hood stand. It is still missing.

"Must mean that story hasn't found a happy ending yet."

"Oh, well, I guess this makes you the new Keeper."

"I guess so."

"Any idea how I get the heck out of here?"

He walks over and picks up a pair of sparkly red shoes like on the Wizard Of Oz.

Rikki wakes back up as her normal self when Emma appears in front of her wearing red shoes. But they disappear before she can get a good look at them.

"Good morning, slept well?"

"Yeah great, what happened?"

"I explain on the way, we need to find a wolf."

"What?"

Lewis just got back from dr. Denman's lab, he deleted her article and stole the sample back, when he walks into a big wolf. He starts to run and search in his bag for something. He finds a little Swiss knife right at the moment the wolf jumps on him. The knife gets right into the belly and he hears a scream he continues slicing the wolf open. Cleo gets out and the wolf and the red hood disappear. Emma and Rikki also arrive.

"Cleo."

"Thank god, that was about time. I couldn't stand it any longer in there."

"Glad you're okay now."

"So how is your scientific career going with dr. Denman?"

"Are you serious, you think I buy that stuff about being a good scientist? Please. No I don't think the good doctor and I are going to be a team anymore."

"It's good to have you back Lewis."

"So you aren't mad at me anymore."

"How can I be angry at my huntsman, who saved me from the big bad wolf?"

She gives him a big hug, which he is happy to return.

And they live happy ever after... At least until the next evil turns up.


	9. Dangerous waters

So here is another chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys give me inspiration.

-h2o-

The girls and Lewis are gathered in Cleo's room because Cleo's oldest and favourite fish just died.

"I guess he was pretty old, but it's still such a shock when it happens. Sorry, I try to be brave."

Emma tries to comfort Cleo.

"You don't have to, not at a time like this."

"All the great times to two of us have got together. I can't believe there over." Lewis sits next to his girlfriend and hugs her. "Poor Pluto. He was such a good fish."

"How?" Is the only comment Rikki can give. "Like it was just a fish."

"He was loyal, he was honest."

"Did he do tricks?"

"No of course not."

"Did he … I don't know, what do fish do?"

"The same things we do, but in water."

"Sorry, just asking. So what are we doing? Recycling or flushing?"

"Neither."

Cleo gets up and goes to her bathroom. Lewis stands up and follows Cleo into the bathroom.

"What did I do?"

"You know how much time she puts in those fish. She really loves them."

"Hello, fish have no long term memory. They completely forget who she is every three seconds. That is not a basis for a relationship."

"If it's not about you, you're not interested. You can be real self-centred sometimes."

"That is so not true."

"Oh yeah, what was the fish's name?"

"… Bubbles?" Emma gives her a sceptical look. "I give up."

"Exactly."

In the meantime, Lewis has convinced Cleo to come out of the bathroom. She is still crying. Rikki can't stand how she putted Cleo even further down. So she leaves Emma and Lewis to do the consoling.

Rikki doesn't know what to do. Maybe Emma is right and she is more busy with herself then with Cleo. But that can't be right because she saves people on a daily basis. But she had to admit to herself that she likes the kick of the slaying more then the actual saving, that's more Cleo and Emma's part. Rikki is so deep in thought that she doesn't notice Zane coming closer. He puts his hands before her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Rikki pulls his hands of.

"I'm not interested, when are you going to get that?"

She walks away.

"Wow, who has bit you in the ass?"

"Pluto, I mean, it's none of you business."

"Isn't that one of Cleo's fish?"

"Great, does everyone knows that, except for me?"

"No, but I was the one that bought that fish for her, for her eight birthday. What has happened?"

"He died."

"So it's just a fish."

"Right, that was exactly my thinking. But …"

"The others don't share your opinion."

"No, they don't. And now everyone is mad at me for not getting the picture."

"Cheer her up."

"How do I have to do that?"

"Buy her a new one."

"Great idea, thanks."

Without realising what she is doing, she gives Zane a kiss on the cheek and leaves. She doesn't even hear Zane yelling after her. "If you need some more advice, I'm standby."

Emma, Lewis and Cleo are standing on the dock behind Cleo's house.

"Should we wait for Rikki?"

"She might be a while."

Cleo opens the box, where Pluto is lying in.

"Well Pluto, I guess this is it. I just want to say thanks, thanks for being such a great companion, a confident. I could tell you anything. Thanks for being a great … fish. And now, return to the deep." She pulls Pluto out of the box and drops him in the water. He keeps floating on the surface. "Somehow I thought he'd sink. Is it alright if we have a minute of silence?"

"Sure."

"Of course it is."

Rikki walks up to them during the minute of silence.

"Hey guys, don't start without me."

"We've already finished."

"Ohh … I got you something. Now, I know it can't be easy losing your pet Pluto like that, so I got you this." She shows her the goldfish she bought. "Now, it's not an exact match but the guy at the pet shop said he is as much fun to talk to. And I thought you could call him Pluto II in honour."

"Right, thanks."

Cleo leaves without the fish, Lewis is quick to follow and takes her hand.

"Now what?"

"Cleo collects salt water fish, not fresh water."

Cleo is back alone and trying to comfort her fish.

"I know, you miss him as much as I do, don't you?"

There is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"The idiot."

"Come in."

Rikki comes in and sits down next to Cleo.

"Cleo, look. I'm sorry. I didn't know about the salt water thing. I should have but I didn't. What can I say?"

"That's okay, I know you're not good with the whole empathy thing."

"Yeah well, it's … you think?"

"Oh yeah."

"You mean I'm self-centred?"

"No, it's just that other people feelings are not on your radar. But I'm not complaining. Sometimes I think I'm too worried about other people feelings."

"Yeah maybe."

"But I know you mean well Rikki, that's the main thing. Right guys?" She asks her fish. "They think so too."

"Oh, I'm glad the fish approve, I'll try to be worthy."

"There you go again."

Rikki is walking back to Cleo, she just freshly caught a beautiful saltwater fish. A guy whistles at her. "Nice."

"A real original."

"Sorry, it's just such a beautiful specimen."

"Ooh, right."

"So where did you get it?"

"I know a spot."

"It's just a work for the Marine Park. Part of my job is to breed rare fish like that. My name is Tommy Brace by the way."

"Rikki."

"You wouldn't let us have that specimen would you?"

"Sorry, it has someone else his name on it."

"A shame, I would have paid you a good price for it."

"Pay?"

Cleo looks at her new fish.

"Thank you so much Rikki, he is so cool. He is a little quieter than Pluto, but he'll settle in."

"Who wants a noisy fish anyway?"

"It's quite a rare specimen."

"He is gorgeous."

"Yep, nothing but the best."

"You must have gone to so much trouble. You can only get this fish from license breeders. He must have cost you heaps."

"Really, so how did you effort him?"

"Easily, with a new job I got."

"You got a job?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"I can't believe you spend all that money on me."

"Plenty more where that came from."

The next morning Rikki is returns to Tommy with another fish.

"Right on time. So what do you got for me?"

She shows him a blue fish.

"Any good?"

"I reckon."

"Pretty rare, hey?"

"Very, you know what else? This colour suits your eyes."

"You reckon?"

"Yeah definitely, so where did you get it? Hey, I just want to know if it is not in an endangered habitat."

"It's not, you'll have to trust me."

He gives her a bunch of money.

"The marine park is really serious about his breeding program. They got a pretty healthy budget."

"So you would be interested in more?"

"Sure. What other species could you get your hands on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Marine Park is certainly interested in animals who have special abilities."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Such as camouflaging or high speed or very strong animals."

"I'll see what I can find."

Cleo is on her way to Emma. She just heard some frustrating news.

"Hey Cleo, what's up?"

"Emma, I think I found out what our new undertaking is."

"You haven't seen a monster or something right?"

"No, but I've heard that a lot of animals have been disappearing, so what shall we do about it?"

"Cleo, that's really nothing you should worry about, animals disappear all the time."

"But …"

"There is probably some non-magical explanation for that."

The doorbell rings.

Rikki lets the girls see her new wardrobe, it has the same colour as the fish.

"I like the look."

"Did you win the lottery?"

"No, I told you, I got a new job. And I decided to experiment."

"Well, you look great. I never seen you in that colour before and it really suits you."

"Yeah, I think It matches my eyes."

They come over.

"It does."

"Thanks. Hey, care to join me for some retail experiment ladies?"

"Well I'm broke."

"And I don't get paid till next week."

"No worries, my treat."

"What are we waiting for?"

After a fatiguing morning of shopping, the girls decide to take a drink at the juice net café.

"Okay, so I'm thinking next trip, we need a whole new look."

"Next trip? My feet are sore."

"You have to block out the pain. This is shopping Cleo."

"Fine, first I need a rest and a drink."

"Alright my treat."

Cleo notices a new fish in the tank.

"Wow, look. They're beautiful."

"Yeah cute eyes." Rikki says without looking, but when she looks again she notices that it is the same fish she caught that morning. "I know this fish."

"Yeah, what kind is it?"

"No, I know this fish."

"Personally?"

A couple of minutes later, Wilfred is giving the fish something to eat.

"Love the new fish, Wilfred. Where did you get them?"

"They are great, aren't they? Got a real bargain to. Some guy was selling them down at the marina. Paid half at what you paid in the shops."

"Interesting."

"Go to buy some? He might be still there, but you got to be quick."

"No, I'm good."

She walks back over to the others and Cleo just got off the phone.

"Well?"

"No Tommy Brace."

"You sure?"

"My supervisor knows everyone at the marine park and there is no one with that name that works there."

"Ooh, this is bad. He told me that…"

"He told you what?"

"Doesn't matter."

"And you have no way of contacting him?"

"No."

"But Rikki, he was your boss, what if you wanted to ask him about…"

"It was very casual arrangement, alright?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be wearing these clothes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not sure if I feel comfortable of wearing them in public anymore."

"Yeah, isn't there some law about proceeding in crime?"

"Guys, I bought your clothes with good money. They're not stolen."

"You're right."

"We need to sort this out."

The girls go back to Cleo's house and Lewis arrives almost at the same time.

"Hey, where were you? I have been looking all over for you guys."

He gives Cleo a kiss on the cheek.

"We were shopping."

"Why were you looking for us?"

"Well Cleo asked me to do some research about the animals that are disappearing and…"

"What animals?"

"Cleo, we talked about it and I thought we decided to drop the subject."

"Hey guys, what's with the animals?"

"Yeah, but I thought it wouldn't be that bad if Lewis did some research."

"Hello, am I invisible. What animals?"

"Cleo found out that some animals went missing."

"So."

"That was my thought exactly."

"Guys, can I maybe tell you what I found out? The animals that have been disappearing are found back."

"I told you."

"You didn't let me finish again. They were found back but they were dead."

"What, all of them?"

"Most of them, yeah."

"Right, well why don't Rikki and Cleo figure out what happened to them and then me and Lewis will help to solve Rikki's problem."

Rikki and Cleo leave.

"What's wrong with Rikki?"

Lewis gets of the phone when Rikki and Cleo walk in.

"I tried every T. Brace in the book and the only Tommy is an seventy year old with a plastic hip."

"That's not him."

"He did only get it a couple of weeks ago."

"Not him."

"You sure he is not your man?"

"Trust me."

"You must be feeling pretty stupid right now. Okay let's recap what we know: you've been supplying some strange fish to a guy who's been selling them on the pier."

"And that's illegal."

"Gee, guys, you think that would be why he used a false name?"

They were back at Cleo's room, but Rikki had locked herself up in Cleo's bathroom, Emma is trying to get her out of it.

"So Cleo, maybe you can tell us what happened to the animals."

"Okay, well as you already said, they were all death. But they had all some strange mark bites."

"So maybe it's just an animal eating them."

"No, the strange thing is that the were not eaten from, just bitten three times on different places."

"That sounds supernatural to me."

"I guess. C'mon Rikki, we need to sort this out."

She comes out.

"What?"

"I figured there was something going on."

"What do you mean?"

"With the amount you were spending? How much do you get paid at the Marine Park, Cleo?"

"9.75 an hour."

"And how much were you getting paid?"

"Not much more then that… alright, yeah, it was a bit more then that. Fine okay, it was a few hundred dollars more then that. But I was working hard. Hey you two were happy enough when I spend it out on you. You could have said something but no."

"Rikki, didn't you ever think there was something off about him? Not even once?"

"Well, what can I say, he didn't look bad."

"He was doing business at the end of an boat, giving big amounts of cash, hello?"

"We don't have all your advanced experience Emma."

Rikki had enough of it, she was leaving.

She didn't really had much luck with that, because the others already caught up with her on the stairs.

"Okay, I'm sorry, at least you found out before you got into any real trouble."

"Yeah and you did quite make a good deal of money about it." The girls all look unbelievingly at Lewis. "That's me being supportive."

"This isn't about the money, he strung me along. Made me feel like I was some dumb kid."

"Well, he probably did this loads of times."

"I'm sure you're not the first one Rikki."

"Well, I'm the one that is getting even."

Rikki was ready to leave, but Emma stopped her, knowing what she was up to.

"And the best way do that is to tell the police."

"Ordinarily yes but in a case like this they require quite a deal of evidence for conviction."

"I don't need evidence. This guy is a creep and I'm going to do something about it."

"Like what."

"Just watch."

"Rikki wait, what about the animals?"

"You'll be fine without me."

She leaves before the others get another chance to stop her.

"We have to got after her."

Cleo and Emma catch up with Rikki, but before they get to her, Rikki already jumped in the water, following Tommy Brace's boat. They soon jump in the water after her.

Rikki was almost immediately caught and Tommy started questioning her. But all Rikki saw was water all over the place.

"I sense an accident waiting to happen."

"Yeah maybe, but not to me."

"Yes to you."

The water explodes and everybody runs out. Rikki gets up from her chair but suddenly Tommy stands behind her, laughing. He pushes her with inhuman force and she falls in a couple of boxes.

"How did you that to the water, that's what I would like to know."

"Who are you?"

"I think a better question would be, what am I?"

He comes over to Rikki and she tries to get away but he is too quick.

"What do you want from me?"

"To know what you are."

"I'm an ordinary girl."

"Wrong answer."

He hits her in the face and she falls again to the ground

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you can choose. But they only thing I want to know is if your human or not."

"Yes I am." He gets ready to hit her again. "But I'm also a mermaid." He relaxes again and bends down next to her, he is back the charming Tommy she met.

"Interesting. Now I'm going to tell you what I am. I am an Bestiari Demon. And I get my powers by sucking the life force out of animals."

"So the animals that were disappearing, that was you?"

"Oh yes, but see the thing is, I can survive from ordinary animals but I'm not getting stronger of them, because I already have their abilities. And it's getting harder for me to get stronger, because I already drank from so many animals. But a mermaid, that is something I never tasted before. So tell me, are you as delicious as you look?"

And with that his face changes into a mixture of different animals, but the only thing Rikki could see where the big teeth coming her way. She could only do one thing and that was screaming.

Emma and Cleo finally got to the place when they hear someone screaming. "Rikki." They say at the same time. They run into the little house and find a creature biting into Rikki's arm.

"Get away from her, now."

He stops and turns around. He turns back into Tommy.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Let's try to use this new power I got."

He created another water explosion with his hand. Cleo was so busy to try and hold the water in the air that she didn't notice him leaving. A couple of minutes later she was done putting the water back in the bucket.

"Where did Rikki go?"

"Oh no, she wouldn't go after him again, would she?"

They run back out and see a glimpse of Rikki's tail disappearing.

"Come on."

The girls catch Rikki when she is waiting for Tommy Brace on the beach.

"Rikki, we have to get out of here, before he comes back."

"No, I started it and I will also finish it."

"But Rikki …"

"Hey Emma."

They turn around and see Byron coming towards them.

"Get him out of here."

Emma goes towards him.

"Hey Byron."

Tommy Brace thought he lost the mermaids when he reappeared on to the beach.

"I guess you haven't copied all my powers yet, as I see no tail and I was quicker here then you."

"No you're right, I still have to finish the job." He turns around laughing but is dissatisfied when he sees two mermaids waiting for him. He quickly regains his poise. "So you couldn't handle me alone, could you?"

"C'mon Rikki, let's show him what real mermaids are made of."

"No Cleo, I already said it, this is my fight."

"Rikki, you are not alone in this alright, when are you going to realise that?"

"Alright then. Let's get even."

Emma sees the girls ready to begin the battle. Byron hears a yell.

"What was that?"

Byron is ready to look around, but Emma stops him.

"Probably the wind. What were we talking about again?"

"Are you sure that was the wind?"

"Yeah."

They hear another yell.

"Alright I want to know what that is."

"Byron, no stop."

"What?"

"I have to…"

She comes closer to him and kisses him.

In the meanwhile Rikki has thought up a plan.

"Alright, let's do this right. Cleo, get him covered in water."

And so Cleo does.

"Alright, boil him."

"It won't have any effect, he has my power."

"But only mermaids are immune to it and he doesn't has a tail yet, so he isn't mermaid, right?"

"Right."

Rikki starts laughing and starts to boil the water he is in. A few seconds later he turns to smoke.

Emma sees the treat is gone and stops kissing Byron. She laughs nervously.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what you might think of me now."

"Finally."

And he starts kissing her again, after a moment of hesitation Emma starts kissing him back.


	10. I need a hero

Here is another story. I know it took a while, but you have to understand that I have exams. When they are finished I will try to upload faster. Still thanks for the wonderfull reviews, they made me make another story during the exams. My reviewers = sweethearts.

Hope you like it.

-h2o-

A short film is playing in het juice net café about a little boy walking in big boots. After the film stopped playing, the group starts discussing what they are going to do to win this year's competition.

"If we are going to win this thing, we have got to be aware of the rules."

"It's a short film contest, we're making a short film, how hard can it be?"

"Last year they rejected an entry because it was seven seconds over three minutes."

Before Rikki could react, Wilfred drew once again everyone's attention.

"Alright moviemakers, this year's theme is heroes and courtesy of Zane's father, the very generous and wealthy doctor Harrison Bennett, this year's price money has doubled. And doctor Bennett himself is on the judging panel. Good luck."

Rikki goes over to fetch an entry form. She sees Zane sitting and can't help herself from saying something.

"So your dad is judging and sponsoring, wonder who is going to win."

"If your implying that you're an automatic loser, I'll second that."

She turns back around and Zane turns to Nate.

"I'll love getting under her skin."

"Oh yeah."

-h2o-

Rikki sits back down and sees Zane and Nate giving an high five, he smiles at her seducingly. She quickly turns her attention back to the others.

"Why does Zane's father get to judge?"

"Probably because he is putting in all the money."

"But..."

"Maybe because he is a genuine hero too? Look."

Cleo points to the windsurfer hanging above the bar.

"That's the wind surfer that Harrison Bennett used to ride to Mako Island. All around and back in record time, right Zane?"

Zane was getting an entry form.

"Yeah whatever, old news."

"The record still stands for twenty years."

"Yeah my dad, the big hero, blablabla."

"I had no idea your dad was a hero. You must have been a tremendous disappointment to him."

Rikki got sorry the moment her words came out, because Zane really looked hurt. He leaves the juice net café. The others don't notice Rikki's face.

"So if we are going to work together we are going to need to do some research."

"Done."

"Great, oh I just remember, I've got to be somewhere. Ciao."

"Rikki…" But she was already gone. "I really don't know what is up with her sometimes. So what do you got Cleo?"

"I've rented all the movies we need."

"Cleo, those movies aren't right."

"You wanted research, these are classics like Tracy and Hepburn, real romance."

"Alright, what about these?"

Emma shows them the films she rented.

"C'mon Emma, they don't have stories."

"These are real films with poetry and mood."

"But romance can be so sweet, right Lewis?"

Lewis immediately backs his girlfriend up.

"Everyone needs romance."

"Ohh, you're so cute." Cleo sits closer to him and Lewis starts kissing her deeply. But Cleo pulls away.

"Lewis there are people. You know I don't feel comfortable doing that when others can see us."

"Sorry."

"So who goes first, we can't watch them all tonight."

"Let's just be civilised about this, best of three scissors, paper, rock."

-h2o-

Rikki is running to catch up with Zane. "Zane, hold up." He keeps on walking, she catches up with him and pulls him back. "Hey." She notices that Zane is on the brake off tears.

"I don't want to talk right now."

He starts moving again, but Rikki stands in his way.

"Look about that in the café, I'm sorry, alright. I was to harsh."

"No, you were right, my dad shows it every day that I'm a disappointment."

"But you're not."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean you have loads of qualities."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well, let's see: you can be funny sometimes, you're also very stubborn and euhm… you're…euhm."

"You do think I'm useless, don't you?"

"No, it's…"

"Well, why don't you go and play with your little friends, I'll prove to you and everyone else that I'm as much a hero as my father."

"Zane, wait up."

Rikki wanted to get after him again, but a man bumped into her. "Hey watch it, wow." She noticed he was dressed in some superhero costume, black with a purple A on his chest. She started laughing. "And who might you be 'merry Andrew'?" He grabbed her neck and pulled her from the ground. "I was just laughing." Rikki managed to get out.

"Who are you?

"Rikki Chadwick."

"I'm the Aggressor and I don't like people making a fool out of me, do you understand Rikki Chadwick?"

Unable to speak she nods. He throws her into a bush and starts running so fast as the wind.

"Oh no, not that too."

-h2o-

Rikki comes into the juice net and sees Cleo and Emma are still sitting at the same place, they're discussing something, probably the contest.

"… You have an idea, already?"

"I think the film should be called 'my mother'."

Rikki sits herself down next to Cleo.

"Sounds like a thriller."

"Hero's aren't always pumped up super freaks who fly around and fight crime, Rikki."

"Too bad, because we need one. There is a supervillain in town."

"What do you mean, a demon?"

"No, I mean a villain like in comics and movies."

"I still don't get it."

"Let me explain it to you. I was chasing Zane when this guy bumped in to me. He wore a black leather suit with an A on it and a mask and he had superstrength and superspeed."

"I'm still not convinced."

"What do you mean when you say chasing Zane."

"That doesn't matter, but Emma I'm serious about this guy: black leather, a stupid mask, a name like the Agressor and superpowers, what else could he be?"

"Alright then, pretend I believe you, how are we going to fight him?"

"I have no idea."

-h2o-

Lewis is on his way to the girls, he has found something interesting to help the girls face the new bad. Unlucky for him, he ran into Zane.

"Hey Lewis."

"Hey what?"

"I know we didn't always see things eye to eye in the past."

"Whatever you want the answer is no."

"Let me break it down for you: I'll take my dad's original windsurfer, I re-enact his trip to Mako Island, I break his record and you film the whole thing."

"A re-enactment, so it's not even original?"

"It's a tribute. Like Hilary Sun climbing Everest. You'll be capturing a moment in history. Specially if I beat his record."

"Me doing you a favour? One problem, I don't like you."

"If we finish the film, my camera is yours."

"Zane, my very, very close friend, now we are talking."

-h2o-

The girls are walking over to Emma's, while Cleo is on the phone.

"We're heading to Emma's, why don't you get over when you're done with your research?... Alright see you then… Love you… No I love you more… That is not possible… No you hang up… Alright we'll hang up together. One, two, three… No, but you also didn't hang up."

Suddenly the Aggressor stands before them. "I'll hang up." He takes Cleo's phone out of her hands and throws it into a bush. "So, got any money for good old Aggressor?"

"No but we do got water."

Cleo makes a bubble water and throws it at him.

"Oh no, now I'm scared."

"Let's see who is laughing when we are done with you. Let's cool you down."

Emma starts freezing him, but the cold doesn't seem to bother him. "Silly little girls." He is so fast that he stands in one second behind Emma and Rikki. "Behind you." He pushes the girls and Rikki flies into some bushes and Emma comes in contact with a tree. "Now look who's left." He makes some steps towards Cleo when suddenly a couple comes behind the corner.

"Hey let those kids alone or I'll call the…"

The Aggressor immediately goes up to them and brakes the guy's neck before he can finish his sentence. The girls starts screaming and running, but he stops her and turns her around. He puts a lock of hair back into place.

"Hello gorgeous, what's your name?"

"Cindy."

"What a beautiful name. Well what's to expect from such a beautiful girl? I'm the Aggressor, but you can call ma A.G." She tries to get out of his grip. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What do you think about a date?" She faints. He picks her up in his arms, lovingly.

Rikki gets back to Cleo. "Let go off her."

"What can I say every king needs a queen."

And with that he races off.

"Great, now we got one dead guy and a kidnapped girl. What kind off mermaids are we?"

The girls run over to Emma who has a cut on her head but is coming by.

-h2o-

Lewis finally gets at Emma's and finds the girls eating chocolate at Emma's room.

"Here I am. What's wrong."

"We're failures."

"Well then I am right on time I see. What is the only thing that can defeat a supervilain?"

The girls look puzzled.

"No one. Alright then I'll tell you: a superhero."

"Great, but if you haven't noticed it, we're lacking those."

He shows the girls a bottle. "I found this on Ebay, It's supposed to conjure a superhero."

"How is that possible?"

"Well I thought if supervilains are real, the stories about them must also be real. One of those stories say that when you drink of this bottle, you'll conjure a superhero."

"Well, let's try it, because I'm not ready to lose another innocent."

Emma gets up and drinks from the bottle, followed by Rikki and Cleo.

"Alright, now what?"

"We wait."

Suddenly the girl's outfit's change. Cleo is now wearing a purple mini skirt and a purple top, Emma a blue dress and Rikki red pants and a red top. They all have black belts with a S on and black masks.

"What did just happen?"

"I don't know, but Cleo I must say I'm liking your new outfit."

"Really, thank you Lewis."

She comes over and gives him a passionate kiss. When she pulls away, Lewis is looking baffled.

"I thought you didn't like to that in public."

"Really, can't remember why."

"So girls, ready to kick some ass."

Lewis is confused by Emma's recklessness.

"Shouldn't we first make up a plan?"

"Why? I feel indestructible."

"Shh, I hear something. An innocent crying for help."

"What I don't hear anything?"

"Doesn't matter, I did, let's go."

"Guys it's very late already."

But the girls already race off.

-h2o-

The girls are standing outside a building.

"It's on the third floor."

"How do you…"

But Emma is already gone, quickly followed by the others. The girls appear with a rapid speed at the third floor where a guy is trying to steal a purse from an old lady. He pushes her to the ground and wants to make a run for it but Cleo stands in his way.

"Now that wasn't nice."

The guy pulls out a gun and threatens Cleo with it.

"Get out of my way."

"Or what?"

The guy pulls the trigger but the bullet doesn't penetrate Cleo, it just falls to the ground.

"Now that actually hurt a little bit."

She gives him a kick and he falls on the ground. The girls make a circle around him and start laughing.

"Alright you're going to listen very carefully to us. You're going to give the purse back and you are going to put yourself in at the police, okay?"

"Okay."

The guy gets up, lets the purse fall and runs off. The girls get over to the old lady and help her up.

"Thank you so much, but who are you?"

The girls smile at each other and Rikki is the one answering.

"We're the Saviours."

-h2o-

The girls run back outside.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it was on the third floor?"

"I could see it."

"How?"

"Well Rikki has superhearing, I apparently have supersight."

"Great I'm the one having nothing extra."

"Hey you were the first to discover your mermaid power, now you'll be the last."

"Wait I smell something. Great, so you get extra hearing, you sightseeing and me, I can smell."

"What is it?"

"Fire."

-h2o-

The next morning, Lewis meets up with Zane on the beach. He is carrying his father's windsurfer, Lewis instantly goes to work. A few minutes later he is finished.

"Alright, now I made some slight modifications. This waterproof camera is going to send images directly back to me in the boat."

"Good, but I don't want the filming to slow me down."

"Yeah." He gives Zane a microphone. "Now put this on so we can stay in contact in case…"

"In case what?"

"Ohh, just in case anything goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong. I'm pumped. Let's do this." Zane gets into the water, but he sees Lewis is still on the sand. "C'mon Lewis, move it." Lewis gets his stuff and hurries himself into the boat.

-h2o-

The girls are also on the beach, but on another side.

"Still no sign of him."

"Wait, I hear something. I think I know where he is."

And with that, the girls are off again.

-h2o-

Back in the see, Zane is doing pretty good.

"How am I doing for time?"

"I hate to say it, but when you keep this speed up you'll probably beat your dad's record."

All of a sudden Lewis' boat broke down. "Great." He tries to get I back running. "C'mon, c'mon." and gives up. "Zane are you okay? I think I flooded the engine."

-h2o-

The girls have found the Aggressor's layer, they are standing outside, waiting for the opportune moment to enter.

"Do you see anything?"

"Cindy just entered, wearing a beautiful long black dress, although she looks very unhappy."

"Wait they are saying something."

Together Rikki and Emma tell Cleo what is happening.

_The Aggressor comes towards Cindy. "I know you were going to shine in it. Let's dance." He twirls her and starts slowing with her. She doesn't react to anything he says. He turns around and starts kissing her but she doesn't react. "What no 'thank you', no sign of gratitude. Now that is not very nice. Maybe you need to learn a lesson." He pushes her to the ground._

-h2o-

Zane is almost finished. "Lewis, once I get around this point, it should be plain sailing." Right then something swims past him. "Wow what was that?" A shark bumps into Zane's board and he falls into the water. "Help shark." Lewis gets in action while Zane keeps on screaming for help. Luckily the engine does it again.

"I'm coming Zane."

-h2o-

"Let's enter."

Rikki suddenly hears Zane's screams. "I can't, I hear an innocent."

"Rikki wait…"

But Rikki is already off.

"We can't let Cindy down."

"It will be the power of two than."

The girls come in trough the ceiling. The Aggressor turns around.

"Nice to see you again."

"Who are you?"

"We're the Saviours and if there is one thing the Saviours can't stand than that is an Aggressor and you happen to be one."

"Do you girls really think you can beat me? Believe many have tried, none succeeded. Leave now before I get really angry with you."

The girls get ready to attack.

-h2o-

In the meantime, Rikki has already arrived at the water. She gets really worried when she keeps on hearing Zane scream. She jumps into the water and combines her mermaidspeed with her superherospeed. She is so fast that she doesn't even notice that her tail is red.

-h2o-

The aggressor comes towards the girls for an attack. But Emma stops him in the middle of his attack by putting her arm out and he falls to the ground. He immediately gets back up and still goes for Emma. She jumps over him and gives him a kick in his back. He flies towards Cleo and she is already waiting. She starts giving blows in his stomach in an unbelievable speed. He falls on his knees. "Ready to finish it?" Emma points to a stick that is sticking out a wall. Cleo and Emma each grab an arm and drag him over to the wall and put him on the stick. He screams and turns into wind. "Now that was fun." Suddenly their costumes disappear.

-h2o-

Rikki has reached Zane and gives a shark that is ready to attack a blow in the face. He backs away and Rikki gets ready to give another punch when she suddenly feels insecure. She looks down and sees she is again an ordinary mermaid. When a shark gets ready to attack she gets scarred and starts boiling the water. The shark backs away and she gets an idea. She starts boiling the water around her and Zane. When all the sharks are gone, she stops and swims away with a smile on her face.

-h2o-

The other two girls run over to Cindy.

"How can I thank you? You saved my life."

"Just don't tell anyone about what really happened."

"You can count on it."

-h2o-

When Lewis arrives at Mako the sharks are gone. Zane climbs in the boat.

"There were sharks everywhere, I thought I was a goner."

"Are you okay?... I don't see anything."

"Just get me out of here."

-h2o-

Back on Zane's father boat, the boys are watching the footage. Zane's dad comes in.

"Amazing."

"Not exactly the word I would use. I've been at the juice bar. Wilfred was about to go to the police."

"It's your windsurfer. Not his."

"Okay, maybe we should have asked first. But this footage is fantastic. It will be a great film."

"You can't do that."

"I sponsor that competition, do you think I want my son in public view looking like that?"

"There was a twenty foot shark out there dad. There were heaps of them."

"Did you see anything?"

"Well, euhm."

"I didn't think so. Zane created this charade because he knew he couldn't really break my record. Now get rid of that."

"Nononono, I shot that footage, that disc belongs to me. It's mine."

-h2o-

That evening everyone is in the juice net for the contest. Lewis has made the film of Zane look like a little fish attacks him. Rikki looks disgusted at the movie while everybody else laughs.

"Do you think that's funny?"

"I think the audience is the best judge Rikki."

"I was there Lewis. Who do you think scared away the sharks when they were about to eat him? Zane isn't acting."

The movie ends and Wilfred takes the microphone.

"So congratulations to you all for the effort. It's time to announce our winners. And the winner is: for the second year in a row, for a wonderful comedy, Lewis McCartney, 'Scared of the water'." Rikki gets out while Lewis gets his award, looking ashamed. "And winner off the gold star fish for best actor: even with his father upstanding from the vote, Zane Bennett."

Zane gets to the front and starts his speech.

"What can I say, I like to donate the price money to this establishment to compensate for any trouble I caused. And thanks for this award. But what can I say? The Bennetts are winners, right dad?"

He also gets out.

-h2o-

Zane is standing on the docks looking at his award, when Rikki comes up to him.

"You were good."

"Acting you mean?"

"No, the whole thing about you surfing to Mako and everything else. It took guts."

"You're the only one who thinks so."

"Yeah well."

"My father still thinks I'm loser. Can't really blame him."

"Do you think I would kiss losers?"

He looks confused at her. Without any hesitation, Rikki comes up to him and starts kissing him deeply. He doesn't react the first second but quickly recovers and pulls her closer to him, making the kiss more passionate.


	11. Sink or change

so here is the chapter everyone is waiting for. And because it was so long ago, I've made it extra long.

I've also got a question for you guys. I would like to make a crossover with my slaymaids, between season 1 and 2, so I'm open for any suggestions.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed my previous ones.

-h2o-

It was again time for the annual school's swimming sports. The swimming coach comes up to his boys, who are training in the water.

"Alright, that's enough for now. You can go change, but don't forget to take a break in the sauna. The steam is good for your body's."

Zane and Byron head up to the changing room.

"Hey, Byron, ready to be beaten again."

"Yeah right, if you haven't noticed, you're no longer the best yourself. Jeremy, Shane and Danny have all crushed you today."

Zane looks angered.

"Well, I'm only saving my best for the competition, you wait and we'll see who'll win."

The coach comes up to them.

"Hey guys, didn't you hear me, it's sauna-time. Danny, Jeremy and Shane are already in there."

Zane heads to the sauna, but Byron walks over to changing room.

"Sorry coach, but I'm not into a sauna right now. I don't like the heat, I prefer the cold."

"You'll never become a true champion with an attitude like that."

The coach turns his attention back on the pool, not noticing a slimy beast getting in the sewers.

-h2o-

Emma is sitting in the juice net café, when Byron walks over and sits himself down next to Emma.

"Hey Emma." They kiss each other on the cheek. "I got a question. Next week is the school's swimming sports and I really want to beat Zane on the hundred metres, but he always beats me."

"It's okay to come second."

"Third or fourth, yeah but I can't explain it. I developed this need to win."

"I know the feeling or at least I used to."

"You were the swimming star until you quit, which, by the way, is quiet the mystery for me. You're like this quality skateboard that is just sitting in a cupboard."

"I've changed."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about that Byron. So if you don't have anything else to say than…"

"No, that wasn't all. I need you to teach me how to beat Zane. Give me that killer instinct, but temporarily. I don't want to be hooked on winning on a permanent basis. So will you help me?"

"Sorry Byron, I'm not in all that competitive thing anymore. It was a former life. I can't."

"It's cool, I understand."

Byron leaves her sitting by herself, looking disappointed. Rikki and Cleo come in and sit down next to Emma.

"Didn't you had a date with Byron."

"Yeah."

"Than where is he?"

"Never mind."

She gets up and leaves the café.

-h2o-

Emma is walking around and without knowing why she ends up at the pool. "Great. Just great." She wanted to change her route, but then sees something moving in the pool. "Hello, is someone there?" She approaches the pool, only to be startled when this big green monster jumps out. Scared to death, she tries to freeze it, but is doesn't has any effect on it. Afraid of the animal she starts running.

-h2o-

Rikki and Cleo are walking down the beach. "Wait, wait up." They turn around and see Emma running up to them.

"Cool down, what happened?"

"I was at the pool and I…"

"You were at the pool?"

"What were you doing there?"

"That doesn't matter. So I was there and I saw this enormous slimy green monster. And the worst part is, that my powers didn't even affect him."

"So what was it doing there?"

"Swimming, why would it been swimming there?"

"I don't know."

-h2o-

That afternoon Emma is at home looking at some old pictures of her swimming career when the doorbell rang. She opens the door to find Bryon there with flowers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for leaving you alone at the café when we were supposed to have a fun date." He gives her the flowers. "Apology accepted?"

"Sure, come in."

"I've also been thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have you compared with a skateboard. I didn't mean anything…"

"You weren't that wrong. I feel like I'm sitting in a cupboard."

"It's been spinning me up." The sit down on the coach. "Wondering why you can't swim anymore and why you can't help me. And it came to me, you can't get wet."

"How told you…"

"You have a swimmer's ear. Ear infection. Either that or you don't like me very much. But if that was the case, I would be kinda sad."

"Well it's not that, I can assure you."

She moves herself to his lap and starts kissing him softly. Unfortunately they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Emma quickly jumps off Byron's lap back to the other couch. Zane comes in, carrying a blender.

"Hoping I'm not interrupting anything?"

"What's up?"

"A gift for Mss. Gilbert from my dad. He bought it for his new girlfriend Mandy, but anything more complicated than picking up a phone and ordering a pizza is beyond to her skills. For your mum."

"She'll love it."

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing."

Zane sees the photo book lying open on a page of Emma holding a cup.

"Right. The race. You're not getting tipped from the old swim champ, are you? You are. Wasted time Byron. She can't help you. You'll never win. Not while I'm around."

"Don't worry, Danny, Jeremy or Shane will do that for me."

"Oh no, that's where you are wrong. Like I've already said, I can do better than what I showed today. And for your information, Danny is dead.

"Wait a minute, when did Danny die?"

"This morning, after training. They only found his skin and his clothes."

"Eww, who would do that?"

"Don't know, got to run."

Zane was leaving them, while Emma thought back to that beast she saw this morning in the pool. She needed to find out more about all this, so she had to get back to the swimming pool. And there was only one way to do that.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. I will be your coach. I will turn you into a swimming machine."

"Cool."

"One condition: this has to be our secret. No one can know, especially not Cleo or Rikki."

-h2o-

Zane is making his way back to his house, when he sees Rikki walking on the other side of the street. He runs over to her and takes her in his arms, ready to kiss her. But she pushes him away and continues walking. He catches up and walks next to her.

"C'mon Rikki, I know you like me or did that kiss mean nothing to you."

"It was a mistake alright, I went with the moment."

"Oh, so you do like me."

"You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"At least an idiot you enjoy kissing. Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"I'm not listening."

"If I win this competition, you will go on a date with me."

"And if you don't?"

"I won't try to convince you any more about me being the one for you, unless you come to me."

"Like that would ever happen."

"Do we have a deal?"

"You are so full of yourself."

"I know, but do we have a deal?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great."

He takes her head between his hands and gives her a kiss on the lips. Then turns away.

"That was not part off the deal."

"That was a good luck kiss. So may the best win."

"So not you."

Zane gives her one last smile and turns around the corner. Rikki has to admit to herself that it wouldn't be that hard to accept Zane winning the swimming competition.

-h2o-

The next morning, Emma is waiting for Byron at the pool. He finally arrives fifteen minutes late.

"You're late."

"I am?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"You would never believe what happened to me."

"Tomorrow, I expect you to be on time."

"Sure thing coach."

Right in front of Emma, he undoes his trousers and jacket. Emma looks away, embarrassed.

"Okay, let's start with twenty laps."

"Right now? Usually I like to have a little stretch first and then bit of a float and then seven or eight laps, top."

"Those days are over."

She gives him his goggles and he makes himself ready to jump in the water. "Your time starts… now."

After a couple of laps, Byron hits the wall.

"I was flying."

"You hesitate when you hit the wall. You got to forget it's there. Keep swimming and try to hit it hard. I need to know about your diet. What do you eat?"

"Potato chips and stuff, packed food."

"That needs to change. Just do twenty more laps for the end."

"Alright than."

Right as Byron begins to swim again, Emma hears a scream from the locker room. After checking that Byron is still busy, she runs over.

-h2o-

Once in the locker room, she sees Jeremy screaming. When she turns around, she notices why. The big green monster is there again.

"Jeremy get back."

"My arm."

Emma turns around again and sees his skin ripping open to reveal a green slimy limp.

"What is happening?"

She takes a few steps back, while Jeremy lets all of his skin drop to the floor and becomes a green monster. But unfortunately she takes a step to many, because she bumps into the other creature. She tries to use her a powers, but they don't work on it. Not knowing what to do, she starts screaming. "Emma, over her." The coach appears next to her. The slimy creatures see him and turn away to drop themselves in one of the vents on the floor.

"Thanks coach."

-h2o-

Back at Emma's, Rikki and Cleo come in while Emma is making a smoothie.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We rang and you didn't answer."

"You seem kind of tense."

"Me? No."

"Alright, so I wanted to talk to you again about that monster…"

"Awesome shower." Byron walks in to the kitchen and picks up the smoothie Emma made. "This must be mine. See you at the pool."

"There is an explanation. Well, I told you guys about this monster a saw at the pool, right? Well yesterday Danny disappeared after training, the only thing they found back off him were his clothes and skin."

"Eww, who would do that?"

"Apparently no one."

"Alright, now I'm confused."

"Well, I started training Byron so I could get around the swimming pool without any suspicion about why I would be there. This morning, I was there again to train him when suddenly I heard a scream from the changing room. I went over and found Jeremy alone with the monster."

"So it is the monster who did this?"

"No, you didn't let me finish. I was trying to get him out of there, when suddenly his skin ripped open and he also became a green, fishy monster."

"How did you get away from two off them? I mean your powers don't work on them right?"

"The coach saved me. He came out of nowhere and it was like the monsters were scarred of him."

"The question is now, why are those boys changing into monsters."

"Well, I heard that Danny was the best swimmer this season and that Jeremy was runner up. The strange thing is that previous year's they always ended up after Zane and Byron."

"So your thinking that…"

"That they are using something that changes them and that the coach is on it."

"Why would you think that?"

"He didn't ask me anything about those monster, like he already knew what was happening to them."

"So let's investigate."

"I'm on it. I'm keeping an eye on Byron."

With that Emma disappears.

"I think she is forgetting something."

"What?"

"That it's more likable that Shane or Zane turn into fish monster than Byron, I mean they score better in the pool."

"So we'll split up, watch each an other boy. Let's see, you'll take…"

"I'll take Zane."

"Why?"

"Well it's more likely that Shane turns into one, because he performs better. And as Emma's powers are useless against it, my powers are probably too. At least you can make water bubbles to attack the creatures."

"Alright, fine by me."

-h2o-

Byron is back in the pool.

"We have been training for ages and you haven't approved one bit."

"All I can do is my best, there is no need to stress about it."

"That's the point. You have to stress about it if you're going to be a winner. If you wanna be a loser all your life, than I'm not interested in helping you."

"Maybe we should get a break and get an ice-cream."

Byron gets out of the pool.

"Typical. Every time that it gets hard, you wanna have a drink or a rest or an ice-cream, not this time, back in the pool, twenty laps."

"I'm finished for the day."

"You can't be finished until I say so."

"I thought this was going to be fun us working together. I thought you were going to inspire me, but you let me down, man. I never thought you were going to turn into some heavy training dragon."

-h2o-

Later in the morning, Emma is talking to Rikki and Cleo in school.

"Am I too tough or too demanding? Am I an heavy training dragon?"

"No way."

"Not possible."

"Although at times you can be a little bossy."

"And sometimes you don't really listen to people."

After the comments Emma turns away from them, hurt.

"Wow, she takes criticism well."

Lewis comes up to them.

-h2o-

After he leaves, Emma walks back to them.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I may look tough, but I'm easily hurt. I'm going to make sure I'm nice from now on. How do I do that?"

"You are asking the wrong person, here."

-h2o-

That afternoon, Rikki is early at the pool to meet Zane, when she sees Byron waiting.

"Hey Rikki, where is Emma?"

"I don't appreciate you calling my friends names. Emma may seem tough, but she is easily hurt."

"I was just telling her…"

"Don't you realize she cares about you?"

"Really, she does? How much?"

"Well Emma isn't the type of girl that fools around with boys, so if she goes on multiple dates with a boy, she cares."

"I care about Emma too, I really do and I would never do anything to hurt her on purpose."

"Ow, just don't do it again."

-h2o-

"You wanted to see me?"

Rikki turns around and sees Zane walking towards her.

"Yeah, there is this thing I like to talk to you about."

"What is it? Not backing out of our deal, are you?"

"No it's not that. Does the coach do anything to make a couple of boys swim better."

"What? The coach would never do that."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, off course I'm sure."

-h2o-

Emma is walking along with Byron who is swimming.

"A lot slower than yesterday, but you're kicking much better."

"Silver lining in every wave."

"So I've been thinking, rather than just obsessing on winning, maybe you should concentrate on whatever feels right."

"I like it, the Zen approach. Getting on the same level now."

"Great, so how about a few more laps?"

"I think I need a rest, I'm seriously pooped."

"Okay, that's good too."

-h2o-

After training, Zane gets into the sauna, something he doesn't do very often. Shane is already in there.

"Hey mate, how are you doing?"

"Never been better."

"I was wondering about something. Did the coach give you anything to perform better, because you are getting better by the minute." Shane laughs at him. "Seriously. So what is it? Pills, shots, …"

"Man, you are sitting in it?"

"What?"

"Don't you feel the power running trough you, while sitting here."

-h2o-

Emma and Byron are walking towards the exit.

"I really need to apologize for saying what I did."

"This is already the fifth time you said sorry. I forgave you the first time."

"I know you seem tough, but you're easily hurt."

"How do you know that?"

"I really enjoyed training today."

"So did I. look Byron, I'm not an ordinary girl."

"I know that."

He moves forward and kisses her straight on the lips. And he doesn't have to wait long for an answer.

-h2o-

Emma sits down next to Cleo, in front of Rikki.

"It's no good. I try to be nice but he only swims worse. What's the point of being all soft and supportive, if it doesn't make him swim better?"

"At least everything is back to normal between you guys."

"Wow, she is getting back along with Byron, big surprise."

"You're just jealous, because you don't have a boyfriend. I mean I got Byron, Cleo got Lewis and you are alone. I even think you've never even kissed a boy."

"What happened to being nice all the time and for your information I already kissed a boy and I must say that he is probably a better kisser than Lewis and Byron combined."

"Can I have a word, Rikki."

Rikki looks up and sees Zane standing next to her.

"Sure."

She gets up, hoping he didn't hear that last part.

"What's up between them. You don't think he is the boy she kissed?"

"Oh no, she is just keeping an eye on him, as he is the second best swimmer of the team."

-h2o-

Rikki and Zane get out of the café.

"Look what you just heard in the café, that was just us girls talking, it didn't mean anything."

"That doesn't matter, I found out that coach does give the boys something. Apparently the sauna is the place to be if you want to be a champ."

"You didn't get to much sauna, did you?"

"No, why?"

"Well it could be dangerous and…"

"What Rikki?"

"I can't tell you."

"Rikki, if you don't tell me why, I'm going back in there to find out for myself."

"No Zane stop. You just have to trust me on this one, can you do that?"

"Alright. So about my kisses, are they really that fabulous?"

"Oh, leave me alone."

"So see me after training tomorrow."

"Yeah right."

"Meet you at the pool at ten."

"Not listening."

-h2o-

The next morning Emma is waiting for Byron at the pool. He sits himself down next to her.

"I'm late again, aren't I? You wouldn't believe what happened…"

"We need to talk. This nice policy isn't working."

"I thought we're cooking."

"The funny thing is I like how you lay down and chill back. But it isn't going to win you races. If you want me to be your coach, I'm going to have to turn tough again."

"I want you to be my coach."

"I believe you can win if you push yourself."

The move closer to kiss but are interrupted by Zane.

"Working on your breathing technique?"

"We were just talking."

"Yeah right. Up for a race Byron?"

"He isn't interested."

"Yes I am."

"Byron, don't do this. You're not ready."

"I'm always ready. When you are feeling cool and relaxed, it's cool, you can win. That's my motto. Ready when you are."

-h2o-

Off course, Emma was right and Zane wins the race.

"You're dead meat, Byron."

Zane gets out of the pool, on the changing room. Byron looks around and finds Emma missing.

-h2o-

At ten Rikki is waiting by the pool. Behind her a creature comes in and jumps into the pool. She looks into the pool, but at first can't make out the monster because of the splash on the surface.

"Zane, what are you doing? Zane?"

The creature swims beyond the splash, and Rikki can see it clearly now.

"Oh, my God! Zane!"

She walks along the edge of the pool, following the monster as it swims under water.

"It's me, Rikki? I know you can't answer me, but... God, this is all my fault. You wanted to win this thing to impress me. You were so courageous. And you looked really hot in those Speedo's. And... and we can still date. Or, or not. I mean... I understand if you wanna see other fish. But we can arrange that."

Zane walks up behind her. "Uh, Rikki?" Rikki spins around quickly, startled, and draws a frightened breath. Zane points into the pool. "That's not me."

Rikki sees Cleo running into the pool, who was supposedly watching Shane, she shakes her head and leaves the pool. Rikki understands that they lost Shane too. She and Zane both look at the creature. It suddenly makes a lunge for them from the water and Rikki screams. Zane pulls her away and falls. Rikki ends up on top of Zane.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm lying quite comfortable."

She hits him playfully and he attempts to kiss her, but backs away.

"Sorry, made a bet with a certain girl that I wouldn't kiss you unless I win the game."

She gets up and pulls him up too. They turn around and see that the monster is gone.

"Must have fled to the ocean."

"Alright, what was that thing? And why did you think it was me?"

"I got to go."

"No, not this time." He stands before Rikki and stops her. "What are you not telling me?"

"Well, I've heard a rumour about that the stuff the coach gives his swimmers makes them turn into fish, so I thought that thing was you."

"Why would you believe such rumours?"

"Because my source saw Jeremy turning into one."

"Why don't you go the police with this stuff?"

"Like they would believe me. 'Yeah hello, I just saw a swimmer turning into a giant monster after he took a sauna.' Would you believe me, if you hadn't just seen that thing?"

"Alright, good point. So what do we do now?"

"We do nothing. My friend can take care it. I'll go and inform her, we have a third beast."

She turns around to leave, but Zane takes her wrist.

"If there is anything I can help you guys with."

"Well actually there is, don't turn into a fish."

He laughs.

"Alright, I'll try to do my best."

-h2o-

Emma is lying on the couch when someone knocks on the door. Her mom lets Byron in.

"Yell at me if you want to, give me laps until my skin wrinkles up, I'll do whatever it takes."

"I told you not to race. You should have listen to me, you've given Zane a huge psychological advantage."

"Okay, I'll listen from now on."

"I'm finished with it. it's not gonna work. Too many conflicts at interest."

"What conflicts?"

"Girlfriends shouldn't turn into coaches if you are a serious swimmer."

"It worked for a while."

Cleo and Rikki enter, but Byron and Emma are to busy fighting that they don't notice.

"Maybe I was feeling sorry for you."

"And maybe I was just feeling sorry for you."

"It's times like this, when you see what people are really made of."

"You sure do. I don't want you to be my coach anymore, you're fired."

"Good."

And with that Byron leaves her behind, crossing paths with Rikki and Cleo as he leaves. They approach Emma.

"That was extreme."

"Are you okay?"

Emma looks at them and leaves. She goes to her room and lies down on the bed, crying.

-h2o-

The next morning, Rikki and Cleo are on their way to the pool. The want to confront the coach before the race starts. The find him in his cabinet.

"So, how are things going?"

"Girls, you are not suppose to be, the race is about to start."

"We know, pity that your three best swimmers can't compete."

"Yeah, how did they become so good in so little time anyway?"

"You didn't give them anything, did you?"

"You got some imagination, missies."

"Oh, well right now, I'm imagining you in jail. You're wearing a big, orange suit, and, oh, look, the guards are beating you up."

"You don't have any proof."

"Tell us what's in the steam."

"After the fall of the Soviet Union, documents came into light detailing experiments with fish DNA on their Olympic swimmers. Tarpon, mako, shark... But they couldn't crack it."

"And you did... sort of. Why?"

"What kind of question is that? For the win! To make my team the best they could be! Do you understand we have a shot at the state championship?"

"Do you understand that we don't care? It's over. There's not gonna be any swim team."

"Boy, when they were handin' out school spirit, you didn't even stand in line, did you?"

"No. I was in the line for shred of sanity." The coach reaches into the desk behind him and pulls out a pistol. He pulls back the hammer and points the gun at the girls. "Which you obviously skipped. We're not the girls you want to mess with, Cleo."

Cleo uses her powers to make the drops that are hanging on the swimming equipment, larger and make the pistol wet. "What the hell?" The coach looks at the pistol, that's now completely wet. Now it's time for Rikki to use her powers. She lets the water of the pistol boil, so that it's to hot to hold on to. The coach lets the weapon fall and steps back to the door. "What are you?"

"Your biggest nightmare."

The coach runs out of the cabinet, right into the arms of the police.

"Martin Lawrence, we were looking for you, quite a while now."

-h2o-

Rikki and Cleo see the arrest trough the window.

"Let's get out of here, before he starts talking."

-h2o-

They sit themselves on the bench, ready for the race. They see Byron walking by.

"Hey Byron, have you seen Emma?"

"She is not coming." He turns around. "Hey man, do you need glasses, that's my towel."

-h2o-

Emma is home, cleaning her shoes when Cleo calls.

"Why aren't you at the pool, supporting for Byron?"

"I wish I could come, but I have to clean my shoes."

"You hate cleaning your shoes."

"I shouldn't have turned into his coach. Now I ruined my relationship and I didn't even teach him how to swim better."

"You are just worrying about what kind of girlfriend you can be as a mermaid."

"Maybe I should just accept that I'm more mermaid than human."

"You're just making up excuses. This is how we are now and we have to try to live as normally as we can. He is still your boyfriend and besides there is still a chance that he might beat Zane. Do you wanna miss that?"

-h2o-

The guys are making themselves ready to take off. Zane is standing next to Byron.

"Looks like your coach isn't coming. Cheer up, some people are just borne to come second."

"Set."

The boys are off. Emma comes to sit next to Cleo. After a close match between Zane and Byron, Byron is the one to win. He gets over to Emma.

"I did what you told me about hitting the wall as hard as I could…" Emma notices that he is totally wet. "I imagined it was a door that I was going trough and I just ran trough and it really worked."

"Byron, stay back, you're all wet and this outfit isn't waterproof."

"Oh sorry."

"I knew you could win. You just needed to be fired up."

"I was. Is that what you did, plan the fight so I get angry enough to win?"

"Off course not."

"So I guess we are just like colleagues than, whatever that means."

"And we're dating, at least, if you still want to?"

"Off course."

He steps forward to kiss her.

"My outfit."

"Oh right. So, see you after I dried off."

"Sure."

Rikki and Cleo walk over to her.

"We took care of the coach."

"And what happened to the creatures."

"We took care of them too."

"They are finally free from any competition."

"We've let them free in the sea."


	12. The siren

i'm still open for suggestions for crossovers.

-h2o-

It's karaoke in the juice net café, so everybody is there. Rikki goes over to Wilfred to enter Cleo. Back at their table, Lewis is outing his disgust for karaoke.

"I hate karaoke. It's just a bunch of wannabe's searching for their fifteen minutes of fame. I think it's quite deluded."

"And our next contestant is Cleo Sertori."

Lewis quickly looks at his girlfriend.

"Except for you Cleo, cause you will be really, really good."

"I didn't put my name down."

Rikki pulls her off her chair.

"I did. C'mon I know you want to."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, go on. Make us proud."

Cleo steps on the stage, while Emma and Rikki are waiting for her to start.

"You're going to regret this."

"She'll be fine."

"You haven't heard her sing."

Cleo starts to sing and indeed it sounds awful. It is even that bad that Wilfred takes the microphone down. "Put it together for Cleo." She sits herself back down, red of shame. Lewis goes towards her.

"I thought you were okay Cleo."

-h2o-

Cleo goes back to the marine park. She is feeding the dolphins when suddenly the old lady warns her.

"Beware."

"Beware of what?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. You're the one telling me to beware."

"Haven't you learnt anything yet? What's today?"

"Umm, Wednesday."

"It's the full moon."

"Yep, we remembered it, we're getting ready. But is it going to be as bad as last time? Are weird things going to happen to Emma again? Or Rikki? Or me even? I hate that."

"Forewarned is forearmed. But only sometimes, remember don't touch water when the moon is full."

Cleo's phone goes off. "Mom… milk, sure." She puts her phone down and notices that the old lady is once again gone. "I wish she stopped doing that."

-h2o-

Cleo comes home after work. She goes over to the fridge to put the milk in it when Kim stops her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Alright, whatever suits you."

Cleo opens the fridge, but immediately wished she had listened to Kim because she gets an electric shock.

"Told you."

"Aww, what was that?"

"Dad says that there is something wrong with the fridge. So we should stay out of it."

"Thanks for warning me."

"I did warn you."

"No, you said that…"

But before a real fight could start off, the doorbell rings.

-h2o-

Cleo opens the door and finds Rikki and Emma outside.

"Hey guys, come in. Everything is been set up, heaps to drink and pizza is been ordered."

"Cool, what movies did you get?"

"I thought you were getting the movies."

While Rikki shakes her head, the door opens again and Lewis comes in.

"Evening ladies. Now I wasn't sure what films you like, so I thought I play it safe and I got a chick flick. But I did get two horror movies."

"Lewis, what are you doing here?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Duh. I'm here to help. Remember I'm the only one who want be affected by the full moon. So if any one falls asleep, I'll be right beside you."

In the meanwhile Cleo's father came in and heard the last of Lewis.

"Will you now?"

"Hello, Mr. Sertori."

"I got my eye on you."

"Dad."

Cleo's mom gets to her husband. "Don." And pulls him away. And for the first time, Kim is there to save the moment.

"Don't worry Lewis, you can sit with me."

-h2o-

Later that night, the girls, Lewis, Cleo's dad and, unknowingly for everyone, Kim are watching the horror movie. The movie has got to the highlight.

"Don't open the door, don't open the…"

"Argh."

Kim comes behind the couch.

"She opened the door."

Don notices Kim and gets up.

"Kim. You shouldn't be watching this. This is for adults."

"I'm an adult."

"And it's past your bedtime too. You brought the movie Lewis, it's your fault, you should be supervising."

Don gets Kim to her room.

"Your dad hates me."

"My dad hates all guys Lewis, don't flatter yourself."

Suddenly an electric monster rises in the TV and it falls out.

"Great, no TV anymore."

"Hey, what time does the moon rise?"

"About two minutes. Ago."

-h2o-

While Lewis closes all the curtains, the girls hide under the blanket. When Lewis turns back around, he sees Cleo looking into her glass, where the moon is reflected in. But when she reaches with her arm, Lewis stops her.

"Cleo are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just had quite a close call."

"Really? This is really scary, isn't it? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Someone should go with you."

"Oh yeah, my dad would really love that and besides I'll be fine."

-h2o-

Cleo gets to the bathroom. She stands before the mirror but the leaking off the tap makes her look down. In the water, she sees the reflection of the full moon. She can't help herself and touches the water.

-h2o-

Rikki gets up.

"Alright I'm getting thirsty, anyone else interested?"

"Sure, why not?"

Rikki heads over to the fridge, she touches the handle, but immediately pulls back.

"Aww."

"What is it?"

"Probably nothing, just a little shock."

She tries to open it again, and this time she succeeds. But the same electric monster from the TV comes out of the fridge and lifts her up. He drops her and returns to his fridge.

"Alright, now everybody did see that right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Probably because of your higher mermaid resistance. What was that?"

"Guess."

"Great, so we don't even get a break on a full moon?"

"Where is Cleo, she is already gone a long time?"

She suddenly comes in and starts singing beautifully.

"What happened?"

"She can sing."

Rikki and Emma sit down. Cleo's parents and sister get down the stairs.

"Something is not right."

"Look wet hands, but no tail."

Emma taps Rikki on the shoulder and points to Lewis, who's sitting open-mouthed.

"Wow, she is amazing."

"This isn't Cleo. It's got to be the full moon."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Cleo's mum opens it. It's Byron.

"Who's that singing, she is incredible. Cleo."

"She must have had singing lessons, I guess."

"It really worked."

She stops singing.

"How did I do?"

"You were good."

"I can sing. I can really sing. I mean, it sounded good to me, but sometimes it's hard to tell."

Emma and Rikki get up.

"Cleo, we need to talk."

-h2o-

They guide her to the kitchen.

"Cleo listen, you touched water and the full moon is doing something to you."

"I can sing."

"Cleo wake up. You're a bad singer."

"You're just jealous, but that's okay I still like you. You're my friends. And if you want you can pick out my next song."

"Let's get Lewis."

-h2o-

Cleo's mum is cleaning up the popcorn.

"No one in our family has ever been a singer."

"Well I sing now and then." She and Kim look at Don. "Yeah, okay, point taken."

The girls get up the stairs.

"Lewis, we need you right now."

"Cool, Cleo is so cool. I'm so there."

Byron also makes a movement to go upstairs.

"Hey I want to see Cleo too."

Cleo's dad gets out of his couch.

"Wait, no boys. I'll see what this is all about. You two wait there."

-h2o-

"Don't you like my singing dad?"

"It's nice Cleo. But I'm more concerned about you. There are two boys down there, who seem, well, a bit smitten."

"They like me?"

"Well that's what it looks like. Why don't you go down there and tell them to go home right now."

Kim comes around the corner.

"Dad, mum wants to see you."

"I'm busy here."

"She said now dad."

-h2o-

Cleo's mum is standing in a group of teenage boys.

"I was just out for a walk and I heard this fantastic voice."

"Yeah, who was that girl singing before, she was incredible."

"Oh yeah."

Don comes down the stairs.

"Out now."

Rikki and Emma also come down the stairs.

"Reckon we're gonna get any ideas out off Lewis?"

"Forget it, he is a pawn person now. Just like the others."

Cleo comes to stand with them.

"I'm popular. Isn't this great?"

-h2o-

The girls manage to get Cleo and Lewis back to Cleo's room, but Cleo keeps on singing, so they have put a headphone on Lewis.

"Lewis, can you hear me? What happened to Cleo?"

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear, but I think I know what happened to Cleo. She is a siren. Just like the mermaids in mythology. They sing to lure sailors to their deaths. I'm hoping this isn't quite that bad."

"So what do we do? Keep her locked up?"

"What? No, that will never work. It's best if we keep her locked up."

"Forget it, he is out of action. We need to figure this out ourselves."

"You don't have to do anything. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. People like me, adore me. Aren't I adorable?"

"I'll get back to you on that one."

Kim comes in the room.

"Dad says it's getting late and he wants you guys to clean up everything."

"We're busy, kid. Scram."

"He's not going to like that."

They hear from downstairs Don giving orders..

"Don't forget to put everything back in the fridge."

"Oh no, the fridge."

"What are we going to do?"

"Let's just get it done, quick."

They get up towards Cleo.

"Stay here, do not move."

They go downstairs.

-h2o-

"Alright, so does he come out of every electric machine?"

"I think so, although he didn't came out of the TV."

"So what do we do?"

"Maybe poor water on it and freeze it."

"Right, mix water and electricity, I don't think even our enhanced resistance is going to protect us against that."

"With Cleo's help it would be so easy, she could make it wet from a distance."

"Yeah, but I think we're going to have to solve this without her help."

-h2o-

Back in Cleo's room, Cleo starts singing again and sits herself down in front of Lewis.

"What? I can't hear you Cleo."

He puts his headphone down and gets enchanted by Cleo's voice. They come closer to each other and start making out. The other girls come back in, together with Cleo's dad.

"Lewis what are you doing?"

"Hey you, out. Now."

He grabs Lewis by the waist and gets him out.

"You can't protect me forever."

"No, but we can and we will. All night if we have to."

-h2o-

When Emma and Rikki are fast asleep, Cleo gets up and goes downstairs. She picks up the phone, but the electric monster gets out of it and shocks her. Cleo falls to the ground and instead of using her powers, she starts singing. The monster is not effected by the singing and attacks her again. This time she passes out.

-h2o-

Emma and Rikki wake up. They see a bundle under Cleo's blankets and assume it's Cleo, when it's really just a couple of cushions.

"I never thought we make it till morning without something else happening."

"Yeah, thanks Cleo."

Emma gives Cleo's bed a good look and notices how odd Cleo looks. She undoes the blankets and notices the cushions.

"Oh no, Cleo is gone."

Rikki and Emma go downstairs.

-h2o-

Once down, they run into the kitchen and notice her lying on the floor.

"Cleo, can you hear us?"

She wakes up.

"What happened?"

But a knock on the door interrupts them. Emma gets up.

"I'll get it. it might be Lewis."

She gets out and finds herself in a crowd of young boys.

"Oh no."

"Is Cleo home?"

Without answering, she goes back inside.

"Is it Lewis?"

"Sort of."

Don gets downstairs.

"What's going on? What's all the noise?"

He tries to get outside, while Emma makes an attempt to stop him.

"No, don't open that."

"Why? Is that boy Lewis back?"

He opens the door and sees all the boys. But when Cleo appears over his shoulder she gets greeted by an applause.

"Hello everyone."

She starts singing. When she stops, everyone starts to applaud once again.

"Yeah."

Her father takes her back inside.

-h2o-

"Explain young lady."

"They're my fans."

They hear the boys shout 'Cleo'. Cleo's mom and Kim come down.

"Who are all those boys outside?"

"They are Cleo's boyfriends."

"That's it, I'm calling the police."

"No wait. Why don't we negotiate?"

Rikki heads out.

-h2o-

"Alright, three of you can come inside, but that's all. You choose."

All the boys start drumming, but it's Zane, Lewis and Byron who win in the end.

-h2o-

Zane is the first to talk.

"Cleo has a gift. What she needs is a manager. I can do that."

Lewis continuous.

"The world needs to hear her sing."

"Please."

"Absolutely not. I want all your little friends of my grass right now. That lawn has only just been laid."

Cleo comes down the stairs.

"Dad, there is only one thing to do. I could put on a concert at the juice net café for everybody. They would love it."

"Fantastic idea."

"I don't think so."

"Think about it Mr, Sertori, you can't keep Cleo all to yourself. She belongs to the world."

"No, she doesn't. She is my daughter."

"No, she used to be your daughter. Now she is so much more than that."

"You three are off of your collective rockers."

"So the concert is on."

"Leave it to me."

"Cleo! You are not going out there. You three, conference is over. Outside!"

Don picks up the phone, while the three boys stop before Cleo.

"Yeah police, my house is surrounded by teenage boys. Yes I will hold."

He pushes them out. Kim looks out the window and notices them leaving.

"Mum, dad, they're leaving."

"She is right, they are going."

"Where is Cleo?"

The boys suddenly run enthusiastically over to the other side.

-h2o-

The Sertori's, Rikki and Emma make their way over to the juice net café, that's crawling with boys.

"Excuse me guys, sorry, coming trough, excuse me. Stick with me Kim."

"This could get ugly."

"How much more full moon do we have?"

"Not much."

-h2o-

Cleo is getting on the stage. She starts singing, but when the full moon is over, she sounds terrible again. All the boys look disgusted and leave.

"Wait, don't go." She tries to sing, but gives up. "Please don't go."

"I thought they loved me."

Her dad approaches her.

"I still love you and I always will."

They hug.

"C'mon."

But when they try to leave Emma and Rikki interfere and pull Cleo apart.

"What's wrong?"

"There is still a demon to vanquish."

They start running.

-h2o-

They get to the Sertori's house.

"Alright, so everybody knows the plan: Cleo you make it wet and I'll freeze it and we'll see what happens."

"But who is going to open the fridge?"

"On three."

"Alright."

"One, two, three."

They open the fridge together and immediately hide. Rikki makes water from the ice in the fridge and Cleo uses it to make the electric demon wet. Emma freezes it and it stops in mid-air. They get closer.

"Cool."

Rikki touches it and still gets a little shock.

"Great, three mermaids try and still he didn't die."

Suddenly he bursts in a thousand pieces.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know, what did I do?"

"You said, three mermaids try and still he didn't die. Hey, that rhymes."

"You don't think that was a spell, do you?"

"Alright, that would be so awesome, so if we rhyme a little, they die. Why didn't we tried this before?"

"Well, now we can."


	13. Ghosttroubles

It's a beautiful morning, but still there are people who make it ugly by making trouble.

"You shouldn't be here. You're a menace. Your mooring line broke because it's breakthrough."

Zane is shouting at an old lady who scratched his jet ski with her boat, unintentionally of course.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Wake up lady, get with it."

Emma interferes before things get more ugly.

"Zane, don't be rude. Give her the chance to speak."

"This old bag's boat broke free and hit mine. It put a scratch on my jet ski. Look."

"I said I'm sorry."

"She said she's sorry."

"That's not going to pay for the damage, is it? I bet she doesn't even have insurance. This boat shouldn't even be here. It's an embarrassment."

"Zane. You're overreacting, even for you."

"Am I? We'll see what the harbour master thinks."

With that he leaves Emma and the old lady alone.

"Don't worry, he is all talk."

"Thank you Emma." Emma looks confused when the lady says her name. "Come aboard."

-h2o-

Zane storms off furiously and without noticing he bumps into Rikki.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Hey wait up, what's wrong?"

"Like you care."

"I wouldn't ask if I wouldn't care."

Zane stops and looks at her.

"Someone at the docks has scratched my jet ski with her boat."

"So?"

"She doesn't want to pay."

"Have you talked to the harbour master?"

"I threatened with it, but you think I should really do it?"

"What else are they for?"

"Thanks Rikki."

"You're welcome. Just one question. How does it come we always run into each other when we have problems and the other one always comes up with a solution."

"I don't know, guess we are soul mates."

He says laughing, while running back to the harbour. Rikki stays behind in thought.

-h2o-

Inside the cabin, the lady gives Emma something to drink.

"Thank you. You're her."

"That's perceptive."

"The lady Cleo always talks about."

"It's nice to be talked about."

"She never told me you lived on a boat."

"I didn't tell her I was a Capricorn either, but that's another tail." She puts an emphasis on the word tail, making it sound like tale. She smiles, while Emma looks away. "Oh, I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable. I'm not a very good host. I didn't have any one else on board of the Lorelai for 23 years."

Their conversation is interrupted when the harbour master, followed by Zane, calls out to her.

"Oh, Mr Hendricks. Would you care for some ice tea?"

"You know why I'm here Ms Chatham. Another complaint has been received."

"People seem to complain so much this days."

"A regularity which is hard to ignore when they concern you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, you care about me, lovely."

She makes a movement to go back inside, but Zane makes her look back around.

"Are you gonna evict her or what?"

"Leave this to me. Ms Chatham, we've spoken on many occasions, the last occasions I reminded you off unpaid harbouring fees that go back five years."

"I don't recall that."

"Before that, you've been served with several requests to maintain your vessel according to regulations."

"I really must open those letters. I've been meaning to read them."

Zane interrupts once again.

"You're getting evicted lady, you're gone."

"Do you mind I'm handling this."

"Well hurry it up."

Emma decides to come to the rescue.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We've been really patient with Ms Chatham over the years, but that time has come to an end."

"You can't throw her out."

Suddenly they hear a noise and when they look around they see Ms Chatham lying on the floor.

-h2o-

Emma escorts Ms Chatham to the ambulance.

"You'll be alright. Do you want me to come to the hospital with you?"

"They want my treasure."

"Just try to rest."

"Don't let them get my treasure."

Emma stops before Zane, who is looking really guilty.

"I didn't mean to give the old beady an heart attack."

"Maybe you should tell her that."

-h2o-

Somewhere on the other side of the city, a woman and a man in wedding clothes are running from the police. The man is hurt, as there is a blood stain on his jacket.

"Oh no, Frankie they are catching up."

"Behind the container."

They sit themselves down behind it.

"Let me look." She undoes his shirt. It reveals a huge wound caused by a bullet. "It doesn't look pretty, I don't think you are going to make it."

"Don't worry, we'll find other bodies."

"Frankie, you told me that this was going to be the last time."

"Sorry Lulu, but we have to go. This body isn't holding much longer."

"Alright than."

Suddenly two shadows come out of the two bodies and float of. The woman stares down at the man in her arms.

"Who are you? Oh my god you're hurt. Help, somebody help."

-h2o-

The girls and Lewis come together at Cleo's place.

"The ambulance guy said it could have been more serious. She stopped taking her medication."

"Poor lady."

"Her name is Ms Chatham."

"Is she that real old lady that lives on her boat?"

"Yeah that's her. How do you know her?"

"No, I don't, I just heard about her. She lives on that leaky old wreck. No friends, no family, all alone."

"She is the one who seems to know all about the full moon and our powers and our tales."

"Some say she is a witch."

"And if they said she was an Easter bunny, would you believe that?"

"There was a time that I didn't believe in mermaids either."

Suddenly they are interrupted by an knock on the door. Cleo goes to open it and finds Byron.

"Hey is Emma here?"

"Sure, I call her."

-h2o-

Emma comes down the stairs and sits down besides Byron, she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Long time, no see."

"You could say that, that's why I'm here. I first went to your place, but they said you were here."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is, I just wanted to see my girlfriend, is that wrong?"

"Off course not."

"So are you ready for our date later this evening?"

"Oh sorry, but something has come up."

"Alright than, how about a date tomorrow morning, watching the sun go up?"

"Sure, love it."

-h2o-

Rikki is walking along with Cleo.

"Cleo, do you believe in soul mates?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Someone mentioned it to me and I was just wondering."

"Well actually, now that I think about it, I must say that I do."

"You believe in them."

"Sure, why not if mermaids and demons are real. Wait I just thought of something, why don't you go ahead, I have to get something."

-h2o-

Rikki gets to Emma, but when she arrives she notices ms Chatham.

"Don't stare, it's rude. This is ms Chatham. Ms Chatham this is…"

"You must be Rikki."

"Uh yeah."

"Ms Chatham is our houseguest. The hospital discharged her. She'll be fine if she takes her medication and takes some rest. I thought this would be a good place for that."

"Sorry, I'm late." Cleo comes in, carrying a bag, and notices Ms Chatham.

"Hello, Cleo."

"Oh, hy."

Emma's mom joins them.

"Alright, Ms Chatham if you would like to come with me, I'll show you to the spare room."

"Oh, you're very kind."

The adults leave the girls alone.

"You brought her here?"

"What could I do? The harbour master wants to move her boat from the marina. He said she can't stay there."

"But you brought her here?"

"Just for a while. We'll try to talk to the harbour master, to see if he sees some reason."

"Emma, this old lady knows about us. What if she says something to your mom or dad?"

"She won't. She is smart and I know she is discrete."

"You hope."

"Look Cleo, we're probably worrying about nothing. I mean has she ever actually said to you 'I know you're a mermaid'?"

"Not in those words, exactly. But everything she said about the full moon turned out to be true, didn't it?"

"Well we need to help the innocent, and I think she is one of them."

"Alright than."

-h2o-

Later that morning, Elliot is listening to some stories of Ms Chatham. "My husband and I bought that boat many, many, many years ago. He died, about fifteen years ago."

"You must be like a hundred years old than."

"Not quite." The girls join them too. "Still I couldn't get rid of the Lorelai. We had so many happy memories on her. Oh look Emma's back. She knows a lot about the water."

"Oh I don't think so, I don't swim competitively anymore."

"Right, not competitively. Still the Lorelai has served me well, if I had to start her, I'm sure the motor would start."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"You just have to make the water work for you, right Cleo?"

"What? Oh no, I wouldn't know."

Luckily Cleo is saved by the doorbell. Emma gets up. Ms Chatham takes Cleo's locket in her hand.

"Gracy."

-h2o-

Emma opens the door where Byron is standing with flowers.

"Ready to go?"

"Actually…"

"Don't tell me something came up again."

"Well…"

"It's always the same, whenever we have planned something, something else comes up and whenever we actually succeed in going on a date, you have to leave earlier. I just don't get it. Are you not interested in me anymore?"

"No it's not that, we just have company, so I can't leave. But tonight, no excuses, alright?"

"Sure, whatever, tonight is fine."

"Alright, see you than."

Emma wants to go back in, but Byron stops her and gives her a long kiss. Suddenly two shadows go into their bodies.

"Well Lulu, I'm liking what I see."

"Let's go."

-h2o-

Back inside, Rikki pulls Cleo aside.

"So, what did you get?"

"This, the book of water shadows."

"Wow, Lewis really did his work, with drawings and everything."

"Actually, that's my doing. Lewis is more of a computer guy, so I kept the book up to date."

"Great, so why did you get it?"

"Well, you asked me about soul mates and I remembered something."

Cleo opens the book on the page of past lives. She sees a drawing of herself, Cleo and Emma in twenties outfit.

"Cleo, this drawings are pretty good."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you really should train your talent more, you could become really, really good."

"Thanks Rikki. Alright, back to business. Here read this part, that's about soul mates."

Rikki starts reading aloud.

"_Soul mates are souls that recognize other souls from previous lives. This is more common than people think because we all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. _Hey Cleo, you said you recognised me and Emma, did you happen to recognize more souls?"

"No, I only saw Amelia and Erica, that's you and Emma."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"Wait." Cleo turns the page to show a list. "I made a list so I wouldn't forget. Let's see. First we have Cloey, Amelia and Erica, that's us three. Than Louis, I guess that was Lewis. Jacob, that was Amelia's boyfriend. I have no idea, who he is. And than Zayne, yours, I mean Erica's boyfriend. Hey Zayne, you don't think that is our Zane, do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, like I would ever fall for Zane."

"I didn't say that you would fall for him, I was just saying that…"

"Never mind, hey where is Emma?"

"Let's ask ms Gilbert."

-h2o-

"Ms Gilbert, do you know where Emma is?"

"No idea, Byron was just here, she must have gone with him."

"But that's not like Emma, leaving Ms Chatham all alone."

Cleo and Rikki look at each other.

-h2o-

Ms Chatham sees them standing.

"Come sit with me. Where is dear Emma?"

"She is occupied."

"Oh well, I know you girls can handle it. You do trust each other, right?"

"Off course."

"Good, because friendship that is the most important thing. I appreciate what you are trying to do for me. But the burden you carry is to great to carry alone."

"Wait what burden?... Oh, that one."

"When you are different it helps if you have friends that understand. I had friends. This was long ago, we were younger. I wasn't always this old. Or maybe I was."

"When you say burden, what do you mean?"

"It got too great for me, I had to give it up."

"You can do that?"

"It's getting late. I think we should all go to bed."

"But is was just starting to get interesting."

"Good night, girls."

"See you tomorrow, ms Chatham. Hey, Emma still isn't back."

"Do you think Emma's parents would mind if would watch some TV?"

"I guess not."

Rikki turns on the TV where two robot photos are shown that look a lot like Emma and Byron.

"_A robbery have been made by this duo, but they only took two rings from the store. The only thing we know so far about this two criminals are their names: Frankie and Lulu. Already a couple of stores have been stolen by different couples that claim to be Frankie and Lulu. This couples are all arrested wearing wedding clothes. They also suffer from amnesia directly after the arrest. According to police reports, they are part of a big group. They are considered dangerous. So if anyone has any information concerning this two people please call… "_

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I don't know, let's find out."

"But where could they be?"

"I don't know, a wedding store maybe?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well when I was doing research for the book, I came across an old book that handled ghosts. Ghosts come back to earth when they have unfinished business. Sometimes they posses people to get what they want. I think all of this people were possessed by the same ghosts: Frankie and Lulu."

"And their unfinished business is getting married?"

"Yeah, it is even possible they were good people."

"Well let's go the store."

"Rikki, it's too late for that, we'll have to wait till morning."

-h2o-

The next morning, Rikki and Cleo go back to Emma's house. Elliot opens the door.

"Hey Rikki, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Hey, do you know if Emma is home?"

"Yes, I mean no, she is not home. But that old lady is also gone, I guess she went with her."

Rikki and Cleo turn away.

"You can come by anytime, Rikki."

-h2o-

"What do we do now?"

"Well we've got to help both."

"Ms Chatham is probably at the marina, why don't you go there and I'll go to the store. If you're early done, call me because I could probably use your help."

"Why do you get to do the cool stuff?"

"Because I know more about ghosts and by the way every innocent in need is interesting, Rikki."

"Yeah yeah, see you later."

-h2o-

Rikki goes to the marina where she doesn't find the Lorelai. Zane also runs into the marina as he has seen Rikki enter.

"Hey Rikki care for a ride on my… what is this?" Rikki looks over and sees a destroyed jet ski. "That old bat did this."

"Zane, you don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Alright, if that's how she wants to play it. She doesn't know who she is messing with."

He goes over to his zodiac and gets in. "Zane." Rikki also gets in. "Well I don't want you to do anything stupid."

-h2o-

Cleo gets at the store, but by the looks of things, they already been robbed. She goes over to the nearby telephone booth. She takes the telephone book and searches churches.

"Wait, are there 23 churches in our area?"

-h2o-

Zane quickly gains in on ms Chatham, whose boat has broke down. When they are next to each other he enters the Lorelai, followed by Rikki.

"You stay away from me."

She tries to start her boat again.

"Forget it lady, don't even try it. Don't get exited. I want compensation."

"Zane, leave her alone."

"She wrecked my jet ski. I want money."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't lie to me, you've got treasure here somewhere."

"You can't have that."

"Can't I? Just watch me."

"Zane, stop, you're making her upset."

Suddenly she gasps for air, looking hurt.

"I didn't do anything, it wasn't my fault."

"I know, but she is having another heart attack, Zane there has got to be some pills down there. Go and have a look."

"Do you find anything? Come on Zane, she needs to get off the boat, she needs an hospital."

"Got it."

They get her in the zodiac and Zane starts it.

"Thanks Zane. Come on Zane, get in."

"She'll be alright. I'm staying."

"Zane, if you touch any of her things…"

"I'll catch up."

"Zane…"

"Rikki, this isn't the time to argue. Go."

Rikki gets in the boat and she soon gets to the marina, where help is waiting. She quickly turns the zodiac back around, but finds the Lorelai sinking, with Zane still in it. Without even thinking, she dives in to save him. When she gets there, the Lorelai has already sunk to the bottom and Zane is getting unconscious. Because she can't open the door in the normal way, she uses her tail. But in the process, Zane sees her tail before completely blacking out. She gets him out and takes him to Mako Island.

-h2o-

She puts him on the sand. "Oh please, don't be dead." She feels his pulse. "Thank god."

She gets back in the water to get the Zodiac. When she is back, she dries herself and Zane off, using her powers. But he still doesn't wake up.

"Zane, come on wake up. I don't want to lose you. I know I don't show it all the time, but I really like you, I do."

"Maybe you should try mouth-to-mouth-breathing."

"Oh thank god." She hugs him. "I thought you were never waking up." In a moment of passion, she kisses him.

-h2o-

Cleo is doing her fourth church already when she finally reaches Rikki.

"Where were you?"

"Helping ms Chatham."

"Well you've got to come down here, because Emma and Byron are about to get married."

-h2o-

Cleo is waiting outside when Rikki arrives.

"Well what's the plan?"

"I don't know."

"But you said you knew all this stuff about ghosts."

"Well I know we should try to help them, because vanquishing them isn't the best way to go when they are inside Byron and Emma."

"Well maybe we should give them other bodies than."

"Oh yeah, any ideas who wants to be possessed?"

"No, there own bodies. We made a spell to vanquish the electric demon, maybe we can make one to give them their bodies. Only temporarily and when they finally get married, they finish their business and can move on."

"Alright, but if I remember correctly you made the spell last time, so I think you are the one who should do it again."

"Alright, if you insist. Give me some paper and a pen."

A couple of minutes later Rikki is finished.

"Alright, what do you think of this."

She gives the paper to Cleo.

"This is actually pretty good."

"Thanks."

"This is great, I could become the bookkeeper and you the spellmaker. But what should Emma do?" "Let's first save her. Well let's see if the spell works. I think we should say it together, I mean we are more powerful together."

"Fine be me."

-h2o-

Rikki and Cleo enter the church when the marriage is about to begin.

"We would like to talk to the couple for a minute please, in private before they wed."

The priest leaves them.

"What do you think you are doing, little girl?"

"I guess you don't know who you are messing with."

"That makes two of us. Now Cleo, together."

"_Frankie and Lulu__, we call to thee.__Those who wish to set you free.__We ask that you commune with us so we may help. Move among us. Reveal yourself."_

The shadows leave Emma and Byron's body and form a body of their own.

"What did you do?"

"We gave you your own bodies, so you can get married without anyone else's help."

"Thank you."

The ceremony continues and Frankie and Lulu are finally married. Right after the kiss, their souls disappears into the sky and their bodies disappear too.

-h2o-

The girls get back to Emma's house.

"So what did you tell Byron?"

"That we went on a date, had a little too much to drink and that you guys stopped us in time to save us from getting married."

"And he believes that?"

"I guess so."

They see ms Chatham sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, I have to talk to her for a minute."

Rikki goes over and sits down next to ms Chatham.

"I've got something for you."

She hands her a box, where the same locket as Cleo has, lies in.

"My treasure. You found it."

"It wasn't easy. It's pretty dark down there by now. Sorry about the Lorelai."

She opens the locket, and shows an old picture of three mermaids.

"It was 1955. I'm the one on the left. And Julia and Gracy."

"Where are they now?"

"Gone. Thank you, this means more to me than anything."


	14. Double surprise

This is the last chance for ideas for a crossover. Since I haven't got any ideas from you yet, I start to think that you don't want me to make a crossover. If that is so, please tell me now, so I know I don't have to waste my time on making something that no one will read.

As to the many requests, I put both a Zikki and a Clewis moment in the story.

**Double surprise**

Cleo gets down for breakfast. Her whole family is already down.

"Is that the sun coming up for the second time? No it's my darling daughter."

"What's going on?"

"What, a father can't admire his daughter?"

"You're not planning anything for tomorrow, are you?"

"Planning? Me? Off course not."

"You better not be."

"Planning, pff. What would we be planning?"

-h2o-

Zane is getting his zodiac ready, when Nate arrives. He is carrying something.

"Here man."

"What's this?"

"That's the thing you wanted, the sonar thingy."

"You said you could get side scan sonar. This is a fish detector."

"What's the difference?"

"It's the difference between night and day, Nate. The difference between success and failure."

He pushes the sonar back to Nate, hard.

"Hey watch it. I borrowed this from my dad. if anything happens to it…"

"It's not what I want."

"Well, you should be more specific."

"I was, I don't think you are cut out for this Nate."

"Oh yeah, says who, you? What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm on a hunt. And if I find what I'm looking for, I'll rewrite the history books."

"I think you might be losing it man."

With that Nate takes off.

-h2o-

Emma is sitting in the juice net café, when Lewis enters.

"Hey Lewis."

"Emma, hey. Wilfred, just the man I wanted to see."

"Well, this is the place to find me."

"I got a two-part proposition."

"Try one to start."

"Wilfred, how many time have you actually spend on the waves, since having this business?"

"Try none. But what can you do, business is business."

"Well that's all about to change, because you're about to hire me. And spend the rest of the day at the beach."

"Lewis, that's not a bad idea."

"Yes, get to it."

Lewis hurries himself behind the bar, while Emma can't believe it.

"Wait a minute, do you call that a job interview?"

"Yeah, it works for me, Wilfred?"

"Got all the information I need."

"No you got to do it properly, you got ask him some questions."

"Like?"

"Lewis, why do you want to work at the juice net café?"

"I'm committed to provide fresh juices and friendly service to the masses and I need money quickly. Wilfred, I am prepared to work for as little as thirty dollars."

"A day?"

"An hour."

"That's unrealistic Lewis."

"Really? Well, part two of my proposal will have to wait till I get some money. I'll be back to you."

He leaves, leaving Emma and Wilfred behind.

"You know Lewis did have a point. So Emma are you maybe interested in a job at the juice net café?"

-h2o-

Zane is walking towards the entrance of the juice net, when Lewis comes out. They bump into each other.

"I'm so sorry."

"Lewis, buddy, just the guy I was looking for. See I got a problem."

"Well, let me guess. You're self-centred, you're vain, you're disgustingly rich, did you just call me buddy?"

"Lewis, look. In the past we haven't exactly seen things eye to eye."

"No we haven't. I tend to see the glass half full, you tend to see the glass as something to hit people with."

"You are trying to be funny, right?"

"I know, it's wasted."

"Lewis look, how would you like a job?"

"A job?"

"I need a scientific geek type to try and help me find a… something."

"Something? Could you be a little more specific?"

"A sea monster. Lewis there is something out there in the ocean. And what I need is someone who knows how to use these."

He hands Lewis a little paper. Lewis reads the paper, that's full of scientific instruments.

"You are really serious?"

"Yeah, so do you want the job?"

"When you say job, is there any money involved?"

"Name your price."

-h2o-

Cleo arrives at the juice net café right when Emma gets out of the café. They see Lewis leaving with Zane.

"What do you think that is?"

"Nothing good."

"So, last day as a fifteen year old, let's celebrate."

"Emma, it's really not…"

"Wilfred, juices all around please."

"Coming right up."

"And you know what the best part is. I can come to your party this year."

"Well there is not going to be a…"

"You know, I always had swimming competitions, the last years, but this year I'm ready to party."

"Great, can we change the subject now?"

"I always remembered your parties. Jumping castles, clowns, ponies,… of course we were just kids. I wished my dad would throw me a likewise birthday."

"Look, there isn't going to be a party this year, so can we please just drop it? Rikki!"

Rikki sits down.

"Hey guys, I have some bad news. A couple of girls went missing this week."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, I already looked some stuff up and apparently girls have gone missing every year, always the same week of the year, but always at a different place."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Cleo maybe you can do some research on the web, then Rikki and I could go and talk to some people that knew the girls? Alright, we'll meet up at my place, later."

And off they go.

-h2o-

Cleo enters the juice net café and sits behind one of the computers. A very cute guy is sitting at a table. He comes over towards Cleo.

"Excuse me. Is there a chance we know each other?"

Cleo looks around and looks to the attractive guy.

"I don't think so."

"Too bad, you know you look exactly like someone I know. I'm Stefan, by the way."

"Cleo. I've never seen you around before."

"That's understandable, as I am not from here."

"So what brings you here then?"

"Work, I'm a photographer."

"Wait, are you Stefan, the famous photographer? I've seen some of your work, it's really good."

A girl comes to stand next to the guy.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll always take a compliment from a gorgeous lady."

"Well, I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that."

He bends over and whispers to Cleo.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Than why are you whispering?"

The girl leaves.

"Excuse me."

"Oh. Oh, ok. Well, it was really nice meeting you."

Cleo turns to work further but he stops her.

"You, too. Listen, I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot." He takes out a pen and writes his info on the napkin. "If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do

model, don't you?"

"In my dreams, yeah."

"Well, if you want to live your dreams, step by. I got to go, I hope I see you later."

-h2o-

Lewis is sitting in Zane's zodiac, looking at the stuff.

"Are you kidding, these are expansive gear."

"I told you, I don't care about money Lewis, I'm serious. Now, do you know how to use all of this stuff?"

"Off course. I just want to know, what's this about a sea monster?"

"Well, did Rikki tell you what happened a couple of weeks ago, when I almost drowned?" Lewis nods. "I saw this."

Zane gives Lewis a paper, where he has drown a tail on it.

"Looks interesting."

"Keep it, it's a photocopy, the original will be worth something someday."

"What is it? is it some kind of dolphin?"

"No way, you're not going to find that in any book Lewis. And whatever it is, we're going to catch it."

"Hey, whoa stop. No actually second thoughts, I'm out."

He gets out of the zodiac.

"What?"

"I'm out."

"Lewis?"

-h2o-

Lewis goes directly to Emma's, where he finds Rikki as well. He gives her the paper.

"Oh no, my tail."

"See that's why I hang around with you guys. All the other girls in school are like, oh no my makeup."

"Well this is a valuable lesson. Next time Zane is drowning, don't help."

"Zane is tracking down a sea monster. And he is offering me a job to help him."

Rikki gives Lewis the paper back.

"That you should take."

"That's interesting logic… that could work."

"Hang on, two steps back here."

"Well, Zane is trying to track me down and Lewis knows how not to find me."

"Yeah and Lewis could steer Zane away from any no go zones, like Mako Island. This is good. Keep your friend close, keep your enemies out in the middle of the ocean. So when is he going?"

"Tomorrow."

"You'll miss Cleo's birthday."

"Good. Cleo hates her birthday parties. She is embarrassed by them."

"What? Why?"

"Em, how long has it been since you been to one?"

"A few years ago."

"Well I've been to them all, and she has good reason."

Lewis gets out of the house.

-h2o-

That afternoon, Rikki goes over to Zane's zodiac, where he is still busy, looking at the equipment. He steps out of the zodiac as soon as he sees Rikki.

"Isn't that a wonderful surprise."

He gives her a kiss on the mouth. Rikki tries to pull away, but he pulls her closer. She can't help herself from answering his kiss. They finally pull apart.

"I don't know how you do it, but your kisses always make me defenceless."

"Glad to hear, that means I can do it more often then?"

And as to prove his words, he kisses her again. This time he deepens his kiss more. He opens his mouth and licks her lips, asking for entrance. Rikki is happy to oblige. Lucky for her, he is holding her tight, because her knees are getting weaker by the second. There even escapes a moan from her lips. Suddenly they are broken apart by a cough. They turn around and see an old lady passing, while mumbling something about the young and having no more respect.

"You know that you have the same effect on me, especially if you moan like that, I love that."

"I do not moan."

"You know how cute you look when you blush. Well, maybe I should kiss you again, to prove that you do moan."

He leans closer in on her, but the same cough as before sounds. He pulls back

"Well that's not why I'm here. Lewis have told me something. What's this of you going after creatures."

"A sea monster, actually. Why are you afraid of me getting hurt?"

"What, no off course not. How do you even know that there is something out there?"

"When I was drowning, I saw something."

"Well did you maybe consider that you were hallucinating. I mean, you went long without oxygen."

"No, this thing is real. Why don't you tag along? We could rewrite the history books together."

"No Zane, I don't want any part in this. Just leave it alone, there is nothing out there."

-h2o-

The next morning, Cleo gets waken by her phone.

"Hello."

Emma and Rikki answer at the same time.

"Happy birthday Cleo."

Emma continues.

"Happy sweet sixteen sleepy head."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"So what did you get?"

"Nothing. But thanks for the thought. Now go away please."

But Cleo doesn't get the chance to go back to bed, because there is a knock on her door. Her mom comes in, carrying a tray.

"Breakfast on bed for the birthday girl."

"I'm asleep."

"It's your favourite. Pancakes with peanut butter, banana and honey."

"Can I stay in bed?"

"As long as you like."

"Thanks mom."

-h2o-

Zane is getting his zodiac ready, when Lewis walks up to him.

"Zane."

"Glad you reconsidered."

"Well, I do love a good mystery if you have the hundred bucks."

Zane hands it over.

"Here, is that enough?"

After checking it is valid, Lewis gets in.

-h2o-

They are soon out in the open sea.

"Stop, stop. This is perfect."

"Here? But this is nowhere near Mako, this is nowhere near… anything."

"That's the point. A solitary creature, it doesn't want to be found. Don't think Loch Ness monster, this is isolated."

"Right."

"I'm telling you this monster is here."

"I don't know, I was way over to Mako."

"Hey, who is the geek here?"

"You are."

"You bet I am. And when it comes to monsters, the paranormal or anything technological, who are you going to trust." Zane nodded. "Go and drop the anchor." Lewis can't help but smile, while Zane gets the anchor.

-h2o-

Emma and Rikki arrive at Cleo's party and get why she is ashamed of it.

"This is just how I remembered it from when we were kids."

"Settling isn't it?"

"I rode my first pony on Cleo's sixth birthday party."

"Are we sure this isn't Cleo's sixth birthday?"

A kid hits Rikki with his balloon. She snatches the balloon out of his hand, but Emma gives it back.

"Rikki, this is supposed to be a party. Here you go."

"So I'm starting to see why Cleo didn't make such a great deal about this."

"Yep, the only thing missing is Cleo's dad in a cowboy suit putting a party hat on our heads."

Suddenly they feel party hats on their heads and see Cleo's dad in a cowboy suit.

"Girls, glad you could make it. My little girl is going to love this, or what?"

"Or you sure that balloon animals and a pony are appropriate?"

"Balloon animals are ageless, she'll love it. You have to see her coming downstairs, she'll be ecstatic."

-h2o-

Cleo is getting ready in her room when she hears party noises. She looks out of her window and as soon she sees her dad did throw her a party, she storms downstairs.

"Happy birthday."

She goes over to her friends.

"You knew?"

Her dad tries to comfort her, but she pulls herself free.

"You said you wouldn't. How could you?"

And with that she hurries off. The girls and Don hurry after her.

"Cleo, Cleo?"

"Where is she gone?"

"I think she left something at my house yesterday. Probably. She'll be back."

"She better be."

-h2o-

Cleo is swimming fast, thinking about how much her father still treated her as a child. When she suddenly remembers the guy from the café that treated her as a grownup. So she changes her path and goes towards his address.

-h2o-

Zane and Lewis are still in the middle of the sea.

"Do you think about life Lewis. I mean do you find destiny or does destiny find you?"

"What?"

"Like things happening for a reason."

"Being around the girls have taught me that everything happens for a reason. Why?"

"Something weird happened to me and when I find out what it was… Well, maybe right now. Yeah maybe I'm on the brink of destiny."

"I don't think we are going to find anything today. I say we head back."

"But…"

"Hello, do I have to remind you who is the geek?"

-h2o-

Emma and Rikki are still at the party, but there is still no sign of Cleo. Don comes over to them.

"Girls, ride to the pony?"

"No, thanks."

"I don't understand what is keeping Cleo at your place."

"Well you know how my mum likes to talk."

"But she knows this is all here. I mean who can resist a pony?"

"Euh, can I make a small point, Mr Sertori? Cleo is kind off grown up lately, she is not the same girl as say Kim."

"Yep, true. But all girls love ponies."

"Do I look like the kind of girls that would be caught dead on a pony?"

"Not really."

"Figure it out."

-h2o-

"Well as long as we are here, we could do something useful."

"Like what?"

"Catch the bad guy, what else?"

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's see if Cleo found something interesting."

The girls head up to Cleo's room.

-h2o-

Cleo finally finds the place and knocks on the door. After a minute, Stefan opens it.

"Oh Cleo, you made it."

"Well yeah, I didn't had anything else to do, so."

"Great, come in."

She walks in and suddenly feels a knock on her head. She fall down unconscious.

-h2o-

The girls are going through Cleo's papers, when Emma draws Rikki's attention.

"There is one name that keeps on returning."

"Which one."

"A certain Javna. Listen: _Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young by invoking the black magic power of The Evil Eye to gain eternal Youth._ So we are fighting a certain Javna."

"Well that is not a lot to go on. How do we stop him?"

"With the Hand of Fatima."

"How do we get that?"

"The prophet Mohammed has created a spell that calls for the hand. Look this is the hand."

Emma picks up a paper to show it to Rikki, but something falls to the ground, a napkin of the juice net café.

"You dropped something, wait there is an address on it, the address of a certain Stefan, a photographer. What is Cleo doing with this?"

"Hey, remember that one girl we interviewed, the one that got away. She said she was going to this photo shoot with a Stefan, but she got knocked out and she woke up alone with a creature. She never heard another thing of this Stefan."

"And now he shows up right now, right when all the attacks are. That can't be a coincidence."

"Oh no, maybe Cleo went there."

"Let's go."

The girls go downstairs, where they bump into Lewis.

"Hey, guys, where is Cleo?"

"In danger."

"Come on, we'll explain on the way."

-h2o-

Cleo is tied to a table.

"Please... Stefan... let me go."

Stefan steps into the light and she sees how old and wrinkly he is.

"It's Javna."

Cleo screams.

-h2o-

The girls and Lewis get to the address.

"Do you see anything?"

"No. Emma..."

"Look Lewis, we'll find her."

"Maybe we should call the police."

"No. If Javna has her, we're the only ones who can stop him."

"But we need Cleo to do it. The incantation only works with the three of us."

They hear Cleo scream and head for the building.

-h2o-

Javna's eyes glow red. Light beams from Javna's eyes shoot out and hit Cleo in her eyes. The door opens. Emma, Rikki and Lewis step inside the building. Javna stops shooting beams at Cleo, turns and looks at Emma. While he is focused on Emma, Lewis jumps on Javna's back.

"Quick, get her off the table."

Rikki hurries to the table to free Cleo. Javna gets Lewis of his back and throws him across the room. He turns and aims his eyes back at Emma. They glow and beams shoot out again and connect with Emma's eyes. He makes his way to her and she glides over the floor towards him. In the meanwhile, Rikki has freed Cleo.

"We need you. We don't have a lot of time, ok?"

Cleo scrambles off the table. Meanwhile, Emma is being pulled towards Javna.

"Emma, grab the mirror!"

Emma reaches out and grabs the mirror off the table. She uses its reflection to deflect Javna's eye beams. It shoots back at him and he screams in pain. He falls back against the table. He shoots the eye beams at Emma again, this time she's ready for him. It deflects off the mirror back at him, temporarily blinding him. Rikki and Cleo flank Emma who takes the spell out.

"All right, now."

They start chanting together.

"_Evil eyes, look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to mermaids three, eye of earth, evil and accursed._"

Emma hands the mirror to Rikki to hold.

"You can't stop me. I will live forever! No!"

Emma holds out her hand and it glows into the Hand of Fatima. A thick, white beam of light shines out from the centre of her palm and hits Javna square in his chest.

"_Evil eyes, look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to mermaids three, eye of earth, evil and accursed._"

"No! No!"

He screams and falls back onto the table. He stops struggling and his body ages. It explodes leaving a skeleton behind. The beam continues to shine out from Emma's hand. It washes over the skeleton till it turns to dust. The beam of light stops. The wind blows the dust away. The girls watch. Soon there is nothing left. Emma slowly puts her hand down.

"Very cool."

"Lewis!"

Cleo runs over to him. He is still laying on the ground, holding his arm.

"I'm ok, I'm alright."

"Thank god."

She hugs him tightly.

"Aw."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little bit."

-h2o-

Cleo is walking towards the café where Lewis is waiting for her. His arm is in a plaster bandage.

"Ow, that looks serious."

"It's nothing." He takes her hand. "You are ready?"

"For what?"

He tries to go inside, but she doesn't follow. He goes back over to her and takes her head between her hands. He kisses her softly.

"Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Because I have a surprise."

"No more surprises please."

"Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart."

They kiss once again softly.

"Then come with me"

She finally follows. She walks in to the juice net café, where all of her friends are waiting.

"Surprise."

She is surprised and gets over to her friends.

"Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Cleo."

"You did all this?"

They shake their head and look at Lewis.

"Why do you think I needed the money for?" He hands her a bag. "Happy birthday Cleo." She looks into the bag and finds a balloon animal. "I couldn't resist."

"Thank you Lewis."

She comes towards him and gives him a quick kiss on the mouth, before turning to her guests.

-h2o-

Later, she arrives home and sees her dad, all alone, sitting in the garden. She goes over to him.

"I'm sorry, dad. I had to get away." She sits down. "You know why."

"Lewis called me. How was your party?"

"It was really good. You didn't come."

"No. you aren't my little girl anymore. You are growing up. Leaving me behind."

"Off course I'm your girl. I always will be."

"Really?"

"Off course."

She stands up and takes his hand. They head to the house, but Don stops and looks around.

"One last time?"

"Race you."

And they jump together in the ball bath.


	15. The big chill

so i'm not going to do a crossover. Maybe later, but i think i'm going to finish this first. hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as the the others.

* * *

**The big chill**

Another busy day in the juice net café. Emma is working hard when Wilfred calls her to him.

"Emma, I'm really glad I took you on for this job. I wasn't sure about some of your ideas."

"Like advertising the fruit?"

"Yeah, but it all works."

"Organization is my thing."

"Look, I have to go away for the weekend and I'll need someone to look after the café. Is that too much responsibility for you?"

"No, no, I love responsibility."

"Good, okay. And if you need to hire someone to give you a hand…"

"No, thanks Wilfred, but I'll be fine. I won't let you down, I promise."

* * *

Rikki is over at Cleo's.

"So I'm broke. And the worst part is that I can't effort this tickets."

"Well why don't you get a part time job like Emma or me?"

"Jobs have this hidden downside. They involve work."

Emma enters.

"Hey guys. You are looking at the brand new manager of the juice net café for the whole weekend."

"Perfect timing, Rikki was just saying she needed money to go to the this concert."

Cleo hands Emma the magazine.

"Eww, you actually like that band?"

"So anyway I was thinking that now you are the manager you could give Rikki a job at the juice net café."

"Euhm… I… don't really think Wilfred would want me to. No offence Rikki."

"No that's fine, I'm not much of a smoothie person anyway."

Rikki turns around to put the water back in the fridge leaving Emma to notice Cleo's disappointed look. Cleo takes Emma by the arm and pulls her away behind the wall.

"I can not believe you just did that. Rikki is our friend. Why wouldn't you hire her?"

"Look, this job is a big step up for me. I just can't go around and hire someone like Rikki. You know what she is like."

"She really needs this. Why don't you give her a chance?"

Rikki turns around the corner.

"Guess what, Emma just hired you."

"She did?"

"Euh… Yeah. Welcome on board."

"Thanks, I think."

"Well I might as well give you the schedule now. You better right this down." Cleo gives Rikki pen and paper. "We start work at precisely 7.25 am and we take deliveries until we open at exactly eight."

"Okay, I'll be there at 7.30."

"7.25."

"That's what I said."

* * *

Somewhere a red-haired woman is floating mid-air in an old cell as she talks with a guy.

"You don't seriously plan on spending the rest of eternity marooned here, do you?"

"I'll find a way off this rock on my own. Don't worry."

"Who are you kidding, Jackson? You've been stuck here ever since they executed you. Thirty-six long years, trapped between life and death."

"Big deal." He kicks the can on the ground towards the woman, but it doesn't hit her. "I've learned how to do things in that time, break the physical plane..." He passes through the bars. "prepare for my revenge."

"Revenge. How... mortal."

"Go to hell."

He kicks the can again.

"That's what I do, only never alone. I ferry souls there, every one I can get my little hands on, so to speak."

"Yeah, well, you're not gonna get your little hands on this one, lady, so just forget it."

"Don't worry, Jackson, I don't want your soul. I want magical beings. They're prize catches. Trophies."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"If you, uh, let me get you off the island to... get your revenge, these magical creatures, more precisely a couple of mermaids will try to stop you. And the only way they can do that is to become vulnerable to me. Then I'll have them right where I want them."

"Mermaids? Like I believe in that."

"You are a ghost and you find it hard to believe that there are mermaids out there?"

She sniffs the air and smells something eagerly. In the background, voices and footsteps can be heard. They hear the loud clanging of the doors opening. A tour guide leads a small group into death row.

"Twenty-eight inmates died here, nine while attempting to escape and four by execution. Legend has it that one of them still haunts the prison to this very day. The Ghost of Alcatraz, believed to reside in this very cell." The tour guide stops in front of the cell where Jackson and the woman are in, but neither the group or the tour guide can see them. "Uh, let's see if he's in, shall we?"

The tour guide opens the cell door and steps into the cell. He closes the cell door. "Now if you listen closely, you can actually hear the ghost's cries. Shh." The group is quiet as they listen. They only hear the sounds of the howling wind. "There, hear him?"

Jackson comes closer to him.

"What an idiot."

The woman floats nearer.

"Look at him as your get-out-of-jail-free card."

The woman holds out her hand and suddenly grabs at the air in front of her, her fingers clenching. The tour guide falls to the floor.

"Oh, my god!"

"Somebody call 911, quick!"

The woman puts her hand down. "There's your ride off the island." She points to the body. "Hop in." With a grin on his face, Jackson sits and slips into the tour guide's body. The woman vanishes in fire and flames.

* * *

At precisely 7.25 Rikki is on her way to the juice net when she sees a familiar brown-haired guy waiting against a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"Word got around that you have a new job. I wanted to wish you good luck for your first day."

"Well, isn't that nice?"

He takes both her hands and pulls her closer to him.

"Well if you haven't notice, I'm quite a nice guy."

"Really, could have fooled me."

"Maybe you need a reminder?"

"That would be nice yeah." They come closer towards each other and he kisses her sweetly. "Okay, but now I really have to go or my first day at work will also be my last."

"Alright." He lets go off her. "I'll come by later."

Rikki turns back around.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and that's what boyfriends do."

"Yeah, but I thought you were okay with the fact that we were going to keep us quiet?"

"Why do you need to keep us so quiet?"

"Why do you make such a big deal out of this?"

"I just want to show the world how great we are together."

"Well, can't that wait just a little while longer?"

"Alright, if this secrecy stuff is so important to you, I'll take it to the next level."

He turns around, angrily.

"Zane, Zane!"

She looks at her watch and decides to take care of Zane later, first Emma.

* * *

Emma is already busy at work when Rikki finally enters.

"Hey boss."

"You are six minutes and ten seconds late."

"Should I go stand in the naughty corner now or…"

"Let's get to work."

* * *

Lewis and Cleo turn the corner and find Rikki cleaning tables.

"How is live in juiceworld?"

"There is only so much controlfreakisness I can take."

"Think of the concert tickets and besides it's only one weekend."

"Okay, so what are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"Lewis caught some news and he thinks that it's meant for us."

Rikki sits down.

"So what is it?"

Emma comes out and sees Rikki sitting.

"Alright what's wrong with this picture, shouldn't you be working?"

"Lewis has a new mission for us."

"Oh no, not now."

"Well Em, you can't really choose when destiny bites you in the ass, so take a chair and just listen."

"Alright, but after the talk you and me are going back to work, no matter what."

"Yeah yeah. So what's up?"

"Ok." Lewis pulls up a chair and sits down. "A guy was stabbed thirteen times in the chest. The police found only a knife, other then that no evidence. They did found fingerprints on the knife that matches those from Jackson Ward."

"So what's magical about it?"

"He is a serial killer that was executed at Alcatraz thirty-six years ago."

"How is that possible?"

"Maybe it's another past life?"

"No because the fingerprints were ultraviolet. So I'm thinking it's a ghost."

"Okay, but what now. Do we find him and say Rikki's spell to make him solid?"

"No, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The guy already killed someone, so I vote for not making him solid."

"So what do we do next?"

"Trying to find the guy."

"Here is a picture."

"Alright, Lewis and Cleo scan the area. And we are going back to work."

"Emma, you can't be serious. This guy could kill again."

"Yeah, but if are not back in your apron in about three seconds, you are going to be next ghost."

* * *

Later on Rikki sees Zane entering, followed by Miriam.

"What are you doing here? And what is she doing here with you?"

"Why don't you go sit, babe. Well you want to keep us a secret, so I'm just keeping up appearances."

He passes her and sits down. Emma goes over to Rikki.

"Go and serve them. And be nice."

"Nice? Zane is a psycho and Miriam hates us, why should I be nice?"

"They are still two customers. Go."

* * *

Unwillingly Rikki goes over to their table.

"Why isn't Emma serving us?"

"Emma is the boss, so I get the dirty work. What do you want?"

"Euh, I'll have… a mango smoothie with a dash of mint."

"And I'll have a banana shake."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, don't mess it up."

"I'll try me very, very hardest."

* * *

Rikki gets back to table with two drinks.

"One strawberry smoothie, one banana shake."

"Hey, hey, I ordered a mango smoothie."

"You said strawberry."

"No, I'm allergic to strawberry, so why would I order a strawberry smoothie?"

"Temporary amnesia."

Zane can't help but chuckle.

"That isn't funny. If I drank up this thing I would swell up like a balloon and explode."

"I'll get you a straw."

"What did you say?"

Emma gives Rikki a meaningful look.

"I'll go and get you what you ordered."

Rikki leaves with the shake, followed by Zane's eyes.

"How rude, why don't you do something to get those losers sacked?"

"Cause I don't care Miriam."

"Hey what's that funny little room up there?"

"The cooler room."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Okay?"

But instead of going to the bathroom, she enters the cooler room and turns the power off. Unluckily for her, she has to hide in the cooler room because Emma enters.

* * *

Rikki brings the right smoothie to Zane's table.

"Here you go."

"Rikki wait."

"Sorry no can do. There are other customers waiting."

She turns away, but Zane takes her arm and turns back around.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Hello you are sitting here being all googly eyes with your ex."

"She is not my ex."

"Oh, it gets better."

"No what I mean to say, we were never together and also never will be. Besides there is another girl I like."

He gives Rikki a meaningful look.

"Too bad that that girl doesn't like to be two-timed."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you were the one that wanted to keep us a secret."

"Look Zane, this is not the right time nor place to having this conversation. Meet me at the docks tomorrow evening, okay?"

"Yeah sure, it's a date." He gets up and gives her the money. "I'm looking forward to it." He gives her a little smack on the bottom and leaves. Rikki turns around smiling, but her face straightens right up when she sees Emma coming towards her.

"Why are they leaving, they didn't even finish their drinks?"

"But they left the money and that's all that matters."

"Rikki we need to have a discussion about your attitude."

"Why do I feel like I'm in school? Or is it preschool?"

"There are two rules to customersservice. Rule number one: the customer is always right. Rule number two: the customer is always right."

"Even if the customer is a lying gossiping Miriam?"

"Even then and oh another thing…"

"Leave it, nothing is worth this. I quit."

Rikki undoes her apron.

"You can't quit."

"Watch and learn, this is me…" She throws her apron in front of Emma's feet. "quitting." She walks away.

"But you need to fill out a resignation form."

* * *

Suddenly the beeper of the cooler begins the beep and Miriam hurries back in to the cooler, hiding behind a rack. Emma comes to take a look and notices the temperature is dropping. She puts the cooler back on and goes inside only to notice that everything is melting. Without even thinking, Emma puts out her hand and freezes the entire room. She closes the door behind her, not aware that she also froze Miriam.

* * *

Cleo and Lewis come back together on the beach.

"Any luck?"

"No, you?"

"Nothing. So what now?"

"I say we head home. It's going to be dark quickly."

"Or…" Lewis sits down. "we could stay and watch the sun go down?"

"Alright, I like that idea even better."

Lewis takes Cleo's hand and pulls her down next to him. He gives a kiss on her hand.

"Lewis are you ever scarred?"

"About?"

"About all this. I mean look at your arm."

His arm is still in a plaster.

"It was just broken Cleo, no big deal."

"It could have been worse."

"But it isn't. Stop worrying."

"It's just hard. This ghost already killed someone and you don't have powers."

"I'll be alright Cleo, now stop worrying and look over there."

Cleo looks back at the sun.

"Magnificent."

"Yeah, it is beautiful."

"I wasn't talking about the sun." Cleo looks back at Lewis. "I was talking about you."

"Aren't you the charmer?"

They come closer towards each other and their lips touch each other slightly. Their kisses start sweetly, but it doesn't take long before they are devouring each other.

* * *

Miriam goes back to her house to find her father again in his working room. He is sobbing over a picture. "Dad, why are you crying?" He doesn't answer or even looks up. She goes to stand behind him and she sees it's a picture of her. "Why are you holding my picture? Dad answer me, you now that I don't like to be…" She puts her hand out to touch his shoulder but her hand goes straight trough. "ignored. Oh my god what is happening to me. Dad, dad, can you hear me? Please turn around, please." Suddenly she hears a sound, but her father hasn't apparently. She looks up and sees a guy standing in the corner.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A pleasure to meet you, you know I haven't ever met another fellow ghost."

"I'm not a ghost."

"You are partly right in that, it looks like you are still clinging to a body. But that will be over soon. Look I would like to continue this interesting conversation, but I have some work to do. So if you mind."

Jackson turns to Miriam's dad, who is still sitting at his desk, not aware of the ghosts. Jackson reaches out and turns the light off. Miriam's father reaches out and turns on his desk lamp. Jackson steps deeper into the office closer to Miriam's father.

"Judge Kent. Long time no see."

"What are you doing, how do you know my father?"

"He is the one who sent me to my death. I mean he could have shown some mercy, given me... life in prison, but..." He turns his attention back to the judge. "you wanted me put to death."

Jackson picks up the judge's nameplate and slowly lifts it up. The judge sees the nameplate floating and is alarmed. 'Uh... what's going on?" He stands up and slowly backs away from the desk. Jackson drops the name plate on the desk. The judge looks around. "Who… who's there? Ohh..." Jackson grabs the judge by his tie, choking him.

Miriam starts smacking him. "Stop it, stop it." Miriam succeeds in pulling Jackson off her father. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just want to make him suffer like he did to me. Do you have any idea how long it takes to die in the gas chamber and how much you suffer? What a cruel and horrible death it is?"

Jackson looks on the desk and picks up a letter opener. He holds the letter opener in front of the judge. The judge sees it and his eyes widen. Miriam stands in front of her dad.

"Leave now. This is not how you should handle things."

Jackson starts to laugh.

"You are right, this is the wrong way." He looks at Miriam's picture and the judge's red eyes and back to Miriam. "There is a better way." He puts the letter opener in Miriam's body, but it just goes right trough. "Alright then, I'll have to find your body and do it that way." He turns around and leaves right the same way as he came.

* * *

It's night and Emma and Cleo are at Emma's.

"Why should I take her back? She is rude, she gets orders wrong and she can't follow simple instructions."

"She was trying Emma."

"Well, she wasn't trying hard enough. And anyway she quit, I didn't fire her."

"Well you two are friends, can't you work things out?"

"I was willing, I gave her every opportunity. What's done is done."

* * *

The next morning Emma gets back to the juice net café to find Miriam waiting for her inside.

"Miriam what are you doing here?"

"Wait can you see me?"

"Off course I can see you, what are you doing here."

Emma makes her way to the back.

"Thank god, finally, I tried everybody I knew, but you are the first to see me."

"Miriam, have you been drinking?"

"No, but I need your help. There is a guy out there, well he is not really a guy, he is a ghost. And I was the only one that could see him. Well you probably can also see him, because you can see me. But anyway he is trying to kill me, because he wants to hurt my dad and first he tried to kill my dad but that didn't work because I stopped him and…"

"Miriam, please what the hell are you babbling."

"I'm dead. At least I think I am, I don't really get this. The guy said I was still tight to my body and because he wants to kill me, I must be not completely dead." Miriam notices Emma's face. "You don't believe me?"

Without answering Emma turns around and enters the cooler room to get some stuff when she notices two feet. She looks behind the rack and lets the ice-cream fall when she sees another Miriam. She looks between the two Miriam's.

"Now you believe me?"

* * *

Cleo comes in the café.

"Emma! Where are you? Miriam, what are you doing here?"

Emma comes out the back.

"She is a ghost."

"She is what?"

"I'm sort of dead. It's really hard to explain."

"I have to show you something." (to Miriam) "You stay here."

* * *

Cleo is still in denying after hearing the story and seeing Miriam's body.

"How could this happen?"

"I just, kind of, accidently froze her. It could happen to anyone."

"Anyone with mermaid powers. She must have been hiding in here after turning the power off. That's so mean."

"Okay, we can fix this. All we need is a simple solution to a simple problem."

"Emma, she is frozen solid. This isn't a simple problem, this is a simple disaster."

"Hello, anybody home."

"In here Lewis."

"What is he doing here?"

"I called him."

"Oh there you are? Now ladies what seems to be the big…" He sees Miriam's frozen body. "…crisis? You did this with your powers?"

"Accidently."

"This is a catastrophe, right?"

"Well in the normal world, definitely, but Emma's power is paranormal and can freeze things in milliseconds. Miriam vital functions might not necessarily be compromised."

"So you mean we could revive her?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"But how?"

"We need help and it won't be easy. We need Rikki's help."

"Rikki, no not her, no."

"I tried calling her and she is not answering her phone."

"You called her already?"

"What's all the drama?"

Miriam comes trough the wall.

"Wow, but…" Lewis looks back and forth between Miriam and Miriam. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm partly dead already, so any solutions how to bring me back before that guy finds me?"

"That guy?"

"Yeah there is a creepy guy out there, trying to kill me, I think he is also a ghost."

"A ghost, a little question. How did he look like?"

"He was very tall, ugly, brown hair, dark eyes, a few scars."

He shows her a picture.

"Is this him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is Jackson Ward, a famous killer. We need to get Rikki now."

"But…"

"Alright where can she be?"

"I bet I know where she is."

"Don't bring her back here Cleo, we can do this on our own."

"Emma, do you really want Miriam's dead on your head?"

And with that Cleo's off to Mako island.

* * *

She goes into the moon pool to find Rikki already there.

"I knew you'd be here. You always come here when you want to be alone."

"Yeah, right, so that would be why you would be ruining the moment."

"Rikki we really need your help."

"For what?"

"Emma is in trouble."

"Emma is a big girl, she can get herself out of trouble."

"Rikki, I'm serious. C'mon."

"What kind of trouble could miss organized Emma could get herself possibly into?"

* * *

Rikki and Cleo arrive in the cooler room.

"I explained Rikki on the way. Where is Miriam, the ghost."

"She went to see if somebody else could see her."

"Alright, girls back to business. Rikki's ability to heat water is essential, but you all have amazing powers and we need all off you to work together to save Miriam."

"Couldn't we just leave her in the sun?"

"For everyone to see? Forget it, this is not going to work, I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Emma, do you really think that is a good idea under the circumstances?"

"Right, right. She will be alright, will she?"

"Guys are we going to do this or not?"

"Yes, but we can't do it in here."

* * *

They put her on a couple of tables in the juice net café.

"Can we cover her up? I can't really see her like this."

"Hey that's my body you are talking about." Miriam comes trough the wall. "So, what's the plan?"

"Rikki is going to use her power to slowly warm up the body."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. Once you are defrosted, Cleo, you are going to use your power and you are going to let the body fluids circulating again. If we hit a problem, Emma you are here to cool things down. Alright, here is a timeline. Now we are going to heat the body a degree every three minutes until she wakes up."

"Or doesn't."

"Rikki, once you start, you can not stop, okay? You can't brake concentration or…"

"Or what? Tell me what?" Miriam face straightens once she gets it. "Or I'll be dead for good."

"Okay I'm ready. Miriam could you stay on the look-out."

Rikki starts to work.

"Slowly, slowly. That's good, that's good."

"One minute. What about the temperature, how are we going to keep track of it?"

"Well there must be a thermometer."

"There isn't."

"Have you checked the…"

"There isn't."

"Okay, mum has one at home, I'll run, grab it and I'll be back."

"Lewis?"

"Don't stop, I'll be back."

* * *

A transportation worker opens the door to his truck. Jackson approaches him from behind. He is ready to enter the truck when he grabs his chest in pain. He opens his shirt and sees his chest bubbling as if acid is eating away at it. He looks and cries out. The red-haired woman flames into the area sitting on a wire cage. She watches Jackson for a moment. He looks up at her.

"What's happening?"

"You're time is running out."

"But I haven't even find the body of the judge's daughter."

"Sucks, doesn't it? You should have helped me to get my mermaids and you would have had more time."

"How do I get them now?"

"Find the juice net café."

Jackson turns and leaves. The woman flames out.

* * *

"How long did Lewis say?"

Miriam comes back in.

"There is someone coming."

"Emma go and answer the door like nothing is wrong."

"But…"

"Go."

"Cleo, cover Miriam."

Emma opens the door to find Zane.

"Hey guys."

"Sorry we are not open."

"Hang on, I'm looking for Miriam apparently she didn't come home last night. Her parents are worried sick and thinking the worst. They are blaming me."

"So she is not here, bye."

"Hang on, maybe somebody else saw her? What's going on?"

"We are just hanging out."

"In a closed café before 7 am?"

"What's so weird about that?"

"Zane we are helping Emma to get the shop open at time, you are welcome to stay as long you pitch in."

"I got better things to do, later."

* * *

"It's after eight o'clock and I'm still not moving."

"We must be nearly there. Cleo could you start and euhm… get her bloody fluids moving please?"

"Okay, I'll try. Euiw, it feels a bit weird."

"Concentrate Cleo, stay focused."

"The juice net café is meant to be open by now, there are going to be customers waiting."

"There is at least one already here."

Behind them, Jackson slips into the café through the walls. Jackson grabs a glass, breaks it and pulls his arm back to throw it. Lewis just comes in.

"Lewis, duck."

Lewis ducks and Jackson misses

"Okay what now."

Rikki looks up

"Emma look in my jacket, I made a spell. Miriam, distract him."

Miriam steps forward to face Jackson. He picks up an object off the table and swings it at her. She dodges every blow. Finally, she grabs the object and struggles with him. Emma finds the spell.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."_

Nothing happens. Miriam is still struggling with Jackson for the object which flies out of their grasp and

hits the wall.

"Nothing happened."

"No, let Miriam say it."

Jackson hits Miriam across the face. She falls to the floor. Jackson looks at his hand and laughs. Jackson turns around and sees the frozen Miriam on the table.

"You're making this too easy, lady."

He picks up a silver cake server.

"Miriam, over here."

Miriam stands next to Emma and starts reading at loud.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil_."

The spell is immediate. A wave of power rises up and over Jackson as if slowly erasing him. He drops the silver cake server. "Oh. Oh, no!" Miriam continues to recite the spell.

But her spirit starts to fly back towards her body.

"Rikki, not yet!"

"I can't stop."

Miriam continues to fly back towards her body as Rikki and Cleo are finally there. Jackson takes a breath as the spell starts to wear off. He looks down at his chest and chuckles a bit. He picks up the cake server.

"It's even better. I get to kill a mermaid, too."

"Rikki, behind you!"

Rikki looks up and turns around. She sees the silver cake server. And gives it a smack so the cake server falls to the floor across the room with a clang. Jackson steps towards her, but he looks up and sees Miriam's spirit come up again from her body.

"Miriam, the spell."

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."_

Jackson screams in pain and starts smoking. He starts to fade as he continues to scream. The red-haired woman appears in the café. Jackson explodes into flame. The woman holds out her hand and catches a piece of the flame.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the soul collector. I was hoping to take a mermaid, but it looks like your soul is safe. For now. Oh well, I still have the girl."

"Oh no, you don't."

Miriam spirit goes back to her body.

"Too bad."

The soul collector looks at the flame in her hand and crushes it out as she flames out herself. Miriam's spirit is pulled completely back into her body. Right when Miriam wakes up, Wilfred comes in.

"Oh my god, I had the weirdest dream."

"Miriam, it's so good to see you."

Emma starts hugging her.

"Emma, get off."

"Will somebody explain what is going on?"

"Emma found Miriam unconscious in the cooler room. She must have slipped on some ice and hit her head. We were just helping her. In fact we should probably take her to the hospital and…"

"No, Emma did…"

"Miriam, you are busted, we know what you were up to you, so I would just leave quietly."

"No but you guys…"

* * *

Zane is working on his zodiac.

"Hey Zane."

"Isn't that my secret beauty."

"Look Zane, I know it's really hard for you, but could you please keep quiet about us for just a little more. I'm not ready for the whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing in public."

"But for how long? I like you Rikki, I like you a lot, but I don't like all this secrecy."

"Just have a little bit more patience."

"Why? Are you ashamed?"

"No, it's just that… you like me?"

"Yeah, I like you a lot."

"Well I like you too."

She smiles at him.

"Alright, I guess I can wait a bit longer. But you do know that I'm not going to wait forever, right?"


	16. Freaky Cleo

**Freaky Cleo**

From outside Emma's house sounds can be heard of blasting and vanquishing. A demon is coming towards Emma, but she immediately freezes him. She throws a plant that stands nearby at the demon, shattering him. Behind her, another demon steps out holding a fireball in his hand. Emma turns around and he throws it at her. She ducks just in time and the fireball hits the wall behind her. Emma holds her hands up. "Okay. Wait, listen." The demon stops to listen. "New rule. I will not tolerate demon activity in my house. Got it?" She sticks her hand out and freezes him. Another demon appears behind her as Rikki comes in. Rikki takes a stool and throws it at the demon. It hits him, knocking him over. The demon looks at Emma, then shimmers out. Emma straightens her hand, her freeze just barely catching him as he disappears. Rikki walks over to Emma.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What the hell do you think they wanted?"

Emma looks around.

"I have no clue."

"At least you're okay."

Suddenly Emma sees something.

"Yeah, but he's not."

Just outside the open back door Byron is lying unconscious on the ground.

* * *

The paramedics roll out Byron on a gurney. The officer at the scene talks with Emma and Rikki.

"He has a concussion, needs a few stitches, but otherwise he's fine."

"Oh, thank god."

"Did he say whether, you know, he'd seen anything?"

"He was hit from behind. Last thing he remembers was saying goodbye to you."

"Oh, that is good. I mean, you know, that he remembers something because that probably means he doesn't have any brain damage."

"Well, stick around. The detective's going to need to take a statement."

The officer turns to talk with another person. Emma and Rikki step aside.

"Probably doesn't have any brain damage? Smooth, Emma, real smooth."

"Well, that's the last time I call 000."

"Well, sadly, now that the demons attack us everywhere, I think we're going to be calling that number a lot more."

"I can't believe this. They attack me at home now? What, is no place sacred?"

"Well, I thought we covered pretty well."

"Yeah, this time, but what about next time and the time after that?"

"Well, we'll just deal with it when it happens."

Behind Emma, an inspector approaches.

"Excuse me. Do you mind I ask some questions?"

"No, off course not."

"Alright, could you describe the suspects? Tall? Short? White? Black?"

"Didn't really get a good look at him."

"Yeah. We were in the back, and by the time we came out, they were…"

"Gone. Yeah, gone."

"What I don't understand is why would they rob the place in the middle of the day, when there are people inside."

"We have been asking ourselves the same question."

"Hmm. Well, we'll stay in touch."

The inspector turns and leaves.

"Alright, this place is covered with cops. What if another demon decides to attack?"

"Just another reason we need to find the demon who did this."

* * *

Somewhere in a cave, the demon shimmers in. He is holding his arm, that is frozen solid. Hesitantly, he approaches an ugly woman that sits in front of her mirror brushing her hair.

"Come closer, Lantos. You can tell me why you failed from here just as easily as from there."

"Imara, I'm confident the mermaid will be alone again soon."

Irritated, Imara puts her hair brush down and stands up. With her are two handmaids. "I don't have time for soon." She advances Lantos. "I need a lock of hair now. The only way to weaken the source is to take out his most trusted lieutenants. Daleek, Benzor, Linson... all above ground. All of whom I can only get to with the help of the beautiful chosen ones." She smirks at him. "Tell me, Lantos." She runs her fingertips down the side of his face. "Do you think I'm beautiful, too?"

"Of course."

One of the pretty handmaidens laughs under her breath. The womans rounds on her, grabbing her by her hand and turning her around to reveal two ugly scars running down the side of her face across her cheekbones. "Do you want another scar? I can make you look like me in no time, you know. To your chambers." The two handmaidens leave. "We can't wait any longer. I reported to the source for too long already. I won't do the same anymore."

"Then I'll need at least a half a dozen more demons."

"You can't overcome the mermaids with force, especially not Emma. And since she'll be expecting another attack, I need you to go after a different mermaid instead now. Cleo."

"Why not Rikki?"

"Cleo is less intuitive, more predictable."

Lantos nods, turns and leaves.

* * *

Cleo is sitting in the juice net café when Zane comes up to her.

"Cleo can I have a word?"

"Alright, we can talk."

"Can I buy you a juice?"

"No thanks."

"So how is work?"

"You are starting to creep me out Zane. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Well the Marine Park has research material on every sea creature there is, right?"

"I guess."

"So could you get me access?"

"Probably. But why would I want to do that?"

"It really burns me that some sea creatures are becoming extinct before they are even discovered. I'm interested in doing some research that could help save them."

"Wow, I'm really surprised, Zane. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Cleo storms into Emma's kitchen to join Emma who is cleaning up the mess before her parents come home.

"Pollution! There should be a special place in hell for each and every one of the people who cause it."

"Okay, before you freak out, let me tell you about…"

Emma turns to get something. Cleo paces the floor.

"I mean, talk about an attack!"

"Exactly!"

"There are sea creatures being extinguished before they are even discovered."

"I say let them rest in peace, it only gets worse when people start intervening. Anyway, as I was…"

Emma puts the broom back in the closet.

"No. But I work with animals."

"Okay. Well, technically, you don't really work with the animals, you serve ice cream. So, as I was…"

"Excuse me? I feed the dolphins very often, there is even a dolphin that only wants to be fed by me. And besides, it doesn't matter what you do, my insight on the stuff is really what matters."

"Yes, that is true. Now, why don't you direct that insight towards the fact that I was attacked at home today?"

"Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm alive, which the demons won't be when I'm done with them providing I can find them."

"Wait. They're not on the net or in the library?"

"Well, too many fit the description."

"God, that's so weird. Demons never attack at home, at least not directly."

"Even weirder, I don't think they wanted to kill me. One of them could've easily nailed me with a fireball, but then didn't."

"You are right, that is weird."

* * *

Cleo is back on her way towards the marine park when two demons shimmer in behind her. Lantos takes out a pair of scissors. The other grabs Cleo from behind. She immediately starts struggling and even manages to kick Lantos in the stomach while pushing the second demon back against at tree, where luckily there is a branch sticking out, staking the demon in the back. He explodes into a white cloud of smoke. Lantos comes up from behind Cleo and quickly snips off a lock of her hair. She turns around, knocking the scissors accidently out of his hand. "Sorry, I mean that's what you deserve." Lantos shimmers out. Cleo picks up the scissors.

* * *

Imara looks at the lock of Cleo's hair.

"What pretty hair she has. This is going to be fun."

"I was lucky to get out of there alive. She is more powerful than we thought. Or maybe she was just lucky."

"But her luck won't do any good once she's trapped inside my cage."

"Still, if her friends find out, they can…"

"They can't. I wonder how men look at her. With lustful hearts, no doubt."

"Maybe we should hold off on the transfer until we're sure."

"How long have we been watching them? By now, we know the chosen ones better than anyone, including the source."

"But their bond is strong."

Imara gives him an irritated look, tired of his interruptions.

"To fool them even for a day…"

She walks over to him and pushes him back. Lantos goes flying across the room, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Like I've said, we've learned enough."

She turns back and puts the lock of hair on the tray held by a hand maiden.

* * *

Cleo is back in her room with Emma and Rikki. She's looking at her mirror trying to get a glimpse of the back of her head.

"I cannot believe they cut a piece from my hair, and I just went to the hairdresser."

"What?"

"Okay. I don't think your haircut should be our main concern right now."

"Okay, you're right."

"Actually, this is good news."

"For whom exactly?"

"All of us. I mean, how many demons specialize in cutting someone's hair? It should make them easier to find. What did he look like? Long coat and greasy hair?"

"Yeah, and wielding some mean scissors, which, by the way, I have."

"Oh, good. Less weapons for them is always a plus."

* * *

Cleo is walking towards the juice net café when Zane catches up with her.

"Cleo, thanks for getting me access to the library. A nice one."

"That's okay, saved any creatures yet?"

"What?"

* * *

A large cauldron bubbles as Imara holds the lock of hair and chants. "_Ekat ym lous. __Ekat a demrahc enu. __Edart meht won_." She drops the lock of hair into the pot. It explodes. Imara falls back to the floor. Black smoke rises out from Imara and disappears through the cavern ceiling.

* * *

Zane says his goodbye to Cleo. While he turns away, Cleo glows, a white haze is pulled out of her and disappears down into the floor while the black smoke rises up and infuses itself in her body. Imara's soul, now in Cleo's body. "Nice." Zane looks back around.

"Sorry, did you say anything?"

Imara, in Cleo's body looks at Zane and walks over to him.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

She grabs him by his shirt and kisses him full on the lips. She lets him go. "This is going to be fun." _Cleo_ heads out. Zane turns around with a grin on his face. Lewis, who was sitting nearby, can't believe what he just saw.

* * *

Two demons drag Cleo, now in Imara's body, back into a golden cage.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're with us now, Cleo." They put her in the cage. "Get in the cage." The demon closes the door on her. Lantos steps forward waving a red crystal in his hand. The crystal glows and the cage is magically enforced as it glows. "Hello, mermaid. I hope you enjoy the view. It'll be the last one you ever have." Lantos steps away as Cleo looks around the cage.

* * *

Emma is on her couch looking through a thick book. Rikki walks into the room carrying more books in her hands.

"Any luck finding our demons?"

"Nope." Rikki puts her books down on the bed with the other books. "I did found a couple of things that could explain who needed the hair."

"Let's hear it."

"Alright, soul swapper."

Rikki sits down on the bed facing Emma.

"Could be."

"But there is also a voodoo priestess... or witch doctor, or demonic cloner."

She picks up a book.

"A cloner? That wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least then we'd have another friend to fight demons with."

_Cleo_ walks into the room.

"Did someone say fight demons? 'Cause I am so there."

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Uh... what do you mean?"

"What happened with Ronnie?"

"Oh, I took care of him."

_Cleo_ turns and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She gasps.

"Oh, my god."

"Oh, for god sakes. Your hair looks fine."

_Cleo_ turns her back to the mirror trying to get a glimpse of what she looks like from behind.

"Alright, let's study this books."

* * *

Rikki is pacing the floor thinking while _Cleo_ sits on a stool looking through another book. Emma stops Rikki from pacing.

"Any idea what these demon creeps are looking for?"

"Not yet. But the more I think about it, the more I'm leaning towards soul swapping."

_Cleo _looks up, frightened.

"Soul swapping? No, I don't buy it."

"Well, if it was voodoo, they could have just stolen a comb or brush to get the hair. See, soul swapping is more powerful. It requires fresh ingredients, which explains why they needed the freshly cut hair."

"Yeah, but impersonating us would be too hard because we just... know each other too well."

"She's got a point."

"Wait this is the demon. This is the demon we're looking for right here.'

Emma and Rikki approach _Cleo_ to look at the book.

"Daleek? Oh, he doesn't look like any of the demons that attacked us."

"Are you sure? Because he looks like the one who attacked me."

"You know, maybe they are working together."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"Upper-level demon, works above ground."

"But it doesn't say anything about him cutting hair."

"But he was the one holding the scissors. What more proof do we need?"

"Okay, but…"

"Great!" _Cleo_ heads for the door. "I'll meet you downstairs. I'm going to go slip into something a little bit more sexy."

"Sexy?" _Cleo_ stops. "Cleo, we're killing a demon, not going to the club."

"Did I say sexy? I meant... comfortable."

_Cleo_ turns and heads for the door again. Emma stops her.

"Wait!"

_Cleo_ whispers irrated to herself

"God. Now what."

"Maybe we shouldn't go after this guy until we really know why."

"Well, we'll not always know what we are up against Emma, we need to learn to fight without a plan."

"What she said."

"Yeah, and besides, we have some serious powers. If it does turn out to be an upper-level demon, it's nothing we haven't handled before."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Emma turns and looks at _Cleo._ "I'm going to go change." _Cleo_ turns to leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Cleo is stuck in the cage. She gingerly tries to touch the lock, but it zaps her. She pulls her hand back. Lantos watches from behind. "You have somewhere to go?" He laughs. "I can't believe I was worried we wouldn't pull this off."

"I'll get out of here eventually."

"Urgh. With a face like that, you're better off in the cage."

Cleo turns and catches her reflection in the mirror. She gasps.

"Aww. Don't feel all that chosen now, do you?"

"My friends will get me out of this cage... and this body."

"You're forgetting. For them to come to your rescue, they first have to realize that Imara's in your body."

"You don't think they can tell when there's a demon in the house?"

"Imara has studied you. She knows everything about you."

"I don't care. My friends will figure it out."

"By then, it'll be too late for both you and the source. We'll have killed all his allies, weakened him to the point where he can no longer rule. And as for you, you're only keeping Imara's body alive so her soul can return to it. Too bad there won't be a body for your soul to return to."

Lantos steps away leaving Cleo thinking.

* * *

The girls are walking through the lobby heading towards the front desk. _Cleo_ is dressed in yet another outfit and wearing spiked heels, wobbling as she walks.

"We're vanquishing a city councilman? Are you crazy?"

"I saw him posing as a civilian. You were fine with it before."

"Yeah, that's because I thought we were going to find him in an alley or a warehouse somewhere, not downtown."

"You insisted that I come home from work so we could deal with it."

"Okay, would you stop clickity-clacking in those things for one second? Look, I want to kill demons just as much as you do, probably even more, but we can't afford to be reckless, especially with the inspectors lurking around."

"Inspectors?"

"Yeah. This morning in my house?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I got demon councilman on the brain."

"We really don't want people to find out."

_Cleo_ stops and checks her reflection in the fire extinguisher glass.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you checking yourself out?"

"Yeah. It's not a crime."

"No, but now is not the time."

"Don't be so vain."

"I just want to look presentable, okay? 'Cause we are meeting a councilman, for god sakes."

_Cleo _heads for the front desk. Emma and Rikki follow.

"Well, then maybe you should put on a jacket."

"A councilman you think might be evil."

"I know is evil, and you will, too, once you freeze him."

* * *

Councilman Wexler is sitting behind his desk going through some papers. The door opens and he looks up to find the girls walking into his office.

"Excuse me. Councilman Wexler?"

"I'm sorry. Do we have an appointment?"

"No, Daleek, actually, we don't."

Councilman Wexler powers up a fireball. Emma tries to freeze him, but only manages to stop his fireball. _Cleo _throws a vial and it hits councilman Wexler. He explodes.

"Wow! That was awesome. What was that?"

"Oh a potion that I made. What do you mean, don't we make potions?"

"No we don't, Cleo are you alright, you are acting a bit strange."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

_Cleo _turns and rushes out of the office.

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

_Cleo_ stops and turns around.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You're walking around like a crazy person. That is when you're not stopping to check yourself out in every shiny surface you walk past."

"Well, I think I'm just a little scattered and overwhelmed, you know, with Ronnie and all these demons."

"But it doesn't require us going a mile a minute."

"Well, you said you wanted to make a statement to the demon world. And what better statement than to kill a lot of demons, right?"

"Right. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change my outfit." She points to her outfit. "I've been in this for like the last hour."

* * *

Cleo is pacing in her cage.

"Come on, Cleo, there's got to be a way out of here."

Lantos returns.

"Hey! Give it a rest, will ya? You're tiring out her body. Imara's going to need her strength when she returns to kill your friends."

"Yeah? What makes you think I'd let any demon…" Cleo gasps and collapses in her cage. Lantos and the other demons look surprised.

"What's the matter with you? Get up."

Cleo looks around and gets to her feet. "What happened? What am I doing here?" She turns and looks at Lantos. "They figured it out. They reversed the spell. Well, don't just stand there, you fools. Let me out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? The mermaids switched our souls back. It's me."

"Imara."

"Hurry, we don't have much time. Open up and let me out."

A demon takes a step forward. Lantos stops him.

"Wait. How do we know it's really you?"

"You dare challenge me? Open the cage or I'll kill you both."

"Same temper."

"Still, we've been planning this for months, and they figure it out in a couple of hours? I don't think so."

"They wouldn't have suspected anything if you hadn't left the scissors behind. That's right, you screwed up. Now let me out of here before they get here and kill us all."

"Stay here. I'm going to go above ground. See for myself."

"Idiot! The mermaids will kill you the moment she sees you."

"Unless you're Cleo, and this is just a trick. Don't let her out until I return."

Lantos shimmers out of the cave.

"The mermaids will vanquish him, then they'll come back and vanquish all of us unless you let me out of here now."

* * *

_Cleo_ rushes into Emma's room in yet another outfit.

"Aren't you cold?"

Emma is editing to the book of water shadows.

"No, but, then again, I actually have clothes on."

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of skimpy, but it's just so cute, I couldn't help myself. What are you doing?"

"Writing in the book. Unless you want to, I mean the book is kind off your baby."

"No that's fine."

_Cleo _starts flipping through another book. She finds the page she wants.

"Benzor."

"Benzor?"

"Upper-level demon. He was also there when they cut a piece of my hair."

_Cleo's_ cell phone rings. She doesn't move. "Are you going to get that?" _Cleo _looks blankly at Emma. "Your phone."

"Oh, right." _Cleo_ goes to her bag, opens it, takes out her phone and answers it. "Hello?... Mitch? Oh, yes… You know what, I don't want to help with Ronnie…" Emma's head whips up from the book. "…because I don't really care."

_Cleo_ hangs up. The doorbell rings. "I'll be right back." Emma leaves her room. As soon as she's gone, Lantos shimmers into the attic holding a fireball in the palm of his hand. _Cleo _turns around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Imara?"

"Well, who else would it be? Why aren't you watching the mermaid?"

Lantos powers down the fireball.

"She said they sent you back to your body. I came to check."

"What?"

"Cleo, who are you talking to?"

_Cleo _ turns to the doorway.

"Emma, help!"

"What are you doing?"

"Covering."

Emma steps into her room.

"Freeze him."

_Cleo_ steps straightens her hand and freezes Lantos up, she takes a cup from swimming and smashes him to pieces.

"Phew. That was close, huh?"

"That was the demon that attacked me this morning."

"And me with the scissors."

Rikki gets in the room

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, Rikki. Good. You're just in time."

"For what?"

"To help us vanquish the demon that's trying to kill us."

"How do you know who it is?"

"Well, the demon we just vanquished said her name. It's, Imara. We have to vanquish her right away."

* * *

Cleo is still in the cage working on the demon .

"I can't let you out. She'll kill me."

"She is me."

"But Lantos said…"

"Lantos is dead, otherwise he would've returned by now."

"I don't know."

"If you do nothing, you'll be vanquished by the mermaids. But if you free me, you'll take Lantos' place and rule by my side." The demon turns around and waves the crystal releasing the force field around the cage. The cage glows briefly. The demon unlocks and opens the cage door for Cleo. "You made a wise decision." She steps out of the cage, using her powers to form a huge waterbal, from the water that is sipping trough the cave, and throws it at the demon with such a force, he is knocked out. Cleo puts her hands on her hips and looks down at the demon. Cleo, Rikki and Emma run into the cave. Cleo turns and looks at them. "Well, it took you long enough."

"Actually, I think we're right on time."

Cleo sees _Cleo_ reach for something "No, don't…" _Cleo_ throws the potion, but Cleo uses her powers to stop the potion, as it is liquid. "Guys, I'm the real Cleo."

"What?"

"Oh damn, well the girl has a point."

_Cleo_ heads over to the demon. She reaches down and holds onto the demon's shoulders. They shimmer out of the cave leaving the others.

* * *

Emma, Rikki and Cleo are in Emma's room. Cleo, still in Imara's body, paces back and forth.

"I told you it was a soul swap, didn't I?"

"I don't think right now is the time for I told you so's."

"No, I think now is the perfect time, actually. There was obviously something wrong with her. Why didn't we do something?"

"I don't think beating yourself up is going to do any good. We should just concentrate on getting my body back, okay?"

"Okay, fine. Great. But I don't see Imara in a big hurry to give it up."

"But we could always do another soul swap. Put Cleo's soul back in her body, and send Imara's essence to, uh..."

"What, oblivion?"

"Yeah, I'll write a spell."

* * *

Behind them, _Cleo_ shimmers into the room together with a couple of demons. The girls turn around.

"Now."

Rikki starts chanting.

"_Help us reclaim our friend's soul, banish this evil, spare no pain. Bring Cleo's body back to her own control and let Cleo be Cleo again_."

There's a small poof as Imara's soul is released from Cleo's body. The black smoke rises up towards the ceiling. Cleo's white soul quickly heads up from Imara's body and back downwards into her own body. Imara's soul goes into her own body and Imara explodes. The demons shimmer back out, frightened. Cleo looks up.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now. But I don't think we will be for long."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was down there, these demons kept on talking about the source. That he is so powerful and that he is after us."

"The source of what?"

"Exactly, we don't know what we are up against."

* * *

Cleo is walking home when Zane comes towards her.

"Hey Cleo, about that kiss…"

"What kiss?"

"You know, this afternoon."

"Look Zane, I wasn't really myself this afternoon, I was sick and hallucinating, couldn't think straight."

"Good because, you are not really my type. I have a thing for cute blondes with an attitude."

"Glad we sorted that out."

Lewis storms up to Zane and pushes him back.

"So at last we meet."

"Euhm, Lewis."

"No Cleo, no this is about honour and integrity. You and me, Zane, outside right now."

"We are already outside."

"Well you know what I mean."

"Lewis we need to talk."

Cleo takes him by the hand. Zane walks away, but Cleo doesn't get far with Lewis, because he pulls free.

"No Cleo, I saw you kissing him."

"That was not me."

"Well you could have fooled me because she looked a lot like you."

"I mean that was my body, but that wasn't my soul. A demon had soulswapped with me."

"Oh."

"You can be a real dummy sometimes, you know that? I'm in love with you, why would I risk what we have for a Zane?"

"You are serious?"

"Yes, let me prove it."

She takes his shirt in her hands and pulls him closer and kisses him fully on the lips. After a minute they break apart.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I think I need a little more prove then that."

Cleo smiles and comes closer towards him to kiss him again.


	17. Sinweather

There is not much of the original story in this chapter because I couldn't think of anything with the girls stuck in the house. So I hope you guys will like this chapter too.

**Sin-weather**

It's morning and the girls are at Emma's enjoying the self made yoghurt from Emma's mom.

"Your mom is a kitchen goddess."

"How does she makes this yoghurt?"

"Who knows, but we got to get going. Biology exam today remember?"

"There is plenty of time for that."

"I don't want to miss it, I studied whole weekend."

Emma leaves the kitchen, but Cleo and Rikki stay foot.

"So what's the flavour? Blueberry or…"

"You two haven't studied, have you?"

"No. Does it show?"

"I only managed twenty minutes and every minute was agony."

"You're hopeless." She puts their bags on the kitchen sink. "So can we go?"

"Alright, alright. Such a stress head."

They leave the house, but they immediately notice the dark sky. "Nothing to worry about, I checked the weather report and it is meant to clear op." But as soon as Cleo finishes her sentence, the water starts falling from the sky, heavily. They all take a step back.

"We wouldn't even make it to the streets without growing tales." They go back inside and collapse on the couches. "So turning into a mermaid is not an option, we have to stay here."

"We can't just sit here, I studied all Saturday and Sunday for this exam."

"Relax there will be others."

"It's not funny."

Emma's mom comes around the corner.

"Why are you girls still here?"

"There is a typhoon outside."

"It's raining buckets, we're stuck."

"Well, I'll drive you. Car is just at front." She takes her keys. "C'mon." The girls follow, but stop right outside. Emma's mom notices they are not following. "It's just rain, a bit of water won't hurt you. C'mon." She tries to take Cleo's hand.

"I really don't think we should Mss. Gilbert."

Cleo motions the others to come back inside.

"It's just a quick dash Cleo, what's the matter with you?"

Suddenly Cleo faints.

* * *

In the meanwhile Lewis has arrived at school. He joins Byron to go inside but just then they hear a scream coming from behind the school. When they arrive at the place, they only see a dumpster.

"Do you think there is something in it?"

"Only one way to find out." They quietly go over. "Alright, on the count of three. One, two..." Lewis quickly opens the lid. There is nothing there. They turn back around but then hear voices coming from an alley. "Seek and you shall find." They go over and see two men arguing. One man is holding a small crystal box.

"Please, just one more."

"I told you!" The man that's holding the box pushes the other man. "What you want is no longer in this box."

"I need more! Won't you understand? I've gotta have more!"

"You can never get enough greed, can you?"

The guy with the box throws a fireball at him and the other flies against a dumpster. Lewis and Byron run over to them. "Hey!" Lewis takes a plank from the side and knocks the demon on his head. He drops the box from the shock. Byron tries to wake the other man and succeeds.

"The box."

The two men both dive for the box. Lewis kicks the box across the ground. The demon tries to get up but Lewis once again knocks him with the plank.

"That box belongs to Lucas."

"Who's that?"

Byron turns around and doesn't see the demon disappearing. "Where did that guy go? And what kind of weapon can do that?" Byron points to the dumpster that was hit by the fireball.

"It doesn't matter." They go back over to the other man and help him up. "Hey, it's okay, it's over."

"No, gotta have more. Don't you understand? I've gotta have more!"

He pushes Lewis out of the way and runs onto the road. He didn't even see the bus coming.

* * *

The police quickly arrives at the scene. Lewis manages to eavesdrop in on a conversation.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing unusual. Unfortunately we get the kind of suicides all the time. What I did found: his name is Robert Pike. He was married, with two kids. Worked for Brickson investments at a stock broker. Very successful. It also seems that Mr. Pike wasn't your typical stockbroker. From all accounts was more of a philanthropist. He even hosted a fundraiser for the American cancer society just last night."

Lewis turns back around when he decided he heard enough. Byron catches up with him, he is carrying the box.

"What do we do with this?"

"Give it to me. I'll make sure the cops get it."

But while Byron turns away, Lewis puts it into his bag.

* * *

The demon appears again in a greasy place, but is directly pulled up in the air by his neck by another demon.

"Do you have any idea how important that box is?"

"I thought you were working on controlling your anger."

"I am controlling my anger!"

He drops the man. The demon holds up a crystal.

"At least we got the business man sold, Lucas."

"Yes, but I need to deliver seven souls for seven sins."

"Can't you just locate the box?"

"Yes, but I have to figure out a way to get around the mermaids first. Thanks to you."

"Mermaids?"

"That guy that knocked you twice is good friends with them. You know, my own self destruction was supposed to bring me peace from sin. Instead, I am damned to spend eternity inflicting others."

"You gotta know the product to move it."

"I know the product. I know how sin works human desire. Which might be exactly the way to get to the mermaids. Yeah, sure, why not? They are stuck with this weather and mermaids have human desires too, right?" He laughs. "You know, there's only one thing that I can't quite figure out. Why do I need you?" A bright light shoots out of his hands and flies into the demon. He disappears in a ball of flames.

* * *

Rikki, Emma and Cleo are all lying in Emma's bed as they all feinted disease. Now everybody thinks they have a tropical disease and the house has been put in quarantine. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Lewis comes in carrying a box.

"Lewis how did you get in?"

"The back door. What is going on, is everything alright?"

"Well it started to rain, so I fainted."

"Now you are in quarantine. You guys do things the easy way, don't you? Never mind. Look at what I found this morning." He shows them the box. "No, don't open it, the last one who had, died this morning, he was hit by a bus. It's suppose to belong to a demon named Lucas."

"Well then there is only one way to find out more. Opening the box."

Emma tries to open it bur Rikki takes it from her.

"What if you unleash some huge abomination?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that we can handle it."

"Yeah I did some research on it. Apparently it's bottled at the source by the source."

"Again with the source, what is it with this guy."

"I don't know, but first the box."

"So what is it? A box of sin?"

"Good thing you didn't open it. It would have been Pandora all over again."

"Not quite. But this may be how the myth got started. Only it's much more specific type of attack. According to this, the box contains seven balls of sin used to corrupt paragon's good."

"If you're a paragon of good, how do you get corrupted?"

"Because no one is immune to sin. Whether it be pride, envy, gluttony, lust, anger, greed or sloth. Whichever one you're predisposed to, is the one that attacks you. The guy that was run over by the bus, must have been attacked by greed, that's why he kept on wanting more. Only his greed was magnified a thousand times."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Well, the infector appears to be the link. Destroy Lucas and the sins lose their power."

"Do we know anything about these infectors?"

"Only that they were humans consumed by sundering life and in death."

"So what we need to do now is find a way to remove the sin from the infected human in case Lucas strikes again, right?"

"You can't remove sin magically or otherwise. It's apart of all of us."

Rikki looks mockingly at Emma.

"Even you?"

"Yes, even me. Just a teeny little bit. Nothing that anyone would notice but me."

Suddenly Lucas appears and picks up the box. They see him.

"Hey."

"It's okay. I think you're gonna like this one."

A sin ball hits Rikki. Three other sin balls hit the others. Lucas disappears.

"What was that? What just happened?"

"Oh, no, don't tell me we got infected with the sin thingy."

"Okay, nobody panic. Does anybody feel different?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Nuh-uh."

"Alright, so maybe we're immune because we're magical."

"I don't know, I'm not magical and I also don't feel different."

"Lewis go and try to find something else. Go, and get back as soon as possible." Emma pushes Lewis out the door. Lewis tries to protest. "No, I'm sure, go!"

* * *

Not much later the rain stops. The girls get out of the bed.

"Let's get out of here, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They enter the living room where everybody else is sitting.

"Is everything alright, I hope so 'cause we're feeling fine."

"It was those hot towels, Mss. Sertori."

"Yep, miraculously recovery."

"So we'll be heading off now, see ya."

"You can't leave. Walk out that door and I'll have to quarantine the whole street. You have to follow this trough. We need a lot more tests, tissue biopsies, blood analysis."

"Leave some specimen jars and we will send them to you later."

"Bye."

They open the door, only to find men in white suits.

"Please remain calm."

"Who are you?"

"Professor Goldman, We're here to escort everyone to a specialized facility."

He shows them white suits that they have to wear.

"You are not putting me in one of those hoods, I'm claustrophobic."

"And I'm completely recovered now, I don't need to go to an hospital."

"Girls I'm sorry, will you please just do what they say."

"Relax this will be all over soon."

"Stop, there's something I want to say. I should have known we would have gotten in trouble by lying. It doesn't solves problems, it only causes them."

"Emma!"

"No, Rikki. I'm coming clean. I'm telling them everything."

"Everything?"

"You should know we were never really sick. We just faked it to get out of an exam. We never meant it to go this far. I'm sorry."

"Nice try, zip them up."

A woman walks in the house.

"Dr. Holt. She is right. All the tests are negative to viruses. There is nothing wrong with them."

* * *

Cleo is sitting on her bed talking on the phone, and flipping through a magazine.

"Ah, no, that'll be it. Just the two Ralph Lauren dresses size 34, the Donna Karan dress, the three pairs of Stuart Weitzman shoes, the Wong Gucci jacket and the Prada bag. What's the total?"

Emma walks in.

"Alright, we don't have much time..."

"Shh! I'm on the phone with Bloomingdales." (on the phone) "Oh, okay, um, well, then I'm gonna have to split that on two credit cards. You can put $5000 on the card that's on file, and the re…" Emma hangs up the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, saving your life or at least your credit rating, which is your life."

"Excuse me, I need new clothes."

"You don't wear designer clothes."

"Yet."

Emma picks up a wine glass and has a sip.

"Are you drinking in the middle of the day?"

"I was a little bummed about this sin thing, so I thought I deserved a little indulgence. Would you like a bit of bubbly?"

"No, I would like a little bit of help. We are supposed to be tracking down Lucas."

"Sorry. Catch me up."

Emma sits down.

"Alright, so it turns out that those sin balls work a lot faster than we thought. Once infected, the victim only has a few hours before it drives them to a total self destruction."

"Well, good thing we weren't infected then, huh?"

Cleo picks up a chocolate and takes a bite.

"Right. But now that Lucas has the box, the question is who will be."

Rikki runs in.

"Guess what? I was kicked out the marine park."

"What? Why, what happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know. One minute I was talking to this cute trainer, the next thing I knew was... unzipping his pants with my teeth."

"Oh, Rikki, you do know that charming the pants off someone is just a figure of speech, don't you?"

"I don't know what came over me, Emma. I'm just glad that I realised what was happening before I..."

"Alright, unfortunately, what got into you is lust. As in the sin of."

"Wait a minute, now you think we were infected?"

"Hello? Gluttony, table for one."

Cleo gets her phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"Lewis."

"Lewis in the living room watching TV."

Emma, Cleo and Rikki walk into the living room to see Lewis laying on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing?"

"Just kicking back."

"Something is wrong with this picture. You need chips. I'll go get some."

Cleo heads for the kitchen.

"Oh, turn on MTV, I wanna see Justin Timberlake, he is so hot."

Rikki sits on the couch beside Lewis.

"Okay, uh, excuse me, sins in a box. Demon hunt, real life. Can we please focus here? Now, what did you find out about Lucas' sneak attack?"

"I don't know. I didn't make it to the library. I was half way and I got tired, so I decided to crash at Cleo's."

"What?"

"Hey, after months of constant vigilance, I think I deserve a little down time."

Cleo walks in carrying a bowl of chips.

"Here you go, honey."

"Oh, thanks, honey. I'm gonna probably be thirsty soon."

"Oh, I'm gonna be ill soon."

The doorbell rings. Cleo opens the door and a flower delivery guy brings in bunches of flowers.

"Oh, how gorgeous."

"Hi. Boy, these are a lot of flowers."

Rikki goes off the couch.

"I'll say. I love a man in a uniform."

Emma takes the flowers of Cleo.

"Hey, who sent the flowers?"

"I did, for myself."

"Oh, this is just too much."

"I bet you're too much."

Rikki places her hands on the delivery boy's chest. "Alright, that's it. That's enough." Emma pushes the delivery guy outside. "Nothing to see here, nothing to respond to, get out. You! What are you smiling at, buddy?" He leaves.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because unless you guys want those flowers at your funeral, you had better get a grip, okay? You've been infected. Gluttony, lust, and that in there..." They walk back in the living room. Lewis burps. "is sloth."

"How did I get gluttony? I don't over eat."

"No, but you over do. The sins are drawn to our predispositions and lately yours has been excess."

"What sin did you get hit with?"

"Well, I didn't get hit."

"Oh, I saw you get hit."

"Well, I must be strong enough to fight it off, I'm not showing any symptoms, am I? And thank goodness, alright, one of us has to keep our wits about us." She sees the news on the TV. "Hey, turn that up, lazy."

Lewis turns up the TV.

"_The SWAT team just arrived at Bay City Motor Cars. A further signal that police are taking seriously. pastor Roger Tremble threatens to shoot and kill his hostage if his demands are not met."_

"_Do you have any idea what exactly the pastor's demands are?"_

"_Well, actually, yeah, they're a little bazaar but he claims he wants a Jag. Specifically a XK convertible in British racing green."_

"That's a new one."

"That news caster's kinda cute."

"Alright, what do you wanna bet that the demon infected the pastor with envy."

"Emma, out of all the people in San Francisco..."

"Still, he does fit the profile. Paragon of good, driven to an act of self destruction."

"Yeah, especially with a SWAT team outside. Alright, we can not let this demon steal anymore of our innocent souls." Emma drags Rikki away from the TV. "Cleo, are you coming?"

"Uh, I was gonna stay here with Lewis and hold down the fort."

"More like hold down the couch."

"I'll come if you want me to."

"No, it's fine, I'll just do all of it myself if I have to. Come on, Rikki."

Emma and Rikki leave.

"You think she's mad?"

"Probably."

Lewis moves over and Cleo sits down beside him. An infomercial comes up on the TV. Lewis changes channels. "Wait, turn that back." Lewis groans and changes back to the infomercial. "Hand me the phone." He hands her the phone and she dials the number on the TV.

* * *

Emma and Rikki are at the Bay City Motor Cars. The SWAT team have surrounded the building.

"Look, Rikki, just let me handle this."

"I have something to say. I see a lot of cute guys."

She gets all excited when she discovers Zane. "Hey, stay on point, we still have an innocent to save. There's only one thing to do." Emma walks towards the building. Rikki is already gone.

* * *

The pastor has a gun up to the salesman's throat. Emma walks in the building. "Pastor Tremble?" The pastor turns around and points the gun at Emma.

"Who are you?"

"Whoa, okay, hold on, I'm here to help, but I can not do that until you put the gun down."

"Get outta here."

"I just wanna talk."

"I just want my Jag. Do you want me to shoot you too? I swear I will."

"Okay, no, no, no, wait. I know what's happened to you, okay? You've been infected with sin."

"I warned you."

"No." Emma tries to freeze his hand, but nothing happens. He shoots at Emma.

* * *

Outside, everyone crouches down when they hear the gunshot. Screams are heard. An inspector grabs a megaphone and talks into it. "Is everyone alright? Talk to me." Emma finally comes out with the salesman.

"Everything's under control, don't worry a thing. I've got it all under control. Hi, he needs medical attention. The Pastor's inside, I kicked his ass. He needs attention too, he's knocked out."

Everyone applauds and news reporters rush up to Emma.

"Hi, can I just ask a few questions?"

"The name's Gilbert, Emma Gilbert."

"What made you run in there?"

"Well, my job is to protect the innocent."

"Do you work for the police?"

"No, actually, I don't."

An inspector pulls Emma away.

"No, she's a good Samaritan, very good Samaritan. No further questions."

"Why did you do that? I was just getting started."

"You shouldn't be talking to the press."

"Why not?"

"Because this is a private case. Ms. Gilbert, you're bleeding."

Emma looks at her arm.

"Whoa, I am, oh my. That bullet must have grazed me."

"And you didn't even feel it?"

"No, no, you know, the adrenaline, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You almost got yourself killed. What, have you got a death wish or something?"

"It does sound kind of self destructive, doesn't it? Oh, oh, that means I've been infected. That must be why I can't control my powers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Can you get pastor Tremble to a safe place? Some place where he won't hurt himself, like a psychiatric hospital."

"Yeah, sure, shouldn't be a problem in his case."

"Okay, good, but nobody can know that he's there, okay? Okay. Now where is my friend? Rikki!"

* * *

Inside a SWAT truck. Rikki is making out with Zane. She starts undressing him when suddenly Emma opens the door.

"Rikki! Zane?"

"Wait, I can explain."

"The hell you can. Get outta there!" Emma pulls Rikki out of the truck. She grabs her coat. "Here, put it on. Are you out of your mind?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. But if you're gonna go crazy..."

"Yeah, well, my sin's not nearly as much fun as yours."

"Wait, you're sin? I thought you didn't get hit."

"Well, that was the pride talking and it almost got me killed already."

"Pride? You don't seem all that different."

"Really? Well, back atcha. We need to get to Cleo and try and track down this demon, okay?"

"No, I don't think so, I'm having too much fun, so I'll just see you later."

"If I don't get you home, there won't be a later."

* * *

Emma and Rikki enter Cleo's home. "You know what? If you and Cleo do not get your sins under control..." They walk inside and all of Cleo's purchases fill the foyer and living room. Cleo walks in.

"Good, you're here. The pashminas have arrived and they're to die for. Come see." A delivery man walks past carrying long metal strip things. "Whoa, hey, hi, almost decapitated." They walk into another room filled with stuff. Cleo pulls a pashmina out of a box. "Wow, Cleo, you really put the glutt in gluttony." Rikki leaves the room.

"Okay, Cleo, this isn't you. You're being consumed by your consumption and it will only lead to your total misuse of magic."

Cleo turns on a water fountain with her powers.

"Soothing, isn't it?"

Lewis is still laying on the couch watching a big screen TV. Rikki moves over to him.

"Hey, Lewis."

"Shh, watching TV."

She sits down next to him. "I know something more exciting that television." She unties her top. "Me." She turns off the TV.

"What the hell are you doing? Come on, give it back."

He reaches for the remote but falls on Rikki. Cleo walks in.

"Rikki!

"What? Emma won't let me leave the house, so I have to make do with what I have."

She strokes his chest.

"Get your slutty hands off of my boyfriend!"

Rikki stands up.

"Make me."

"Gladly."

Cleo picks up a statue of a head and gets ready to throw it.

"Watch the remote!"

Emma runs in. "No, no, no." She takes the statue off of Cleo. "Alright, you guys, the last I checked we still had a demon to vanquish and an innocent to save."

"I thought you said the inspector hid the pastor some place safe."

"Yes, he did, but envy is only the sixth sin. Which means there's still an innocent out there infected with anger."

Emma puts the statue down.

"What would you like us to do about it?"

"Lewis, I would like for you to get your laptop and research a little, okay?"

"I'm too tired."

"Lewis," She hits him on the arm "get up there right now! You're our friend, that is your job."

"Why? You never listen to me anyway." He yawns. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap." He gets up the stairs. Rikki picks up a magazine and starts to read it.

"Fine! Fine, who needs you anyway?" Cleo puts on a pair of boxing gloves. "We are still here." She looks at Cleo and Rikki. Emma quickly goes up the stairs to wake Lewis.

* * *

Suddenly Lucas appears. He grabs Rikki.

"Where's the Pastor?"

"I don't know, I swear."

"You're lying!"

Cleo comes down the stairs and Lucas makes a fireball to throw at her. But Rikki stands on his foot, letting Lucas cry out in pain. Cleo looks over and notices Lucas. He pushes Rikki into a box full of stuff. Cleo screams. "My stuff!" He looks at Cleo, she tries to make a bal of water from the fountain, but it doesn't work. He shoots a fireball at her. She ducks. "Why are my powers not working?"

"Where's the Pastor?"

"I don't know." Cleo throws a box at Lucas and he gets knocked down. Cleo falls down and knocks over all the stuff. A large wooden box falls on top of her. Cleo tries to climb out from under the box. She looks over at Rikki and sees her unconscious on the floor. "Rikki?" Lucas stands up. Emma comes down the stairs. He yells and points a fire ball at her. Emma uses her power and his hand freezes. She looks at the unconscious Rikki and Cleo. Lucas disappears and reappears behind Emma and grabs her.

"You can't save what's already lost."

* * *

Rikki is still unconscious on the floor. Cleo crawls over to her and feels her pulse. She crawls over to the stairs. "Lewis!" She starts to climb the steps. She pulls herself up to the top. "Lewis!" Lewis is asleep on the bed. Cleo limps into her room. "Lewis, please wake up. Lewis." She falls over and knocks some things off of her dresser. Lewis wakes up.

"Huh? What? Cleo!"

He runs over to her. He is struck with a bright light.

"You glowed."

"Doesn't matter. Where are you hurt?"

"No, you've gotta go downstairs and help Rikki first and then go find Emma because the demon took her."

Cleo is struck with a bright light.

"You glowed too."

"I did?"

"It's the sins. We must have gotten rid of them."

"Wait a minute, you said there's no magical way to do that."

"There isn't. Maybe there's a human way. Maybe by being selfless. By you caring more about your friends and me caring more about you, we over came it."

"Well, that means Rikki must have gotten rid of her sin too because she risked her life to save me."

They run downstairs to Rikki. "She's still breathing." Lewis gets the boxes of her and succeeds in waking her up.

"Hi. Lewis, what are you doing up?"

"Fixing you."

"Where's Emma?"

"Uh, we don't know, but we need to find her. She won't admit it but she's in big trouble."

* * *

At Lucas' place, Emma is tied up. She is struggling to get free.

"You think you can break free, but you can't. See, that's what makes pride the deadliest of all the sins. It makes you think you're invincible. Above it all..."

"My powers..."

"Are useless now. Corrupted. You have only a small window of opportunity to save your life before it's too late."

"No demon has defeated me. And you won't be the first."

"You see, but I don't have to defeat you, you're gonna defeat yourself. In mere minutes you'll be so far gone, you will self-destruct just like all the rest. However, I am willing to make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with demons."

"Do you listen to them? Look, we both know that you know where the pastor is hided, which means that I can't deliver his soul. But this late in the game I am willing to pay for it. Tell me where the pastor is and I'll remove your sin."

"Go to hell."

"This is my hell. Every rotten day of it. Listen, I am giving you a chance to save your life, Emma. To end your hell."

"If you remove my sin, you'll still be one more soul short."

"That's true, but once it's sponged, I can use the sin again. You see, it'll just pop right back into my box."

"And let you infect another innocent? I don't think so. Screw you."

Lucas picks up a stick and taps it on the floor. A large hole in the floor opens up.

"Witness the bottomless pit of ever lasting torment. Pride goes with before the very long fall, Emma. So what's your decision? Remember, if I lose you lose."

"Alright, alright, untie me."

"Tell me where the pastor is first."

"Oh, untie me first. If I self-destruct, you will never get a soul."

Lucas unties her.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Ha, you lose I win, ha!"

Emma, Rikki and Lewis walk in. Emma jumps in the pit.

"No!"

"Emma!"

"No! Lewis, doe something.!"

Lewis takes a robe and jumps in the pit. The girls quickly secure the robe.

"Why did she have to have pride? Pride is the one sin you can't beat."

"Beat this."

Rikki starts heating him up.

"Oh, I see blonde hair."

Lewis is hanging on the edge. Emma is right after him. Cleo helps them out.

"Let go, I can handle this."

Emma elbows Lewis in the chest.

"Ow! I was saving you."

"Saving me? I had it under control, I didn't need your help."

"Right."

"Uh-oh, it looks like the only way to get the pride out of Emma is to vanquish him."

Cleo picks up the sin box.

"Oh, who ordered the sweet sin balls?"

"I think he did."

Cleo throws all the sin balls at Lucas.

"What did you...?"

He falls into the pit. The pride sin comes out of Emma and lands in the box.

"Okay, whoa, what just happened?"

"I think you just lost your pride." Two more sin balls float into the box. "And these must be envy and anger. Which must mean the pastor and someone else are okay now." Rikki throws the sin box in the pit. Emma taps the wand on the floor and the pit closes.

"Okay." Cleo picks up a crystal. "Oh, wait a minute, is this another?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe it's the dead guy's soul."

"Oh, well, then you should release it some place nice."

She hands it to Lewis. "I know the perfect place." He gets out.

"Wow, we sure showed that demon." Emma sees the Cleo's and Rikki's faces. "Okay, you guys sure showed that demon."

"Thank you."

"So I guess I needed you guys a lot more than you needed me."

"No, we all needed each other. You got me back at the house, you saved the innocents..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Uh, stop it, I don't like this humble Emma, I want my real friend back."

"Me too."

"Well, I mean, I did save the priest and his victim and I was strong enough to tell him..."

She continues to ramble. Rikki and Cleo walk away.

* * *

The girls are at the juice net café. Emma gives Cleo her drink.

"Here you go."

"Oh, no, no, no."

"Cleo, it's okay to indulge, just don't over indulge."

"I guess we can thank Lucas for teaching us anything in moderation."

"Hey, there was nothing that Lucas could teach me."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm doing it again, aren't I? That whole pride thing. I swear, I'm working on it."

"It's a constant struggle."

"Here's one thing that I'm willing to admit I don't understand. You, Rikki and Lewis were able to get rid of your sins with a selfless act. I committed many selfless acts yet why did I have to wait for Lucas to be vanquished to get rid of my pride?"

"Well, Lucas said that pride was the one thing you can't beat. I think what he meant was there's no such thing as a selfless act to pride."

"I threw myself into a pit for the pastor."

"Yeah, but you did that to win. So any good you did during your prideful state was for the greater glory of Emma."

"Alright, fine, then here's to Lewis, for saving me from eternal torment."

They clink their glasses. Rikki pushes past some people. "Excuse me." She goes over to Emma and Cleo. "Hi."

"So, did he buy it?"

"Who?"

"Zane, the reason that you jumped him like an animal."

"Sure, sure."

She looks away to catch a wink from Zane across the room.


	18. Evil moon rising

it's not my best work, but I find the moon episodes always difficult because everything happens in a couple of hours. Still hope you enjoy it. I also made a little adjustment at the end. I think Zane should have stayed longer at the hospital because I had a friend who had the same thing and she stayed in for two days.

**Evil moon rising**

"That's it. Tonight's a full moon."

"This is making me nervous."

"It will be fine, you two just need to control yourselves a little bit better this time."

"You're not immune to it Rikki."

"I'm pretty sure I can resist the big bad moon. Even if you can't."

"I'm sure we can all resist the big bad moon. We just got to be prepared."

"Prepared? Do I smell another Emma plan coming? All we have to do is avoid the moonlight and water."

The bell rings and Cleo gets up to answer it.

"Still I would feel better if we could track down Ms Chatham. She seems to know how to deal with the moonstuff."

"If she is not talking in tongues."

Cleo comes back in followed by Zane.

"Is your dad home, I need a word?"

* * *

Cleo's dad enters the kitchen.

"You're the only one I could ask. You know this waters like the back of your hand."

"So this happened when the boat went down?"

"Something saved me. Something weird."

"You know sometimes when we get trough stressful situations we can get messed up in the head."

"No that was not it, this was real and big."

"Like a dolphin?"

"No it wasn't a dolphin." Zane shows Don the drawing of the tail. "The skin was orange and shimmery. It was strong and powerful but also…" Zane sits down. "sort of elegant."

"So… did you touch it?"

"No but if I had it would have been tough and strong and smooth and really strong."

"You have been without oxygen for a few minutes. You could have been seeing things, hallucinating."

"I wasn't seeing things."

"Zane, without proof…"

"So you don't believe me? Okay I'll prove it to you, but I need to borrow some of your equipment."

* * *

Rikki and Cleo are at Emma's making everything ready for the night.

"So where is the rest of the Brady bunch?"

"Mum and dad are taking Elliot camping."

"How did you convince them to let you alone?"

"They trust me."

"Off course."

"So Cleo did you talk to Ms Chatham?"

"No. I couldn't find her. This is a bad sign, a very bad sign. I know bad signs and this is one of them."

"Maybe. So we are on our own."

"Not quite."

"Lewis, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious. You guys want to risk it here, I'm moon proving the house."

"Lewis, I don't…"

"Just stop. Don't go all independent female on me. I spent 40 dollars at the hardware store… it's okay, you can thank me later."

* * *

With help from Nate, Zane succeeds in bringing the door from the Lorelai to the surface. It's obvious that something hard broke it. Their arrival brings a lot of people out of the juice net café. "Like I said, no dolphin could do this. This is the door from the Lorelai wreck and as you can see it is bashed in by something, something weird. There is a reward if anyone can tell me what did this… anyone?" No reactions.

* * *

Emma's house is no completely moon proved.

"There, that's everything."

"See. I should have been a tradesman. We can all sleep easy now."

"We?"

"I'm up for a girls night in. Snacks anyone?"

"Forget it Lewis. You can't stay. I promised my parents no boys."

"So this is the thanks I get? I got to say it hurts, it hurts right here."

He bangs his chest and leaves. While Cleo and Emma show Lewis the door, Rikki sits down and looks trough the books Lewis brought with him. Lewis gives Cleo one last kiss and opens the door. Rikki stops looking trough the book when she sees the moon reflection in her glass. Emma sees her staring and touches her shoulder, making Rikki jump up and cut her finger on the paper of the book. A few drops of her blood fall on the book on a pentagram.

"Rikki is everything alright?"

"Yeah sure. I just cut my finger."

"I will get you a bandage."

"I will get it myself."

* * *

Rikki gets back in the living room and notices that everyone is sweating, she looks at her glass of water where the reflection of the moon was shown in. "Do you have any ice-cream?" She opens the fridge but only sees tofu. She puts her hand in the fridge to look deeper and she accidently melts some ice. Emma notices that Rikki stopped.

"Rikki? Did you find any ice-cream?"

"No. And there is moisture in this fridge."

"It's okay Rikki."

"No it's not. We sealed of all the ventilation and it's getting really hot in here."

"I'm not feeling hot."

"Neither am I."

"Are you sure you're alright Rikki?"

"Yeah, I just got to go to the toilet."

* * *

Zane is back with Don and they are looking at a map.

"This chart covers the whole coastline."

Zane marks a point.

"Ms Chatham's boat sunk there."

"A funny thing. Not far from there a yacht disappeared in 1974. It was never seen again."

"What else can you remember?"

"Some of the older fishermen say there was a war pool in the 1940's over there."

* * *

Emma is sitting herself down on the couch when she suddenly hears someone falling. She gets back up and sees Cleo in mermaid form on the ground.

"Cleo, did you touch water?"

"No, I suddenly changed, I don't know how it happened. One minute I was eating some popcorn and the next second I'm lying here on the floor in mermaid form."

"Did you look at the moon?"

"Not that I remember. I knew something bad was going to happen, I told you so."

"It's not the time for that Cleo. I'm going to get Rikki, you stay here."

"Like I have a choice."

Emma turns around the corner when Rikki comes in through another door.

"Emma, she is in here."

"I can't stand this heat. Can't you feel it?"

"No I can't, there has got to be a reason for this. You don't think the moon…"

"No, we're sealed in so it can't get us. What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I'm a mermaid without touching water and I can't turn back."

* * *

Emma is upstairs when she smells a rotten smell coming out of the bathroom. She opens the door carefully and sees that the tap is running. "Rikki!" She walks over to the bath and closes the tap. But then she hears something behind her. She turns around carefully and there is a corpse standing there holding a knife. Emma turns around and runs to the window.

* * *

Lewis is walking up to the house, he stops in front of a solid wall. "Where is the door?" He knocks on the wall. "Hey! Hello!" He walks back out to the street to get a better look. He hears a scream coming from the house and looks up to see Emma banging against one of the upper story windows. The stones surrounding the window suddenly expand to cover it up. "Oh no." He starts running.

* * *

Emma turns back around when the lights go on from themselves. The corpse is gone. She hurries back downstairs. Before she turns the corner, she walks into a spider web.

"Oh there you are? You look awful, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just had a scary dream and now I'm covered in web."

"That's not the only thing you are covered in.

Cleo looks back at Emma and notices a tarantula on her shoulder. Emma sees what Rikki is looking at. "Uh, get it off!" Rikki brushes at it and checks her over.

"Relax, it is gone."

"Are you sure it's off?"

"Yeah."

Cleo tries to move forward but stops when she sees a red spot on the carpet. "What is this?" Cleo looks at the stain on her fingers. She smells her fingers and gets as quick as possible away from the stain. "Blood."

"What's going on in here?"

"Shh! Do you hear something? Like a squeaking noise?"

"I hear it, too. Something like..."

They all slowly look up at the ceiling. It's covered with bats. All of them scream and cover their heads as the bats suddenly drop down and fly off down the hall. Rikki walks over and picks up a bat that is laying on the floor.

"No, Rikki, don't it might be..."

"Rubber. It's made of rubber."

Emma looks around.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"It looks like we ended up in a living horror house, Cleo you're tail is gone."

Cleo looks down and notices that she is human again. Suddenly they hear a rumbling voice.

"Release me!"

They walk back into the entrance room.

"Where is the stairs?"

"Where is the door?"

"Hey, I have a neat idea: lets get out of here!"

Rikki stops Cleo by taking her arm.

"What about the full moon?"

"I'm serious, Rikki. We don't know what we're dealing with."

Emma hears something.

"My turn. Does anyone hear that?"

"As soon as we start dealing with it I'll know what it is we're dealing with. Do you hear something?"

"Like I said. Sounds like a hissing."

"It's like a 'ssss' noise?"

"I thought the word hissing kind of covered that nicely."

Rikki looks back over her shoulder.

"Emma?"

"Funny how you still haven't lost your sense of inappropriate humour."

Cleo also turns around looking right through her.

"Emma, where did you go?"

"Cleo, knock it off. Skit's over. I'm right here."

"This is so typical of her!"

"Typical?"

Rikki and Cleo leave Emma alone who figured out that she is invisible to the others.

* * *

"Rikki, something is happening."

Rikki turns back to Cleo. "Something good?" She sees that she is turning into water. "Oh, no, not good."

"I'm changing into water."

"But, but you can't! This is all my fault. I saw the moon Cleo, I saw it. I'm the reason everything is going wrong."

* * *

Emma walks up to a mirror. "There I am. I didn't go anywhere." She looks at her reflection in the mirror. "Great. Now I just have to live with the fact that no one else can see me."

"I can see you."

Emma turns around and sees once again the skeleton with the knife. She starts running.

* * *

Lewis is standing in front of the house. He is running a hand over the place where the door used to be, holding an open book in his other hand. "I'm gonna have to create a door." He closes the book and walks over to his bag. He gets up with a chainsaw in his hands.

* * *

Back at Cleo's house, Don and Zane are still busy.

"There was a shipwreck back in 1887 over there."

"There has got to be a relationship between all of this things." He looks at the map. "Hang on." He starts connecting all the dots. All the lines connect at Mako Island. "Mako Island."

* * *

Rikki is in the kitchen when suddenly all the food and drinks start to explode. "It's all my fault, I don't know how to stop this. What's happening to me? I put them all in danger." Rikki runs towards the door right when Lewis succeeds in making a hole in the wall.

She runs trough it and jumps into the water on the other side of the road. "Rikki?" Lewis enters the room and sees Cleo making gasping sounds. "Cleo?" Cleo looks at herself and notices that the water is gone. "Cleo, what's wrong?"

"Couldn't get out off the water."

"It's okay. It's okay." He pulls her into his arms "We're okay."

Cleo shakes her head.

"We're not okay. We need to get out of here."

"I'd offer my opinion but you aren't gonna hear it anyway." Lewis walks over to where Emma is rocking back and forth on the edge of a chair "Not that I have anything important to say. I might as well hang out with my new best friend, the skeleton, for all you care."

"What is wrong with you?"

Emma gets up.

"You, you heard that? You, you can see me?" Lewis and Cleo nod. "Good. Oh, God, good!"

"The house separated us. It wanted to scare us."

"But, we got away."

"No. Rikki is still alone, she ran out. What's that?" Lewis points at the pentagram in the book. Cleo takes the book from him. "I think it's Latin."

"Can you translate?"

"Release me!" They all look around but there is nothing there "Release me!"

"Lewis, give me something."

"Okay, uhm, uhm, the icon's called the Mark of Gachnar. I think this is a summoning spell for something called..."

"Gachnar?"

"Well, yes. Somehow the beginning of the spell must have been triggered. Yeah I can see some blood on this page. Uhm, Gachnar is trying to manifest itself, to come into being."

"How?"

"It feeds on fear."

"Our fears are manifesting it. We're feeding it. We need to stop."

"Release me!"

"Okay, so our fears are feeding it, if we get out of here..."

They turn around to the hole Lewis made. The walls start knocking and shaking. The walls close up.

"Alright if that's not an option, Lewis the book."

"It's presence infects the reality of the house, but it's not managed to achieve full manifestation. We can not allow this to come into being."

"But if it does we can fight it, right?"

Lewis shows them a picture in the book of a very ugly demon.

"I don't want to fight that. So, we break the spell."

"What ever we do, lets do it fast."

"I have it, I have it. Uhm, the summoning spell for Gachnar can be shut down in one of two ways. Destroying the mark of Gachnar…" Emma rips the paper out of the book and tears it up in pieces, she lets them fall to the ground. She looks over at Lewis with a proud smile. "Is not one of them and will in fact immediately bring forth the fear demon itself." Emma makes a face and looks at the mark that's beginning to glow. The floor rumbles as they all stare in horror. He comes out of the paper and looks disgusting but is only a half foot tall.

"This is Gachnar?"

"Big overture. Little show."

"I am the dark lord of nightmares!" Cleo tries not to laugh. "The bringer of terror! Tremble before me. Fear me!"

"He's so cute!"

"Tremble!"

"Be that as it may, girls, when it comes to slaying..."

"Size doesn't matter?"

Emma stomps down and squishes the fear demon.

"Now we need to get Rikki."

"By now she is probably already affected by the moon."

Suddenly the bell rings.

"Lewis can you get that?"

"Where you expecting anyone?"

"Maybe it's Rikki."

Lewis opens the door and finds Ms Chatham. She comes in and Cleo sees who it is.

"Where were you, I looked everywhere?"

"We're in trouble. It's Rikki."

Ms Chatham smiles.

"Rikki. She has the most dangerous powers of all of you. Definitely do not let her out of your sight with a full moon."

"She ran off when a demon was in the house. We think she is probably affected by now."

"Do you know where she could have gone while she is all, you know, gaga?"

"She could be… anywhere."

"Big help."

"But the only safe place is the moon pool at Mako Island."

"Excuse me but this yoda act might be working on these two, but not on me."

"Lewis."

"No it doesn't make any sense. Water and moon light brings madness and you're telling them to go to the moon pool which is a pool full of moonlight on nights like this."

"I can't explain it, I just know from personal experience."

"And we are supposed to just accept that?"

"Yes dear."

"Lewis enough. So how do we get to Mako Island without being touched by the full moon?"

* * *

Rikki is making her way trough Mako while putting things on fire by accident.

* * *

Zane is getting in his zodiac and drives off towards Mako. He quickly notices the fire on a part of Mako and decides to investigate further. He finds Rikki sitting in a circle of fire.

"Hello, what's going on? Rikki? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just… I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"This. Everything, it's too hard. No one understands."

"I exactly know how that feels. What happened here? You're a mess." He plugs something out of her hair. She turns towards him and kisses him, making him overheat.

* * *

A few hours later Emma, Cleo and Lewis also arrive Rikki.

"Rikki, what have you done to Zane? We got to get her to the moon pool."

"What? How?"

"Leave it to me. Rikki, I want you to think nice cool thoughts. Visualise them. You're an iceberg, a polar bear."

"Cleo! Rikki, we need to go to the moon pool, you'll be save there."

Emma tries to put a blanket around her, but Rikki doesn't let her.

"Don't."

"Rikki, please come with us. It's for your own good."

"I'm alone for my own good. I'm meant to be alone. It's just the way things are. Things are never going to change. Just leave me alone."

"Guys, Zane is still breathing but he is totally dehydrated. I got to get him out of here."

"Rikki, listen up, you're not alone. We're part of something that we can't stop or control. When we are going somewhere, we are going together."

* * *

The girls are in the moon pool. Emma and Cleo are holding Rikki.

"Rikki, are you okay?"

"Ms Chatham said it would take her back to normal."

"Normal is a relative term. Rikki listen to me, you've got to snap out of it, you're save now."

"Emma, the water is heating up."

"Rikki! Please Rikki, wake up."

"Rikki c'mon wake up."

"It's cooling down."

Rikki opens her eyes.

"What are we doing here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Running out of the house, bumping into Lewis and then nothing."

* * *

The girls get back to Emma's.

"We got to get the house fixed up before mum and dad…"

They turn the corner and see Emma's parents.

"I hope you got a good explanation, young lady."

"There was this… party?"

* * *

Rikki is in the hospital and knocks on Zane's door.

"C'mon. Hey sunshine."

"Sure you want to call me that?"

"Why?"

"Because it looks to me that you can't handle much sunshine right now."

"It looks bad right."

"It looks red."

"Are those for me?"

He looks at the flowers in her hand.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, they are a bit lame."

"Sit down." He moves over so she can sit next to him on the bed. "Rikki, why were you at Mako Island last night?"

"Was I?"

"Yeah, you were. And something weird happened. I mean that must have been one hell of a kiss cause I can't remember anything after it happened. Can you?"

"No."

"Good, then at least I'm not alone on that one. Now come here."

Rikki lays down next to Zane and cuddles up to him.

"Do you want to talk about last night, all the things you said."

"Can't we just leave them be, let last night be last night?"

"Okay if you want to." He gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Your wish is my command."


	19. We all scream for somebody to love

Thanks to WALIXELA, the idea of this story was totally hers.

**We all scream for somebody to love**

Emma, Rikki, Lewis and Cleo are walking towards school. They just saw Cleo using her powers on Kim.

"So what happened to not using her powers aside from when we absolutely have to?"

"I did absolutely have to do it. You know my sister… Alright you guys don't know what it is like, you don't have little sisters."

"I have a little brother and he can also be a little annoying sometimes."

"Hey, Rikki you are quiet."

"You know when you get a song stuck in your head and you can't seem to get it out?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I couldn't get the Charmed theme song out of my head for like three years."

"Alright, well, I have absolutely no idea what this one is and it's driving me crazy."

"How's it go?"

"I'm not gonna sing it for you."

"Why not? Maybe we'll recognise it."

"Okay." She starts humming something. "Anything?"

"Nada."

"I'm thinking if you try it again with a little bit more oomph, you know, maybe some choreography, and Cleo could back you up with some old-school beat box?"

"Why did I know that I would not get any help out of you crazy people?"

She walks away. Cleo, Emma and Lewis follow.

"Oh, come on, wait a minute. Wait."

-h2o-

An ice-cream truck is driving down the street playing the same tune Rikki was humming. It stops in an alley. A boy walks up to the window.

"Would you like some ice cream, little one?"

"Yeah."  
The ice cream man shows his face. "You didn't say please." The boy gets sucked into the truck and screams on his way in.

-h2o-

That evening, family dinner isn't really fun at Cleo's place. "Look I don't know what this crazy fight between you two is about…" Kim and Cleo both start doing their stories. "Quiet. I don't want you two behaving like this when Angela arrives tomorrow."

"Angela?"

"Your cousin, dummy."

"Her parents have been going trough a rough path lately, she it would be good for her if she could have a happy family feeling while she is here."

"Do we have your support on this?"

"Can I have a padlock on my bedroom door?"

"Can I have a new sister?"

"Girls!"

"I promise I won't let Cleo annoy me."

-h2o-

Rikki is asleep in her bed. In her dream she is in a snowy playground. A little girls screams for help. She runs through the playground over to her mother right when Rikki's alarm wakes her up.

-h2o-

Rikki walks out the door to get the newspaper. She looks around and hears the same tune that has been stuck in her head. She walks back into the kitchen where she gives the newspaper to her dad.

"Rikki, sit down, there is something I need to tell you."

-h2o-

Rikki is sitting on the bench in the park, where Zane finds her. "Morning, sunshine." Rikki ignores him. "Okay, how about, uh, cloudy with a chance of showers?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing pressing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Rikki! I know you well enough, speak!"

"One of my dad's friends called last night. He works in the Chester hotel and he swore that he saw Eleanor walking through the lobby."

"Eleanor? As in your mom Eleanor?"

"As in she hasn't spoken to me in ten years. And now she's probably in town, and she hasn't even bothered to call us. Yes, that would be the one."

"Why do you think she's here?"

"I don't know. And I am not going to go out of my way to find out."

"Wait, you're not even curious? Come on, Rikki. I mean, she is your mother."

"No. Like I said before, I've come to terms with her lack of parental involvement. You know, some people just weren't meant to have the Rockwellian Portrait, the house, the two car garage, the picket fence, the Golden Retriever, and the doting mum and dad."

"Okay, so you don't have the typical family, but she is still your mom Rikki."

"No, Zane, she isn't. Not since the day she left me. I only have a dad, okay?"

"And you have other people that love you too." He kisses her on the cheek. "Shoot, I gotta go. If you want to have lunch, I'll be up on Knob Hill in the park, okay?"

"Okay."

Rikki gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, but he pulls her in for a big one. When they pull back away there is a smile on her face.

"Now that's the Rikki I like most."

He gets up, but she grabs his shirt and pulls him back.

"Not enough."

She pulls him back down and sits down on his lap so he can't get away. She starts kissing his neck.

"Rikki, although I love what you're doing, I really have to go. I have to talk to someone."

"Can't you just stay a couple of minutes longer."

She looks at him sadly.

"I guess it isn't that important that I have to…"

That was all he could say before he was sucked into another kiss.

-h2o-

Emma and Byron are sitting outside the juice net café.

"It's nice to have you all alone for me one for once."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Emma, you're almost always busy with something. If it isn't work, then it's school, then it's Rikki and Cleo and sometimes you don't even say were you are going, then you are just gone."

"Well you have me now."

"Yeah, that's true. Let's try to enjoy ourselves then."

Byron and Emma lean in closer, but before there lips can touch, they are interrupted by a cough. They both look up to see Zane staring down at them.

"Emma, could I speak to you?"

"Dude, can't you see Emma's busy."

"Busy, with you? Even she can get better then that."

"What jealous that you don't have a girl of your own? Or jealous because I'm with Emma? I heard the rumours that you had a thing for her."

"Oh please, that was in twelfth grade, can anyone say ancient history? And for the fact, my taste has grown and definitely changed."

Before Byron could come up with a return, Emma interferes.

"Alright, guys enough is enough. Five minutes Zane."

Zane gets a few feet away, Emma tries to follow him but Byron takes her hand so she can't go any further.

"Emma! What are you doing?"

"Byron, relax, it's Zane."

"You know what? I'm out of here. You can spend the rest of the day with Zane if you want."

"Byron!"

But he's already gone. Disappointed in Byron, Emma stops before Zane.

"Alright, it better be serious enough for you to disrupt…"

"It's about Rikki."

"What about Rikki?"

"I heard that her mother was back in town."

"So?"

"She was clearly upset by it."

"Why? And how do you know about this."

"Well I saw her in the park and she told me… She was on the phone. I think she needs a friend to talk about this."

"Whoa, am I getting this right? Are you actually caring about someone else then yourself for a change, and to make matters even more weird, Rikki?"

"Can you just check up on her later? I think she is still going to be in the park in the afternoon."

Zane leaves, leaving Emma confused.

-h2o-

Cleo and Lewis are walking in the marine park, following Kim and Angela.

"You got the whole of the gold coast and you bring them to your work?"

"Well Angela really wanted to go body boarding and here I at least know where the water dangers are. By the way, thank you for coming."

She hooks her arm in his arm. He gives a kiss on her hand.

"Well I can't stay long, one of my brothers needs a hand with his computer."

Kim and Angela turn around.

"Can we go on the volcano ride?"

"I thought you hated rides?"

"Angela wants to go in it."

Cleo looks at it.

"Well there is a lot of water."

"So, it's not like you're allergic to it?"

"It's alright Kim, if it's too hard for Cleo."

"Fine, I guess if you want to go on it, you can. Lewis."

-h2o-

Zane and Rikki are sitting on a bench eating lunch.

"So, Cleo said that Angela is a really nice girl and…"

"You're dodging."

"Right, what would I be dodging?"

"It has to do with your mom."

"Why do you insist on pinning everything that I do on my feelings or lack thereof for my mom?"

"Rikki, you say you're over it, but you say it so much that I have this feeling that the person you're trying to convince is yourself. And believe me, having a distant mom is better than having no mom at whole."

"I'm sorry Zane, but my feelings for my mother are in the past which means it really has no place in the present." A girl starts humming the tune. "There it is."

"What?"

"That song that has been stuck in my head all week. Don't you hear it? Somebody's humming it." Rikki runs over to a little girl and Zane follows her. "Hi. Hey. I was wondering if you could tell me what that song is you're humming."

The girl points to an ice cream truck that drives by.

"Okay, riddle solved. Now you can stop humming that stupid song. So I think we were in the middle of you trying to make a strong argument of why you're not gonna go to see your mom." Rikki continues to stare at the truck. "Rikki, if you keep ignoring me, my feelings just might actually implode." Rikki runs off towards the truck, with Zane on her heels. Emma just comes into the park and sees Zane and Rikki going to the ice-cream truck. Curious as she is, she also goes to the truck but to the other side.

"The truck pulled up and no one budged, and did you notice? There are no parents."

"Okay, connect the dots for me, please?" Rikki walks off again. "Uh, preferably standing still." Zane follows her. "Do you have a hankering for a snow cone? Rikki, we're in the middle of a conversation."

"Yeah, well, something's wrong."

"Yeah, I know that. Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"Not with me, Zane, with this, alright? I have a total déjà vu coming on."

"Okay, so first you're humming weird songs, now you're having flashbacks?"

Rikki and Zane walk up to the truck when they hear someone screaming for help. Rikki runs around the truck and find Emma holding a girl's legs. She is being sucked into the truck. Rikki also grabs her legs and they succeed in pulling her back out. The ice cream man pokes his head out the window. Emma, Rikki and the girl all get sucked into the truck. Zane also comes around the truck to find no one there.

"Rikki?"

-h2o-

Rikki and Emma are in the snowy playground from Rikki's dreams.

"Uh, alright, where's the little girl?"

"I don't know. I was holding onto her and then..."

"We have to find her."

"Well, first we have to figure out where the hell we are."

"Well, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that we're not still in the ice cream truck."

"Or even worse, we are still in the ice cream truck."

They hear children in the distance.

"Emma…"

"I know, I hear it too." They hear a noise which gives them a fright. "Alright, if there's a way in, there's definitely a way out."

The ice cream man comes up behind them.

"Who are you?"

Rikki and Emma both scream. Emma tries to freeze him but it doesn't work. Then Rikki tries to melt the snow beneath his feet but is also doesn't work.

"No powers."

"I'm not surprised."

A hole opens up above them and the ice cream man runs away. They hear more noises.

"Okay, something tells me he was not running from us."

"Okay, let's go."

They start to run off but a little boy comes out of the bushes.

"Help! Please help me."

They go over to him.

"Help you from what?"

"The nothing."

"Is that the man that we just saw here?"

"It's up there." He points to the hole in the sky. "It comes for you, for everybody. When it gets you, the only thing left where you stood is nothing. You never know when it's coming, and you never know who it wants. We try to hide, but he keeps finding us. Hurry, it's coming. In here." He runs towards the bushes. "Come on. Come here, in here."

Rikki and Emma follow him in the bushes. They crouch down beside a tree. The nothing starts to suck. A girl comes out of the bushes near by.

"Wait for me!"

"Run!"

"Help!"

The girl runs towards them but trips and falls over.

"She's not gonna make it."

Emma runs towards her. The girls gets sucked up into the nothing.

"Emma, come on."

Rikki pulls Emma back into the bushes.

"She was right there."

"Emma, it's not your fault. Our powers don't work here, we know that now. We'll be better prepared next time."

"Does that mean that you're gonna save us?"

"Us?"

"There are others just like me, hiding, trapped here by the ice cream man. If he doesn't want you here, that must mean you have the power to save us. We should go. The nothing will be coming back. He always does. Come on. I'm Ari by the way."

-h2o-

Cleo is on the phone while Lewis, Angela and Kim are still on the attraction.

"Emma, it's me leaving you another message after leaving Rikki another message. I tried you at work, but they said you never checked in after your break, so where are you guys? Uh, look, just call me."

She hangs up when she sees Lewis, Angela and Kim coming towards her.

"I'm out of here."

"Lewis, wait." But he is already gone. "Look, I'm responsible for you two and I'm sorry but you can't go on the ride again. Not on your own."

"We're not babies"

"Not without Lewis."

"Why did he have to leave? Can we go body boarding then?"

"No! look there is my boss Mitch, he's really interesting."

-h2o-

An hour later, Cleo, the mermaid, is lying on her bathroom floor next to a pelican. She picks up her phone and dials a number. She doesn't get an answer. She tries another number with the same response. "Where are you guys?"

-h2o-

Still in the ice cream truck are Emma, Rikki and Ari.

"Are we going in circles? This looks like the exact same playground."

"In this place, everywhere you go looks the same. That's how the nothing gets you. Only a few of us can find our way."

Emma slaps Rikki on the arm. She gasps.

"Why couldn't you get a boy-band song in your head like everybody else?"

"Alright, just tell us everything that you know about the mean ice cream man."

"Just that he's the one that put us here."

"Alright, so is he in change of the nothing?"

"I don't know. I guess. The others are gonna be so happy to see you. We've been wishing and hoping that someday someone would come and save us, and now you're here."

"Well, we're gonna do whatever we can to get you out of here. So why don't you take us to your friends?"

"Through here."

He walks off. Rikki touches a swing and looks around.

"I dreamed of this place."

Emma turns around.

"What did you say Rikki?"

"Last night, I had a nightmare of this place. I was also here, but I was younger, seven or eight. I was so scared and then suddenly my mom was there, I ran over to her and she picked me up and got me out of here."

-h2o-

Cleo is back in her human form and calls her last resort, Lewis. He finally picks up.

"Lewis. It's about time."

"Cleo, I told you that I was busy."

"Look, I just have one teensy favour. Have you seen Rikki or Emma, neither of them will return my phone calls. Actually they can't because neither their phones are on. And I know I'm probably just being paranoid, but can't you check around a little."

"I'm sure it's fine. They're just..."

"Please Lewis, it's one teensy favour."

"Why don't you try to find them? They are probably out swimming."

Cleo looks at the pelican at her feet.

"I have other obligations, Lewis please."

"I call you back."

"Thanks Lewis, love you."

"Love you too."

-h2o-

Emma and Rikki are standing in front of three kids, Ari, another boy and a girl.

"Alright, is that all of you?"

"All that's left."

"Are you gonna save us?"

"We're gonna try."

"Alright, I think the only way out of here is to go through the person that..." Emma sees the ice cream man standing near by. "Put us here in the first place."

"The ice cream man? But how are we supposed to find him?"

"Something tells me that's not gonna be very hard."

"Why not?"

"Oh, because he's right over there." She points to him. The ice cream man runs away. "Okay, you kids stay here. We'll take care of the good humour man. Let's go."

Emma and Rikki run after him.

"There he is, by the slide."

"Alright, oh, hey, wait. Look at that." They see a hole behind a slide. "What does that look like to you?"

"The street from the back of the truck."

"That's right. The way out. Okay, all that we need now are the, uh..." The kids come up to them. "Hey, we were just coming to get you. Come on, we're going home."

"Come on, come on, come on." A girl goes up the slide and jumps out of the truck. "One down." A boy jumps outside. "That's another one."

The ice cream man sees them.

"No!"

"Ooh, hurry! Git!"

Ari jumps out.

"I'm going next."

"Okay, but go."

"Get away from the door!"

Rikki jumps out and so does Emma.

-h2o-

They are all outside the truck. Everyone moves away from it except Ari. "Ari, come on, hurry up." The ice cream man grabs Ari by the shirt. Ari grabs the ice cream man's wrists and the ice cream man screams in pain as Ari burns his arms. Ari pushes him back in the truck and closes the door. "Oh, my God."

"Actually," Ari turns towards them and his voice goes demonic. "quite the opposite."

"Okay, we need to keep him away from the other kids."

"I don't think they'll listen to you. You're not the boss of them."

The other kids come closer.

"Did you do it?"

Ari nods.

"Say thank you to the mermaids."

"Thank you."

They laugh and run off.

-h2o-

Cleo is sitting next to a box with a pelican inside while Lewis tries to calm her.

"Lewis, where can they be?"

"Why don't we try focusing on the positive? They're together."

"That's it? That's your positive? Because I've got a list mile long in the negative column. They've been gone all day, Lewis."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"You don't know that."

"Cleo, any minute now they are gonna walk through that door with a perfectly good explanation."

Emma and Rikki walk into Cleo's sitting room.

"Cleo!"

Cleo looks at Lewis, he looks stunned.

"See?"

"Emma? Rikki?"

Cleo goes over to them and hugs them.

"Where..."

"Were we? Oh, I would like to know the same thing."

"All that we know is that we have to go back."

"Wait a minute, is this demon related?"

"We thought the good guys were bad guys, and in trying to vanquish them, we helped the real bad guys, which were dead ringers for good guys."

"Was that English?"

"How about we fill in the blanks as we try to research this thing?"

"Good idea."

"Yeah, do you guys mind if I sit out in this research session? I have a pelican to worry about."

"A what?"

Cleo gets up and takes the box.

"I'll explain when I come back."

-h2o-

Emma's flipping through a book.

"So, he's a demonic dog catcher, and he uses ice cream as bait? Great news for the lactose intolerant demons."

"Nothing in here on the demon kids who escaped."

"That we helped escape."

"Hey, I found a fairytale on the internet, it's about a candyman that lures evil kids and a big hole that sucks them up."

Lewis makes a funny face.

"What?"

"According to this story he is mortal."

"What? Do you remember when demons look like demons and innocents look like innocents? Who changed the rules on us?"

"Wait, if he's mortal, how does he do it?"

"It's not him."

"Bingo. It's the song. It says, the candyman plays the Devil's Cord, which is a series of notes that when sounded together specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame."

"More like moths to nothing. That's what's inside the truck, nothing. That's why he pulls them in there. The nothing is the only thing that can vanquish them."

"So they might be pint-sized, but they're bad asses."

"Alright, but if they couldn't get out on their own, how did you guys?"

"Because he let us out. He tried to save us."

"And that is all that is wrote, literally. Uh, the nothing doesn't discriminate. Good or evil tastes the same."  
"Now the only person who knows anything about the escaped meanies is stuck on the playground and is in serious danger of becoming lunch himself."

"Right, and our powers don't play, not in this situation. I mean, Emma and I tried everything to get back in, but the door wouldn't budge."

"Well, not everything."

"Hmm? Mind sharing with the room?"

"Rikki had a dream about it. She was in the playground with her mom."

"It was a dream."

"No, you told me that it felt different, like a suppressed memory."

"What a minute. You were there? How? When?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Right, but I don't even know where she is, never have, not even now, when she might actually come in handy."

"Well, we can try. Do you know where your dad's friend saw her?"

"Emma, this is..."

"Huge. I know, and I'm sorry, but we need her help."

"So what am I supposed to say to her? Hello mom, do you maybe remember this playground in an ice cream van because I need you to go back in and help us vanquish some demonkids?"

She looks at the Emma's and Lewis' face.

"Do we have a choice?"

-h2o-

The other demon boy stands on a sidewalk staring at a burnt body beside a bush. An ice cream truck is parked on the side of the road. Ari and the demon girl walk up to him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Killing."  
"No kidding. Did anybody see you?"

"Thought I was supposed to kill. Was it fun?"

"He screamed a lot."

"Cool."  
"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I guess we waste even more time while we pick up after you."

"But you said all we have to do is find the truck..."

"Not any truck, the truck. I already got rid of the ice cream man, remember? The only people we might have to kill to get to the right truck are those mermaids."

"But..."  
Ari walks over to the truck.

"And if you would've paid attention, you would've known that. And you also would've known..." Ari opens the back door of the truck. "That this isn't the right truck. Now, I like killing just as much as the next demon, but right now we gotta be smart. And trashing every regular old ice cream truck that we see is not smart."

"But it's fun."

"And we'll have lots more fun when this is all over."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, but first do you think you can clean up this mess?"

"I was waiting for you to say that."

The girl starts blowing towards the body. It doesn't take long before it disappears.

-h2o-  
Rikki and Lewis are sitting outside the juice net café. Emma comes up to them carrying a couple of drinks.  
"Welcome to club Switzerland."

"Alright, could we just curb the sarcasm there? I just didn't really feel like inviting her to my home for tea and cookies."

"She's your mother, Rikki, family."

"This is business, alright? And don't even think about giving me that look. If she gives us any useful information on the playground, I will be the very first one to thank her."

"And then send her packing."

Byron approaches them.

"Well, well look who we have here. It's Emma and what a surprise she is with Rikki and Lewis."

"Byron, uh..."

"And to think I almost felt sorry for ditching you this morning."

"Byron can we talk later, this isn't a good time."

"Well, it never is with you Emma. Then you have this situation and then that one. I'm just tired of it."

"I'll call you later when you have cooled down."

"Oh please, and when will that be? Tomorrow at least if you don't forget about it or busy with other more important stuff."

"I'm sorry if you think that I should turn my whole life upside down for you but…"

"No, let me tell you something first, I'm done. You can have you secretive life and all the time you want. I'm out of here."

"Byron, please. You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Can't we work things out?"

"Yeah, maybe when you tell me your secret." Emma looks down. "I thought that would be your answer because that's your answer to everything, nothing. Bye Emma, have a nice life."

Byron turns away, Emma wants to go after but Rikki stops her.

"Emma, please I need your help."

"Right."

She sits back down. A woman in a fancy suit walks up to them. She looks at Rikki.

"Well, you have grown into a beautiful young woman, I must say. Oh don't look at me like you've seen a ghost." She holds her arms open. "Well, would it be too much to ask for a hug?" Rikki doesn't move. Eleanor puts her arms down. "I guess it is." She sits down. "You don't know how wonderful it feels to see you again. I really missed you."

"How about we just cut to the chase?"

"Uh, Rikki, she just got here. Can't that wait, like, five minutes?"

"So, how about you just tell us everything that you know about the playground?"

"What playground?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you were there, somebody's hurt, so we need to get back inside."

"I know that place was going to bite me in the future."

"Just tell me how you got in, and we can handle it from there."

"Alright. Yes, I was there. I went in after you, and it was the last thing I ever did as your mother. You were home with a cold. You must've been about six. Your dad had some errands to run, so he left me home in charge of you. You had asked me to read you a story. You used to love that. But the cold was too much for you. You only lasted a page or two. When I left your room you were still sleeping. I never heard you come downstairs. You must've been looking for a glass of water or me. And that must've been when you heard it."

"The song."

"I mean, I heard a truck drive by and stop a few doors down, but I didn't think anything of it. It was an ice cream truck. How was I to know? But somehow you did. And you must've gone in the living room following that song. And that's when you saw it happen. A little boy not much older than yourself."

"Yeah. He was standing by the truck, and something pulled him in. He was so scared."

"And you ran out to help him."

"Just like yesterday."

"When I saw your bed empty, I lost my mind. The door was wide open, there was a truck parked outside. I mean, I had no idea what I was getting into but I just had to go."

"You saved Rikki."

"But I lost her afterwards."

"Well thanks for the information, but we have to go now."

"Rikki, please, can't we talk."

"Sorry, but time is money, if there is one thing you thought me, it was that."

Rikki gets up and leaves her mother behind. Emma and Lewis follow her.

"Okay, so the story said the candyman is mortal. That's why he can go through the door and we can't, right?"

"So, Lewis, I think it's your time to shine."

"I'll call Cleo."

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo are walking down the street with Rikki and Lewis walking behind them. They walk into an alley.

"Okay, well, this is it."

"Uh, but there's nothing here."

"Wait, we lost the truck?"

The demon kids stand behind them.

"Yeah, but we gained company."

The demon girl blows them away. They laugh.

"Oh, those kids so need to be grounded." The kids run off. "Oh, I don't get it. Alright, why pick a fight and then run?"

"Speaking of running, we should run because they're getting away."

"No, we can't do that because we have to get back into the truck."

"Not all of us. Come on, Emma."

Cleo and Emma run after them. Lewis and Rikki stay behind.

"The truck's been towed."

Lewis points to a no parking/tow away sign. Ari watches them from near by.

-h2o-

They move to the junk yard. They walk over to the truck. "This is where he pulled us in, but since he's still trapped inside, I'm guessing the only way in is through the exit." Rikki tries to open the door but it won't budge. "Ugh! Alright, let's just do this. Lewis." Lewis opens the door without a problem. They go inside the truck. "This would be a lot easier if things stopped moving. We left him right here. Unless..."

"The nothing."

"I saw what it did to those children. What if we are to late?"

"Well it can still do things to us if we don't act quickly."

"Get out while you still can."

The ice cream man is sitting near by.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"The mistake was mine. You're one of the chosen ones, you were saving innocents. How could you know they weren't?"

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say we both have friends in high places. The moment I mistakenly pulled you and your friend in, I was alerted and sent to save you."

"And you get this in return."

"It's getting closer."

"Alright, so you got us out of here once, now it's my turn."

They help him stand up.

"The children, you must get them back inside the playground."

"We will, and you're gonna help us do it."

"I disabled the truck. You'll need to fix it, play the song."

"Don't you dare. You stay with us."

"Inside..." Lewis pulls a small glass tube out of his shirt pocket. "It's for the truck."

"It's almost here. You go first, okay?"

"I can be replaced, you can't."

"No!"

He pushes them away and the nothing sucks him up.

"Rikki, it'll be back. We've gotta get out now! You didn't fail. The only way you fail is if you don't get back and do what he asked. Come on."

-h2o-

Cleo and Emma are on a sidewalk.

"Why don't they ever run into a well-lit room with nowhere to hide?"

"Well, we know they're somewhere, and I know what's gonna give them away."

"How could you..."

"Shh!"  
They see the demon kids near by.

"Why do I get the feeling these kids weren't looking to pick a fight? They were just looking for the truck and we crashed their party."

"But we're like a mile ahead. I mean, we know where it is."

They hear in on the conversation.

"It's in the junkyard."

"Oh. Did I say a mile?"

"Okay, so they know, but it's three of us versus three of them. We're even, and bigger."

More demon kids walk up to Ari and the other two.

"Uh, sis, I think you need to count again. When in doubt."

"Bring reinforcements."

"All's that left for us to do is destroy the truck."

"Rikki!"

"And Lewis. Let's go."

-h2o-  
Emma and Cleo walk into the junk yard.

"Do you think they're here already?"

"Probably."

"Do you think they know that we're here already?"

"Probably."  
The kids laugh in the background.

"Okay, do they do that because they think it's funny or just to freak us out?"

"All we have to do is hold off the demons until Lewis and Rikki get out." A demon kid scratches their fingernails along a car. "Okay, I think they're surrounding us."

"No, don't say that. We're not surrounded until they're all around of us. Okay, how bad could the odds be? I mean, sure there's a whole bunch of them, but we're mermaids, right? And you have the power to..." A demon kid hits Emma over the head with a car part knocking her unconscious. "Emma! Are you okay?" She sits Emma up against a car. "Alright, you little brats. Bring it on."

-h2o-

Rikki and Lewis are still in the truck.

"Head for the slide. Up at the top, that's our way out."

Rikki starts to get sucked up by the nothing.

"Aah! Mommy!"

"Hold on, Rikki!"

Lewis grabs Rikki's arms.

"Mommy, I need you."

"I've got you. I'm not leaving without you."

"Mom!"

"I've got you. Oh, God."

He pulls her out.

-h2o-

The kids surround Cleo. A demon boy jumps on Cleo's back and she throws him into the other kids, knocking them to the ground. She sees buckets of water nearby and uses her powers to surround them all with a water snake. The demon girl blows Cleo away, she loses her concentration and the water snake falls to the ground, making the children all wet. They laugh and walk over to her. Rikki and Lewis get out of the truck and Rikki uses her power on the kids, making the water on them boil, they run away.

"Alright, any ideas what to do with this?"

Lewis looks at the glass tube.

"I'll try."

"Alright, we'll buy you some time." Rikki helps Cleo up. "Hey, need a hand?"

"I need about ten."

The demon girl comes out behind a truck, still wet.

"Oh, you need a little time out, missy!" Rikki uses her power on the demon girl. Lewis opens up the bonnet of the truck and looks for a place to put the glass tube. A flame flies out of the demon boy's hand heading for Rikki and Cleo. They jump behind a car. "Oh, Lewis, hurry!" Ari walks up to Lewis and Cleo makes a huge water canon to make him back away from Lewis. Lewis puts the tube in its place. The music starts playing and the kids walk over to the truck and get sucked into it. Emma regains consciousness and Cleo goes over to her.

"When I decide I wanna have kids, you remind me of this day."

A guy walks in the junk yard.

"What are you doing here?"

"You fixed my wheels. Thanks." They all look confused. "I'm the new ice cream man. Everything's happened the way it was meant to. I was sent over to take over. It's my time. Speaking of which, I'm running kind of late as it is, so, uh, thank you. All of you."

"Good luck."

The guy gets in the truck.

"Something tells me I'm never gonna look at a creamsicle quite the same way."

"Hmm."

"Rikki, can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"I think you should talk to Eleanor again, because in the truck you yelled…"

"I know, but I… I don't know what to do."

She walks away defeated.

-h2o-

That evening, Angela is brought home by the police. She lost her way in the city and was so scared that she learnt her lesson about getting what you want when you want.

-h2o-

Eleanor is in her hotel room when there is a knock on the door. "The door is open." Rikki comes in. "Rikki, what a nice surprise." She stops packing.

"So you're leaving again?"

"Yeah, well you made it pretty clear you don't want me here, so…"

"Just one question. Where have you been? I don't understand. If you can afford a room like this, why didn't you help out when dad and I were once again in dead? We actually could've used it then."

"I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you."

"Too late."

"Please sit down."

"No thank you."

"Always in a hurry, Rikki. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking."

"Oh, we're sharing memories. Well, I've got one of my own, your back walking out the door."

Eleanor looks around. Behind her stands a vase with flowers, she takes the flowers out and throws the water at Rikki. Rikki quickly runs into her bathroom and closes the door behind her. she falls for over and uses her powers to get back dry. A minute later she comes out of the bathroom, all dry.

"Nice reflexes. Now, let me get this straight. You have the power to heat water or to make it disappear?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you are."

"But how…"

"My two sisters and I were also the chosen ones once. But when I found out I was pregnant with you, I didn't want that dangerous life anymore and gave my powers up. But apparently it didn't help much. You were already chosen. I thought that if I gave my powers up, you would have been save, you wouldn't have to live dangerously, that one of your cousins would have the gene."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't just become a chosen one. One of the three needs to have the magic already in her."

"So that means?"

"Your grandmother Lily was also once a chose one. And my grandmother Julia and her mother Erica and so the bloodline goes on."

"But I only became one this summer."

"Probably because it was time for another generation, you must have felt the pull."

"No, it was accidently."

"Alright then. Tell me how did you became a mermaid?"

"Cleo, Emma and I were at sea in this boat when the fuel got up, so we went for Mako Island. Cleo fell into a cave, Emma and I went after her and we got into the moonpool."

"So you are telling me you didn't push the others towards Mako instinctively? You didn't go into the cave deliberately? You didn't wait just long enough at the pool for the moon to come? Think about it."

Rikki thought back at that particular day and had to admit her mom had a point. She was the one who wanted to go out on open sea, the one who wanted to peddle towards Mako, the one who followed Emma into the cave although her mind said no and the one who insisted on getting Cleo into the pool.

"So what, it was destined."

"Yes, it was."

"How come I never met my aunts?"

"I did something they never forgave me."

"What? Leave them?"

"Sort of. Like I told you, I gave up my powers, but I didn't know that giving up my powers would also mean they would lose theirs."

"So if…"

"If one of the three gives her powers up, the others lose theirs too."

"Oh mean, this is just so freaky, but I still don't get why you left."

"After you went into the truck when you were six I realised you had the mermaidgene. I wanted to find a way to stop you form becoming a mermaid, so I could give you a normal life. But I realised that you were going to become a mermaid someday now, so I wanted to come back to inform you in time. When you came with the playground story, I knew I was too late. I know it is a lot to take in, but can't you try to maybe see it from my perspective and forgive me?"

"I don't know mom." Eleanor laughs. "What?"

"You called me mom, I can't tell you how much I missed that word. So I'll just stay right here so we can maybe try to take little steps to each other again?"

"I guess we can try."

"Oh Rikki come here."

She holds open her arms and after a moment of hesitation Rikki gives her mom a hug. As her head lies on Rikki's shoulder her mother smile changes to an evil grin.


	20. Double trouble

For the one who are interested, I've created a new story, a Twilight/H2O just add water crossover. I would really like some more readers.

**Double trouble**

It's late, nearly midnight, and a cloaked figure is walking down a dark alley. It stops before a container. "I know you are in there, so you better just come out." The container suddenly opens and a red swarm comes out of it. "If you don't call them back now, you'll regret it." A man also comes out of the container and the swarm get absorbed in his body. "That's more likely. Now I'm here to give you a chance to outgrow your low-level existence."

"I'm listening."

-h2o-

Cleo is at home when Lewis storms in to the house, drops his fishing rod and takes her in his arms. "I'm pumped, I'm ready." He looks down at what she was doing. "And you're not." He lets go off her. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Sorry."

"Cleo, it's the fishing competition, you and me, we enter every year."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't."

She moves over to the kitchen, followed by Lewis. She starts making sandwiches.

"Why not? Oh because your dad is judging this year?"

"No. Because fishing equals water equals the possibility of getting splashed equals the possibility of growing a tale in front of all the contestants."

"The year I finally win and you're not going to be there."

"I can still watch." She stops making sandwiches and lays her arm around his neck. She looks into his eyes. She gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. When she backs away, they both have a smile on their faces. "And weren't you going to win last year too?"

"Yes, but last year I didn't have this."

He goes into his pocket and gets something out.

"Wow, that's great. What is it?"

"It's the ultimate lure, designed by myself."

"Well it's certainly unusual."

Cleo's dad comes in so they quickly let go off each other. Cleo continues with the sandwich-making.

"Hey Mr. Setori."

"Did you break something?"

"No, this is my new lure."

"Someone sold you that?"

"No, I designed it myself, what do you think?"

"As a judge I really shouldn't give my opinion."

"That's totally understood, that's totally fair. Besides I already got the advantage."

-h2o-

Rikki is walking towards the juice net café, thinking about the last three days she spent with her mom. Suddenly two hands appear in front of her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me guess, an annoying git."

"Really funny." Zane turns her around and catches her in a hug. "So how have you been? I called you but you didn't answer."

"Sorry I was busy."

"I really missed you. So, why don't we fix that? Let's go on a ride on my zodiac."

"Sorry Zane, I'm meeting my mom."

"Rikki, I haven't seen you in three days, I think that your mom can miss you for an hour or two."

"Zane, I haven't seen my mom in ten years. Gee, how more selfish can you be?"

"Rikki, I just missed you and I want to spent some time with you. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I get it, everything is fine as long as you get what you want. I thought you changed but I was wrong, you're still the same spoiled brat I met in the beginning of the year."

"Rikki, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, now leave me alone."

Rikki walks away, leaving Zane behind, hurt.

-h2o-

Cleo is sitting in the juice net café with Emma and Rikki.

"It will be totally fun. Besides I think that Lewis would really appreciate the support. Emma?"

"Euhm."

"C'mon. At least you could get your mind off Byron. Rikki?"

"Sorry, but fishhooks make me nervous, especially lately. Besides I got something more important to do."

She gets up to head out and almost walks into Zane. She looks angry at him and walks away, leaving him looking after her.

-h2o-

Rikki walks up to her mom's room, right when she wants to knock, her mom opens the door.

"Rikki, dear, what are you doing here?"

"I invited you to go to that seminar."

"Oh sorry, Rikki, I totally forget, but I can't go, I have a meeting in an hour."

"Oh, I see."

"Rikki, what's wrong? I can see there is something wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Rikki. You know you can tell me everything."

"It's just that… Why can't I tell Cleo and Emma about all the stuff you told me about being the chosen ones."

"Because they wouldn't understand. They would only get jealous and that would ruin your friendship and you don't want that to happen now, do you?"

"Off course not, but Emma and Cleo are different, they would understand."

"That's just what your grandmother thought, but they didn't. They cut her out and she had to fight everything alone."

"But…"

"No buts Rikki, I only want you to know." Eleanor gets a dangerous look on her face. "I mean, I only want you to be safe Rikki, I don't want them to leave you alone to face everything alone."

"Alright then."

Rikki makes a way towards the exit.

"Rikki, I love you, you know that, right?"

Rikki looks back around and sees that Eleanor has her arms wide open. She walks into the hug.

"Yeah, I know."

-h2o-

The competition has started, but Cleo is already back at the juice net café together with Lewis, who is soaking wet.

"It could happen to anybody. I trip over all the time. Everyone has accidents."

"That was no accident." He throws down his towel and goes over to Nate. "That was you."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

"C'mon Lewis, he is not worth it."

"Whoa, you got your girlfriend looking out for you, hé. Although I must admit, I wouldn't mind one bit."

Nate looks over Lewis' shoulder towards Cleo.

"I don't need any help."

Lewis pulls away from Cleo.

"Yeah sure, counting fish." Nate takes a sudden step forward which makes Lewis startle so he takes a step back. "Amateur."

"Say, why don't we make this contest a little bit more interesting. If I win you will stop treating me like I'm worth less then you."

"And what do I get if I win?"

"Name your price."

Nate looks once again at Cleo.

"If I win, I will take your pretty lady on a date."

"No way."

"No, Lewis, it's a deal."

"Cleo, you can't be serious."

"Lewis, I have total confidence in you, alright. Nate, you got yourself a deal."

Cleo pulls out her hand. Nate bends down and gives a kiss on it.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Don't, you'll only get more disappointed when it doesn't happen."

Nate smiles and takes off. Lewis turns Cleo towards him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I have total confidence in you Lewis, you just need a little push."

"Do you really believe in me?"

"Off course I do."

They give a kiss.

"I have totally not an idea what I would do without you. But there is one fatal flaw in your plan, I don't have a rod."

"Well, I have one lying at home. Dad bought it me last year. He says it's the best on the market."

"Then it really suits you."

He gives her a small kiss on her nose and takes her hand to walk away.

-h2o-

Rikki is down at a seminar when she sees Zane coming up to here.

"Rikki? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you first, how old are you? Ten?"

"I'm helping my dad with his investment seminar. He is one of the speakers."

"I noticed."

"He begged me to come along to play the dutiful son. It's totally boring, but I hadn't anything else to do."

"You're right there."

Rikki makes a movement to leave but Zane stops her.

"Lunch is that way."

"I'm not that hungry, so I'm going to go home."

Zane's dad appears.

"Didn't see you inside Zane? You missed an opportunity, you could have learned something."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go up to the suite to get my notes?"

"I'm talking to someone."

"There on the table as you go in."

He leaves, ignoring Rikki.

"He's a stress-head."

"Why can't you dad go up and get his own notes?"

"Because he is important and I'm not."

"Fair enough. Well I need to eat, so bye."

"Hey, I know where there is some food. Heaps of it up in the suite."

"No that's okay."

"The fridge is full and if he misses anything, it's good to take him off."

-h2o-

Lewis is back at the pier with Cleo when suddenly Nate catches a big one.

"Look and learn boys, look and learn."

"One pond, seven kilos. You are in the lead."

"Hey Lewis, you might as well pack up that little rod of yours mate."

"Oh wait, I got a bite."

Lewis pulls it up and reveals a very small fish.

"Boy, it's huge, careful, it may take your hand off."

"Hey if you're not going to weigh that, can I use it then for bite?"

Nate turns to Cleo and makes a kissing sound towards her. She makes up her mind and leaves.

-h2o-

Back in the hotel, Rikki is enjoying the food.

"The hotel gives my dad this room whenever he holds a seminar. It's kinda impressive, if you go for that stuff."

"I don't."

Rikki opens the window and gets out on the balcony.

"You can see the mountains from her. You've seen this?"

Zane is still in the door opening.

"Yeah, nice."

"Are you even looking?"

Rikki turns back around. Zane sees her backing away again and decides to go up to her. As soon as he leaves the doorpost, the door closes. Zane turns back around when he hears the sound of the door. He tries it, but it wouldn't budge.

"No way. It's locked."

-h2o-

Cleo is at the beach, ready to go into the water when she sees two guys pulling a kid out of a truck and into a warehouse. She runs over to it while getting her cell out.

-h2o-

Emma decided to give Lewis also a visit.

"Hey, how is it going?"

"Good. Off course it would be better if I actually could catch a decent fish."

"So where is Cleo?"

"I guess she went home."

"That doesn't sound like her."

Suddenly Emma's phone goes off. She picks it up.

"Hey Cleo, Lewis and I were just talking about you… alright slow down, what happened?... I'm on my way. Don't do anything."

-h2o-

Cleo is outside the warehouse, trying to watch inside trough a window. She sees the two guys leaving the boy alone in a room. Emma runs up to her.

"Hey, I'm here. I tried to reach Rikki, but she didn't pick up."

"I know, I tried her too."

"I guess she is with her mom, like all the time the last three days."

"Cleo, focus."

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"When the boy is alone, we try to sneak him out, without the two guys seeing us."

"Well that would be now."

"Alright then."

Emma makes her way towards the entrance, followed by Cleo. They enter and find the boy blindfolded on the floor. Emma takes the blindfold off and begins to undo his bindings.

"Don't worry, we're here to save you. Cleo, stay on guard."

Emma says it over her shoulder so she doesn't notice that one of the guys already has a hold on Cleo.

"Too late. Now turn around slowly."

Emma gets up slowly and turns around. She sees the guy holding a gun towards Cleo's side.

"You really don't want to mess with us, believe me."

"Oh no, what are you going to do?"

"This."

Emma holds out her and freezes the hand he is holding his gun with. The man lets go of Cleo and the gun as he cries out in pain. Emma smiles, not hearing Cleo's watch out.

-h2o-

Rikki is on the roof with Zane.

"C'mon Zane, someone will find us, don't worry."

"It's not that…" He looses up his tie and takes a step back towards the door. "It's…"

"Wait, are you afraid off heights?"

"No off course not."

"Well come on then."

Rikki holds out her hand, but he doesn't take it. He lets his head fall down.

"Alright, yes I am. Go on, you can laugh."

"Why would I do that?" She steps closer to Zane. She takes his chin in her hand and makes him look up. "Everyone is afraid of something. I laugh at people who say that they are not afraid of anything."

"Alright then, what are you afraid of then?"

"I'm claustrophobic. The elevator we took to get up to this floor, really gave me chills."

"Oh, well there is not much to do about it then?"

"I do know how to release the fear a little. Come on." She takes his hand and steps forward, but he doesn't follow. "Come on, trust me." They stop on the side of the balcony. "Alright, I want you to picture something that makes you relax. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Now, don't you just feel the fear releasing his hold on you?"

"Yeah, I do." He looks down into Rikki's eyes, making her uncomfortable. He bends down to kiss her, but she steps away. He looks up in frustration. "It looks like it's going to start to rain."

"What?"

Rikki runs down under the shield. As soon as Zane gets under it, it starts pouring.

"Right in time."

"You look cold, here."

He takes off his jacket and puts it on Rikki. But instead of letting go off the jacket he pulls her closer towards him. "Zane, don't." She tries to let go but he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. He pulls her into a kiss. Rikki struggles and gets free. She slaps him in the face. "I said no, Zane." He goes towards her and she steps back until her back is against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because…" She tries to get away, but he puts his arms against the wall, making it impossible for her to leave. "Because…" She looks up at him and kisses him hard on the lips. They are soon strangled into a passionate kiss.

-h2o-

Emma is sitting blindfolded, with her hands tight to her back. Someone pulls the blindfold of and she notices she is sitting next to Cleo and the boy. The guy who pulled of her blindfold is holding a controller, but in his left hand, as his right hand is still frozen. "Alright, I don't know how you did that. And I sure as hell don't know what your guys are. But if you pull again a stunt like that." He shows her his hand. "I'm going to press this button which is connected to that bomb." He points next to her and she notices a bomb strapped around the boy's waist. The guy leaves.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Emma and she is Cleo."

"I'm Max. Are you guys witches too?"

"No, why? Are you?"

"Yes, I've got a power, that's why they took me away from my dad. they want me to break into a bank for them."

"Can you do that?"

"I guess, I can make things move without seeing them, I can make them do my will. What are you guys then if you're not witches."

"We're mermaids."

"Mermaids don't exist."

"And witches do?"

"So do mermaids have powers too?"

"Yes, you've already seen mine. I can freeze water."

"But his hand is not made of water."

"The human body mainly consists of water."

"Can you freeze too?"

"No I can't, but I can manipulate water. Make it take any form I want."

"Oh yeah, and the coolest part, we grow tails too."

-h2o-

Emma, Max and Cleo are taken into a van. They drive off to a bank, it's closed already. "Alright kiddo, let's see what you're worth. Take down the alarms in there." Max closes his eyes and starts rocking back and forth.

"Alright, they are off."

"Okay, you three come with us. Mickey, it probably won't be long before the guards come and check what's wrong, so we got to get a move on."

-h2o-

Rikki and Zane are still kissing each other passionately. Zane breaks away from it and starts kissing her cheeks and her neck which gives Rikki a look behind Zane's back, where a man is standing in the pouring rain. She pushes Zane off her.

"Rikki, this is getting ridiculous."

"Zane, behind you."

Zane looks around and also sees the guy. Suddenly there come out a swarm of red little beasties out of the man. They go for Zane and start attacking him.

"Zane!"

"Help!"

Rikki turns towards the guy.

"Let him go."

"Don't worry, you'll be the next one."

"Oh no I won't. I've got to tell you, not a smart idea to attack in the pouring rain."

"Oh, yeah, do you really believe that I'm that stupid?"

A few of the red beasties turn their attention on Rikki and start attacking her hands, making it impossible for her to use her powers.

"Rikki, help me, please."

She looks sideways and sees Zane squirming on the ground. She's getting pumped with rage, seeing the man she loves hurt, without being able to do something about it. She lets out a scream and looks angrily towards the man. He backs away from her stare. Suddenly he starts to smoke and soon he explodes into pieces. Together with him, the red beasties, disappear. Rikki looks down at her hand, noticing the wounds on her hands are gone. She looks down and sees Zane coming up, his wounds are gone too.

"Alright, what just happened?"

-h2o-

The two guys are in front of the safe, Max just opened. They are putting their backs full of money.

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

A guard is coming towards them.

"Alright princess, your time to shine. Freeze him, like you did with me."

"You know what, good plan."

Emma turns around and freezes his other hand too, making it unable for him to use the controller. Cleo goes over and takes the controller out of his before he has the chance to drop it.

"Cleo, his bottle."

Cleo also notices his bottle of water and makes a huge ball of water and throws it the two guys making them fall backwards into the safe.

"Max!"

Max uses his powers and closes the safe. They start running and make it out before the guard catches them. When they are on a safe distant, Emma turns towards Max.

"Alright, Max, I'm going to ask you something really difficult. I want you to make the bomb around your waist harmless."

Max nods and starts rocking again. A minute later, the bomb falls to the ground.

"Good work."

"Thanks."

-h2o-

"Zane, are you alright?"

"Yes, I mean no, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That man, there came red beasties out of him and they attacked us and suddenly he went up into flames."

"Zane, are you feeling alright. You must have hit your head when you fall."

"Rikki, you saw it too right?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly the door opens. Zane's dad looks angry at Zane

"Oh here you are Zane, what are you doing out here?"

"Well I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Rikki wait…"

"See you later Zane."

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo make their way to the juice net café. Nate is there holding a trophy.

"Lewis, what happened?"

"I guess my invention wasn't that good."

"But does this mean…"

Nate comes towards them.

"Cleo, I'll call you about our date, alright?"

"Nate, I didn't mean…"

"No backing out Cleo, a deal is a deal. I'm really looking forward to it."

He winks at her and walks away.

"Lewis, how could you possibly loose?" Lewis looks guilty towards her, so she takes his head between her hands and kisses him on the nose. "Luckily it's only one date."

-h2o-

Rikki is sitting in her mom's room. "I didn't know what happened but my powers worked without using my hands."

"Well Rikki, I haven't heard much of that happening, you must be really special."

"You think so?"

"I know so. But I do think you should stay away from this boy. He doesn't sound right to you Rikki."

"You already told me that, but I just don't know why."

"Just trust me, a mother's instinct is always right."

"I guess so."

Eleanor takes Rikki in her arms and hugs her tightly.

"Just trust me, I only have the best intentions for you."


	21. Shadows are closing in

Another chapter. I'm sorry if there are some flaws in this story, but I didn't had the time to reread it as I really wanted to upload it today. As you may have guessed is this story coming to an end and believe me when I say that the it will end with a bang with maybe even a possible dead. Who knows? For the people who haven't read it, i have a new story, it's a crossover between twilight and h2o just add water. Well here's another chapter with the title:

**Shadows are closing in**

"Do you think Byron will meet me?"

Emma, Rikki and Cleo sit down at a table in the Marine Park.

"Emma, you already asked us this a thousand time. Off course he will meet you, he still likes you. I always see him staring at you in class."

"Oh yeah and yesterday he asked me how you were doing."

"So where should I ask him to come?"

"Why not at your house?"

"Yeah, it's safe and comfortable. Almost no chance of demons attacking you there."

"And if there are demons, Cleo and I will try to keep them off on our own."

"I could do that, especially since I have the house all for my own tomorrow."

"Great."

Suddenly Ms. Chatham appears.

"Girls, I'm so glad that I bumped into you."

"Ms. Chatham, hey."

"How are you Ms. Chatham?"

"In all honesty Emma, I'm very concerned." She sits down. "I just wanted to tell you that you must stick together. No matter what, you must be there for each other. Promise me that."

"Ms. Chatham, I don't know what you're worrying about, but as far as I'm concerned there isn't something I wouldn't do for Cleo or Rikki."

"Absolutely. The three of us are like best friends. There are no secrets. Right?"

"Right."

They all look at Rikki.

"Right."

"I'm glad."

She smiles strangely towards Rikki.

-h2o-

Eleanor is watching out of her window when a cloaked figure fires in behind her. She doesn't turn around.

"Why did you send the imp master after my daughter?"

"The source is getting impatient. You promised him…"

"I know what my promise was. But it is taking more time then I anticipated to gain her whole trust. She is much more tied to her friends then I thought. But don't worry, the time is nearly there, and then I'll isolate her."

"The source wants more progress."

Eleanor turns around angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Do you really want him to be angry with you."

"No, off course I don't want that. We all know what happens when he gets angry with you. Alright, I'll try to get result a little sooner. But if my plan falls because off it, it will be on the source's head."

-h2o-

Rikki goes up to her mom's room. She wants to knock but hears voices inside. Confused, she thinks about leaving, but finally she decides to knock anyway. After a second her mom opens the door. "Rikki." She gives her a hug. "How lovely to see you, come in." Rikki goes in and notices that there is no one in the room.

"Funny, I thought I heard some voices."

"Ow, I was just watching some TV. Nothing special. So what brings you here?"

"Ms. Chatham is being strange. She warned us that Cleo, Emma and I should stick together no matter what. Do you know what's she is talking about?"

"Oh, Ms. Chatham, is that silly old bat still alive? Rikki, you shouldn't believe a word off what she says. Back in my days, she was always around, trying to help me and my sisters. But all she did was getting in the way and putting our lives even more at risk. She just never got over losing her powers and she would do anything to get them back."

"Really?"

"Just trust me. You do trust me right?"

Rikki looks at her mom who smiles at her.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Well that's good, daughters should always trust their mothers above anyone else."

"I just wished I had a place to be alone to think. But if I go to the moon pool, Emma or Cleo always interrupt me."

"Wait." Her mom goes over to her closet and gets out a map of Mako. "One of my grandmother's friends made this. And over here is a cave where I always went when I needed time to think and be alone. No one knows of it except for us. I don't even think Ms. Chatham knows of it. Here, you can have it, I don't have much use to it anymore anyway."

Rikki holds the map and gives her mom a one-armed hug.

"Great, thanks mom. You're the best."

"Well, just use it wisely. But be sure to visit that cave, it's truly beautiful."

-h2o-

Rikki goes over to Mako Island and goes on land at a little beach on the other side of Mako. She thinks about which way she had to go next and then went right. She walked for five minutes and then found the place where the cave should be. She pushes away some branches and finds the entrance. She hesitates for a few seconds but then decides to go in. What's the worst that could happen? Get attacked by a little spider? She wasn't scared of that. No, not at all. Bracing herself, Rikki slowly walks into the cave.

Because it was so dark, she had to use her flashlight. And her mom was right, it was beautiful in a strange wildered way. She shines all the way around with her flashlight and suddenly sees a crack in the ground. She bends down to look at it and uses a twig to see if there is something inside. Suddenly white smoke shoots out from the crack in the floor. She scrambles to his feet. "What the…" The white smoke is pushed out by a thick, black insidious-looking cloud of smoke that rises up to the height of Rikki. It surrounds her.

"Rikki."

She shakes her head in denial.

"No."

"You'll fight me at first... but in the end... you'll do everything I ask."

The shadow enters Rikki, possessing her. She stops fighting it and accepts it.

-h2o-

Emma goes over to her door, she opens it and smiles.

"Well aren't you early? Oh it's you. Hey Zane, bye Zane."

She tries to close the door but he gets in before she has the chance.

"I just need to talk to you for two seconds."

They enter the kitchen.

"Emma, I need to talk to you about something really important."

"What do you want Zane?"

"Look, the thing is, I know you're not going to approve off this and I don't want to compromise your feeling for her in any way… but that old woman, Ms. Chatham. I need to talk to her and I don't know where she is."

"Ms. Chatham? Well you might want to talk to her, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know that we had our differences, but I think she knows more about that sea creature then she is letting on."

"Why do you think…"

"I remember when I was on her boat I saw all this weird stuff that she had collected, all over the place. But before I could get a good look at it, the old boat started to sink and I panicked. I was trapped and I was going down pretty fast, I had no chance to escape. I started to blackout. And that's when I saw what I saw. Emma, I need answers, it is all I can think about. She knows something about that sea…"

"Look Zane, I don't know what happened to you. But Ms. Chatham is my friend and it's your fault her boat sank."

"You are not going to help me, are you? Okay, it's always a pleasure, I'll find her myself."

He gets out. Emma turns around. Rikki walks up behind her. She turns around and gasps when she sees her.

"Oh! God. Ohh, god. You scared me. Uh, is everything ok?"

"Sure, what wouldn't be okay?"

"Are you alright, you look strange."

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm going to see if Cleo is still at the marine park."

"Okay."

-h2o-

Cleo just finished working and made her way towards the entrance when suddenly a demon appeared in front of her. She stops in her steps while the demon takes a step forward. She looks around but sees no water nearby. Great, the park was made of mainly water and she got attacked right in the few places in the park there isn't water. "Hey, I would go away before I get really mad." The demon smiles and grabs Cleo's arm to twist it behind her back. "Ow! Hey." He pushes her down onto a bench. He holds both Cleo's wrists in one hand while he takes a knife out of his pocket. Suddenly Cleo looks up and sees Rikki. "Rikki!" Rikki looks around and sees the situation Cleo is in. She pauses as she sees Cleo struggling against the demon. She holds out her hand as usual and suddenly the demon turns into ash. "Rikki, he just…"

"It's okay. It's okay."

"I thought he was going to kill me. Wait, how did you do that thing with him turning to ash?"

"Uh... I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"What do you mean it just happened?"

"I can't explain it, but something weird happened to me down at…"

Rikki stops.

"What? Rikki, spill. How'd you make the demon go poof?"

"I don't know."

-h2o-

The front door opens and Lewis walks in. Lewis shuts the door and finds the girls in the kitchen.

"Good, Lewis is here, can I now finally know what happened?"

"A demon attacked me, and then Rikki stopped him." She turns to look at Rikki who is barely interested. "Go on. Show them."

"I told you, I can't do it now."

"Do what?"

"Rikki has a new power." Cleo stands up and walks over next to Emma and Lewis. "She thinks of something, and poof, it turns into ashes."

"I just did it once."

"And it saved my life. I would think that you would be thrilled. You've always liked the possibilities of our powers, now you have one more to discover."

"Whatever."

"Wait a second. Time out. Our powers are supposed to progress, not grow at random. I smell self made spells. Did you do something?"

"Ok, I just saved Cleo's ass. Where were you?"

"Rikki!"

"Emma's just pissy because this time, she didn't get to play Wonder Woman." Rikki stands up. "I'm not in the mood to soothe your ego." She walks out of the house.

"We also have other problems. Zane is going down to Ms. Chatham's boat and there is a photo there."

"What?"

"There is a photo?"

"Yes. It's in an old medal chest."

"What's the photo off?"

"Three girls, Ms. Chatham and her friends. With tails. It's the same one as in Ms. Chatham's locket, only bigger."

"Oh no, this is bad."

"We need to find Zane right now."

"I'm going to check on Rikki, she has been acting weird."

"I'm coming."

"Uh guys, Zane."

"You will take care of that won't you Lewis?"

Cleo looks at him with her bambi impression. Like always, it works brilliantly.

"I guess I can try and stop him."

"Thanks Lewis, you are the best boyfriend ever."

She quickly kisses him and gets out of the house together with Emma.

-h2o-

Rikki gets back into the cave. She holds out her hand and branches that were growing against the wall vanish in ashes. She turns and addresses her shadow on the wall.

"Thanks for my new power."

"You must not fail me again. You must use your powers against your friends."

Rikki takes a couple of hesitant steps towards the entrance. The shadow remains on the wall.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt them."

"Rikki. You're not strong enough to fight me. It's almost time. Use the powers."

-h2o-

They swim over to Mako and stop right before the beach. Rikki is standing there, smiling at them.

"Are you looking for me?"

"Rikki why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird, if there is one weird mermaid, I is you Cleo, I mean you're still afraid of the water."

Emma looks at Cleo, who's head drops down"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because he asked me to."

"Who asked you to?" Rikki doesn't answer her. Steamed, Emma swims further towards the beach. "Okay. That is it. We need to…" Emma touches the beach and runs into an electric force field that zaps her, sending her flying backward. She falls into the water next to Cleo. Cleo rushes down and gets Emma up.

"Oh, Emma. Emma, are you okay? Rikki, what's wrong with you? Why won't you let us on Mako?"

"No, you can't. You shouldn't." Emma and Cleo watch speechless as Rikki struggles with herself. Suddenly she shouts to them. "You don't belong here anymore." Her voice changes demonically. "He does." Emma and Cleo watch as Rikki walks away into the trees.

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo are still in front of Mako, making sure they don't come to close.

"Okay, we have tried everything. If our powers can't get us onto Mako, what can?"

Cleo sighs. She plunges into the water and gets back up, holding a stone and throws it at the beach. The electric force shield is still in tact and the brick bounces off in midair.

"That helped."

"When do you think this all started?"

"Define this. Our home has turned against us and so has our friend."

"This is more than just Rikki. She said that he told he to do this. So who is he, and what does he want with Rikki?"

"Maybe that's the problem. We've been focusing on Rikki. Maybe that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Location. Whatever has the island has her, too, and it's not letting us on for a reason. Luckily there's someone who knows Mako better than we do. Come on."

Emma and Cleo turn and swim towards mainland.

-h2o-

Rikki is in Emma's house and stops by the phone. She picks it up and starts dialling. As she walks by, the lights flicker and buzz and the wallpaper starts to peel off its surface. She walks through the dining room. The glass in the windows crack and fall off their frames as she walks by. "Yes, I would like a pizza delivered to my island." Outside, thunder rumbles. "Well, whenever you do open, then. I don't care what you put on the thing. Just make sure somebody delivers it." Thunder keeps rumbling. "Mako island. I'll be waiting." She puts the phone back down and looks at a picture of her, Cleo and Emma. She waves her hand. The picture starts to burn from the centre outward, catching on fire and burning Cleo's and Emma's faces.

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo come into the elder shelter. They go up to the receptionist.

"Hey, we are suppose to meet Ms. Chatham, she is expecting us."

"She is in 315."

"Alright, thanks."

-h2o-

Ms. Chatham was already waiting in her door.

"Come in and sit down. I have thought about what you said on the phone. Do you know anything about a spiritual nexus?"

"No, why?"

"A Spiritual Nexus is a, uh, point of incredible energy. Equidistant from the five spiritual elements. It's a place or thing that could be swayed either way."

"Either way?"

"Yeah, either to be a source of undeniable good or undeniable evil."

Emma and Cleo look at each other. A nurse comes into Ms. Chatham's room.

"Louise?"

"Yeah, I'm right there."

"Uh, look, ladies. I have an appointment."

"Alright, we will leave."

-h2o-

They go towards Emma's house and get surprised when they get in. "Oh my god, what happened in here." They look at the mess inside. Lewis comes in a few second behind them, holding a map.

"Wow, Emma. Redecorating?"

"Just give me the map. Okay. To find a way back in, we have to know what we're up against. Ms. Chatham said that a true spiritual nexus sits equidistant from the five basal elements, so that's…"

"Earth, fire, water, wood, and metal."

"I told you we had to call Lewis."

Lewis smiles at Cleo.

"Cleo!"

She takes a piece of string.

"Okey-dokey. Equidistant. Here is Mako."

"All right."

Emma puts a green sticker dot on the map representing the island. Cleo measures out from the island looking for the elements.

"Uh, let's see. The ocean. Water."

Emma puts a dot on the ocean.

"Natural hot springs?"

Emma puts a third dot on the map.

"Um, fire. What about wood? That, uh, park that we went with school.

"Kenwood."

"Named after the type of tree that grew there when it was still a forest."

Cleo swings the string around and Emma puts another green sticker dot on the map.

"Okay. Uh, three out of five. Earth."

Cleo swings the string around on the map.

"Stop." Lewis points to a point in the sea. "There used to be a little island here which consisted of only dirt, no trees. It got washed away once with a huge storm.

"Emma puts a sticker on it."

"And last but not least, metal."

"Um, okay, uh, fourth grade field trip. We panned for gold. Where was that?"

Cleo finds the mountain lake park. Emma puts the last green sticker on it. "Okay." She takes a ruler and connects the green dots. She winds up with a star with Mako in the centre.

"Mako is in the centre of a pentagram."

"Looks like it's not just on a spiritual nexus, but a wiccan one as well, which means it's a battleground for good and evil."

"And what happens once evil has the island?"

"It spreads. We'd have to check with Ms. Chatham again to be sure, but I'd bet that there is a reason why the moon pool is in the centre of the island, to reclaim the spot for good."

"And now I'm thinking evil wants it back."

"Yeah, and it's taking Rikki with it."

"Hey Emma, you have a voicemail."

"Oh yeah?"

She presses a button on the phone.

"Hey Emma, it's Byron, I got your message you wanted to meet at Mako's, so I guess I'll see you there in an hour."

"Why did you change the place to meet?"

"I didn't, Rikki did."

"Wait. If Byron is going to Mako, there must be a way for us to get in."

"We better hope so. Otherwise there's no way to get to the bottom of this."

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo swim towards Mako. They get out of the water right in front of the beach.

"Do you think we are too late?"

"No I don't think so. Look."

Cleo points to a boat coming there way.

"Let's go to the other side of those rocks, so we can get out when he reaches the island.

They dive back in and come back up next to the rocks.

"Alright, let's go."

"No. Wait."

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh!"

Byron finally hits the beach and gets out of his boat. Cleo now makes her way to the beach and gets onto it, followed by Emma, without being zapped.

"What was that?"

"The island is letting him on, right? That was the only second that its guard is down."

"You're brilliant."

"Thank you."

"Now, we just need to dry." Cleo uses her powers to move all the water on her next to her. She changes back. She turns to Emma. "Wow. How did you do that?"

"I worked on it, hard. But finally I got it right and now I'm dry in a second." Emma also gets up after being dried off. "The only think quicker to get dry, is Rikki's power."

"Okay. Let's go get her back."

Emma grabs Cleo's hand and they both head for the trees. "Run." They run towards the moon pool.

-h2o-

They get into the moon cave.

"There is nothing here. Great, we don't even know what we're fighting."

"Our best friend."

"No, it's more than that. All right. When in doubt, start at the beginning." Emma grabs Cleo to stop her from pacing. "Hey. What happened first?"

"Demon attacked me."

"Before that."

"Ms. Chatham warned us about sticking together. Rikki went towards Mako that afternoon. She texted me."

"Really, she didn't text me."

"Emma!"

"Right."

Cleo walks over to the entrance.

"Well, we better figure it out fast, or we're gonna have a whole lot of…"

Rikki appears behind her. She grabs Cleo and pulls her out of the cave. Cleo screams in surprise. Rikki steps into the moon cave, she uses her new powers and stones appear before the entrance, locking Cleo out. She turns and looks at Emma. Cleo starts pulling the stones away.

"Emma!"

Rikki holds up her hand. A stone besides Emma changes into ashes.

"Whoops, I guess my aim of my new powers are still a bit off. But don't worry, the second time will work."

Cleo continues to pulling and yell through the stones.

"Emma! Rikki!"

"Any fantasies about how you want to die?"

"Rikki, listen to me. This isn't you."

"Give the girl a prize."

Rikki starts to walk in closer to Emma. Cleo is almost trough the stones

"Look, whatever is doing this hasn't completely beaten you. Otherwise, we would be dead by now."

"Really?"

"Rikki, you are stronger than him."

"No, I wasn't. That's why he chose me." She continues in a demonic voice. "But now I'm stronger than you."

Rikki raises her hand again. Not having a choice, Emma uses her power against Rikki. She gets caught in ice. Cleo finally manages trough the stones.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine."

"Wait, did you freeze her?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it will work for long. Look."

The ice was already melting.

"Let's go."

Emma and Cleo run out of the cave. They keep running until they are back at the beach. Cleo continues to run towards the sea. Emma stops.

"Cleo, where are you going?"

"It's not just Rikki we're fighting. It's the island. It's everything."

Cleo turns to hit the water. "Cleo, don't!" She runs into the electric force shield and falls backward. "Oh, god. Uhh! Are you okay?" Emma helps her to her feet.

"No, I'm not, and neither are you. We're locked on this island, and our best friend's trying to kill us."

-h2o-

Rikki breaks free out of the ice and heads out of the cave. She starts walking and overhears Emma and Cleo.

"There has to be a way out of here."

"We've tried everything, Cleo. Besides, the only way to help Rikki is from inside."

Rikki smiles and heads back into the woods.

"Help her kill us, maybe."

"Yeah, well, we have to keep trying."

"Emma! Cleo! Help me!"

"Do you think..."

"Please! You gotta help me! I'm stuck in a cave."

"Trap."

"Yeah. Well, what else can we do?"

"We could not go to the cave. I'd vote for that."

"Rikki must know a way to stop this demon."

"Something tells me she's not in the mood to share."

"All right. We know that the source of his power is in that cave, so if we can weaken him, then maybe we can weaken his hold on Rikki, at least long enough for her to tell us a way."

"How do we do that? We don't even know what it is or how to fight it."

"Help! Please, I need you!"

Emma and Cleo cautiously head into the woods. They stop in front of the entrance of the cave. It's very dark inside.

"Okay. Um... we have no choice, so we're gonna need a, uh..."

"Light."

Emma gets into her pocket and uses the flashlight on her cell phone.

"Okay. Let's fight it."

Emma and Cleo turn towards the cave. They slowly descend.

"Rikki?"

They reach the bottom and find the demon swirling in the cave.

"Okay, there, see that?"

The shadow swirls over the crack in the floor. Rikki appears behind them standing at the top of the stairs near the door.

"What took you so long?"

Emma uses her powers and freezes Rikki again.

"One evil at a time. Okay!"

Emma tries to use her powers, but it doesn't work.

"It's not working. Can't you, uh..."

"There is no water in here.

Rikki unfreezes quicker then before. Emma turns to look at her.

"Rikki, you've got to listen to us."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do."

Rikki holds up a dagger in her hand. The shadow slowly rises out from the crack in the floor.

"Do you know a way to get rid of this thing?"

Rikki hesitates.

"Come on, Rikki, try."

Rikki shies away "I can't." She steps back. "Don't make me. Don't like caves."

"It's no use. Your friend's evil now!"

The shadow rises higher and higher behind them. Emma looks at Rikki again.

"Come on, Rikki. You've got to fight it. You're good." Rikki puts her hand up against the side of the cave and suddenly remembers a story. The shadow laughs as it slowly engulfs both Emma and Cleo. "Rikki, please."

"Hurry, Rikki, please!"

Rikki starts to descend.

"_I am... light_."

One... then two bright, white orb lights swirl into the cave.

"Rikki! Kill them! Now!"

"_I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell. You cannot have this rebel."_

More orb lights appear and swirl around the shadow. It retreats its hold around Emma and Cleo.

"Keep it going, Rikki."

"_Go away and leave my sight…"_

"What are you doing? You can't fight me!"

"_And take with you this endless night."_

"Rikki! No! No! Rikki! No!"

The bright, white orb lights swirl around the shadow and chases it back into the crack in the floor.

-h2o-

Back at Emma's, the peeling wall paper reattach back to the walls. The shattered glass fixes itself. The framed photo of the three girls reverses and the burn vanishes from their image. The darkened main hall once again fills with light.

-h2o-

As Cleo watches, the concrete crack in the floor reseals itself trapping the shadow back in the ground. "Nooo!" Emma and Cleo both peak at the bright light coming from the floor as it finally seals the shadow into the ground. "Noooo!" It is done. Exhausted, Rikki sits down at the entrance. Emma and Cleo rush forward to her and hold her.

"Let's go home."

-h2o-

Back at Emma's, Rikki sits down at Emma's bed next to Cleo.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, at least for now."

Emma enters her room holding her phone.

"It was Byron, he apologised forgetting our appointment. He totally forgot what happened. We decided to meet up later." She puts her phone at her bureau and sits down in her seat. You really got to teach me how you make those spells of yours. I mean, the one you came up with today was pretty powerful."

"Well, it wasn't mine. I think I owe you guys an explanation. You know that I've been seeing my mom a lot lately?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she knows about us being mermaids…"

"Wait, we couldn't tell our family, but you immediately told your mom?"

"It was not like that."

"Rikki, you have to be more careful."

"Will you let me finish. She knows we are mermaids because she also was one when she had our age."

"Oh, wait what?"

"When she was our age, she and her sisters were the chosen ones."

"That's strange, your mom also having a mermaid history."

"Not really. My grandmother, my mother's grandmother and so on were also all mermaids."

"But how…"

"Apparently I have the magic gene."

"The what?"

"The magic gene. You can only become the chosen ones if one of the three girls in the moonpool has the magic gene."

"And you have it?"

"And so did my ancestors."

"That's probably why making spells is so easy for you."

"And why you must have been more susceptible than either one of us for the shadow. You are more connected to Mako. It's that spiritual nexus thing."

"But that also means I could go either way, good or evil. It's kind of freaky. I do have to tell you I am going to miss that new power, though. It was so fun."

"So how did you know the spell."

"When I was a kid, my grams told me a story about a shadow coming out of a cave. I guess I realised right on time that the story was a spell. It must have came out in her time too."

"But I still don't get how that thing came out this time."

"I don't know, my mom recommended that cave to do some thinking, to get alone. I guess it has changed a little since her time."

"I guess it did. So you were always destined to become a mermaid."

"Yeah, pretty much. My mom had tried to stop it but she didn't succeed."

"So what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of you were always chosen then how come we became mermaids too."

"Because I led you two to the moon pool."

"So in other words you chose us."

"What are you implying."

"Nothing, I'm just trying to comprehend this."

"No, I know what this is about. My mom was right, you are jealous."

"What no we…"

"Oh no, you can't stand the fact that I was chosen to do this from the minute I breathed and you only got chosen because you took you for a ride."

"Rikki!"

"Don't try to play me, Emma. You are the worst of the two of you. You always thought off yourself to be the strongest and now you find out that without me, you're nothing."

"But…"

"No Cleo, you don't have to try to wiggle your way out of this. I'm out."

Without looking back, Rikki walks out off Emma's house.

"Oh god, what just happened?"

"I think Rikki just walked out on us."

"What now?"

"Maybe it's only an aftershock because of the-demon-taking-her-over-thing."

"I just hope so."

-h2o-

Eleanor opens the door to find a crying Rikki in front of her. "Oh dear, what happened?" She puts an arm around Rikki's shoulder and leads her into her room while closing the door behind her. "Come on, sit down, do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So what happened?"

"I went towards that cave you told me, but apparently a demon is living there, a shadow."

"Oh no, not the shadow."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, our mom always told us a story about him, I didn't think he was real. Do you really don't want anything? Maybe a cup of thee? I just made a pot."

Eleanor got of her seat and turned towards the wall to pour to cups full

"Why not? So luckily I remembered that story too and right in time or Cleo and Emma would have gotten killed and I would have turned evil for good."

Eleanor stops in her tracks while her smile disappeared.

"Wait, you knew the story too?"

"Yeah, grams also told me it every night."

"Well, isn't that swell." Eleanor turns back around holding two cups and with a big smile on her face. She puts the cups on the table. "Watch out there hot, not that that really bothers you right, with your mermaid powers."

"I guess not." Rikki takes a sip not noticing Eleanor's envious look. "So anyway, Emma and Cleo wanted to know how I knew that spell, so I told them everything. And you were right, they acted jealous. I walked out and came here. What should I do now?"

"Everything is going to be okay, they will turn back to you once they get over the jealous thing and realise how much they need you. But don't forget, you will always have me. I will always be your best friend and the only person you can truly rely on."

"Thanks mom, I always knew how to cheer me up again."

"Well, I am your mom. Oh come here."

Rikki stands up together with her mom and they hug again. Eleanor no longer hides her victorious smile.

-h2o-

Rikki is walking down the beach when she sees Zane walking towards her. He is holding a picture.

"Rikki, wait. Look at this."

Rikki looks at the picture and sees a picture of three mermaids.

"Where did you get this?"

"From Ms. Chatham's boat."

"Well, nice costumes."

"No, you don't understand, this are real mermaids. I swear it."

"And you know that, from a picture?"

"Well…"

"Look Zane, I'm feeling pretty bad and alone right now, I could really use a friend by now. I would like that friend, maybe even more then just a friend, to be you. But not if you go around telling this crazy story about finding mermaid. I already have enough drama in my life without adding an insane boyfriend to the list."

"Wait, did you say boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I did, so what do you say. Me or the picture with three girls in mermaid costume?

"On one condition?"

"Which is…?"

"We don't hide anymore."

"Okay."

"Look Rikki,… wait did you just agree?"

"Yeah, I did." He smiles at her and steps forwards. Rikki keeps her distance and holds out her hand. "The picture, not that I don't trust you, but just to be sure." He looks once over to it and then lies them in her hand. She starts ripping them up and then throws them in the water. "Right and now." She puts her hands around his neck and starts kissing him on the lips. The shock hit him, it was the first she had kissed him in public, where everyone could see him. The shock quickly disappeared when she entered his mouth and he tasted her familiar, delicious taste. He put his arms around her middle and tilted her backwards like the guys in the old movies always do. They break apart.

"I love you, Zane Bennett."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

He got her back to her feet and they walked further along the beach hand in hand, not carrying if anyone saw them.

Rikki hurries after Zane.

"Zane, wait."

"What, you want to humiliate me some more?"

"No audience, what's the point?"

"Oh that's very good off you."

"I want to go out with you again." He stops and turns around. "But the mermaid talk stops. Look, I love you."

"No mermaids?"

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Okay, no mermaids."

He smiles and he kisses her.


	22. A future that brings no good

I hope you can follow this chapter, if you have any questions you can ask me. The going to the future part was lalarono221's idea. Enjoy.

**A future that brings no good**

Cleo, Lewis and Emma are sitting at their usual bench in school. It looks like they are waiting for someone.

"I don't think she is going to come, Cleo."

"She has to, we always meet here before school."

"I don't think she wants to hang with us at the moment."

"I guess you're right."

"C'mon, classes are about to start."

Lewis and Emma stand up, but notice Cleo still sitting down.

"C'mon Cleo."

"One more minute please."

Lewis gives Emma a meaningful look and she leaves, while Lewis sits back down. He notices Cleo getting her sad look. He pulls her closer to him and she lays her head on his shoulder, while he rests his head on hers.

"Cleo, are you alright?"

"No, how can I be alright? We lost Rikki."

"We didn't lose anyone, there is just a minor misunderstanding, it will be alright. Do you trust me?"

"Off course I do."

"Then believe me."

She looks up into his eyes and they kiss softly before being interrupted by Emma.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you should see this."

They stand up and follow Emma.

"What did you… Wow."

"What the hell."

They stand open-mouthed, looking at Zane kissing with a certain very familiar blonde girl and it doesn't look like they are going to stop soon.

-h2o-

Rikki is walking towards school when a hand skips into hers.

"I was wondering what was keeping you."

"I just wanted to look good for my milady."

"Oh please, you can't be serious about calling me a lady, I'm anything but."

"As for now I can call you anything I want wherever I want."

He kisses her playfully on the cheek.

"I've got to say, you're not the only one enjoying our public relationship. Like now I can do this."

"What can…"

But the end of his sentence never made it as Rikki starts kissing him on the lips. After a second she pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"Catch me if you can."

"What?"

But Rikki is already gone. It didn't last long before Zane caught up with her again. He stops her against the wall and puts his arms on either side of her head.

"So I caught you, what is my reward?"

"Like you can't think of anything."

She starts kissing him again while she lays her arms around his neck. Zane removes his arms from the wall and put one on the back of her head and the other around her waist. Rikki smiles when the bell rings and they finally have to stop.

"C'mon, I don't want to be late for class."

"Why? I want everyone to be there so they can see what a beautiful fish I caught."

"I is that all I am to you, now. Something to show off with."

"Oh wait, didn't you know that? Damn, I really thought I had informed you."

They laugh aloud and he takes her hand to lead her into the classroom. Her smile disappeares when she sees her three best friends. Or should she say ex-best friends. She puts her face down and follows Zane inside.

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo sit down next to each other. Emma looks around and sees Zane whispering something into Rikki's ears, that she finds extremely funny. Cleo sees Emma's face when she turns back to the front.

"Is it that bad?"

"There one inch away of giving another kissing demonstration that's only appropriate in private."

"I don't get what she sees in him?"

"She probably just wants to piss us off, and what better way to do that then making out with Zane. The only thing more worse then Zane would have been if she had chosen Lewis or Byron to make out with."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, how did things went with Byron?"

"Great, he asked me out again."

"Look at you, you blossom when I just mention his name. Girl, you've got it bad."

"Cleo, I don't know but I never felt anything like this before for anyone. He is the one, I can just tell."

"Like me and Lewis."

"Exactly, but certainly not like Zane and Rikki."

Emma and Cleo look around again, seeing Zane's and Rikki's hands intertwine. They shudder as they turn their attention back to lesson.

-h2o-

Eleanor is sitting alone in her room. While looking at a book, she puts different stuffy into a pot. The cloaked-figure fires in.

"You called."

"Yes."

She puts some frog-legs in the pot and it explodes. She takes a bottle and pours the potion into it.

"What's that?"

"Something to get those two goodie good mermaids out of my way for good."

"Wait, how?"

"This right here…" She holds up the vial, which has a violet colour. "is a potion that's going to send those two to a place where they no longer can do me harm."

"But…"

"Just make sure, they drink it."

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo are walking to Cleo's house.

"I miss Rikki."

"Me too, Cleo. But we can't just sit around and do nothing until she decides we're worthy again to be her friends."

"I guess you're right."

A man stumbles before them, it looks like he doesn't have a lot of money.

"I'm sorry, but can I tempt your lady's with a bottle of grape juice."

"No, we're not…"

"Cleo, this man needs all the help he can get. We'll take one bottle."

She gives him some money and he gives them a bottle.

"You should drink it as soon as possible, the fresher, the better."

"Okay, thank you."

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

Emma and Cleo pass the man to walk further towards Cleo's house. The man smiles evilly before firing out.

-h2o-

Emma walks into Cleo's kitchen. She takes out two glasses.

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking the grape juice, what does it like look I'm doing?"

"Emma, we don't know for sure what's in that bottle."

"Cleo, you need to learn to trust people a little bit more. Alright, let's just take a sip and if we don't like it, we pour it away." She gives Cleo a glass. "Enjoy."

They both take a sip and immediately fall down.

-h2o-

Cleo wakes up, lying on a couch. She looks around, but she doesn't recognise the place.

"Alright, this is weird. Emma! Are you here."

"I'm coming mommy." Mommy, what the hell! A five-year old brown-haired girl runs down the stairs and hugs her tightly. "I've been really good, mommy, I've already brushed my teeth. But Donny doesn't want to and lewis is still lying in his bed."

"Lewis? Why don't you get him for me, okay?"

"Okay."

She runs back to the bottom of the stairs. The bell rings and Cleo goes to open the door. A blond woman stands in the door opening.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"Cleo, don't you remember, I'm taking your kids the marine park. You practically begged me."

"I did?"

Cleo looks around, not knowing what to think, when she finds herself standing next to a mirror. Only she doesn't sees herself but a very attractive woman. Her dark brown curly hair, is only down to her neck and she is had a beautiful figure, one of a model. The dress she is wearing, looks like it belongs into a magazine, it's a tight purple dress with a black belt under her bosom. She has earrings in that look like they are made of real diamonds. Her face is perfectly made up, really bringing out her eyes. Wait those eyes, this woman looks a lot like… her, only twenty years in the future. Oh my god, if she didn't know any better, she would think she was in the future. Wait, if you add things up… she is in the future. Cleo gasps loudly.

"Cleo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So do you still want me to take your kids?"

"If that's what I told you, then that is what you should do."

"Okay, then. Lewis! Donny! Emma! We're leaving" The woman looks strangely towards Cleo. "Are you sure you okay? You look a little overwhelmed."

"Tell me about it. I mean, I'll be alright."

They soon hear the footsteps of three people coming down the stairs. Little Emma is the first to come into the foyer, already ready. She sees the woman in the door opening.

"Aunt Kimmie."

She rushes over and is taken into a big hug by… Kim?

"Hello Emma, we're going to have one hell of a day. Are your brothers ready?"

"Almost."

"Okay, why don't you already go to the car? Ellie and Christy are waiting for you."

She turns around and gives Cleo one last hug before leaving. Two other children walk into the foyer. The oldest was blond and looked very much like Lewis, he must be about fifteen years old. The other boy, brown-haired, only looked eight. The oldest quickly gave Cleo a pack on the cheek while the youngest gave a hug.

"Alright Donny, you'll have to let go eventually. The car isn't waiting forever."

The boy looked up to Cleo and then left. With the house empty now, Cleo had the chance to look around. She hadn't recognised it at first because all of the new stuff and because it was made bigger, but this was her house. She walked over to a closet, that is packed with pictures. Almost at the back of the pictures, she saw one she recognised. It was off her, Rikki and Emma. That one stood also next to her bed. Another picture was of only Lewis in a costume, two candles stood next to the picture. The picture on the front must be a family picture, because she recognised the three children. After a closer look, she recognised the husband.

"Nate?"

"Yes dear." A man walks into the room, clearly Nate. "God, you look good today. I really have chosen my wife good." He takes her into his arms and kisses her fully on the lips. He puts his hands on her back and moves down. But before they have reached their destination, Cleo breaks lose.

"Wait wife?"

"Cleo, why are you acting this strange?"

The bell rings again.

"Hold that thought." Cleo makes her way to the door and opens it to reveal another attractive woman. This woman is wearing a suit, which accents her figure just right and has a pearl necklace on. She has long blonde straight hair which is worn in a tail that hangs over her right shoulder. "Emma?"

"Cleo?"

They look strangely at each other before taking each other into a tight hug. They start talking at the same time.

"What has happened?" "Why are we in the future?"

They laugh at each other and Cleo lets Emma into her living room where Nate still is.

"Oh the beautiful Emma, always a pleasure to have you around."

"Nate? What is he doing here?"

"Apparently, he is my husband."

"And don't forget the father of your two youngest children."

He goes up to Cleo's back and puts his arms around her waist.

"Wait you have children?"

"Wait, what do you mean, my two youngest."

Nate lets go off Cleo and looks strangely at the two of them.

"What is going on with you two. Wait did Lewis put you up to this? Cleo, you know I love all your kids, but your oldest drives me mad sometimes."

"Sorry, I guess."

"It's alright, well I'm off. Somebody got to pay for my wife's expensive taste. You don't have to count on me for dinner, I might be late." He kisses Cleo on the cheek and whispers in her ear. "But you can wait up for me, cause I'm going to spoil you tonight." He walks towards the door. "Good seeing you Em."

As soon as they are alone, they go up to Cleo's room.

"Alright, we need to find out what happened. How much in the future do you think we are?"

"I have absolutely no idea, if I had to guess, I would say twenty years, as I apparently already got a teenager."

"How strange is that? You already have children."

"Even more strange, two of them are from Nate. So what about you?"

"I don't know, I woke up in this huge office, where everyone called me boss. So I don't know if a have a family. There were was only one picture on my desk and it was off me, you and Rikki."

Because Cleo is looking at Emma and hasn't been in this house for twenty years, she bumps into a vase. As in a reflection Emma puts out her hand to freeze it. Only this time she doesn't freeze just the water but also the entire wall.

"Wow, how did you that?"

"I guess our powers have grown. Sorry about your wall."

"Yeah, yeah."

They enter Cleo's room, at least what used to be Cleo's room. It's now full of pink and in princess style.

"I think this isn't your room anymore."

"Wait here." Cleo walks into the room and pushes a rug to the side. She easily lifts a part of the floor and takes out a dusty book. "Some things never change." She notices Emma's look. "After Kim had stolen my diary, I decided to keep our book of watershadows somewhere safe. When I discovered I could remove a part of my floor, the decision was easy made."

"Alright, let's have a look at it. Maybe we can get something out of it."

They open it and find the pages all filled up.

"It's got so big. I guess we have been really busy."

"Yeah but nothing about time travelling."

"Wait, I found something." Cleo points to a little text. "_Time travelling is extremely hard as you have to break trough the portal of times. Only a mermaid who has the mermaid gene has enough power to send things, maybe even people trough time_. Why would Rikki send us trough time?"

"Well maybe Rikki didn't send us to the future, but did another Rikki got us from the past."

"Why…"

"Would she do that? How should we know what the Rikki in this reality thinks, I mean, why did you marry Nate?" Cleo thinks about it. "But I don't think our Rikki send us here. So let's try to find her."

-h2o-

Back in the past, Lewis enters Cleo's home. "Cleo? Are you home?" He walks into the kitchen and finds Emma and Cleo on the floor. He checks their pulse and is relieved when he notices they are just sleeping. He looks at the glasses that stand on the counter. "What happened here?"

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo are heading across town.

"Were do you suggest we start looking for her?"

"The juice net. We almost met up there."

"Good idea."

But when they arrive there, there is no juice net to be find. Only a pile of dirt and bricks that used to be a building.

"What has happened here?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's try Mako then."

They walk towards the docks but are stopped by a voice.

"Stop! What are you doing, do you want to die?"

A dark brown-haired man comes up to them. A large scare covers his face.

"Idiots, do you want to get yourselves killed. You know the ocean is forbidden territory for you."

"Zane? We know what we are doing."

Emma takes a step forward but is pulled back by Zane. Right at the place Emma wanted to go, a shiny beast swims by, making the water bubble.

"Emma, don't be reckless."

"What do you mean with forbidden territory?"

"And who is going to kill us?"

"What's wrong with you two? Oh no, has she send another demon after you, one that makes you forget stuff or something. She promised me she wouldn't do that anymore."

Emma and Cleo quickly look at each other before making a choice. Emma steps forward.

"I think she has, could you maybe explain to us what is happening?"

"Alright, but not here, it's not safe. C'mon before she sees us together. Quickly."

They follow him as he starts running.

-h2o-

Back in the past, Rikki and Zane are walking down the beach when Lewis comes up to them.

"Rikki, stop, I need to talk to you."

She turns around.

"I have nothing to say Lewis. You have chosen your side."

"No look."

He quickly looks at Zane as Rikki notices.

"Zane, sweetie, could I have a word with Lewis in private."

"Okay, but don't take to long."

"Don't worry, I won't."

He walks a few feet away and Lewis continues.

"Emma and Cleo need your help, they are in trouble."

"What do you mean? Aren't they big and strong enough to solve it on their own."

She turns around to head back to Zane. "Not this time. Rikki, they really need you, do you really want their death on your head." Rikki stops and turns around.

"Is it that serious?" Lewis nods. "Give me one second and I'm there."

-h2o-

Zane leads Emma and Cleo down into a little house, barely noticeable. He goes to a little stove.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks."

He turns around and sees Emma and Cleo looking at the dirty place in disgust. He laughs.

"I know, not exactly the palace."

Emma and Cleo sit down.

"Alright, so where should I begin. Maybe you guys can tell me what you still remember."

"We haven't got a memory of the last twenty years."

"Wow, twenty years, I have never heard of a demon who is capable to let people forget for such a long time. Or the people forgot at most a couple of days or forget everything."

"Well, it must be a pretty powerful demon then."

"I guess so. Alright, what's the last thing you remember then?"

"Rikki and us, we had a fight. She thought we were jealous of her."

"Oh, and you and Rikki were together."

"I remember, well that Rikki is dead. She has changed completely. Not even that long after your last memories."

"How long exactly is not that long?"

"A year at most. I don't really know how long it was, she changed trough the months. I finally noticed how much she had changed after she killed someone."

"What?"

"Rikki can't kill anyone."

"Not the Rikki you know."

"Did we know the person she killed?"

"Yeah, her name was Charlotte Watsford. I don't think Rikki actually meant to kill her. Charlotte had become a mermaid, but gained all three powers. She had threatened you and Rikki a couple of times and Rikki didn't like that. She took things into her own hands, she crossed the line and went too far. Rikki didn't want to acknowledge what she had done and acted like nothing was wrong. Her mom took her away for a couple of years. When she came back, she was a different person. When I asked her about her mother, she said that her mother wanted her powers so she had no other choice then to kill her too. Rikki had gained massive powers, she could make fire in her hands, fireballs. She also had complete control over Mako, she could create a water tentacle. You have already encountered him. At first, he could only come out on the full moon, but not anymore." Zane notices the looks of complete disbelief on Emma's and Cleo's faces. "And, I haven't come to the worst part yet."

Emma and Cleo give each other a look of not understanding.

"How could it become any worse."

"Well while Rikki was gone, you guys had befriended another mermaid, Isabella Hartley, Bella for her friends and a boy, named Will." Zane smiled as he thought back to this Bella and Will. "Bella was bubbly, always friendly and Will and I had become great friends." His eyes got sad again. "Rikki didn't like this newcomers, and especially not after she got to know that Bella also had three powers, not your three powers, but others. But still, Rikki didn't like the idea. She set a trap for her, three demons would attack her when she came back from Mako, one demon for each power. But Bella wasn't the one coming back form Mako first, Will was. He didn't stand a chance and got killed. Bella was furious when she realised who did it. She went after Rikki alone, you two and Lewis followed her. When you arrived, it was easy to tell who was winning and it wasn't Bella. She was taking it bad and Rikki was about to give her the final strike when Lewis jumped in front of Bella. He is still lying in a coma and Bella still died, she was already to bad damaged. Rikki grew mad, she never meant to hurt Lewis, she always had some sort of understanding with him. After that day, she disappeared and to make sure you two would never go after her, she let her water monster behind, so you could never go into the ocean again. I never have seen her since that day."

"Well isn't that a heartbreaking story."

They turn around and out of the shadows comes a woman.

-h2o-

Lewis and Rikki are sitting beside the sleeping Emma and Cleo.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I have analysed the drink and according to me it's a potion. I have looked around a bit on the internet and I think it has sent them to another place."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I only know that a lot of the stuff that is in it, is meant to replace people to different places."

"So how do we get them back?"

"I figured that you could maybe ride a spell."

"Oh did you figure now?"

-h2o-

The woman is wearing a red corset and a black tight-fitting pants. Her blond hair is pulled into a high pony tail, but is still comes to her bottom. Zane recognises her first.

"Rikki?"

"Yeah it is me, who else knows you live in this filthy hole you call a home. But don't worry, I'm not here to stay. I have an underworld to rule. I only wanted to know why my water tentacle informed me that my two best friends were about to go into the water. You weren't looking for me now, were you?"

"You were the one who sent a demon after them. They have absolutely no memories of the last twenty years."

"Stay out of it Zane, and what do you mean? I didn't send one after them, why would I want them to forget."

Both Zane and Rikki look at Emma and Cleo for an explanation.

"There was no demon. We are from the past, twenty years ago to be exact."

"And how the hell did you get here? Only a mermaid in possession of the magic gene can send people trough time and since I'm the only here who owns it and I don't remember me doing that now or twenty years in the past, I would say you two are lying."

"No, we are speaking the truth, you've got to believe us."

"Well as long as I'm here, I can make my time still well spent." She forms a fireball in her hand. "I never killed you two, because I still felt a connection with you guys, but since we're lying to each other now…"

"Rikki, we're telling the truth. Please you've got to believe us."

Rikki throws the fire ball at them and without thinking about it Cleo raises her hands for protection. A wind blows into the hole and blows the fireball back towards Rikki. It hits her and she flies back into the wall. She gets back up and a knife forms into her hand. Rikki throws it at Emma but Zane jumps in the way. He falls down into Emma's arms.

"No!"

"Run!"

He lets go of Emma and Cleo and Emma run out of the house, hearing Rikki screaming.

"You'll pay for this Emma, you'll pay for it big time. Just wait and see."

-h2o-

Having no other place to go, Emma and Cleo head back to Cleo's house. They run inside, happy to see it's empty.

"I hope she hasn't followed her."

But behind Cleo's back, Rikki flames in.

"Cleo!"

Cleo turns around and quickly crosses the room to end next to Emma.

"You guys didn't think I was about to let you go, right? That would just be an anticlimax to our story. You've really made it nice in here Cleo." She looks around and sees the pictures. "Nice kids, I've only met Lewis. Wait are you married to Nate, well your taste hasn't grown positive in that department." She also notices the picture of Lewis. She strokes the frame with her finger. "I really never meant to hurt him." She puts the frame down and turns back to Cleo and Emma. "Well there is no need to think about the past, now is there?"

-h2o-

"And?"

Lewis tries to look at the paper in Rikki's hands, but she doesn't let him see.

"I think I've created one that can bring them back, it was hurt but I think it will work. Alright, here goes nothing. _A time for everything and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space_."

-h2o-

Rikki forms a fireball in front of her, big enough to kill them both at once. "Loved seeing you again." She winks at them and then throws it towards Cleo and Emma.

-h2o-

Emma and Cleo jump awake. "See Lewis, how great am I?" Emma and Cleo see Rikki and back away from here.

"Get away, you're evil."

"Great, it was great working with you Lewis, but next time they are in trouble, you can fix it yourself."

Cleo and Emma notice Lewis and that they are back in the past. "No Rikki, wait." But Rikki is already gone.

"What happened with you guys?"

"You won't believe us."


	23. Hidden truth

Sorry for the long wait, I will try to upload much sooner next time. I want to thanks my fans that kept waiting for this chapter, but I had a really hard time trying to figure out how to continue this story. So I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Hidden truth

Cleo goes into her room followed by Lewis and Emma. Both Emma and Cleo sit down at the bed, while Lewis makes himself comfortable in a chair. Emma is rubbing her shoulder painfully.

"Let me take care of you shoulder."

Emma takes off her sweater to reveal a huge wound on her shoulder. "How does it look?" Emma turns around and sees Cleo's face. "You know what, I think I don't want to know."

"Alright, this is going to sting a little bit." Cleo says while putting a compress against the wound. Emma winces. "Sorry, but you know I can't use water, right?"

"Sure, just get it over with."

After a minute Cleo puts a bandage over the wound. "There you go, as good as new." Cleo stands up to put her first-aid kit in her closet again.

"Thanks. I just don't understand. I thought that three demons were already many in one week, but this was already the fourth demon this week and it's not even weekend yet."

"I know, it's really strange. Lewis have you found anything about why the demons are going crazy?" Emma and Cleo look at Lewis, who is clearly not paying attention. "Earth to Lewis!" He still doesn't answer so Cleo goes over and shakes him by the shoulders "Lewis!" Lewis startles as he realizes Cleo was talking to him. "What are you thinking about?" She sits back down on the bed.

"Well, remember that Imara that took over Cleo's body?"

"How can I forget, you guys didn't even realise that that wasn't me."

"That doesn't matter now."

Cleo looks angrily at Emma.

"Hello has your body been taking over by someone else lately?"

"Remember Frankie and Lulu, I almost got married."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Lewis moves his chair closer to the girls to get their attention.

"Guys, maybe we should think about our recent demon and not the old ones?"

"Alright, Lewis, what do you think?"

Lewis shows the smile that he always shows when someone asks him something.

"Alright, Imara was always talking about defeating this guy she called the source. That only proves that he must be very powerful."

Emma nods understanding.

"Maybe even powerful enough to make other demons to do his dirty work."

"Exactly."

"I still don't understand one thing." Emma and Lewis turn to Cleo. "Why does he only sent demons after us, I mean Rikki is also one of the chosen ones and she is all alone so a much easier prey right? So why only us and not Rikki?"

"Well maybe he has send demons after her too but hasn't she told us about it. We're not really on speaking terms at the moment."

"Okay, so let's ask her then?"

-h2o-

Cleo, Emma and Lewis are walking towards the juice net to find Rikki and Zane sitting outside. They come closer so Rikki and Zane can notice them. Rikki looks up, bored. "What do you want?" Zane looks strangely at Rikki. He knows that Rikki and the girls are having a fight right now, but he didn't realise that it was this bad.

"We would like to speak to you Rikki."

"Go ahead."

Emma looks at Zane.

"In private."

Rikki looks at Zane. He smiles at her. "Don't worry, I can miss you for a couple of minutes." She stands up and walks away from them, only to stop a couple of feet further. Cleo, Lewis and Emma want to follow.

"Uh, Lewis, why don't you keep Zane company?"

"Sure, why not?" He lets himself fall down in Rikki's chair and looks at Zane, not really knowing what to say "Nice weather, don't you think?"

Zane looks up.

"I guess so."

-h2o-

"So what did I do wrong this time. Oh wait let me guess, not only did I try to kill you in the future, but in the past too."

"Rikki, we are sorry, we should have known better. We know you would never do anything to hurt us."

Rikki loses up a bit.

"Alright, what's wrong, I know that look on your face Emma."

"Well we have been attacked by demons all the time for the past two weeks. We wanted to know if you were attacked too?"

"No, only one and he actually made a run for it, before I could even start vanquishing him."

"Strange."

"You know what, I'll ask my mom about it."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"We'll figure it out on our own."

"What do you guys have against my mom, she only helped us so far?"

"We just don't think she has such a good influence on you. I mean how long do you really know her?"

"Not much longer then I know you two and maybe you guys forgot but she is my mom, which makes her much more trustworthy then two, claimed to be, friends, who accuse me as soon as they can. I'm out of here."

"Rikki wait… Ouch."

Rikki had pushed Emma against her painful shoulder so she could get trough. Rikki stops in her tracks.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing, just a little bruised."

"Yeah right." And before Emma could say anything Rikki pushes Emma's shirt to the side, so she can see the wound. The bandage covering the wound is already turning red from the blood coming trough. "This doesn't look like nothing, you should see a doctor."

"No, they would only tell it to my father, he is a doctor too, and then he would start asking questions."

"Alright, then come with me, I've been working on something."

"What?"

"You'll see, just have to say goodbye to Zane first."

-h2o-

"They say it's going to be clear all week."

"That's good."

"Yep, sun all the way."

Lewis and Zane smile uncomfortably. They immediately get out of their chairs when Rikki comes closer.

"So how did it go?"

"Not that good. Zane I have to go, the girls need me."

Zane puts his arms around Rikki's waist.

"But I haven't seen you all week long."

"That's not true, you see me at school."

"Yes, but that's school and outside of school, you're almost always spending time with your mom."

Rikki pulls out of Zane's embrace.

"Sorry for wanting to get to know my mother better. Why does everyone treats her like the bad guy when she has only been good to me."

"Rikki…"

"No save it Zane, I don't want to hear it and I've got to go anyway."

Rikki walks away followed by Emma and Cleo. Zane looks at Lewis not understanding Rikki's reaction.

"Do you understand anything from girls, you say you want to spent more time with them and they run away angry."

Lewis steps closer and taps Zane on the shoulder.

"If you find the answer to that, you would be a very rich man."

-h2o-

Emma's doorbell rings. She opens it and finds Rikki. They immediately go to Emma's room.

"Sorry it took me so long, dad was asking questions."

"So what did you bring?"

"This." She takes a cream out of her bag. "I've been working on this for a couple of weeks now. It's a healing cream. It doesn't heal completely but it speeds the healing process. I have only been using it for little cuts and stuff, but I think it can work too on bigger wounds. At least I hope." Rikki sits down behind Emma and rips the bandage off. Emma winces in pain. "Sorry. This is going to be a little cold." She opens the jar and starts putting the cream on the wound.

"Rikki, how did you came up with the idea of making this."

"I found the recipe on Mako Island. There you go, now let's hope it works. Well it's late, I should get home, let me know if it works, alright?"

-h2o-

Rikki walks up to Lewis and Cleo that are sitting in their usual spot in front of the school.

"Hey guys, so how does it goes with Emma?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet. But she will be here soon, I know Emma all my life and she has never missed a school day."

Lewis looks at his watch.

"Well, if she isn't here in exact a minute, today will be premiere."

"I hope this isn't a result to the cream."

Rikki looks worried at Cleo.

-h2o-

After school Cleo and Rikki walk up to Emma's house. Just when they want to ring the bell, Emma's mom opens the door.

"Hey Cleo. And Rikki, well that's been a while since I last saw you. Why did you stop coming over?"

"Oh you know, family stuff." Rikki sees Emma's mom worried face. "But nothing to worry about."

"Alright then, oh where are my manners, come in."

"Thanks, Mss. Gilbert."

"We were actually wandering if Emma is okay?"

"She is fine, why wouldn't she? Did something happen at school today?"

"Well Mss. Gilbert Emma didn't…"

Rikki gives Cleo a bump and end Cleo's sentence.

"Emma didn't had her assignment for next week finished and that isn't usual for Emma so we thought why don't we stop by and help her a little bit."

"That's awfully kind of, but Emma isn't home right now."

"Oh, she probably is in the library. We will go there. See ya Mss. Gilbert."

"Bye Mss. Gilbert."

"Bye girls. Oh and tell Emma that dinner is at seven."

"We'll tell her."

-h2o-

Cleo and Rikki start walking away from the beach.

"Alright, if Emma isn't home and isn't at school."

"And isn't at the Juice net café or at Mako, where is she?"

Cleo looks worriedly at Rikki.

"You don't think that another demon got to her right? I mean, they have been attacking us for two weeks straight."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Emma is looking perfectly fine."

Cleo looks in the direction Rikki is looking and notices Emma sitting on the beach watching the ocean. They run towards her.

"Emma, we have been worried sick, where were you all the day?" Emma doesn't respond. Cleo tries again. "Emma, are you alright?" Still no response. Rikki decides it's time for action and shakes Emma by her shoulders. Emma looks straight at Rikki.

"You shouldn't have done that."

She stands up and moves towards Rikki, making Rikki step back.

"Emma, it's me Rikki, I know we had our differences, but you should still be capable of remembering me, Rikki."

Emma stops. "Rikki?" Rikki nods. "I'm not suppose to harm you." She looks at Cleo. "But am suppose to kill you." She turns around and starts walking towards Cleo, who starts backing up, in the direction of the ocean.

"Emma, what are you doing? You're scarring me."

Rikki pulls at Emma's arm.

"Emma you're not yourself, snap out of it, you don't want to kill Cleo."

"But I have to, my master told me so."

"And who is your master?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you."

"Then what are you suppose to do?"

"Kill Cleo and you are stopping me from fulfilling my assignment."

She gives Rikki a punch in the face, making Rikki fall down on the sand.

"Rikki!" Cleo wants to run towards Rikki, but stops when Emma starts moving towards her again. "Emma please, don't do this." Cleo starts crying. "You don't want to do this."

"My master told me I had to kill you."

Rikki sits up, holding her hand against her cheek.

"Cleo use your powers."

"But I don't want to…"

"You don't have to hurt her, just turn her into a mermaid, so we can get out of here." Cleo does as Rikki said and uses her powers to make a waterbal and shoots it at Emma. It hits Emma in the face and after a couple of seconds, she falls down as a mermaid. Rikki takes Cleo's hand. "Quick, let's go."

-h2o-

"I don't get it, why would anyone try to kill me but wouldn't want to hurt you?"

"Beats me, you're usually the one the people like the most." Rikki and Cleo sit down at a bench in the park. "Alright what could have triggered this?"

"A demon?"

"A demon would want the two of us dead, not just you. Wait a minute, what demon gave Emma that huge wound on her shoulder, maybe it infected her. And because it only saw you and Emma, she only has to kill you."

"That would be a reasonable explanation, but Emma got that wound from a demon pushing her trough a wall."

"Alright, there goes that idea."

Cleo suddenly sits up straight.

"What if not the thing that caused the wound caused Emma's strange behaviour, but the thing that is suppose to heal it?"

"Wait, are you blaming this on my healing cream?"

"It's not your fault, maybe Emma is allergic to something in the cream, do you have the recipe with you?"

"Yeah sure."

Rikki goes into her bag and gets a paper out. Cleo takes it from her and starts reading, after a couple of sentences, she cries out.

"You put salmon eyes in it."

"I know, it sounds awful, but…"

"No, no, you don't understand Rikki." Cleo points to the paper. "Salmon eyes are not for healing, it's for controlling."

"But I have used the cream several times, and I never noticed anything."

"But you only used it for minor wounds, Emma's wound isn't."

Rikki stands up and starts pacing up and down.

"I still don't get it, shouldn't I be the one to control her then, I mean I'm the one who put it on her."

"Rikki, how did you find this recipe again?"

Rikki stops. "I didn't find it, my mom gave it to me." She suddenly looks at Cleo. "And she was the one who put the salmon eyes in the cream. She sits back down next to Cleo. "I don't get it why would my mother do this?"

"It does make some sense to me." Rikki looks at Cleo. "Emma wasn't allowed to harm you, but she could kill me. And you were supposed to be the one who used the cream, not Emma. She wanted to control you, Rikki not Emma."

"But why?"

Cleo stands up.

"Let's find out."

-h2o-

Rikki and Cleo stand in front of Eleanor's door.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this, but we have to this for Emma."

And without another word, Rikki opens the door. Once inside, she finds her mother sitting on the couch.

"Ah, Rikki, how nice to see you. Oh and you brought your friend, how nice."

"Mom, I have a question for you? Do you remember that cream we made to help the healing?"

"Off course, why?"

"Do you also know what characteristics salmon eyes have?"

Eleanor swallows hard and starts laughing.

"Oh please Rikki, you shouldn't believe everything that's said on the internet. Salmon eyes don't control."

"Then how did you know I was talking about controlling?" Eleanor smile disappears. "Why did you do it mom? Why do you want to control me?"

"I had to, the source gave me orders. Either I had to kill you or I had to control you, the decision wasn't that hard to make. You know that I love you Rikki."

"Do you? Cause if you really did, you wouldn't have chosen neither. Just tell me how we can stop the cream."

"Once the wound is healed, the effects of the cream stop. But Rikki, you have to believe me, I don't mean any harm to you."

"But you do to my friends. Emma had to kill Cleo."

Eleanor steps closer to Rikki.

"Please Rikki, I'm your family. I just wanted to make things right. You'll thank me for it later. Rikki, I'm giving you a chance to choose. Either you're with me or with them, but you can't be both."

"Well, you surely made things easy for me."

"I knew you would turn around." Eleanor smiles at Rikki and puts her arms out for a hug, but the only thing that Rikki does, is taking a step back towards Cleo. "Rikki, what are you doing?"

"Making my decision."

"But you belong with family."

"That's where I am."

She takes Cleo's hand in hers and leaves the room, barely hearing her mom last words.

"You'll regret this decision Rikki. You don't belong with those two."

-h2o-

Rikki and Cleo are sitting back in Emma's room, who herself is lying in the bed.

"God, it feels like I haven't slept in days." She turns towards Cleo. "I can't believe what I almost did to you. All thanks to that witch." She quickly turns to Rikki. "Sorry Rikki, I didn't mean it to come out that way."

"That's alright, I understand why you are not a big fan of her. I'm also on the anti-side right now. I just can believe she actually did it and that you guys were right all a long."

"Well for what it's worth, I'm really sorry that we are right."

"I should have believed you in the first place. We're the chosen ones, we have a special band."

"Yeah we do." Cleo smiles at Rikki and takes her hand in hers together with Emma's. "Back together at last."

"Hey, Rikki, how did you get that bruise on your face?"

"Your mean right hook did that."

"Wait, I did that."

"Emma, you don't have to look so smug about it."

"Sorry, can't help myself."

Cleo takes out a jar. "Nothing a little cream can't fix." Rikki and Emma don't believe what Cleo is implying. "Don't worry. I made a new cream, with the right ingredients."

"You're a wondermermaid, you know that."

"Yes, but remind me of it, when I do forget, alright?"

"Deal."

They all laugh at loud.

-h2o-

Rikki finds Zane sitting in his boat.

"Hey."

Zane looks up and sees Rikki holding out her hand. He takes it and gets out of his boat.

"Hey."

"Look, about this morning, I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did. You were right that I was spending way to much with my mom and neglecting you. But I promise it won't happen again and if it does…"

Zane puts a finger against Rikki's mouth. Once she is silenced, he removes his finger.

"Do you know that you always babble when you apologize." Rikki tries to answer, but Zane beats her to it. "I think it's cute." He takes both her hands in his. "Rikki, the only reason why I didn't like you leaving is because I want to be with you all the time because I love you."

"I love you to, Zane."

"You better do."

Rikki smiles at Zane, who kneels his head and kisses her. A kiss that is soon answered by Rikki.


	24. The importance of memories

I hope you guys like the story, it is a bit on the long side. Thanks for the reviews, I always love to read them.

The importance of memories.

Eleanor is in her apartment talking to an ugly big guy. She hands the guy a little box.

"Whatever you do, make sure that she gets this."

He tries to open it, but she prevents him.

"What is it?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does if I have to risk my life to get to get it in place."

"It's an inheritance with a little surprise to it. I believe it belongs to my daughter. So just make sure she gets it. Okay?"

They grin at each other before the guy shimmers out.

-h2o-

Rikki is eating her breakfast outside, when suddenly a demon shimmers in before her. She gets up into fighting position.

"What do you want?"

"Is a little breakfast to much to ask?"

He grabs a sandwich from the table as he smiles. She makes a twirl and kicks the sandwich out of his hand. He looks evilly at her and makes a fireball in his hand. He throws it, but Rikki dives right in time.

"You missed."

"Not much chance that it will happen again."

He forms another fireball and right when he wants to throw it, Rikki kicks him in the stomach, making him stumble and letting his own fireball hit him in the stomach. All that's left off him are ashes after a few seconds. "Well thank god my mom thought me some fighting moves." Suddenly she sees something glistering in the ashes. She kneels down and picks up a locket that looks a lot like Cleo's, only the rock on the top is different. She looks back at the ashes. "How did you get this?" All of a sudden she remembers the time. "Damn, I'm supposed to meet Zane." She puts the locket in her pocket and heads inside to get ready for her date.

-h2o-

Zane is already waiting for Rikki as she runs up to him. She gasps for air when she reaches him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, but I ran into some inconvenience."

He smiles and unwinds his arms.

"Well I'll forgive you for a kiss."

She smiles and kisses him full on the lips. He pulls her into an embrace, but they stop as an old lady coughs beside them. They hear her mumbling. "Kids now days have no decency anymore." They smile at each other.

"How is that we always get interrupted by old ladies?"

"We must look like scum."

They laugh and Zane takes Rikki's hand to start walking down the street.

"Hey, do you want an ice-cream."

"Sure."

Rikki reaches into her pocket for some money, but Zane is already moving to the booth.

"No, this is my treat."

"Okay." Rikki smiles at him, when she notices something is in her pocket. She gets out the locket. "I forgot all about you." She holds it out in front of her and smiles. "Why not?" She puts the necklace on.

-h2o-

Zane turns around, holding two ice-creams and noticing Rikki walking away. He quickly goes after her. When almost there, he drops the ice-creams. "Great." He reaches out and turns Rikki around. "Where are you going?"

Rikki tears her arm loose from his grip and stares at Zane before looking around.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, great and with running after you, I dropped the ice-creams."

He points to his shirt where two spots indicate where the ice-creams went to. He laughs, but she doesn't respond.

"I don't know about any ice-creams and I surely don't know you."

She tries to turn away, but once again he turns her around.

"Rikki?"

"You know my name?"

"Off course I do. Rikki what's going on?"

He touches her arm, but she pulls away again.

"Who are you?"

"Rikki, what do you mean? I'm Zane, your boyfriend. And if you think you are being funny, you're not."

She still looks at him like he is a stranger.

"I'm not trying to be funny. Where am I?"

She looks around. Zane grips Rikki's arms to make her look at him.

"Rikki, do you remember anything?"

She looks at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I have no clue what I'm doing here or who I am."

"Alright, don't panic. We're going to solve this together, okay?"

Rikki nods at Zane and he takes her into an embrace. After a second she hugs him back as Zane looks around, wondering what just happened.

-h2o-

Eleanor opens her door to find Zane there, holding hands with Rikki, who is wearing the locket. A smile forms on her face.

"Hello Rikki, Zane. Why do owe the pleasure?"

She opens the door for them so they can come in. Zane pulls Rikki with him inside and sits her down next to him on the couch.

"Euhm, we have a problem?"

She turns around towards the bar.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, look Rikki can't remember anything, me, where she is, her own name even. I didn't know what to do, so I thought it was best to come here."

Eleanor bends down before Rikki and looks her into the eyes.

"Well that was the right thing to do. I think I know what's wrong with her. There is a rare disease running in our family. But with the right medication, she'll be healthy once again."

She reaches out to touch Rikki's face, but Rikki backs away.

"I've never heard of such a disease."

"Well like I said, it's rare. Look, why don't you go home now? She is in good hands now."

"You're sure I don't need to get a doctor."

"No, I know what she has, she'll be healthy again in a few days. She just needs some rest and the right medications."

Zane looks at Rikki, who strengthens her grip on Zane's hand.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

Eleanor smiles and takes Rikki's hand out of Zane's.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me, isn't that right Zane?"

Eleanor smiles at Zane, who is looking distrustful at her.

"Yeah sure."

Eleanor leads Zane to the door and pushes him out.

"I'll take really good care of her. Oh and Zane, I think it's best for Rikki that you don't tell anyone else that's she is sick. We don't want people to think she is crazy, now do we?"

"I guess."

And with one last glance towards Rikki, Zane leaves the apartment.

-h2o-

Cleo and Emma are walking along the beach. They just came back from a swim.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Byron called, we are meeting this afternoon. I just have to make sure that nothing happens, so please" She looks up to the sky. "No demons today, please."

Cleo laughs and takes Emma by the shoulders.

"Don't worry, Lewis, Rikki and I can handle anything that they throw at us. So where are you going?"

"He is taking me on a trip to the city museum."

"Whoa, interesting."

Emma notices Cleo's sarcastic tone.

"Don't make fun of it. I love to go there. I think it's great that Byron knows that. It must mean something right, that he knows that kind of stuff about me?"

"Sure Emma, if it means something to you then it must really mean something. So go on home you, get ready for your big date."

Emma starts to walk away, but after a few steps she turns back around.

"You do know that you can always call me because if there's an emergency…"

"Lewis, Rikki and I will deal with it. You earned some time off, with all the demon slaying. Now go. We don't want you to be late, now do we?"

"Thanks Cleo, you're the greatest."

"Go!"

And with a big grin, Emma runs off towards her house.

-h2o-

Cleo walks further along the beach when she suddenly hears a scream. She looks around for Emma, but refrains from calling her. She should be having fun. So Cleo runs alone towards the noise. When she comes there she finds a woman lying on the floor. She looks around, but doesn't see anything so she kneels down next to the woman. She kneels down next to the woman to feel for a pulse. Sadly there is none. She backs away quickly and gets out her phone. She dials for Rikki, but gets no answer. So she then dials Lewis. "Lewis… Yeah, I have someone…" She sighs. "How should I know if it's magical?... Where I am? On the beach, before Salderstreet… Alright see you soon." Cleo hangs up and turns around only to stand before an old woman. "Hello can I help you?"

"Where is Louise?"

"Excuse me."

The old woman grips Cleo's arms. Stronger than is expected from a woman from her age. Cleo notices a tattoo on her arm.

"I asked you, where is Louise?"

"I don't know any Louise."

Not happy with this answer, the woman throws Cleo a few feet away. Luckily she lands rather softly on the sand. The woman turns around and runs away. Cleo gets up right when Lewis arrives. He sees her getting up. He goes over to help her a hand.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

He looks her over. Cleo looks at her arms, which are a little bruised.

"Yeah, except some bruises, I'm fabulous."

"So why did you call me?"

"For her." Cleo points behind Lewis. Lewis kneels down next to the woman, while Cleo bends down so she can look over his shoulder. "I heard a scream, so I went to check it out and I find her dead. I phoned you and then some old lady with super-strength attacked me, asking for some Louise. So what do you think?"

Lewis has put on some gloves and pushes some hair away. "Oh god." Cleo turns around as they see that the woman's eyes are still open.

"It looks like her neck is broken. So is her arm and it looks like she also got some few good beatings."

"What do we do now? Call the police?"

Lewis gets back up.

"Yeah, we'll do that in town from a booth, anonymous. We don't want anyone associating you guys with this kind of stuff."

Cleo looks unbelievingly at Lewis. "This stuff." She points to the woman and almost starts crying. "A woman died Lewis, this isn't just some stuff." Lewis gets over and tries to take Cleo in his arms, but she struggles to keep out of them while crying. "It just isn't right." Lewis eventually wins and hugs her. He starts caressing her hair while giving her a kiss on the cheek. She puts her head on his shoulder while clinging to his shoulders. "People shouldn't die. Demons shouldn't exist."

"It's okay, Cleo."

"No it's not, if I hadn't persisted Emma to go home, we would have been on time and she would still be alive."

Lewis leans back and takes Cleo's face in his hands. With his thumbs, he wipes off her tears.

"You shouldn't be thinking like that. If it wasn't for you, Emma and Rikki, a lot of other people would be dead, alright? Now let's get out of here, so we can discover what thing did this, okay?"

Cleo nods, still sobbing, and they walk away, holding each other by the waist.

-h2o-

Emma is sitting in front of the museum, waiting for Byron. He is already nine minutes to late. Finally she sees him coming around the corner. She stands up.

"Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't find a place to park my bike."

"That's okay."

Byron kisses her on the cheek.

"You look great."

"You think, I just threw something on."

"So shall we?"

Byron points to the museum.

"Sure."

They head inside, where Byron pays for their tickets.

-h2o-

After a half hour of touring, they are still in the painting room.

"Isn't this great?... Byron?"

Emma looks around and notices that she lost Byron a couple of paintings back. She walks back and sees him walking back and forth before a portrait of a young woman.

"What are you doing?"

Byron looks around and smiles.

"It's like her eyes follow me. Look."

He walks again back and forth.

"Don't be ridiculous." Emma walks closer and notices the eyes following them. "Oh my god, you're right." She motions for one of the guards to come closer. "Excuse me, could you tell us something about this painting?"

"Sure, it's the painting of queen Gisela of Amand, wife of King Charibert the second. She disappeared right after this painting was made. The legend goes that Gisela and the king were madly in love when suddenly the queen fell ill and was about to die. The king was devastated about this and had to hire someone to take care of their son. This woman was Lucianda. Lucianda wasn't just an ordinary woman, but a witch and one that was madly in love with the king. She wanted to be his queen at all costs. She knew that the king would never marry anyone else if his wife died, so she convinced the king to make a portrait of his wife. The night it was finished she put a spell on the queen. "Trapped inside this painting you'll be, for all eternity." The queen disappeared forever to never been heard from again. The king was heartbroken, when he heard the news that his wife was gone. The king never gave up on the search for his wife. He didn't want to believe that she had left, as Lucianda had been telling him all this years. Five years later, on the exact day that the queen had disappeared, the king was so filled with despair, that he jumped trough a window and died. The portrait of the queen hung right next to the window and the people who had witnessed the king's jump, swore that they had heard the portrait scream. To this day people still say that if you are quiet enough, you can still hear her scream." The guard, Emma and Byron silenced, but before they had the chance to hear anything the guard continued. "Off course that's just a silly legend." The guard walks away. Emma and Byron go closer to the painting, but don't hear anything.

"To bad the story isn't true."

"Yeah, Byron do you mind if I make a quick phone call. I won't be long."

"Sure."

She leaves Byron by the painting and walks out on the terrace to call Cleo.

-h2o-

"Hey, Emma, how is your date?"

"Cleo, I think I found a painting that has a woman inside. I need your help."

"Well I'm kind of busy myself…"

Emma leans against the wall.

"Cleo, you promised me that I would get the day off."

"Emma, there are some things that are more important then your date. I already have a demon to deal with."

Emma immediately comes off the wall and in to action mode.

"Sorry, Cleo, I didn't know. Where's Rikki?"

"Good question, I have called her already seven times, but she just doesn't answer."

"She is probably with Zane. Find her and tell her to help you, I'll deal with this painting."

"Okay, I'll try to find them."

-h2o-

Cleo hands up the phone and sits down next to Lewis.

"Great, Emma says I have to find Rikki, like we don't have anything better to do."

Lewis puts his book down.

"You know what, why don't you try to find Rikki, I'll keep researching."

"But it's not fair that you have to do the researching alone."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Besides if you find Rikki, she can help us researching."

Cleo stands up and laughs.

"Okay, I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

She gives Lewis a quick kiss and gets out.

-h2o-

Emma goes back inside the museum and finds Byron still in front of the painting. He is really close to it, probably trying to hear her scream. She comes closer. "Any luck?" He jumps up as Emma startles him. She laughs. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

He smiles.

"That's alright."

"So did you?"

He looks at her strangely.

"Did what?"

"Had any luck in hearing her?"

He smiles again.

"Nah, probably just a dumb story. Too bad."

Emma goes to stand besides him and looks also towards the painting.

"She is truly beautiful."

"Yeah." She looks at Byron, who notices it. "I mean, you look good too, she just reminds me of something."

"What?"

"I know it sounds strange, but a couple of weeks ago, I was surfing, when suddenly a huge wave pulled me under. I blacked out, but when I came too, I heard this wonderful voice. Before I could see the person that had saved me clearly, she was already gone. I've never seen her again, although I kept looking. The only memories I have off her are her beautiful voice and her shining red hair." Emma suddenly looked away. She remembered that day too, that's was the day that she had turned into the little mermaid. "That's why I liked this painting at first, she has the same colour of hair as my saviour. And then I heard the story that the kind has searched for her everywhere, but has never found her."

"You don't really think that that has happened to the girl that saved you, right?"

Byron smiles towards her.

"No off course not, but a guy can wonder. You know I'm really sorry, here I am on a date with the most beautiful girl of the city and then I mess it up with talking about another girl."

They start walking towards the exit.

"Don't be, I liked the story and I'm really glad she saved you cause otherwise I wouldn't be on a date with you today."

They smile at each other before turning towards each other. Byron pushes some hair behind her ear, but instead of taking his hand back, he rests it against her cheek. He comes closer and Emma closes the distance between them. Byron hesitates right before the kiss, but only a second. So short, Emma didn't even notice.

-h2o-

Cleo walks into the juice net café and sees Zane sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Zane. Do you know where Rikki is? I kinda need her right now."

Zane tries to avoid Cleo's stare.

"She isn't with me, I thought she was with you."

"Well she isn't, so any ideas?"

Zane walks past Cleo.

"I don't know, with her mom?"

Cleo laughs.

"Yeah right, Rikki is not there, I can tell you that."

Zane turns around.

"Why not?"

"Because Rikki is not on good terms with her mom right now. She doesn't trust her for an inch."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that her mom doesn't have the best intentions with Rikki."

"Wait, what?" Zane looks confused at Cleo. "She didn't tell me that."

"Well a girl has got to have her secrets. So any ideas where she could be besides with her mom?"

"No, sorry."

"Too bad, I really need her help with something, well thanks for your help Zane."

Cleo smiles and Zane tries to pull a smile off too. Immediately after Cleo left, Zane does the same.

-h2o-

On the way home, Cleo stumbles upon Ms. Chatham. "Hello, Ms. Chatham". She turns around very quickly, like she expected to be attacked. "Don't worry, it's just me." She relaxes.

"Oh Cleo, you made me startle."

"Ms. Chatham, are you alright?"

She turns back towards Cleo.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you alright Ms. Chatham?"

"Sure, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

She starts walking again and Cleo follows her.

"You look a bit scarred, if I may say?"

She laughs nervously.

"Why would I be scared? For as long as my name has been Louise Chatham, I've never been scarred. So don't be ridiculous."

Cleo stops Ms. Chatham by her arm.

"Wait, what did you say your name was?"

And as on cue, the old woman appears again, but this time, she is looking even older then before.

"Her name is Louise."

Ms. Chatham looks baffled at the old woman.

"Gracie?"

Cleo steps before Ms. Chatham.

"Ms. Chatham, get out of here, I will handle her."

"Three down, two to go."

"I don't think so." Luckily for Cleo, her street lies next to the water. She quickly makes a huge waterbal throws it with such a force, the creature passes out. Cleo takes Ms. Chatham's arm. "C'mon we need to get out of here."

But Ms. Chatham stands still as she keeps looking at the creature.

"Gracie…"

Finally Cleo succeeds in getting Ms. Chatham moving.

-h2o-

He knocks on the door of Eleanor's apartment, but she doesn't open. "Rikki? Are you there?" He starts banging on the door. "C'mon open up." He still doesn't hear anything, so he takes out his phone and dials Rikki's number. He hears her phone going off inside. "Screw this." He kicks the door in. "Rikki, are you here?" He walks into the living room and sees her lying on the couch. He bends down next to here and she opens her eyes partly.

"Zane?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here. Put your arms around me."

With help from Zane, she gets her arms around his neck. Next thing he takes her into his arms. They leave the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, no one will find us."

-h2o-

Back at the museum, Byron has left. Emma is standing in front of the painting. "Alright, I need to get you of there, but how? Probably a spell. Where is Rikki when you need her?" She comes closer to the painting. "Alright if I do get you out, never tell Rikki I just said that, okay?" Emma sits down on a bench and pulls out a paper and a pen. "Okay, how hard can spell making be right? I have better in English then Rikki."

-h2o-

Cleo sits Ms. Chatham down in her room and sits herself down next to Lewis on the bed.

"Ms. Chatham, why did you keep calling that thing Gracie? And why did it want you? What is that thing?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is what we do. Demons show up, they scare us, we vanquish them. This isn't any different!"

"It is different."

"Why?"

Ms. Chatham looks up from her hands, straight into Cleo's eyes.

"Because I created it!"

Cleo looks unbelievingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was seventeen, fighting evil, like usual." She laughs and looks up like she is seeing it all before her once again. "I hated it. The overwhelming pressure of my destiny." She exhales deeply. "I had found some magical book. I convinced Julia, Max, Randall and Gracie to start practicing magic. Small stuff for pleasure or gain. But I discovered something even… bigger. Eyghon. Also called the Sleepwalker, a demon that can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession imbues the host with a euphoric feeling of power. One of us would, um." She nervously looks down at her hands. "go into a deep sleep, and the others would, uh, summon him. It was an extraordinary high!" Smiling nervously. "God, we were fools."

"You couldn't control it."

"One of us, Randall, he lost control. Eyghon took him whole. We tried to exorcise the demon from Randall, but it killed him. No. We killed him. We thought we were free of the demon after that. But now he's back. And one by one, he will kill us all."

"Three down, two to go?"

She nods.

"Who is the other left?" She shakes her head so Cleo stands up to stop in front of her. "Ms. Chatham, he is going to go after that person, in need to know who it is."

"I don't even know."

"Wait, what?"

"We had a really hard time copying with losing Randall, especially Gracie was fed up with everything. She gave up her powers and therefore also mine and Julia's. We've never spoken each other after that. I have no idea, who still is alive, and who isn't."

"Do you know how we can kill it?"

"I don't know how to stop it without killing Gracie."

"Don't worry, Lewis and I will start working on it. Why don't you get some rest?"

She starts to go.

"Cleo?" She stops. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

-h2o-

Zane takes Rikki to the beach. She sits down behind some rocks.

"Thank you Zane. You're the only one I can trust right now."

"I love to take care of you.

He sits down next to her.

"So we are some together, right?"

"Yes."

"How long already?"

"That's hard to say. We don't really have a beginning, we just kinda rolled into it."

"How do you roll into a relationship?"

"Only you know the answer to that." Rikki looks down. Zane takes her hand. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

She smiles at him. Suddenly the water hits their feet. Rikki jumps up as in a reflection and she feels something changing inside her. She transforms into a mermaid. Zane backs away as he sees what she has turned it to.

"What's happening to me?"

"It's you."

Rikki looks over to Zane.

"Please, don't leave me, I don't know what's happening to me."

Zane is getting over the first shock.

"You're a mermaid."

"I'm a what?"

"A mermaid. You're the one that saved me from the ship. I should have figured it out. You were the person there that woke me up after I almost drowned. And you wanted me stop telling people about mermaids and with all the secrecy."

"Look, Zane. I don't know what you're talking about, but right now, I have other fish to fry. I mean look at me, I'm partly fish." She sticks out her hand in frustration towards the tail and suddenly the tail starts steaming. "What the hell." She pulls her hand back and the steaming stops. When she sticks her hand out again and makes a fist, the steaming starts again.

Zane smiles at her and comes closer to feel her tail. But before he reaches the tail, Rikki is all dry and her legs appear again.

"Alright, now that was cool."

"Okay, but what now?"

"Wait, I remember the picture I found on Ms. Chatham's boat. It was of her and her two friends in mermaid-form. She will know what to do."

"Okay, how do we find her?"

"Emma must know where she is. C'mon, let's go there."

Zane sticks his hand out to help her up, but unfortunately the water hits her feet again. Making her transform again.

-h2o-

"Alright, this will have to do."

Emma puts down her pen and stands up, holding the piece of paper. She coughs in preparation and when she notices that no one is around, she starts. "_Trapped inside this painting you would be forever. But this mermaid is clever and gets you out so you can have your happy ever after._" The painting glows so hard, that she has to keep her hands before her eyes. When she lowers them again a red-haired woman in medieval clothes is standing in front of her. The painting only has a décor right now.

"Thank you so much. Now I can finally be with my husband."

She looks up, but nothing happens. Emma comes forward.

"What is suppose to happen now?"

"I don't know, I thought I would be able to go to my husband, but apparently not."

Emma notices the crowd that is forming in the room.

"Well, why don't we get you out of here, you're getting a lot of attention here."

-h2o-

Back at Cleo's, Lewis and Cleo are doing research. "Hey, I found him." Lewis points to a picture. "Isn't that the tattoo you saw on Gracie's arm?"

"Yep that's it, what does the book say about it."

"It's called the Mark of Eyghon, worn by his initiates. Eyghon, also called the Sleepwalker, can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession imbues the host with a euphoric feeling of power."

"Yeah, we already know that, but what about the non-temporary?"

"Unless the proper rituals are observed, the possession is permanent, and Eyghon will be born from within the host."

"Eww!"

"Wait, listen. Once called, Eyghon can also take possession of the dead, but its demonic energy soon disintegrates the host, and it must jump to the nearest dead or unconscious person to continue living."

"So how do we kill it?"

"No idea."

Suddenly the front door opens and Emma enters with a woman that looks medieval. The woman starts looking at the interior.

"Hello Emma, who is this?"

"This is Gisela. The woman of the painting."

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

The woman looks at Cleo.

"I believe I am. I think I can't move on because I still have something to do on earth."

"Great, any ideas what that is?"

Once again the front door opens and Zane and Rikki enter. Zane goes over to Emma.

"Emma, I need to speak with Ms. Chatham, it's urgent."

"Zane, I already told you that Ms. Chatham doesn't want to see you. Now leave, we have some bigger things to deal with."

She pushes him towards the exit, but Zane won't move.

"You don't understand, I need to talk to her."

"Rikki, why don't you tell your boyfriend to leave, we could really use your help."

Rikki looks at Emma.

"Are you Emma?"

Emma looks at Zane.

"I told you it was urgent. She has lost all her memories completely."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Would I laugh about that?"

Cleo lets out a huge sigh.

"Great, like we don't have enough problems with the demon that's trying to kill Ms. Chatham and another person that we don't even know, then Emma has to come and bring Gisela who needs a reason to be, cause otherwise, she won't get to move on. Now Rikki has to lose her mind." Cleo looks up. "Really, are you serious about this?"

Zane looks at Emma.

"Do you know what she is talking about?"

"Partly. Hey, why are you still here? We'll handle Rikki."

"Yeah right. I'm not leaving her here alone with you crazy people."

Everyone starts yelling at once, that no one notices Eyghon entering. She throws Zane to the other side of the room, where he falls unconscious.

"Zane!"

Rikki runs over to Zane and kneels down next to him. Eyghon turns her attention to Cleo. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"I don't have much time left, so just tell me where she is."

"Here I am." Eyghon turns around and sees Ms. Chatham coming down the stairs. "You won't hurt anyone else I care about."

Cleo forms a water ball from the water in the sink and Emma freezes it. Cleo throws it at Eyghon. It hits him right in the face. Suddenly he turns into slime and starts moving across the room. It soon finds another dead creature to possess and enters Gisela. It looks like a fight starts in Gisela's body, but soon Gisela wins and the demon disappears for good. Emma looks at Gisela.

"How did you do that?"

"After being stuck in a portrait for a couple of centuries, I had enough energy to fight off this demon." A light appears above her. "I guess that that was my destiny. No I can finally be with my husband. Thank you so much." She disappears into the light.

"Now, our next problem. Rikki?"

Rikki looks up at them.

"What is happening? What was that?"

"The locket." Emma, Cleo and Lewis look around and see Ms. Chatham pointing towards the locket Rikki is wearing. Rikki looks down and takes the locket in her hand "You have to take it off, dear, if you want to remember everything." Rikki hesitates, but still does it. As soon as the locket is off, she remembers everything.

"What a day." She looks down at Zane. Lewis kneels down too. He'll be alright, just a little bump on the head.

-h2o-

When Zane wakes up, Rikki is by his side.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah sure." She puts his hair out his face. "What happened?"

"You fell. But everything is going to be alright." Rikki sighs. "So I guess my secret is out?"

"You remember?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it's part of the mermaid thing. It won't happen again. I would really like it if you could keep my secret for yourself."

"Does no one else know?"

"No."

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet." He smiles at her. "That's the least I could do for my saviour. If it wasn't for you, I would still be on the bottom of the ocean."

"Or the meal of some sharks." He looks at her with confusing. "Remember your little trip around Mako and all the sharks. How do you think they disappeared?"

He smiles at her. "My own personal hero, I could get used to that." He pulls her closer for a kiss.

-h2o-

Rikki is lying next to Cleo and Emma on the beach, in front of them sits Ms. Chatham. She is holding Rikki's locket. She hands it to Rikki.

"I removed the curse. You can wear it now without any problems."

"Thanks."

After a second of thought, Ms. Chatham undoes her own locket and hands it to Emma.

"They should be together. Here take it."

Emma smiles and takes it from Ms. Chatham.

"Well, I'll leave you girls enjoying your victory. I really need to get some rest, it was an exhausting day for me."

She stands up and leaves. Rikki turns her attention to Emma.

"I don't get it. I had lost my memories for an entire day, so I was occupied. Lewis and Cleo were all day busy with the demon, what did you do?"

"I got Gisela out of her painting."

"And that took you a whole day?"

Rikki grins.

"Hey, I had to right a spell."

She gets out the paper and hands it to Rikki and Cleo. After reading it, Rikki laughs at loud.

"You worked a whole day on this spell, and this is what you come up with."

"Is something wrong with it?"

Cleo looks at Emma.

"No, but maybe we should leave writing spells to Rikki."

"Yeah, we don't want the demons laughing in our faces before we vanquish them, if the spell even works."

Cleo and Rikki laugh as Emma pouts.


	25. Fear for the Demon

**Fear for the demon**

It's nearly midnight. In the middle of her living room, Eleanor is kneeling, surrounded by candles. She takes a piece of paper and lets it burn in one of the candles while chanting. "_Bring back the man I hated, the man that feeds of fear. From negative energies he is created, let before me the demon of fear appear._" The paper turns to smoke and she has to shield her face when a whirlwind comes trough the room. After a few seconds the whirlwind disappears, leaving a man behind. Eleanor stands up and cracks a smile. "Hello Barbas, long time no see."

While before he was looking around, his eyes now settle on Eleanor. "Eleanor, I'm surprised. You're the last person on earth I thought would call me. If I remember correctly, you and your sister were the ones that sent me to oblivion. Why do you think I shouldn't just do the same to you." He moves his hand in front of his face and now he is the one to crack a smile. "It looks like your fears haven't changed a slight bit."

Eleanor's smile disappears.

"You really don't want to kill me Barbas."

"And why would that be? Personally I think it would be quite satisfying."

"I'm no mermaid anymore, meaning you wouldn't really gain much by it. Besides I'm going to do you an offer you can't resist."

-h2o-

The next morning, Emma is already working hard in the Juice Net Café, when Rikki enters. She takes a seat at the bar. "Good morning." Emma sets down a juice in front of Rikki, who rewards Emma with a smile before taking a sip. "One of the advantages that you work here. I don't have to order anything because you already know what I want."

"So heard anything from your mother this last few days?"

Rikki leans back in her seat.

"When you mean with hearing anything, sending another demon after me, than nope. And I prefer to keep it this way."

From the look in Rikki's eyes, Emma gets the hint that she doesn't want to talk about her mother and changes the subject.

"So what did you actually tell Zane about you're mermaid hood?"

"Almost everything essential."

Emma had started working again, but stops immediately.

"What?"

"Don't worry, only about me, not about you, Cleo or the demons. Besides he thinks he is the only one that knows about me so if you, Cleo and Lewis don't say anything and I can keep him away from the demons, he will be fine."

"That sound like a lot of work."

"Yeah I know, but don't worry, I can handle it."

"Hm…"

When somebody enters, Emma starts staring absently over Rikki's shoulder. With a quick glance around Rikki notices Byron taking a seat at the most distant table. Rikki snaps her fingers to get Emma's attention again. "Okay, what's that all about?" She gives a nod towards Byron. Emma starts cleaning the glasses again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean the googly eyes, the dreamy expression on your face and the fact that you're already cleaned that glass twice."

She motions to the glass in Emma's hand that Emma now abruptly sets down. "Okay, maybe you can help me." She leans forwards on the bar and motions Rikki to do the same. "Byron and I had a date a couple of days ago and we kissed. But now he seems to be avoiding me. And yesterday, I swear I saw him flirting with Tiffany."

"Wow, you must be a really bad kisser." Emma throws her towel against Rikki's head and they both start laughing. "Alright, alright, no need to get physical. He was probably trying to make you feel jealous. You should probably just try to talk to him."

"You think?" Rikki nods. "When do you think is the best time for that?"

"Well there is no better time than the present."

"Now? I don't think he wants to talk to me right now."

"Yeah right, that's why he came all alone, to this café, on a Saturday morning, during your shift. Really Emma, guys aren't that hard to figure out."

"Okay, how do I look?"

"Sparkling. Now go!"

-h2o-

Emma walks hesitatingly towards Byron's table.

"Can I get you anything?"

Byron looks up from the card.

"Yeah, a strawberry shake please."

"You got it." She smiles forcefully and turns around. Rikki, who is still sitting at the bar, is making signs that Emma should turn back around and talk to him while Rikki leaves to give them some privacy. Emma takes a big breath and turns around. "Byron I think we should talk." She sits down in front of him. He looks at her expectantly.

"I'm all ears."

"I want to know what's going on between us. We're do we stand?"

"We're not standing, we're sitting down."

"Haha, really funny." She smacks him into the shoulder. "I mean it, we kissed last week remember."

"Yeah I do, I was there. I don't just go around kissing girls, you know?"

"So?"

"I don't know Emma, I really don't. I mean I really like you, so it's not that. But every time I get to close to you, it's like you're pushing me away. I have the feeling that you have this big secret and you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is." Emma looks down at her hands, knowing exactly what he is talking about. "And it's so frustrating because I want to be with you, but you don't seem to want to be with me. And then there is also the fact that almost every time we do go out, you have to run or we have to reschedule. And it's always the same reason: an emergency. Seriously Emma, do you really want me to believe that you have so many emergencies? So unless you can fully trust me Emma, I don't see how this can work."

Once again he looks hopefully towards Emma. Emma tries to explain, but can't find the words. Byron stands up. "Just as I thought, no trust. I'm hoping you will trust me enough one day to tell me. But don't expect me to sit around and wait until you are convinced that you need to let somebody in." He walks away. Emma stays in her seat, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly dries her eyes and stands back up, turning towards Rikki.

She takes a step, but suddenly a gray-haired man flames in in front of her. She takes a step back while he waves his hand in front of her. "Your biggest fear is facing a demon you can't defeat. Your wish is my command." Behind Emma a demon appears, she turns around and tries to freeze him, but it doesn't work. "He can't be defeated by your powers Emma, he is too strong for you."

The demon grabs Emma by the neck and pulls her of the floor. Right then Rikki re-enters. "Emma!" She gives the demon a shove in his back, letting him release Emma, who drops to the floor, and turning his attention towards Rikki.

Rikki backs off, while Emma regains her breath. "Be careful… He is immune to our powers." Rikki takes one of the trays in her hand and starts hitting the demon with it.

"I could use some help Emma." Emma picks up one the knives from behind the counter and stabs it in the demon's back. He screams wildly before vanishing. The girls look at each other, both breathing heavily. Suddenly Emma remembers the other demon an looks back around. "What are you looking at?" The demon has disappeared.

"There was another demon here. The one that created the one that attacked me."

"Wait, he created another demon. That's a new one."

"Yeah, he was talking about my biggest fear being a demon I can't defeat. And then he created that one."

"Well let's call Cleo and Lewis so we can discuss things."

-h2o-

At the beach, Cleo and Lewis are sitting next to each other in the sand. Cleo's head is lying on his shoulder. "I love this." Lewis looks down at Cleo. "I love being here with you without anyone interfering."

Lewis gives a little chuckle. "Especially no demons right?" Cleo grins too.

"Especially no demons." She looks up at him. "Why can't live be more like this?" And as in answer her phone rings. She gets it out. "Oh no, it's Emma. This usually means demonproblems. Can't I ignore it?" Lewis looks at her. "You're right, I can't, can I?"

She flips her phone open. "Hello, with Cleo… Yeah… No!... Okay, I'll meet you there." She puts the phone back in her pocket.

"So is it another demon?"

Cleo tries to ignore Lewis' glare while getting up.

"No, just you know girl stuff."

"Yeah right." He also gets up. "Cleo, has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" She finally has enough courage to look up into his eyes. "Could you, just, please, keep out this one?"

"Cleo, I know what it is that I'm getting into. And I already tried to keep the sidelines, but I always get sucked in anyway." Lewis takes her hands in his. "And don't you think am I equally worried about you getting hurt than you are about me?" Cleo tries to interfere, but Lewis won't let her. "And just because you have powers, doesn't mean you have a better chance off not getting hurt. On the contrary, it makes you a bigger target than me." A grin comes across his face. "Besides, you need my intelligence to figure this stuff out, remember?"

Cleo can't help but smile. "Why do you have to be such a smartass?" He leans forward and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Because otherwise you wouldn't love me as much."

-h2o-

Lewis is sitting with his laptop at Cleo's desk and Cleo and Rikki lie on the bed, while Emma is pacing trough the room. Emma comes to a sudden stop and looks at Lewis.

"Have you already found anything?"

Lewis doesn't even turn around.

"Not much more since you asked me the last time, Emma, half a minute ago."

"Sorry, I'm just a little…"

And she gives a shudder as to express her feelings. Cleo sits up and takes Emma's hand to force her to sit down too. In the next instance, Emma finds herself surrounded by Cleo's arms in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. We've already defeated every demon that came across our path."

Emma struggles free from Cleo's arms and stands back up again, making her look down on Cleo and Rikki.

"No you don't understand, this one is different. He could see my greatest fear and could make it real. Imagine if he does that to you." Both Cleo and Rikki give a shudder. "We can't defeat our own fears. If Rikki hadn't come in, then I wouldn't be here anymore. My fear had consumed me."

"It think it is already doing that to you now." Emma looks strangely towards Rikki. "Just look at you. You're just trembling in your shoes. This demon doesn't have to make your fears come trough, they already are."

"What do you mean Rikki?"

"What are you right now? Scared." Rikki also stands up so she comes eye-to-eye level with Emma. "But also convinced we can't face this demon, that we will lose. And isn't that your biggest fear: a demon you can't defeat?" Emma looks down. "I didn't mean to accuse you Emma, but it's ridiculous to be afraid of fear itself."

"Damn it. Barbas is the closest thing I can find, but it just doesn't fit." The girls look at Lewis who turns towards them with his laptop on his lap. He starts reading aloud. "The demon of fear, also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of magical being. If he can kill 13 unmarried female magical being before the stroke of midnight on the 13th, he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. Your only defence is to identify and then release your greatest fears. Do not rely on your magical powers for defence, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed." He looks back at the girls. "He fits the criteria perfectly except…"

Cleo continues Lewis sentence.

"That it isn't Friday the 13th."

Rikki folds her arms. "So basically, he kills by making your worst fears real and literally scaring you to death." Lewis nods. "Alright, that's just cruel. What happened to the old taking our powers away or trying to kill us by force?"

"Rikki, this isn't something to laugh about." Rikki looks at Emma. "Alright, so unless Lewis can come up with another demon, Barbas is the one we're going to have to vanquish."

"But how are we going to do that?"

Emma sits back down next to Cleo.

"That's something I'm still working on."

"Isn't it obvious. We have to overcome our biggest fears. Alright, so we already know that Emma's biggest fear is a demon she can't defeat, I'm claustrophobic, so we…"

"Wait I didn't know you're claustrophobic."

"Doesn't matter right now. Cleo, what is your biggest fear?" Cleo looks down at her hands. "Cleo?"

"I don't know. Actually I think I know. It's just so embarrassing…" Cleo looks up and notices everyone looking sympathetically towards her. She takes a big breath. "I'm afraid of drowning. I know it's ridiculous, being a mermaid and all but…"

"Really Cleo, we're not going to judge you. People don't choose their fears. Now c'mon, we have a demon to vanquish."

"I think we should capture him first. Before he harms other innocents. Afterwards we can still find out how to vanquish him."

Rikki turns critically towards Emma.

"And how do you suppose we should do that?"

"We could lure him. I mean you could." Rikki looks at Emma with a confused stare. "You're afraid of small places, so you can't be harmed when you're walking alone in a big space, like the beach."

"And how should I capture him?"

"Wait, I think I know how." Cleo sits up and goes to a closet. She gets out some white stones. "These are crystals. I found them on the bottom of the moon pool. I looked them up and apparently, they can trap someone in a cage. So we lie three down in the sand and when he flames in, Rikki puts down the fourth one and he is trapped."

"Cleo, you're a genius."

-h2o-

And so as the plan requires Rikki is sitting alone on the beach, holding one of the crystals firmly in her hand. She is not disappointed as Barbas flames in.

"Why do you guys always make things so easy for me? Not that I'm complaining." He waves his hand in front of his face. "Interesting."

"You can't scare me Barbas, we're in an open space."

"Little spaces? That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper. Down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing someone you trust deeply, like one of your friends and I get two for one."

-h2p-

Emma's phone rings. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Emma, it's Rikki. I have captured him. Can you come and help me?"

"All right, we're on my way."

-h2o-

Barbas puts down the phone and turns towards Rikki who is tied up, with tape over her mouth. He starts speaking, but in Rikki's voice.

"Don't worry, you don't have to wait too long."

-h2o-

Cleo and Emma walk towards the beach where they were supposed to meet Rikki.

"Rikki?"

"I'm over here. You won't believe the view from here."

They walk a little further behind another dune.

"Rikki, where are you?"

Cleo turns around and sees Rikki tied up and Barbas standing there.

Barbas is still imitating Rikki's voice. "Isn't that a great view?" While Barbas waves his hand before his face Cleo turns back around.

"Emma?"

But she soon sees Emma is attacked by a demon. Probably a demon that she can't defeat. "How convenient." Barbas pushes Cleo so hard, that she is throws in the sea. "That's right." Cleo sinks to the bottom. She tries to swim back up to the top but can't. "Feed me your fear."

Cleo starts thinking and remembers Lewis' words. I must face my fears. I'm not afraid, I can't be. I'm a mermaid, water is my habitat. I'm not afraid, damn'it, I'm not afraid. Suddenly she feels a weight has been lifted from her and she can easily swim towards the surface. She comes closer towards Barbas.

"It's over."

She uses her power and a huge waterbal makes Barbas fly across the beach. He gets back up fairly quickly.

"Your fear."

"I'm not afraid anymore."

"Nooo!"

Barbas burns and explodes. The rope disappears off Rikki and the demon holding Emma too. Cleo uses her powers to get dry and runs over to hug Rikki and is soon joined by Emma.

-h2o-

Eleanor throws the glass she was holding to the ground and screams in frustration.

-h2o-

Cleo and Rikki are sitting at a table in the Juice Net Café. Emma comes over to them carrying a plate with three drinks on.

"Drinks on me."

"To Cleo!"

Emma sits down and joins the toasting.

"To Cleo! We own you our lives now."

"Yeah, yeah, it really was nothing."

"You overcame your fear, that IS something." While saying it Emma laughs until she sees Byron entering. "That is at least something I can't."

Cleo and Rikki notice Byron.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be honest to him."

Both Cleo and Rikki look at her with open mouths as Emma stands up and goes towards him.

"Is she serious?"

"I think so."

-h2o-

Emma takes Byron's hand and leads him outside.

"I need to talk to you, in private."

"Okay."

When they are far enough away from everyone else, Emma starts talking.

"Something big happened to me a couple of months ago. Something that I can't just share with anyone. I haven't even told my parents about this. It doesn't have anything to do with trusting you, it's just really hard to explain and I don't know if you will still look at me the same way if I told you. I understand if you don't want to go further with me anymore, but you have to understand that I can't tell you something just because you want to know it. Everyone is entitled to their secrets, right?"

Byron nods in comprehension.

"I have to think about things. I do understand that you don't want to tell me what your secret is. But it's also really hard to have a relationship with you if that secret stands in the way of it. Can I think about this?"

Emma gives him a little smile. "I'm already glad that you want to think about it." He smiles back at her, which gives her the chance to step closer and give him a little kiss on the lips. When he gives into the kiss, Emma shortens the distance between them completely and their kiss becomes more passionate. But when she tries to put her arms behind his neck, Byron takes her hands in his and pulls her arms back down, while pulling back from the kiss.

"I do mean it that I need some time to think about this Emma. I like you, you know that, but sometimes that isn't enough. And with that look upon your face, you're making it even harder to walk away."

"What do you mean by that?"

She looks at him innocently.

"You know with your hair a little messy, and your lips a bit swollen by kissing and a little glittering in your eyes that you always get when we just kissed." He takes a breath while staring at her. "I really need to go now." And without looking back, he leaves.

-h2o-

Rikki walks up to Zane's zodiac. He is so busy working on it that he doesn't notice Rikki coming closer. So he also startles when she calls out his name. He looks up and sees her holding out her hand. He takes it and gets on the docks with her. Rikki immediately puts her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. Zane pulls her a little away from, not completely pulling away from the embrace, but making it so that he can look Rikki in the face.

"There is something about this mermaid thing that you aren't telling me, right?" She tries to look down, but Zane puts his hand under her chin to make her look back up to her. "I have the right to know, first you lose your mind and then that old lady throwing me across the room. And if I think back over the last few months there are things I can't explain, but somehow you were always involved. What is going on?"

Before answering Rikki sighs. "Those things that happened were demonic." Zane pulls an unbelieving face. I know it's hard to believe, but that woman was possessed by one and losing my mind was the result of a spell. One of the tasks as a mermaid is fighting the demons and protecting the innocent."

"And you had do to this all by yourself."

"I am the only mermaid you know right?"

"Well not anymore. I'm going to help you get trough this."

Rikki looks scared up to him.

"But you could get hurt."

"So could you."

"But you are not magical."

"I'll deal."

"But you are an innocent. It's my job to protect you."

Zane grins at her.

"You know that I'm not really that innocent right?"

He pulls her a little bit closer to him in the embrace while letting his hands slip a little bit lower down her back. She smiles up at him.

"You know how cute you are when you say stuff like that." He starts kissing the side of her neck. "And do stuff like this." A little gasp escapes her lips and she pulls back his head and kisses him passionately.

After a moment, Zane pulls back and motions to his zodiac. "Wanna go for a ride?" Her smile is all the answer he needs.


	26. Working with love

Please let me know what you think.

**Working with love**

A girl and a man are walking down the street. The girl is supporting the man. Before entering another street, she looks around scared. "C'mon, we're almost there. I'm sure they can help us." The man just nods, but still has a hurt expression on his face. "Don't give up, I can see the house already." Right before she can get the man across the street, a demon shimmers in behind them.

The demon pushes the girl to the ground and holds the man with his arm pushed onto his back. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Drazi."

"I knew I'd find ya."

The girl gets back up and gets into fighting position. "Leave Coop alone." The two guys turn back towards them her.

"Jenny, you need to stay out of this, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah listen to your friend, you don't want to get hurt."

Before Jenny can do anything, Drazi shimmers out with Coop.

-h2o-

In an abandoned warehouse they shimmer back in. Drazi throws Coop into some wooden boxes before pulling him back up by his hair. Then he reaches into Coop's chest to squeeze his heart.

"Ahh, you're killing me."

"I could do a lot more than that. A lot more. How does it feel, huh? I can tell ya, I know. Thanks to you, I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out. You don't want to feel that pain do you?" He throws Coop on the ground again and stands on his arm. "No, I gotta better idea and you're going just hate it." Drazi takes Coop's ring. "Your little magic ring you use to slip in there between the heart beats, plant your little thoughts of love, I'm gonna borrow it. I'm gonna use it to tear apart some of your more recent unions."

"No, Drazi, no."

"I'm gonna turn love into hate and that hate is going to slowly and painfully kill you. And in the end, you're gonna wish I had ripped your heart out."

-h2o-

Rikki is reading a book in her room, when her father knocks on her door. "Rikki, sweetheart, there is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"A girl, she says she knows you from school."

Rikki stops in her tracks. It's not possible that someone from school is here, she never told anyone where she lived. Not even Cleo or Emma know. A knock on the door brings Rikki out of her thoughts.

A blond girl pokes her head around the door. "Sorry, but your dad said it was okay for me to come trough." Alright, this girl didn't look like much of a threat. Rikki nods her head, while standing up. The girl smiles and comes in, closing the door behind her. The girl laughs at loud. "Whoa, I can't believe I'm standing in the room with you. I mean, I know all about you." Rikki takes a step back. "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't told you who I am right? I'm Jenny, Jenny Matthews."

She holds out her hand, which Rikki takes. "I'm Rikki Chadwick. So how do you actually know me?" Rikki waves to her bed, indicating that Jenny can sit down.

"Because you're famous. I mean not actually you, but what you are is famous." Jenny notices Rikki's distrust and frowns. "You are one of the chosen ones right?" Rikki, still full with distrust, nods. Jenny's face lightens back up. "Good, cause I need your help."

"Euhm, do you mind if I ask you a question in return?" Jenny shakes her head enthusiastically. "Who are you?"

"Like I already told you, I'm Jenny. Oh you mean what I am, I'm a witch."

Rikki can't help but let a giggle escape. "Wait, you're a witch. Can I see your wand? Or can I maybe take a trip on your broom?" Rikki stops laughing when she sees Jenny's angry eyes.

"I'm not an escapee from Harry Potter. I don't own a wand and I certainly don't fly around on a broomstick."

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe, you don't look like a witch to me." While saying this, she motions to Jenny's pink coat and her long blond hair. "I always pictured witches as mean and ugly and old and you're not actually one of those things."

"I actually think that was a compliment, so thanks. But now we need to get back on track. I need your help with something."

-h2o-

On their way towards Emma's house, Jenny explains things to Rikki and by the time they arrive, Rikki is completely up to date. Emma opens the door smiling. "Hey Rikki." She notices Jenny. "Who is this?"

Jenny starts to explain, but Rikki cuts her off. "Better get inside first, I don't feel like doing this explanation more than once." Rikki steps inside, motioning with her hand for Jenny to follow, while looking with her head towards the stairs. "Is the rest already here?" Emma closes the door behind her two new guests and nods.

The three girls enter the room to find Cleo and Lewis glued together by their lips. After a little cough from Rikki they let go of each other startled. A blush creeps over their cheeks. "Sorry didn't hear you coming in." Emma and Rikki sit down on the bed, both wearing a face that says obviously. Cleo turns her attention towards Jenny. "So who is this?"

Rikki stands up again and stops next to Jenny. "This is Jenny Matthews, she is a witch. Jenny this is Emma and the two lovebirds are Lewis and Cleo."

"I feel honoured to meet you."

"Why?"

"My mother has told me all about you, the chosen ones. Each separately are strong, but together they are the strongest force against evil."

Everyone in the room, except Rikki, look with awe towards Jenny. Rikki claps her hands, to get everyone's attention again. "Alright, now introductions are over, we can get to business. Alright, Jenny has come to me for help. I know it's hard to believe, but she needs our help to find Coop, who is a cupid." Now it is towards Rikki, everyone, except Jenny, is looking with mouths hanging open. She claps her hands again. "Looks like we are falling in repeat. Coop is kidnapped by Drazi, the demon of hate. Alright, so Lewis I need you to find everything you can find on Drazi and cupids, Cleo can help you. Emma, you and I can…"

"No I can't, I have to organize the dance remember. It's the last time our entire class will be together."

"Emma, c'mon, if we can't find the demon, there probably won't even be a dance."

Jenny steps forward.

"No, Emma is right, she should organize this dance." Rikki looks surprised at Jenny. "At a dance a lot of couples are formed and if we want to have a chance at keeping Coop alive, we need all the love we can get."

"Alright Emma, you go organizing your dance. Jenny and I will make a potion to vanquish Drazi" Rikki looks back at Jenny. "Right?"

"Yes."

-h2o-

Rikki opens the door for Jenny, who enters with a bag. They enter Rikki's room.

"So how long are you already a witch?"

"I've been one all my life, but I've only come into my powers recently."

"You have a power? What is it?"

Rikki sees Jenny smiling. "Since I was fourteen I have premonitions. At first I could only see the future, but now I'm also able to see into the past and the present. So what are your powers and how long are you already a mermaid?" Jenny flops down on Rikki's bed.

Rikki sits down next to Jenny. "We've only become a mermaid about seven months ago. I can boil water, Emma can freeze water and Cleo can mould and move water." She notices Jenny's eager face and holds her hand out towards her glass of water. It starts smoking at the same time Rikki closes her hand.

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah it is. So have you already a lot of experience with demons?"

Jenny nods. "My mom thought me the ropes. First I was only allowed to make potions and stuff, but I became more active after I got my power."

"Wow, it must be great to have someone to teach you everything."

"Yeah it is, but didn't your mom thought you, I mean she used to be a chosen one herself, right?"

Jenny notices how Rikki quickly changed the subject, but decides to drop it.

"So how are you able to fight the demons? I mean, no offence, but premonitions doesn't really sound as a power you can use to protect yourself."

"Yeah my mom thought the same, so I learned material arts."

"That's great, I've only just started learning them, so maybe we could train together?"

"I would love that."

They smile at each other, but Rikki frowns when she sees Jenny's gigantic bag.

"What you have you got into that bag?"

"My stuff." Jenny pulls her bag towards her and gets a big book out of it. "And this is my book. I know, yours must be bigger but..."

"Ours isn't that big, I can assure you. May I?"

"Sure."

Jenny hands her book to Rikki, who begins to flip trough the pages. "This is great. I can't believe you fought this many demons."

"Oh, but I didn't fight them all. The book is given trough from generation to generation. Didn't your mom give you yours?"

"No, we started our own book. We should combine our knowledge. You can add whatever you want from our book to yours and we can expand ours."

"Sure, I'm sure my mom would love that. Alright, let's starts with the potion. I can use my own ingredients if you don't want to use yours."

"Euhm, I don't have ingredients."

"Then how do you make potions?"

"I never did."

"Alright, then I guess it's time to learn. Where is the kitchen?"

-h2o-

Jenny and Rikki just finished the potion when they hear a thump in the back yard. They run out, to find Coop on the ground. "Coop!" Jenny helps him to sit up. "Are you alright?"

"No, Drazi stole my ring and he's going to use it to find all the loves that I've put together so he can destroy them, which will in turn destroy me."

"We know about Drazi, we already made the potion that will vanquish him."

Rikki walks closer.

"So I'm actually supposed to believe that you're cupid?"

"You believe in warlocks and demons but you can't believe in me?"

"Where's the chubby baby? And the bow and arrow?"

"Where's the tail, the long hair and the need to continually comb your hair?"

"Alright, show me something supernatural."

"Drazi took my ring. It's my powers, how I get in."

"Get in?"

"People's hearts, to waken love. See, but Drazi's all about hate and he's going use the ring to get in the same way."

"Okay, so how are we supposed to find him?"

"The same way he can find me. We can sense each other. We're connected in a cosmic way. There's a fine line between love and hate."

"Oh, brother."

"Hey, don't take Drazi lightly. You are in danger as well you know."

"I'm in danger every day. I'm used to it."

"Look, if Drazi succeeds, eventually he'll kill the ability to love. And believe me, it's a fate worse than death." Suddenly Coop doubles over from the pain. "Drazi has started, he is using the ring." He turns towards Rikki. "You have to go, he already infected one of your friends."

Rikki looks towards Jenny. "Don't worry, I'll get Coop out of here. Just go, we'll meet at Emma's." Rikki smiles one last time and then jumps into the water. "Wow, I wish I could do that."

-h2o-

In the meantime, Emma is walking towards the juice net café. She sees Byron sitting next to Tiffany, but as soon as Byron sees her, he gets up and walks towards her. Suddenly time slows down and Drazi appears next to Byron and Emma, he turns towards Byron. "Oh boy, do you really think she will ever open up to you? She is never going to trust you." He then turns towards Emma. "Why do you think he was sitting with Tiffany? He is keeping his options open, as soon as he is finished with you, he'll move on to the next girl." Time turns back to normal and Byron and Emma start shouting at each other.

"Why am I even bothering Emma, you'll never trust me anyway."

Bryon turns around.

"Yeah that's right, go back to Tiffany. I can't believe that I was even interested in you. All you do is looking at other girls instead."

Bryon walks back up to Emma.

"Maybe I do that because they don't have trust issues. When you're dating, people trust each other and I thought we were dating."

"Well not anymore."

-h2o-

Back in Cleo's room, Lewis and Cleo are once again lip-glued together. They are startled when Kim storms into the room. "There is someone to see you… eww, what were you doing?"

Cleo gets off Lewis lap and takes Kim back downstairs. "Nothing." They are followed by Lewis. Nate is standing in the hall, waiting for them.

"Nate? What are you doing here?"

"Collecting my prize." He explains further when he sees Cleo and Lewis' confused faces. "I won a bet from you Cleo, remember. I could take you out on a date."

"Right now isn't a great time…"

"Oh, but I don't want to take you right now. I'm going to take you to the dance tonight."

Both Lewis and Cleo look at each other, before looking back at Nate.

"Nate, you can't mean that. Let's go some other time."

"Nope, the dance will do." He opens the door, but turns around again. "Oh yeah, wear something short and tight." With that he closes the door behind him. Cleo turns back to Lewis.

Just then, time slows down and Drazi appears again. He turns towards Lewis. "She didn't put up much of a fight, did she? She prefers Nate above you. And who can blame her, she thinks that all you really do is walk in the way. She said it herself that she would rather have you staying out of the fighting." He turns towards Cleo. "Poor Cleo, Lewis doesn't seem to mind that Nate is taking you to the dance. He hasn't even asked you yet if you wanted to go with him, he is taking you for granted. He is using you, you're only something to experiment on." Drazi disappears and time goes back to normal. The couple looks at each other with furious faces.

"You didn't seem to mind much that Nate asked you, did you?"

"Well maybe that is because someone else didn't ask me first. You're taking me for granted."

-h2o-

Along the way towards Emma, Zane finds Rikki.

"Hey beautiful, want to go for a ride?"

"Sorry, Zane, but I can't right now. I have an emergency."

Rikki tries to walk past Zane, but he takes her hand to stop her.

"Hey slow down. Let me help you."

"Zane really I can handle it."

"No Rikki, I'm going to help you. I don't want to see you going into the fight alone. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Time slows down again and Drazi reappears. He turns towards Rikki. "Touching. Really touching. Rikki, could you be a bigger fool? He's still sleeping with his ex, Miriam. He looks at you as a desperate, lonely girl. Easy sex. And do you really think he will ever truly understand?" He turns towards Zane. "Zane, she's nothing but a gold digging tramp, who wants to hit your big fat wallet. You are everything she always knew she never wanted and you know it. Bye bye." He disappears. Rikki pulls her hand out of Zane's hand and hits him in the face with it. Zane touches his face.

"Bitch!"

"Why don't you go and give your googly eyes to Miriam."

"Well, the bank's closed, baby. You're not laying one finger on this guy's money."

"Screw you."

They both walk away.

-h2o-

Cleo and Rikki enter almost together Emma's house and sit down next to Emma on the couch.

"I can not believe Byron. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Bryon? What about Lewis? Nate asks me out and he doesn't even care."

"Totally out of line. I confronted Zane with the fact that he is still sleeping with Miriam and he didn't even denied it."

"We're better off without them."

"Certainly not worth crying over."

"I have never hated someone so much in my entire life."

"Me either."

"Same here."

They all cross their arms at the same time. Emma looks at the others.

"Still it's all so weird. One minute there is nothing wrong…

"And we are laughing."

"And having a great time…"

"And the next we're acting like we hate each other. Uhh…"

"What?"

"I was just thinking about Drazi."

"No way. He couldn't have had anything to do with this. We would have felt it."

"Byron's scum."

"So is Lewis."

"Zane ends the list."

"Hello, can somebody help me?" Jenny leads Coop towards the other couch and sits him down. She smiles at the others, but gets only angry faces in return.

"You're still here?"

"You know what? None of this would have happened if you would've just left us alone. Now get out. Get out of my house."

"Uh, you guys."

All three girls stand up.

"Shut up!"

Coop starts to leave. Jenny follows him.

"Where are you going?"

"There's nothing I can do. They're trapped."

Emma answers Coop.

"Oh, we are not trapped. For the first time in my life I see things how they really are. Now whoever you are, whatever you're selling, just get out."

"No, no. Listen to me. You guys are under a spell. Okay, this is not you. Listen to me."

"If you're with him, why don't you go too?"

Jenny looks at Rikki with pain in her eyes. "What?" The three girls turn back around. "No, you guys." She turns back towards Coop. "How is this happening?"

"He knows how to infect them with hate trough the ring. And without the chosen ones help, we're going to have a lot of problem vanquishing him."

"What, so he's invincible now?"

"Maybe not. Maybe if destroying the loves that I put together is killing me. Maybe the reverse is true. Patching everything up with everybody just might kill him."

"But you can't do that without the ring."

"Well, I've got you."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Your heart is as big and true as anyone I've ever seen, Jenny. You'll be my ring."

"I'm flattered, I think. But I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You will. Come on, we've got a lot of work."

"Okay."

-h2o-

The doorbell rings. Emma opens the door. Byron, Zane and Lewis are standing there. Byron steps forward.

"This better be good."

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

Lewis steps inside.

"Don't buy the innocent act. She pulls it all the time."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just cut to the chase, Emma. Why did you call?"

"What? I didn't."

Zane stands at the bottom of the stairs and calls out to Rikki. He is followed by Lewis.

"Isn't this your number? 'Come to my house a.s.a.p.'."

"That's really pathetic. Paging yourself?"

"Pathetic?"

"I'm sorry, I meant moronic."

Rikki and Cleo come down the stairs. "What?" Rikki looks at Zane. "Why are you here?"

"You called."

"Oh, you wish."

Cleo looks around.

"What is going on?"

Right then Jenny and Coop enter. "Hate and it's got to stop. I asked the guys to come over here." She helps Coop again to sit down in one of the couches. Rikki follows them.

"And what is he still doing here?"

"Trying to help you."

"No reason to hang around here, that's for sure."

"Oh, on the contrary. Everyone on the couch now."

"Hey, just mind your own business."

Rikki turns to Zane again.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that."

Coop is still in pain.

"Please."

"Okay, everyone on the couch now. Come on."

Jenny takes Cleo and Rikki's hand and leads them to the seats. They sit down together. The others follow their example.

"Jenny, I don't understand."

"Okay, well be quiet and you will."

Byron notices Coop's pain.

"You don't look okay. Are you alright?"

"I'm having a rough day."

"But we can change that. You are all acting like you are under some kind of spell." The three girls, Lewis and Zane look at Jenny. "Would you stop thinking and just feel. Look, I know that some ugly things were said today but you can get past that."

"Assuming that we want to."

"You know you want to."

Jenny sits down next to Coop and Coop turns his attention to Emma.

"Emma, you've been hurt and you're scared. But you've got to take a risk if you want to find the real thing. And Byron is real. Open up to him. And Byron, Emma's love and compassion awaits you, but she's afraid that you'll leave her. You've got to reassure her."

Emma turns towards Byron.

"I am so sorry for whatever happened today. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. I didn't mean it either. None of it."

"Really?"

"Really."

-h2o-

Drazi doubles over in pain. "Coop. Do you think you can undo what I've done? You're dead."

-h2o-

Coop turns towards Rikki.

"Remember how you felt the first time you saw Zane?"

"Yeah, I hated him."

"My point exactly. Opposites attract. But after a while he started to make you smile didn't he? He made you laugh. Look at him again. Remember that." Rikki and Zane look at each other and Rikki smiles slightly.

Jenny continues. "And Cleo, I watch you when you talk to Lewis and I see light and warmth and hope and I know you feel that way. And Lewis, you don't need someone whispering in your ear telling you not to trust Cleo. Trust yourself."

Lewis smiles at Cleo and takes her hand in his. She smiles back. Coop turns towards Jenny.

"It's working."

"Where is he?"

"He's close."

Jenny stands up. "Okay, okay, here's the plan. Zane, Byron, you go down to the corner market and get whatever you want. If the food of love is Cheetos and soda, then play on. Um, can you pick up a couple of frozen pizzas?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Take your time. Bye, bye."

Byron and Zane leave.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?"

"Okay, think you guys. Do you remember Drazi? Well, he's still alive and if Coop's right, he's on his way here as we speak. Whatever bad feelings you had, Drazi did it. He's twisted your relationships with hate."

"So what do we do now?"

"Exactly what you're doing right now. You let the guys back into your hearts."

Drazi walks around the corner and grabs Coop.

"Hello, lover boy." Drazi reaches in Coop's chest and grabs his heart. "I should have finished you off the first time."

Cleo sprays water from the sink on them, and Emma freezes Drazi.

"Okay, so much for loving him to death. What do we do with him now?"

Coop moves away from Drazi. "Thanks." Coop takes the ring from Drazi's hand and places it on his own. Jenny throws a potion at Drazi. He starts melting and he turns into black stuff and disappears.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's definitely gone."

"How do you know?"

Emma turns towards Cop.

"Because I've never felt better." He turns towards Jenny. "I knew you could do it. And now I have to go." He gives Jenny one last hug and disappears with pink smoke.

Rikki walks over to Jenny and puts an arm around her shoulder. "You're one hell of a witch." Jenny smiles.

"I try."

"So are you staying around?"

Jenny looks up to Emma.

"You want me to?"

"Yeah, we could learn a lot from you."

"And you're great to hang out with. So what do you say?"

Jenny turns back towards Rikki, whose arm is still around her shoulders. "I would love to stay, but I don't have a place to stay."

"You're bag is already at my place and I'm sure an extra bed could fit into my room."

Jenny gives Rikki a hug.

"Thank you Rikki."

Cleo looks away from Lewis.

"Wait, your parents wouldn't mind?"

"No, my mom is a witch too and she'll understand if I want to stay here, where all the action is. Besides if I'm saying that I'm protected by the chosen ones, she'll be much more reassured than when I'm home."

"Hey you can come with us to the dance later on."

"But I don't have anything to wear."

"I'm sure, someone of us has something in their closet for you."

-h2o-

That night at the dance, Emma and Byron and Rikki and Zane are enjoying their evening while Cleo keeps on giving Lewis apologizing faces for dancing with Nate. Jenny stops next to Lewis. "You know there is something as cutting in."

"You think she wouldn't mind."

"Yeah I think she would mind if you don't cut in this moment."

Lewis gives her one last smile and then steps towards Nate and Cleo. Cleo looks relieved when Lewis cuts in. and Nate is quickly taken by Tiffany. A slow comes up and Jenny looks towards all the couples dancing. "Great work Coop." And she smiles.


	27. Troubled water

Everything owns to the rightfull owners.

I know it took me some time to upload this chapter, but I was never satisfied with the chapter, i'm still a little sceptical, but I thought I have to download it eventually if I ever want to begin at the second season. So one more chapter and then this story is finished and I can start with the second season. If you guys would like a second season?

So comment, tell me what you think and please don't be too hard for me.

* * *

During the morning Jenny finds Rikki sunbathing behind some rocks on the beach. "I thought I would find you here."

Without opening her eyes, a smile forms on Rikki's face. "Good morning to you too Jenny."

"Do you think it's wise lying here like that?" She points to Rikki's tail and looks around. "Anyone could have seen you by now."

"Light up a bit Jenny, you start to sound like Emma."

Without even trying to keep her straight face, Jenny bursts into a laugh. "Alright then." Jenny moves over to where Rikki is sitting. "Move over." She pushes against Rikki's tail to get some place, but instead she gets a premonition. _A mermaid is lying on the ground in a cave while an old witch is standing over her. The mermaid has a shell pressed against her chest and blood is running from it. The witch starts to get up like she has seen something behind her._

Rikki sits up straight when she feels Jenny tensing beside her. She puts a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but someone else isn't go to be."

-h2o-

Emma, Cleo and Rikki are sitting on Emma's bed while Jenny explains what she has seen. Emma sits up straighter. "Are you sure it was a mermaid?" Jenny nods. "And that it wasn't one of us?" Jenny nods again. "So someone is in danger, a mermaid, but we don't know who it is, where she is or when this is going to take place." Hesitantly Jenny nods again. "Okay and how do you suggest we find these things out?"

While sitting down on the bed too, Jenny starts explaining. "I have found a spell in the book to search for a fellow lost witch, maybe if we change it up a little bit, you guys can use it to find a fellow lost mermaid. And in my premonition, it was an underwater cave, so the ones who aren't helping with the spell can maybe search the cave."

Emma sits up. "Alright, Cleo and I will search for the cave and Rikki will help you with the spell. Okay?" She looks around and when she notices that no one objects, she stands up. "C'mon Cleo, we've got some fishing to do."

Emma leaves the room and Cleo stands up to follow her, but before leaving the room she looks at Rikki and Jenny. "Fishing, Emma can sure pick her words."

Suddenly Cleo is jerked by her hand out of the room. "C'mon Cleo, we haven't got all day."

Jenny turns to Rikki. "Alright, we first need to get my stuff and then we can start."

"Is it alright that I talk with Zane first? He has been texting me like crazy for the last hour, I think something is up."

"Alright, I will get the stuff then. I'll come back in a half-hour."

"Thanks Jenny, you're a doll."

Jenny stands up and leaves the room. "So I have been told."

-h2o-

The doorbell rings and Rikki opens the door. She takes Zane's hand. "C'mon, I don't know when Emma's parents are going to get home, we'll have more privacy in Emma's room." She takes him into Emma's room and closes the door behind him. When she turns back around, Zane immediately starts kissing her. Rikki pushes him away and smiles. "Although I like it, this is not why I called you over."

"Really? Inviting a guy to a bedroom could give him the wrong thoughts." He starts kissing her neck, making her lose concentration.

"Zane…" She pushes him away and sits down on a chair. "Now what was so urgent, you've been nonstop texting me."

"My dad has found something new to sponsor." He leans against the desk. "A marine biologist. I just wanted to warn you because she seems very interested in Mako Island."

"Is this by change a certain Dr Denman?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she has been here before. Almost discovered our secret."

"Our?"

"Yeah, yours and mine secret, right?"

"I guess, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it mattered or that she would come back."

He kneels down in front of her chair. "Rikki, this stuff matters to me. No more lying."

"Well technically it wasn't lying, it just wasn't…" Zane looks at her with a sceptical face. "Fine no lying, I promise."

"Is there anything more that I need to know?" Rikki turns around on the chair, so she is facing away from Zane and looks at a picture of herself and Cleo and Emma. "Alright then I'll promise that I will try to keep your secret a secret whatever it takes."

-h2o-

Jenny finds Rikki alone in Emma's room. "Is Zane already gone?"

"Yes, he came and went."

"Alright then, I already added the herbs to the pestle as I thought you needed more time. Okay let's begin then." She sits down on the ground with the pestle in front of her and Rikki sits back down next to her. She hands Rikki a paper. "Alright say this aloud while grinding the pestle."

"What did you put in there?"

"A pinch of rosemary, a sprig of cypress and a yarrow root. Now grind." She puts the pestle in front of Rikki.

"Alright." With an unbelieving face, Rikki starts grinding the pestle. "I feel stupid."

"C'mon, you are never going to find the mermaid when you don't start chanting."

Rikki clears her throat. "_Power of the mermaids rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here."_ A wind blazes trough Emma's room before settling down. "Did it work?" Both Rikki and Jenny are looking around the room as if the mermaid is hiding somewhere

"I don't know."

Rikki drops her hands and looks straight towards Jenny. "Wait, what do you mean with 'I don't know'."

"I mean that I have never used this spell before."

Rikki smacks Jenny against her arm. "Oh that's just great, who knows what we just did, there might be a demon knocking on our door in a minute?" Suddenly the doorbell rings. With shocked eyes Rikki and Jenny look at each other. "Or ringing our bell?"

With a lot of caution, Jenny and Rikki sneak up to the door. Rikki puts out three fingers and one by one she puts down a finger. When the third finger is down Rikki pulls open the door quickly and both she and Jenny stand in fighting position. They find a shocked blond girl in front of them. Jenny elbows Rikki. "I think that's her."

"Hey my name is Mylie, I think you called for me."

-h2o-

In the meantime Cleo and Emma are searching the ocean for the underwater cave. After some searching, they come up for air. Emma looks over the water, no land in sight. "This is like searching for a needle in a haystack. Let's get back, Rikki probably already found this mermaid by now. Maybe she can help us with the location."

"You go, I have a feeling there is still something out there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you're not back within the hour, we come searching for you."

"Emma, really I can take care of myself." Cleo dives into the water not hearing Emma's snort.

-h2o-

Three mermaids and Jenny are packed in Emma's room. Mylie is pacing up and down the room. "I don't understand. I still have two days, she promised me a whole month."

Emma stands up and leads Mylie to a chair. "First stop pacing because you're making us all nervous." She sits back down on the bed. "Secondly explain who you're talking about and for what you still have two days?"

"To find love." Everyone looks disbelievingly at Mylie. "You don't understand what it's like to be a mermaid." Everyone keeps on looking at Mylie disbelievingly.

Emma raises her hand. "Hello, mermaids." She points to herself and Rikki.

"Yeah, but also still humans. I also used to be half of both. Tired of fighting demons I chose for freedom. I swam in the open sea all day, explored endless wonders. It was heaven for the first few hundred years."

Rikki stops. "Wait, hundred years?"

"Yeah, once you choose to leave your human side behind, we can spend eternity at sea." Mylie stands up and starts circling Emma's room, looking around. "Our hearts turn, well, some say as cold as the water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and her heart warms and she wants more."

Mylie stops in front of some photos. Emma gets up and stands next to Mylie "Is that what happened to you?"

"The ocean's floor is littered with bones of mortals who died for love. I had to know why." Mylie's fingers caress a picture of Emma and Byron. "If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid, she becomes human. The sea hag agreed to give me legs but if I don't find love before her deadline I have to give her my immortality."

Mylie keeps looking at the picture of Emma and Byron. "The sea hag?" As Rikki speaks up, Mylie startles out of her daydream and turns back around.

"But I did find love, I mean I think I did. But I might be dead before I get to find out for sure. Craig's getting on a plane to New York soon."

"If your boyfriend's love can make you human why don't you just tell him you're a mermaid?"

"You mean that I'm a genetic freak with a fish tail coated in glandular slime?"

"The mermaid raises a good point." Suddenly Jenny finds herself stared down by the other two mermaids in the room.

Emma takes Mylie's hand in hers. "It will be alright, we'll protect you against the sea hag and will find Craig for you, don't worry. But could you maybe tell us where the sea cave is?"

"Oh no, you can't go in there as a mermaid. She has extreme powers over the waters."

"Well so do we."

"No you don't understand, she is extremely powerful and can easily influence you into doing what she wants. And you just can't underestimate her powers. She has control over rainstorms, hurricanes ... Even tidal waves."

"Alright, then we will avoid a confrontation by finding this Craig for you?"

Suddenly Cleo storms into the room and starts pacing in front of the others. Without warning she comes to a halt. "We've got big problems. What's-her-face is back in town?"

Rikki stands up from the chair she was sitting in and sits down on the bed next to Emma. She holds up her dumb and index finger. "Could you be a little more specific than that?"

"Oh you know the blonde who always flirted with Lewis and almost got away with a part of our DNA."

"Oh the marine biologist, the cute one."

All of the sudden Rikki finds herself on the other side of Cleo's cold look. "Cute? Her eyes stand way too close together." Suddenly Cleo becomes aware of the fact there is a new face. " Oh hey."

Mylie stands up and holds out her hand. "You must be Cleo. You have a very big underwater fan base."

"Really." Cleo smiles nervously. "Me?" She blushes until suddenly her face turns angry again and she looks back to her friends. "Oh yeah, that's not the only problem. She discovered the moon pool. I saw some footprints that were definitely not ours."

"This is bad."

Unexpectedly a phone starts ringing. It appears to be Rikki's phone. "It's Zane."

Emma looks at Rikki. "You can't be serious, we're in the middle of a crisis and you want to go and meet with your boyfriend."

"Zane says it's urgent."

Emma wants to say something else, but Mylie cuts her off. "Let her go. You need love in your life." While avoiding Emma's scornful eyes, Rikki smiles thankfully towards Mylie and gets out of the room.

As soon as they are out of the room, Emma turns towards Mylie, "I don't think you realise in how much trouble we really are."

-h2o-

Zane is waiting for Rikki beneath some trees in the park. His face is the first thing Rikki notices. It is full with anger and sadness at the same time. The second thing she notices is the picture he is holding in his hand. The picture that was going to change everything. "What's wrong? You sounded tense on the phone."

Without saying a word he pushes the picture in Rikki's hands. It's a picture of a mermaid. You can't see who but Rikki knows its Cleo from the way she is swimming. Confused Rikki looks up to Zane. "I don't understand. How…?"

"Dr. Denman has been monitoring Mako Island closely. This picture has been taken this morning. Because my dad is sponsoring her research, I could hold an eye on everything. Lucky for you, I did. I think only Dr. Denman and I saw the picture before I smashed the equipment. Too bad she already called my dad and he practically disinherited me. So who is it?" Rikki looks back from the picture into Zane's eyes, which are full of anger. "For whom did I let my father throw me out of the house?"

"Zane you know that I…"

"No." Zane cuts her off sharply. "No, I know this isn't you. I know your body well enough to know that this…" Angrily he points to the picture. "… Isn't you."

Rikki looks around. Several people have stopped to watch their fight. Concerned that they will hear something that's not for their ears, she tries to calm Zane down. "Zane calm down, people are starting to look."

As if he hasn't heard her, Zane continues shouting. "This morning you promised me no more lies and in return I would do everything within my power to keep your secret safe. I kept my part of the deal, now it is your turn." He calms down a little and talks further in a calm tone, which frightens Rikki even more than his shouting voice. "So I'll ask it one last time. Who is the mermaid in the picture?"

Rikki doesn't know what to do except shaking her head. "Zane I…" She looks to the ground. "I promised."

"Yeah, well your word is not worth much cause if I recall correctly you promised the complete truth to me too. So what is it going to be?"

Rikki fights back the tears that are building in her eyes. "I can't."

"I see. That's all I need to know then."

While looking over her head, he walks past her. Forgetting the picture, Rikki runs after Zane who is getting on his motor cycle. "Please Zane, don't go. We can talk this out."

"There is only one thing I want to talk about. Too bad that you don't. This is your last chance Rikki, what's more important, your secret or me?"

"I don't like ultimatums, if you would really love me, you wouldn't do this."

Suddenly Zane starts laughing. "You know what's funny, you didn't even answer my question. Now if you would be so kind…" He puts his helmet on. "… and get out of the way." Still fighting against her tears she shakes her head. "Fine." Zane backs away and before she can stop him, he races away.

She looks after him and a few words leave her mouth in a whisper. "Don't leave me."

-h2o-

Back in Emma's room, Emma is alone with Mylie, as Cleo and Jenny are out looking for Craig. "You love him too, don't you?" Emma looks up from the book she is reading. Mylie signals with her head towards the picture of her and Byron. After a thought Emma nods. "Does he know?"

"What?"

"About your tail?"

"No, I never told him."

"He has the right to know, you know. At least before it gets serious. I blame myself that I have waited so long to tell Craig the truth."

"Yeah well the difference is, with you the tail will disappear afterwards. With me it's kind of part of the package."

"Even more reason to tell him. How do you expect him to love you completely if he doesn't know you completely?"

"Well, if it was that simple. Cleo, Rikki and I made a pact never to tell anyone about us."

"Do their boyfriends know?"

"Yeah."

"So what other excuse do you have?"

-h2o-

Cleo and Jenny head into the airport where they see Craig getting his ticket from the counter. "Thank you, Mr. Wilson, have a nice flight."

Craig walks away from the counter and while Cleo stands at a distance so she could possibly stop him if he tries to get away, Jenny approaches him. "Uh, Craig? Craig Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"I have a message for you, Mylie sent me."

"Let me guess. She sent me a singing telegram. No-no, strip-a-gram, that's more Mylie's style. Shocking and unexpected."

"I'm a friends of Mylie, she sent me here because she needs to speak with you."

"Why didn't she come herself?"

"That's a good question, there's a good answer, I just can't tell you what it is. But it's good."

"Let me get this straight. You're a friend of Mylie's, I've never met you, I've never even heard of you, and you know more about her than I do. Is that right?""

"No, not more about her than you do, just a little secret, well, a big secret."

"Well, I'm tired of Mylie's secrets. Okay, I'm tired of her moving closer to me and then running away and I'm just tired."

"There's a really good reason for all of this and one day you guys are going to sit down at a nice seafood dinner and laugh about this. But until then you really need to trust her."

"Well, right now I need to catch a plane. Excuse me."

He heads for the gate, but Cleo steps in front of him. "Craig, her life is in danger."

-h2o-

Defeated Rikki enters the house. She finds Mylie and Emma inside of Emma's room and without saying a word she gives Emma the picture. "Oh no, Cleo!"

The next second Jenny, Cleo and Craig walk into the room. "You called?" Emma shows Cleo the picture. "Oh god. Who took this?"

"Dr. Denman."

Able to take a look at the picture, Craig nods appreciatively. "Nice costume."

"Actually…" Cleo looks towards Mylie and nods her head to the others to follow her outside of the room.

-h2o-

Once outside of the room. "Oh god, this is horrible, we can't go into the waters ever again. Who knows how many cameras she has put out there? And what if she finds out the girl in the picture is me?"

"Calm down Cleo, deep breaths." Emma strokes Cleo's back in soothing circles. "Rikki, who has seen this picture."

After a sigh and letting herself sink to the floor. "Only Denman."

"Good. Now we only need to find a way to make others not believe her."

Out of the blue Jenny jumps up. "I've got an idea. What if a mermaid shows herself to Denman alone and then later when Denman is around people to prove her point, she won't turn but stay human."

"Good plan, only problem, whenever we touch water we turn, we can't stop it."

"No but if everything with Craig goes as planned, Mylie won't have a tail anymore. So we just have to prevent him from saying anything right now." Both Emma and Jenny's eyes grow big when they realise what she just said. As quickly as they can they storm into the room.

Noticing that Rikki is awfully quite, Cleo sits down next to her on the floor. "Hey is everything alright?"

"Sure."

"Rikki, you don't have to keep your façade up against me."

"Zane, he is…"

Emma storms out of the room. "We were lucky, we stopped them right on time and they agreed to help us. Is something wrong?"

Rikki gets up. "Nothing important." Looking concerned towards Rikki, Cleo also stands up.

-h2o-

They have luck when they find Dr. Denman alone on her boat. Emma is standing next to Mylie. "Alright, you know what to do. Jenny and Cleo are on the look-out so no one will come by by accident and I will be watching to protect you if anything does go wrong." Mylie nods her head and takes a step, but Emma takes her arm to stop her. "And don't forget, go immediately to the beach on the right, Rikki will be waiting for you there with Craig."

Mylie nods her head again and picks up the full bucket. "You know you can go to Byron if you want to? I'm sure I'll be alright with just Jenny and Cleo looking out for me."

"No that's alright, I rather be here."

"No you're not. Go Emma before it is too late."

Emma shakes her head. "No I can't, not before talking to the girls. We made a promise to each other and I plan on keeping that promise."

"Just make sure that you don't wait too long."

Mylie steps in front of Dr. Denman's boat, making sure to make a lot of noise, so Dr. Denman would look. 'Accidently' she trips and makes the water fall on her. Loudly and clear she speaks up. "Oh no, what did I do? The water…" She changes into a mermaid. "… Makes me change into a mermaid as soon as I touch it." She looks up to Dr. Denman's boat and sees her pointing a camera. She waits another second and then jumps into the water.

As planned, Rikki and Craig are waiting for her on the beach. Craig goes to her and takes her head into his hands. "I love you Mylie, from the first time I saw you." He kisses her and her tails disappears in bright lights.

-h2o-

"Showtime." Emma pushes Mylie and Craig into the Juice Net Café where Dr. Denman has gathered all her associates. She just showed them the picture when Mylie and Craig walk in.

"There she is." Everyone looks around. "Watch." Dr. Denman picks up a glass of water and pours it on Mylie who takes a shocked step back but doesn't change.

Angry, Craig looks towards Dr. Denman. "Who do you think you are? Throwing water at people."

Unbelievingly Dr. Denman looks around towards the sceptical faces of her associates. "Wait, it probably wasn't enough water. She takes the hose from behind the counter and sprays Mylie completely wet. "Why won't you change?"

Dr. Bennet lowers the hose. "I think I have seen enough. Gentlemen." All of her associates follow him outside leaving Dr. Denman al alone.

-h2o-

Back at the beach, Rikki is sitting on the sand. Cleo comes towards her. "Hey, why didn't you come for the showdown? I'm sure you would have loved it."

"Yeah, well next time maybe."

Cleo sits down next to Rikki. "What happened?"

"I had the worst day ever."

"Why?"

"Zane knew it wasn't me in the pictures so he confronted me. He wanted to know who it was. I couldn't tell him. I wanted too, but I just couldn't. He gave up his dad and I didn't even have the courage to tell him." Rikki looks towards Cleo with tears in her eyes. "He left me." Rikki puts down her head on Cleo's shoulders and starts crying uncontrollably. "He left me and he is not coming back. Everybody I love leaves me."

Cleo puts her arms around Rikki and pulls her closer. "Everything will be okay. Nobody is leaving anymore."

-h2o-

Dr. Denman is taking her stuff of her boat and steps unto the docks. "Quite sad to see such a talent go to waste." Dr. Denman turns around and sees an old woman standing before her.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No, but I know who you are. Who I am is not that important." Dr. Denman puts her stuff down. "You see doctor…"

"There is no need to for the title, I'm no longer a doctor."

"Alright then Ms Denman. I'm here to make you a deal. A deal that can get you you're reputation and respect back."

"I'm sorry, but the only way to do that is to prove that…" Denman looks up to the old woman and takes a deep breath. "…That mermaids are real. Which I'm sure you won't believe."

"You're right I only believe what I see. Lucky for the both of us that I have encountered a couple of mermaids already."

"You… you did? Where?"

"Oh well that's only something I can tell you after we make the deal."

"What deal?"

"I want you and me to work together so we can catch them."

"And what do you want to do with them once you get them?"

"I'm researching their powers. You can prove to the world that you're not crazy and get your respect and reputation back. So do we have a deal?" The old hag holds her hand out and after a moment of hesitation, Denman shakes it, a smile forming on their faces.


	28. trailer episode 28

Trailer for episode 28, the last episode of this season, if you guys want another season, let me know:

www. youtube watch?v=HQ5U5tGIcs0&feature=

(Don't forget to remove the spaces)


	29. Choices

So here it is: the last chapter of Slaymaids: season 1. As usual comment and favorite. And please don't hate me for the ending, i promise to make it all better in the next season. Enjoy.

* * *

**Choices**

Early in the morning, Rikki arrives at Emma's. "You wanted to see me?"

Emma lets Rikki in and leads her to her room. "Yeah, you and Cleo actually. But as Cleo is not responding, I'll ask you already."

"Ask me what?" Rikki sits down on the bed.

"If it's okay if I tell Byron about us?

Rikki starts laughing. "After months of telling me that I shouldn't tell Zane about us, you tell me you want to tell Byron. Just like that."

"Well yeah I thought if all of your boyfriends know about us, why can't my boyfriend know?"

Rikki stands up. "Because we didn't tell them. They discovered it on their own. It's not my problem your boyfriend is too stupid to catch up."

Emma stands up too to face Rikki. "Byron isn't stupid, maybe a bit slow, but not stupid? I guess I was just the only one smart enough to hide our secret."

"I kept the secret to Zane, even after he discovered it, I kept hiding your secret, Emma."

"Well I'm sure Byron won't tell anyone."

"And you think Zane would?" Emma's face says enough. "Really, do you think Byron would smash all of Dr Denman's equipment to keep your secret? Do you think Byron would break bonds with his father to protect your secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even though Zane knew that picture wasn't of me and that I was lying to him, he still protected us. So don't give me this crap about Byron being more trustworthy. I guess it's just the same old story, one rule for us, another one for Emma. Even when Zane threatened to leave, I still didn't tell him about you or Cleo. Because it was our secret, do you remember that? The first day, we promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Rikki, I haven't told him alright? I was just asking."

After taking a deep breath, Rikki calms down. "I know, I'm sorry. I just had a couple of hard days."

Emma sits down next to Rikki. "Did he really leave?"

"Can we not talk about that please?"

"Sure Rikki, just remember, I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me blow off some steam."

"What are friends for?" She hears the doorbell. "I'll be right back."

Behind the door Byron is waiting. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah about that. I don't really remember what I wanted to tell, so it probably wasn't really important."

Byron shakes his head. "You let me come over here because you had to tell me something important and when I'm finally here, you tell me there is nothing to tell. I have enough of this games Emma."

A demon appears behind Byron. "Byron, run!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I have enough of these games."

"And I said: Run!"

Byron looks around and sees the demon coming towards him. Another demon grabs Emma from behind and puts a hand in front of her mouth so she can't scream for help. Byron comes towards the demon. "I don't know who or what you are, but let her go." Byron tries to hit the demon, but misses and instead, the demon hits Byron, knocking him out. He takes Byron in his arms and shimmers out. The other demon releases Emma and tries to get away, but Emma doesn't let him go that easily and tries to freeze him. Angrily, the demon looks towards her and she manages to duck just in time to not get hit by a huge energyblast. Unfortunately, the blast hits the wall and furniture behind her and blows everything up. The demon throws a second energyblast and this time it does hit Emma, making her fly across the room.

The demon shimmers back out, right when Rikki comes downstairs. "Emma, what is going on down here?" She sees what has happened to the room. "Oh god. Emma!" She runs across the room and finds her on the floor.

With some help from Rikki, Emma succeeds in standing up. "I'm fine, but they took Byron."

-h2o

Cleo and Lewis are packing up there picnic. "Lewis this was a splendid idea." She sits down in his lap.

"Only the best for my lady."

"Wow, did I find myself a real gentlemen?"

"Yes you did."

Right when they are about to kiss, a demon appears in front of them. He smells the air and then looks at Cleo. "Mermaid." When they hear the demon, both Lewis and Cleo stand up. But before Cleo can do anything, the demon throws an electric ball at her, making her fly across the grass. Instead of coming towards Cleo as expected he turns towards Lewis. Before Cleo can do anything he has already lifted Lewis off the ground by the neck.

"Let go of Lewis." Cleo makes a huge waterball from the fountain nearby, but before it can hit the demon, he has shimmered out, taking Lewis with him.

-h2o-

Back in the sea hag's cave, Denman leads the demon that is holding Lewis inside. The sea hag points where the demon should put him down. "Good work Ms Denman." She comes towards the demons. "Put him with the other. And what about the last one, where you able to catch him?"

"No he has left town, so what are we going to do now? I don't get how we can prove mermaids exist by kidnapping some boys."

"Everything in its time, Ms Denman."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Oh Ms Denman, if I had known you were such a whiner, I certainly wouldn't have you made you the offer. Unfortunately, I need you for the next part otherwise you would be lying with the fishes already."

Scared Denman looks towards the sea hag. "Why do you need me?"

"Well I can't send any demons at the girls to give them my message for they would kill him. But you are human, meaning they can't kill you."

"Wow, that's a relief." Denman ironically adds.

"Okay, now I want everyone to behave on your best behaviours. I want to make a good impression."

Fire lights up behind the sea hag and she turns around with a smile when Eleanor steps out of the fire. "So have you caught what I asked?"

"Off course."

"And the potion?"

"To its boiling point. We just need the incantation."

"Good, I guess it's almost show time then?" She adds with a smile.

-h2o-

Jenny arrives at Emma's, where Rikki and Emma are sitting in front of the destruction. "Alright, the police are probably going to be here any minute. Try to get a premonition or anything than can help us before the cops close this place up."

Jenny starts looking around, touching things. She stops on the exact same spot Byron was attacked and gets a premonition. _A woman and the sea hag are standing in front of a cauldron, the woman is continuously chanting the same incantation. _"Give me a paper and a pen." Jenny quickly writes down the incantation. "Can anyone read this?"

Emma comes closer. "It looks like Latin."

"I'll get to the library, so you guys there."

"Sure." Jenny leaves while Cleo comes closer.

"What happened here?"

"Demons. They blew up my house and took Byron."

"Lewis too."

"What? Why?"

"Oh I know why." Denman stops in front of them. She opens her laptop and shows the girls footage of Lewis and Byron on her boat. "Your powers. My associates wanted me to give this to you." She hands the girls a lantern. "You need to give up your powers and put them in this lantern. Then come to the moonpool on midnight and hand the lantern back to them. If you don't do what they say, your boyfriends may find themselves in too deep waters, if you understand me?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, now that's a good question, unfortunately one I cannot answer. Now I'll see you ladies tonight."

-h2o-

The girls meet Jenny in front of the library on a bench. Cleo takes a step forward. "Look, we don't have a choice, they gave us an ultimatum. Our powers or our boyfriend's death. So we need to do this."

Confused Jenny looks towards the others. "Alright can someone explain what she just said, cause I haven't the slightest clue what she just babbled."

"The persons you saw in your premonition, they made a deal with Denman. She came around to tell us that they caught our boyfriends and if we don't give them our powers, they will kill Lewis and Byron." Emma explains.

"You can't do this. I translated the incantation and it is a spell that can turn the entire world upside down. It will give evil more power and good less. My guess is that they need your powers to do this."

"We can't take the chance of Lewis or Byron dying. We're going to do this."

"And what about all the other innocents you can save by keeping your powers? You can't give everything up."

"Jenny, this isn't up for discussion. They already blew up my house. We're doing this no matter if you like it or not."

"No…" Jenny touches the lantern and gets a second premonition. _Rikki is standing alone with the witch. Next to her are two piles of ashes and Rikki is crying. The woman reaches out her hand, but Rikki shakes her head. The witch puts out her hand in the same way Rikki always does and Rikki starts boiling up._ "Oh god, no you can't do this, they will kill you."

Recognizing Jenny's face when she just had a premonition, Rikki asks, "Jenny what did you see?"

Jenny explains what she saw. "Now you surely can't do this, they will kill you as soon as they get your powers. With your own powers even. We need to think of a plan."

"We don't have time for that Jenny. We're sorry, but we need to go."

"No Jenny is right. Do you think they will just let your two boyfriends walk after we gave them our powers?"

"I'm sorry Rikki, but we are taking any chance with this and if you don't want to help us. We will do it on our own."

-h2o-

Denman is pacing around the cave. "This is madness. I don't want any part in this."

Eleanor looks towards the sea hag. "Couldn't you have picked someone that didn't talk so much?"

"I'm not letting you kill those mermaids. How am I going to prove to everyone that what I told them was true? That they exist."

Eleanor turns around. "It was never our intention to help you prove your theory. Don't you get that? Now will you please stop whining, or I might lose my patience."

"Wait what? All I did was for nothing, oh you will pay for this." Eleanor nods her head towards the sea hag, who looks towards her demons. One demon walks over to Denman. She holds out her hands in defence and suddenly they catch on fire. She looks at her hands. "Stop this, please." And that's the last she says before she flames up and turns to ashes.

-h2o-

At the moon pool Emma and Cleo are sitting around the lantern. "You're sure we can do this without Rikki?"

"Yeah, she maybe be the strongest of our three, but together we are stronger than her. And she already wrote the spell, so we know it will work." Emma hands Cleo a paper.

"So all we need to do is say this spell and then everything will be as before."

"Yes, are you ready?"

"_From whence they came, return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our powers."_

Out of each girl a bright light appears and vanishes into the lantern. Cleo tries to make a bubble of water from the moon pool, but it doesn't work. "It's over."

-h2o-

Right as Rikki has found the shell, she had to look for Jenny, on the bottom of the sea, she feels something going through her and suddenly she is in firm need of air. She looks down and sees a couple of legs. With all her might she still exceeds in getting to the surface on time.

"Damn, they did it anyway."

-h2o-

At midnight the sea hag and three demons flame into the moon cave. Cleo and Emma take a step back. The sea hag holds out her hand. "The lantern please."

"First promise that the guys won't be harmed."

"Sure, whatever, I could care less about them. You will find them at the dr.'s boat. Now the lantern please."

With much dismay, Emma holds out the lantern which the sea hag eagerly takes. "Thank you. Now I don't think introductions are necessary."

Eleanor flames into the cave and takes the lantern from the sea hag. "Thank you, now I finally get what I deserve." She opens the lantern and three bright lights move into her chest. "Now this feels good." She looks back to the girls. "And you girls are right on time to watch the climax of the show." She takes a potion out of her pocket and first freezes the potion, then boils it and then uses Cleo's power to shake the fluid. "Too bad that my daughter has to miss all this. But don't worry, I'll talk to her later." She is ready to throw the bottle in the moon pool when Jenny and Rikki interrupt her.

"Well if you want to talk to me, than please do so?"

Eleanor looks at Rikki and then points to her three friends. "Not for those three, but I can give you amnesty if you join me. Think about it Rikki, you and I could rule the world."

"I would rather be dead."

"Well that can be fixed."

"Not on my watch." Rikki takes both Emma and Cleo by the hand and pulls them into the moon pool together with her.

In the meantime, Jenny holds out the shell that Rikki had found and tries to throw it at the sea hag, but she creates a sudden wind which blows the shell into the moon pool.

The moon pool starts to bubble due to the moon coming around. The bubbles form around the girls and suddenly Eleanor falls to the ground. The three bright lights come out of her chest again and return to the girls. "No, what is happening?"

"The moon is correcting things. Out of all people you should know that doing this tonight at the moon pool wouldn't work out the way you planned. The moon pool has a power of his own."

Eleanor looks towards Jenny. "Oh, but I'm not defenceless yet little girl." She stands up and holds out a hand. "_From witches you were born, but now you will feel my scorn. Your blood will boil like water, as it came from the power of my daughter._"

A grimace of pain crosses Jenny's face as she falls down to the floor. In the meantime, Emma and Rikki get out of the water. They both kneel down on the floor next to Jenny. "Emma, cool her down." Emma holds out her hand and gets to work.

Back in the moon pool, Cleo has found the shell. She makes a move upwards with all her strength and jumps above the water to throw the shell onto the sea hag. It hits her right in the chest and causes her to dissolve.

Rikki stands up, "It's over mom."

"No, not until I say so."

"Mom, please. Come back to me. We can work past this. I can give you one more chance." Eleanor looks down at her feet. "Mom, say something."

With a smile Eleanor looks up. "Kill the boys." The girls only realize what she just said when they see the demons shimmer out. Eleanor herself turns to the moon pool to throw the potion right at Cleo, as Rikki holds out her hand, Eleanor is struck by lightning and starts to burn and vanishes completely. Rikki is standing between two piles of ashes. But there is no one there to console her. Both Emma and Cleo are on their way to their boyfriends and Jenny is unconscious. Tears are starting to form on her face.

-h2o-

The girls find the boat quickly due to it being on fire. They get out on to the docks and see the three demons coming towards them. "We're outnumbered."

"Don't think like that, we can beat them." Emma holds out her hand to freeze the demons when suddenly not only the demons freeze over, but the whole dock too. She looks down at her hand. "What was that?"

In the meantime Cleo is trying to use her powers to create enough water to put the fire out on the boat. But she only creates a massive wind which blows the fire out. "Okay, weird, but effective." Both girls smash the demons to pieces and run onto the boat. It's a mess inside, everything is smashed.

They find Byron quickly lying on the floor. Emma kneels down next to him. When she holds him, she can feel him waking up. "Thank god, you're alright."

"Emma?"

"Yes I'm here, just be quiet."

Rikki runs onto the boat and smiles when she sees Emma holding an awake Byron. "I took Jenny to the hospital and told them to come here."

"Thank you Rikki." Emma turns back to Byron. "Did you hear that, the paramedics are on their way?"

Rikki looks around in the search of Cleo, when she sees Cleo holding Lewis, while crying, she runs over to her. "Cleo. Lewis?"

Cleo is rocking Lewis back and forth. "He is not breathing. He is not breathing Rikki!" Cleo looks down into Lewis face and pushes some hair out of the way. "Come 'on Lewis, come back. I need you. I can't do all this without you. You're my rock remember. The one that held me together." Cleo takes his hand into hers. "Please Lewis, don't do this. Don't let go."

Sirens from outside let them know the paramedics are there. Rikki calls the paramedics and tells them that Lewis is not breathing. With caution, they pull Lewis out of Cleo's arms and put him on a stretcher. They start using a defibrillator to get his heart back working. Cleo stands up and Rikki holds her in her arms. With every shock they give Lewis, Cleo starts crying more.

After a couple of shocks the paramedics look at each other and stop. Cleo looks at them with anger. "Why are they stopping, they need to continue. Tell them Rikki, they need to continue."

"I'm so sorry, Cleo. But I think he is…"

"No, he can't be." She pulls herself lose and embraces Lewis on the stretcher. "Come back, please." The tears are running from her face. She smashes Lewis in the chest. "Come on, wake up." Rikki pulls Cleo from Lewis and consoles her while the paramedics roll Lewis out of the boat.

-h2o-

A day later, Emma visits Byron in the hospital. "So this was the secret you were keeping all along." Emma nods her head. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone."

"So what do you think of it?"

"I think it's great what you do, saving people all the time and not taking credit for it. You're a hero."

"That's great that you think that, but I meant what do you think of our relationship now?"

"Look Emma, I like what you do and I love you, but this just isn't for me. I want to settle one day, have a normal life with normal children, not demons chasing us around. You need a guy that supports you, that doesn't worry sick every time you would go out and that doesn't need to worry about his own life as well. I'm sorry Emma, I hope you find a guy that can be all this for you, but that guy isn't me."

-h2o-

A couple of days later, Cleo is trying to make herself ready for Lewis funeral. The door from her bedroom opens and Emma comes in. "Your mom said I could come up." Emma looks over and sees that Cleo is wearing her most beautiful dress and has her hair together in a bun. The only thing that showed that Cleo isn't going to a formal ball are her red eyes. Red from crying. "You look great Cleo."

"I know, I have to. This is the last time Lewis will see me and I need to leave a good impression." She gives Emma a weak smile. "Have you heard anything from Rikki?"

"Not since the day that…"

"Me neither. You think she is going to come?"

"I don't know, she did something pretty intense, I don't think I would have had it in me to kill my own mother."

"She did the right thing. And she will come back when she realizes that she needs us as much as we need her."

-h2o-

A couple of hours later, when the cemetery is all empty, Rikki walks towards Lewis grave and puts a three roses on it. "Sorry that it has to go like this. I never should have given my mother another chance. If I hadn't, you would still be alive. And don't worry too much about her Lewis. She may not know it yet, but she is the strongest of us three. Goodbye." She gives her hand a kiss and pushes it on the ground. Then she stands up and leaves the cemetery. A bit farther away, she jumps into the water.


End file.
